Adorável Pecador
by Isabelalina12
Summary: O marquês Uzumaki sempre teve fama de cafajeste, Hinata sabe que deve evitá-lo a qualquer custo, mas ela quer muito ajudar as crianças do orfanato do qual Uzumaki é o presidente do conselho. Mas quem sabe o seu jeito angelical não corrige aquele demônio?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

PRÓLOGO.

— Pelo amor de Deus, um cavalheiro precisa reconhecer que uma dama tem uma mente própria! — Hinata Hyuuga colocou com força sua xícara sobre o pires.

Sakura Haruno e lady Tenten Halley estavam certas em suas críticas, como normalmente acontecia, e ela também estava cansada de ser tratada como um ser inferior por cada membro da humanidade que usava gravata. Alguém precisava fazer algo em relação ao modo arrogante e egoísta dos homens.

Sakura se levantou e foi até a escrivaninha.

— Precisamos escrever isso — ela disse, pegando folhas de papel em uma gaveta e distribuindo-as para as amigas. — Nós três temos bastante influência, particularmente junto aos pretensos cavalheiros a quem essas regras se aplicariam.

— E estaríamos prestando um serviço às outras damas — Tenten acrescentou, a expressão se tornando cada vez mais pensativa à medida que sua frustração diminuía.

— Mas uma lista não servirá para muita coisa. — Mesmo tendo dúvidas quanto à utilidade do que faziam, Hinata pegou o lápis que Sakura lhe estendeu.

— Oh, vai servir, sim, quando colocarmos nossas regras em prática — Tenten afirmou. — Proponho que cada uma de nós escolha um cavalheiro e lhe ensine aquilo que ele precisa saber para causar uma impressão favorável em uma dama.

— Oh, sim. — Sakura aplaudiu.

Hinata olhou de uma amiga para a outra. Seu irmão com certeza a censuraria por desperdiçar o tempo com frivolidades, mas ele não precisava saber. Talvez continuasse na índia para sempre, deixando as damas inglesas com um libertino a menos para corrigir. Sorriu e puxou o papel para mais perto. Era bom sentir que estava fazendo algo produtivo, por menor que fosse a utilidade daquela lista.

Tenten riu ao começar a escrever.

– Deveríamos publicar nossa lista. _Lições de Amor, de autoria de Três Damas Distintas_.

_**A lista de Hinata:**_

_1. Nunca interrompa uma dama quando ela estiver falando, como se o que você quisesse dizer fosse mais importante._

_2. Se pedir uma opinião, espere receber uma, e não a ridicularize._

_3. Um comportamento cavalheiresco não consiste apenas de abrir portas. Para causar uma boa impressão, você deve preocupar-se com as necessidades de uma dama, pelo menos tanto quanto com as suas próprias._

_4. Não presuma, quando uma dama quiser assumir uma tarefa ou uma causa, que seja apenas um passatempo._

Hinata endireitou o corpo e leu o que tinha escrito, assoprando o papel para tirar o excesso de grafite da folha.

Pronto. Aquilo devia servir. Agora tudo o que ela precisava era de uma vítima. Ou melhor, de um aluno.

Sorriu.

— Isto vai ser divertido.

_X_

**Hey minna!**

**A pedidos, estou aqui com a segunda parte da série "Lições de amor", pra quem não conhece, dê uma passada no meu perfil, eu comecei com o livro 3: "O sergredo de Uchiha"- por ser o melhor- mas como houveram pedidos para que eu adaptasse as partes 1 e 2, aqui está a parte um!**

**Outra coisa, vou adaptar as parte 1 e 2 simultaneamente, então se gostar de "Adorável Pecador" não deixe de checar "A aposta"!**

**O prólogo dos 3 livros é basicamente a mesma coisa... mas quanto aos caps- assim como em "O segredo de Uchiha"- vou dividir os cap em dois por serem GIGANTESCOS!**

**Kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**Um ano depois.**

― Eu realmente gostaria que você não criasse caso por tão pouco. — Hinata deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do irmão. — Sakura Haruno e eu somos amigas desde que debutamos juntas.

Hiroshi venceu a distância que os separava. Seu tom de voz demonstrava aborrecimento.

— Desfrutem dessa amizade em qualquer outra festa. O pai dela não tem direito nem a um voto no Parlamento, e hoje à noite eu preciso que você converse com lady Gladstone.

— Não gosto dela — Hina murmurou, resmungando quando Hiroshi a segurou pelo braço, evitando que ela se afastasse outra vez. — Ela bebe uísque como um homem.

— E o marido dela é um proprietário influente em West Sussex. Ser um pouco mais tolerante é um preço pequeno em troca de um assento na Casa dos Comuns.

— Fala isso porque não será em você que ela vai soltar o bafo de bebida. Hiroshi, eu vim aqui esta noite para dançar e conversar com minhas...

Ele franziu a testa e a interrompeu.

— Você veio aqui hoje porque eu a acompanhei. E só fiz isso porque queria que me ajudasse na minha campanha.

Ambos sabiam que ela perderia a discussão antes mesmo de iniciá-la. Hina era capaz de jurar que Hiroshi permitia que debatesse com ele apenas para colocá-la em seu devido lugar mais vezes.

— Oh, droga! Eu preferia que você ainda estivesse na índia.

— Eu também. Agora, vá, antes que uma das Plimpton chegue até ela primeiro.

Armando-se de um sorriso educado e amigável, Hinata abriu caminho por entre os convidados em busca da mais recente fonte de possíveis votos para o irmão. O apego de lady Gladstone ao uísque não era o único problema. Trinta anos mais nova que o marido, a viscondessa tinha hábitos piores do que a bebida. E Hinata escutara rumores de que um deles estava ali naquela noite.

Encontrou lady Gladstone sentada em uma das cadeiras que estavam dispostas em uma espécie de alcova ao lado da orquestra. O traje de seda verde não escondia as curvas generosas. Porém, mais perturbador que o vestido ousado era o homem que se inclinava, cochichando-lhe alguma coisa no ouvido, o rosto tão próximo que seus cabelos loiros se misturavam com os cachos escuros da viscondessa.

Por um momento, Hinata pensou em fingir que não vira nada e se afastar, mas isso apenas daria a Hiroshi outra chance de chamá-la de tola e de cabeça-oca. Portanto, ficou ali parada até começar a se sentir ridícula.

— Lady Gladstone?

Os olhos escuros da viscondessa se voltaram para ela.

— Uzumaki, parece que temos companhia.

O homem endireitou o corpo. Os olhos azuis, que combinavam perfeitamente com a beleza do rosto, examinaram Hinata da cabeça aos pés. Ela não conseguiria deixar de ruborizar nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Todas as damas que zelavam por sua reputação procuravam manter distância do alto e diabolicamente belo marquês Uzumaki. Se não fosse pelas ambições políticas, seu irmão jamais a deixaria se aproximar de lady Gladstone exatamente por esse motivo.

— Milorde — ela disse, fazendo uma reverência —, boa noite.

Ele a observou por mais alguns instantes, sua boca sensual curvando-se no mais cínico dos sorrisos.

— Ainda é muito cedo para dizer. —- Então ele se virou e seguiu em direção à sala de jogos.

Hinata soltou a respiração que estivera segurando.

— Isso foi rude — ela resmungou, quando o marquês estava a uma distância que o impediria de ouvir o comentário.

Lady Gladstone riu, o rosto ruborizado, com certeza não devido ao calor da sala.

— Meu Deus, srta. Quem-Quer-Que-Seja... Uzumaki não tem de ser bom, porque ele é tão... tão... mau.

Bem, aquilo não fazia sentido, Hinata pensou. Mas ela não estava ali para debater os méritos de um comportamento ruim.

— Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga, milady — ela disse, fazendo mais uma reverência. — Conversamos na festa de Natal em Bramhurst, e a senhora me disse que eu poderia visitá-la em Londres.

— Oh, Deus, às vezes sou tão generosa! O que quer de mim, srta... Hyuuga?

Hinata odiava essa parte, pois sempre envolvia mentiras. E ela detestava mentir.

— Bem, primeiro, gostaria de lhe dizer que seu vestido é o mais belo que vi até hoje.

As curvas da viscondessa pareceram se destacar ainda mais com o elogio.

— Oh, que delicadeza de sua parte, querida. — Ela sorriu. — Ficarei feliz em lhe recomendar a minha costureira. Tenho certeza de que você e eu temos quase a mesma idade, apesar de seus... seios serem menos...

Óbvios, Hinata pensou, disfarçando uma carranca.

— Seria muita gentileza sua — ela disse, conseguindo se controlar. Então, apesar de preferir engolir um inseto a continuar fazendo aquilo, sentou-se ao lado da viscondessa. — Ouvi dizer — prosseguiu em tom conspirador — que a senhora é a grande responsável pelo sucesso político de seu marido. Eu... não sei muito bem o que fazer para ajudar meu irmão, Hiroshi, nessa mesma área.

A expressão distante de lady Gladstone se aqueceu, e ela adotou um ar de calma superioridade.

— Ah... Primeiro, é claro, você deve conhecer as pessoas certas. Isso...

— Onde ele está? — Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, lorde Gladstone interrompeu a conversa. — Onde está o patife?

A viscondessa endireitou o corpo, assumindo um tardio ar de inocência.

— Quem está procurando, meu amor? Estava aqui conversando com a srta. Hyuuga, mas ficarei feliz em ajudá-lo em sua busca.

Maravilhoso, Hinata pensou, quando o olhar do visconde se voltou em sua direção. Tudo o que precisava agora era se envolver na vida escandalosa daquele infame Uzumaki. Hiroshi jamais a deixaria sair de casa de novo, mesmo que a culpa pelo incidente fosse dele.

— Sabe muito bem quem estou procurando, Fátima. Você, menina, viu aquele patife...

— Hina! Finalmente a encontrei! — Tenten aproximou-se e pegou a mão da amiga. — Precisa vir me ajudar em uma discussão. Neji insiste que está certo, quando nós duas sabemos que ele nunca está.

Hina acenou para lorde e lady Gladstone enquanto Tenten a distanciava do casal.

— Graças a Deus! — ela exclamou.

—- O que estava fazendo com lady Gladstone? — Tenten indagou, soltando-a.

— Pergunte a Hiroshi.

— Ah... Seu irmão está tentando assumir o assento de Plimpton no Parlamento, não é?

— Sim, ele está. E é tão irritante. Ele passou a maior parte dos últimos cinco anos fora do país, e nunca pergunta minha opinião sobre nada. Apenas me manda conversar com quem ele acha que possa lhe ser útil.

— Bem, parentes não estavam em nossa mente quando fizemos aquela lista, não é? Mas, quem sabe, você poderia tornar Hiroshi o objeto de sua lição.

— Não! Estou esperando Sakura ser a próxima. E, além do mais, eu provavelmente acabaria matando Hiroshi.

— Se acha isso... Contudo, pela minha experiência, o objeto de sua lição pode simplesmente escolher você.

— Não enquanto eu parecer charmosa e cabeça-oca para os tolos amigos políticos de Hiroshi. Eles não ousariam ser nada, exceto educados. Céus, alguém deveria olhá-los com cara feia.

Lady Uchiha riu e pegou o braço de Hina.

— Chega dessa conversa. Venha e dance com Neji. Pode até chutá-lo, se quiser.

— Mas eu gosto do seu Neji — Hinata protestou, grata por ter amigos verdadeiros e distantes da política. — Ele faz cara feia, às vezes.

O sorriso de Tenten suavizou.

— Sim, ele faz, não é?

X

— Langley, você viu meu irmão? — Hinata perguntou baixinho enquanto aceitava o xale que o mordomo lhe entregava.

— Ele está na saleta, senhorita, terminando a leitura do jornal — o velho mordomo respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. — Acredito que a senhorita tenha ainda uns cinco minutos.

— Esplêndido. Estarei na casa de tia Houton.

O mordomo abriu a porta e acompanhou-a até a carruagem da família Hyuuga.

Hinata não sossegou até que o veículo estivesse a alguma distância da casa. Graças a Deus! Já era ruim ouvir Hiroshi reclamar de que ela não aproveitara a chance de agradar lorde e lady Gladstone. Se ele a mandasse fazer outra tentativa, ou quisesse instruí-la como e com quem deveria conversar na casa da tia, ela partiria de Londres e pediria emprego em um circo!

A carruagem desceu a Chesterfield Hill e virou para nordeste, distanciando-se do centro de Mayfair. Quinze minutos mais tarde, o cocheiro mudou o curso e pegou um atalho. Hina endireitou-se no assento. O Orfanato Coração da Esperança, que já alojara as tropas do Exército de George II, erguia-se, enorme e cinzento, ocupando toda a extensão do lado esquerdo da rua.

A maioria dos nobres fechava as cortinas de suas carruagens, evitando olhar para o prédio, preferindo fingir que o lugar não existia. Para Hina, porém, a construção tinha se tornado mais do que uma visão desoladora quando notara crianças nas janelas olhando para a rua. Olhando para ela.

Assim, na semana anterior, munida de um pacote de balas e de boas intenções, ela pedira a Phillip para parar a carruagem. Caminhara até as pesadas portas de madeira e batera. As crianças tinham ficado muito felizes ao vê-la, ou melhor, ao ver as balas que ela lhes entregara, e a experiência fora surpreendente.

Tinha se oferecido para aparecer outra vez, mas a governanta a dispensara, informando-a de que todos os voluntários precisavam ser aprovados pelo Conselho de Curadores do orfanato.

Hinata colocou a cabeça para fora da janela da carruagem.

— Phillip, pare aqui, por favor.

O cocheiro conduziu o veículo para o outro lado da rua e parou. Haveria uma reunião do conselho naquele dia. Aliás, naquela exata hora.

Phillip a ajudou a descer.

— Por favor, espere por mim aqui — ela orientou.

Aquele parecia ser um lugar onde ela poderia fazer alguma coisa significativa, contribuir com algo que valesse a pena.

A governanta pareceu surpresa ao abrir a enorme porta e vê-la outra vez.

— Sim, senhorita?

— A senhora me disse que haveria uma reunião hoje de manhã, não?

— Sim, mas...

— Eu gostaria de discutir um assunto com os curadores.

Quando a governanta continuou a olhá-la cheia de suspeitas, Hinata tomou emprestado um daqueles olhares de superioridade do irmão. Com certa hesitação, a mulher a deixou entrar e a conduziu por uma escadaria.

Odiava falar em público e se sentia ansiosa. Por outro lado, a idéia de ficar ociosa ou de comparecer às festas acompanhada de seu irmão até que ele se casasse com alguém mais apropriado para a tarefa a fazia estremecer de desgosto. Faria isso, por si mesma e pelas crianças abandonadas naquele prédio cinzento.

— Espere aqui — a mulher disse.

Com uma olhadela para trás, como que para se certificar de que Hinata não tinha mudado de idéia e fugido dali, a governanta bateu em uma porta. Ao som de vozes masculinas, ela entrou na sala.

Hinata voltou-se para o relógio em uma das paredes. A tia a esperava naquela manhã. Se ela não chegasse na hora, alguém mandaria uma mensagem a Hiroshi, avisando que ela não comparecera ao Chá Político das Viúvas de West Sussex, um nome pomposo demais para uma reunião onde nada mais se fazia a não ser bordar lenços com cores políticas e tagarelar sobre as pessoas ausentes.

Por fim, a porta se abriu.

— Por aqui, senhorita.

Com as mãos cruzadas para esconder o tremor, Hinata seguiu a mulher e entrou em uma enorme sala. Meia dúzia de homens se levantou, abanando a fumaça dos charutos caríssimos. O nervosismo inicial de Hinata desapareceu. Ela conhecia todos os que estavam ali.

— Bom dia, srta. Hyuuga — sir Edward Willsley disse, com ar de surpresa. — O que a traz aqui em um dia bonito como este?

Hinata fez uma pequena reverência.

— O orfanato me trouxe aqui, sir Edward. Fui informada de que, se eu desejasse contribuir com tempo e... outros bens a este estabelecimento, precisaria da aprovação do Conselho de Curadores. — Hinata sorriu. — São os senhores, não?

— Oh, sim, minha jovem dama.

Lorde Talirand lhe dirigiu o sorriso protetor que daria a uma inválida. Hinata sabia que parecia um pouco angelical e, por alguma razão, os cavalheiros concluíam que ela, sendo bonita e inocente, era também uma idiota. Isso antes a divertia; ultimamente, porém, precisava lutar contra o impulso de socar aquele tipo de homem.

— Então eu peço a aprovação dos senhores — Dirigiu um olhar especial a Timothy Rutledge, o único membro do grupo que ainda era solteiro. Parecer estúpida tinha os seus benefícios. Os homens eram tão tolos às vezes!

— Tem certeza de que não prefere passar o seu tempo em um lugar mais agradável, srta. Hyuuga? Alguns dos órfãos são, creio eu, bastante incivilizados.

— Mais uma razão para eu dedicar a eles parte de meu tempo — Hinata respondeu. — Como mencionei, tenho alguns fundos particulares. Com sua gentil permissão, gostaria de organizar...

— Um chá beneficente? — uma voz masculina a interrompeu.

Ela se virou de imediato. Encostado à porta, com um frasco em uma das mãos e as luvas na outra, o marquês de Uzumaki a fitava. Á expressão nos olhos azuis a silenciou por um momento. Já vira cinismo antes; em seu círculo social, a prática era tão comum que virará afetação. Naqueles olhos brilhantes, porém, naquele rosto bonito em que a boca se torcia no esboço de um sorriso, era real, e quase palpável. Hinata também viu algo mais ali, e engoliu em seco.

— Milorde... — Ficou confusa. O que aquele homem estava fazendo no orfanato? Jamais teria imaginado que ele fosse a algum lugar àquela hora da manhã.

— Ou um recital para os órfãos? — ele continuou, quando ela não respondeu.

Os outros homens abafaram o riso. Hinata sentiu o rosto quente.

— Não era isso...

— Ou um baile de máscaras? — Uzumaki caminhou até ela. — Se estiver entediada, posso lhe sugerir uma série de outras atividades que a manterão ocupada.

O tom de voz deixava claro exatamente ao que ele se referia.

Lorde Talirand pigarreou.

— Não há necessidade de insultá-la, Uzumaki. Deveríamos estar gratos pelo fato de a srta. Hyuuga estar disposta a doar seu tempo e seu dinheiro para a nossa...

— Dinheiro? — o marquês repetiu, o olhar ainda fixo em Hinata. — Não me surpreendo que estejam tão ansiosos para ouvi-la.

— Olhe aqui, Uzumaki...

— Qual é o seu plano, srta. Hyuuga? — ele perguntou, rodeando-a como se fosse uma pantera.

— Eu ainda não...

— Não se decidiu? — ele completou, interrompendo-a. — Tem alguma idéia do que está fazendo aqui, ou estava passando pela região e decidiu que seria uma aventura pisar em um orfanato?

— Eu estive aqui na semana passada — Hinata retrucou, irritada ao notar que sua voz soava trêmula. Isso sempre acontecia quando estava com raiva. Mas a proximidade do marquês também a perturbava. — Disseram-me que eu precisava da permissão do conselho para trabalhar aqui como voluntária. Assim, se o senhor não se importar, gostaria de continuar conversando com os curadores.

— Eu sou o presidente deste feliz conselho — ele declarou, sorrindo. — E já que a senhorita não tem uma proposta, e nem qualquer idéia de como contribuir, é melhor tirar o seu lindo traseiro daqui e ir se distrair com qualquer outra tolice que a agrade.

— Uzumaki, realmente... — o sr. Rutledge protestou. Ninguém jamais falara com Hinata daquela maneira; até mesmo Hiroshi a recriminava com termos mais educados. Compreendendo que retrucar à altura poderia comprometer sua reputação de dama, ela deu as costas ao marquês e saiu da sala.

Porém, deteve-se em meio à escadaria.

Todos sabiam que o Uzumaki era um patife. Havia rumores, nos quais ela acreditava, de que ele participara de vários duelos, e de que maridos cheios de suspeitas não o desafiavam mais porque ele nunca perdia. Quanto à reputação dele com as mulheres...

Hinata afastou esses pensamentos. Fora até ali por uma razão específica, que para ela, pelo menos, era importante. Isso quando nada do que vinha fazendo ultimamente parecia ter valor algum.

— Srta...- Ela estremeceu e olhou na direção da voz. Três garotas, nenhuma com mais de doze anos, estavam paradas junto a uma janela estreita no final do corredor do primeiro andar. Elas brincavam com bonecas bastante gastas.

— Sim? — Hinata abriu um sorriso amigável.

— Foi a senhorita que veio aqui com doces outro dia? — a mais alta das meninas, que tinha cabelos vermelhos, perguntou.

— Fui eu.

— E trouxe mais? -Hinata mordeu os lábios. Pensara em conversar com os membros do conselho e então ir à festa da tia. Nem lhe passara pela cabeça a idéia de levar doces.

— Lamento, mas não trouxe.

— Oh... tudo bem, então.

As meninas continuaram brincando com as bonecas, como se ela tivesse simplesmente deixado de existir.

Se tudo o que ela tivesse a oferecer fosse açúcar, talvez devesse mesmo estar em outro lugar. Subiu os poucos degraus que tinha descido e caminhou até as meninas, sorrindo.

— Se pudessem escolher qualquer tipo de comida ou doce, iriam preferir balas? — perguntou.

A menina de cabelos vermelhos voltou-se para ela.

— Eu iria preferir pudim de pão com maçãs e canela.

— Pudim. Isso é muito gostoso. E quanto a vocês duas?

A mais nova franziu a testa.

— Não quero pensar nisso. A senhorita é cozinheira?

— Não. Sou Hina. Queria vir aqui visitar vocês.- As meninas continuaram paradas, olhando para ela, obviamente nada impressionadas.

— Como se chamam? — Hinata perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Molly — a menina de cabelos vermelhos respondeu. Depois apontou para as colegas. — Esta é Penny, e aquela é Rose. Vai voltar aqui para trazer um pudim?

— Acho que posso fazer isso.

— Quando?

— Estou livre amanhã na hora do almoço — Hinata apressou-se a dizer. — O que acham disso?

— Vai voltar amanhã? — Rose riu.

— Se vocês quiserem.

— Se trouxer um pudim de pão, pode vir.

— Não pode, não.

Para um homem alto, o marquês Uzumaki se movia de forma incrivelmente silenciosa. Respirando fundo, Hinata olhou para ele. Atrás dela, as meninas correram, sumindo atrás de uma porta.

— Alguém gosta do senhor? — ela perguntou, encarando-o.

— Não que eu saiba. E a senhorita deveria ter ido embora.

— Não estava pronta para ir.

Ele a olhou, surpreso. Com certeza, poucas pessoas tinham coragem de enfrentá-lo.

— E presumo que agora esteja? — Fez um gesto em direção à escada, e sua expressão a informava de que ela sairia dali, querendo ou não.

Era melhor manter a dignidade, Hinata pensou, começando a descer.

— Por que não quer que eu seja voluntária aqui? — perguntou, sem olhar para o marquês, mas sabendo que ele a acompanhava. — Não lhe custaria nada.

— Até que a senhorita se canse de trazer pudins e doces, ou até que o orfanato tenha de começar a pagar para arrancar os dentes estragados das crianças.

— O oferecimento dos doces foi apenas um modo de fazer as meninas conversarem comigo. Imagino que elas tenham poucos motivos para confiar em adultos.

— Meu coração chora diante de sua compaixão.

Hinata virou-se, parando tão de repente na escada que o marquês quase lhe deu um encontrão. Ele era muito alto, mas ela se recusou a desviar o olhar da expressão arrogante do patife.

— Não achei que tivesse um coração, milorde.

— Não tenho. Foi apenas uma figura de linguagem. Vá para casa, srta. Hyuuga.

— Não. Eu quero ajudar.

— Antes de tudo, duvido que saiba algo sobre as necessidades das crianças e desta instituição.

— Como pode...

— E em segundo lugar — ele continuou, descendo mais um degrau. — Posso pensar em um lugar onde a senhorita poderia ser mais útil.

O calor invadiu o rosto de Hinata, mas ela se recusou a recuar.

— E onde seria isso, milorde?

— Em minha cama, srta. Hyuuga.

Por um momento, tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi olhar para o marquês. Ele pretendia chocá-la, fazê-la sair correndo. Essa devia ser a explicação. Respirou fundo, antes de responder.

— Duvido que o senhor saiba o meu primeiro nome, milorde.

— Claro que sei, mas isso não significa nada, Hinata Marie.

A voz grave falando seu nome com suave intimidade a fez arrepiar-se. Não era surpresa que ele tivesse aquela devastadora reputação com as mulheres.

— Estou surpresa, admito — ela retrucou, tentando manter a calma —, mas creio que o senhor me pediu uma proposta detalhando meus planos para o trabalho voluntário. Vou lhe entregar isso, e nada mais.

Ele sorriu, a expressão deliciosamente bonita, exceto pelos olhos, que continuavam cínicos.

— Veremos. Não tem que comparecer a algum círculo de bordado ou algo assim?

Hinata sentiu vontade de mostrar a língua para o marquês, mas ele seria capaz de maliciar o gesto. E, afinal, o que ela estava fazendo ali em um corredor deserto, conversando com o notório marquês Uzumaki?

— Bom dia, milorde.

— Adeus, srta. Hyuuga.

Ele a observou sair antes de voltar à sala de reuniões para pegar seu casaco e chapéu.

— Milorde, o senhor deseja algo mais? — a governanta indagou.

— Não. Não que a senhora tenha, de fato, feito alguma coisa — ele respondeu, vestindo o casaco.

— Como?

— Aquelas crianças que estavam há pouco por aqui não deveriam estar fazendo alguma coisa útil?

— Não posso estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, milorde.

— Então poderia se ocupar das visitas indesejáveis.

— É o que estou fazendo — a mulher murmurou.

Ele fingiu não ter ouvido o insulto da desagradável mulher. Não podia culpá-la. Todos no orfanato, incluindo os curadores, queriam vê-lo ali o mínimo possível. A única pessoa que gostava menos daquele lugar era ele próprio.

Saiu do prédio e, enquanto esperava que sua carruagem se aproximasse da entrada, viu o coche dos Hyuuga virando a esquina e sumindo de vista. Hinata hesitara em partir, mesmo depois que ele a mandara embora. Interessante, ele pensou.

Mesmo ela sendo atraente, ele sugerira que fossem para a cama apenas para assustá-la e fazê-la sair dali. Hinata era angelical demais para seu gosto. Ainda assim, a jovem tinha lindos olhos, que se arregalaram de forma graciosa quando ele a insultara.

Sorriu de leve ao entrar na carruagem. Sem dúvida, aqueles lindos olhos jamais se voltariam novamente em sua direção. Graças a Lúcifer! Ele já tinha muita coisa com que lidar sem que um anjo de cabeça vazia cruzasse seu caminho.

X

Fátima Hynes, lady Gladstone, sabia como cumprimentar.

— Por favor, tire sua mão de dentro de minhas calças — Uzumaki murmurou, olhando para a porta semiaberta.

— Não foi isso o que você disse na outra noite. — A viscondessa prosseguiu com a cadeia.

— Isso foi antes de eu descobrir que contou ao seu marido sobre nossas pequenas distrações. Eu a avisei antes, não quero me envolver nas suas brigas domésticas.

A viscondessa puxou a mão.

— Foi por isso que quis me ver em particular? — ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos. — Para se livrar de mim?

— Não está surpresa, Fátima. Não precisa fingir. —- Ele deu um passo para trás. — E nenhum de nós sabe chorar. Portanto, boa noite.

Lady Gladstone suspirou.

— Você não tem nada semelhante a um coração, não é?

Uzumaki riu.

— Não.

Verificando rapidamente se o corredor estava deserto, ele saiu da biblioteca de lorde Hanson e voltou ao salão de baile. Sabia que Fátima não faria objeção alguma, e tudo o que ele queria agora era ficar longe de lorde Gladstone por alguns dias, até que a viscondessa encontrasse outro amante. O velho Gladstone era capaz de querer um duelo, e Fátima Hynes não merecia que ele lhe fizesse um favor, livrando-a do marido.

A maioria dos convidados já chegara ao salão de baile, e os jantares de lady Hanson tinham a merecida fama de ser excepcionais, mas ele não tinha intenção alguma de ficar.

Seguiu para o vestíbulo e, quase na saída, deteve-se quando uma jovem vestida de seda azul bloqueou seu caminho.

— Lorde Uzumaki — a srta. Hyuuga disse, fazendo uma de suas reverências perfeitas.

Ele sentiu-se inesperadamente excitado.

— Hinata — ele disse, usando de propósito o primeiro nome dela, surpreso com a reação de seu corpo diante da moça.

— Eu gostaria que marcássemos outra reunião, milorde — ela disse, com os olhos fixos nos dele.

Interessante. Ele não conhecia muita gente, homem ou mulher, que o encarasse,

— Não.

Um leve rubor cobriu o rosto de Hinata.

— O senhor disse que não me aceitava como voluntária porque eu não tinha um plano. Estou trabalhando em um, e gostaria que me permitisse apresentá-lo.

Uzumaki a fitou por um longo momento. Seria fácil dispensá-la. Contudo, ela parecia menos tola do que ele esperara, e ele andava entediado demais nos últimos tempos. Alguma distração valeria um pequeno esforço de sua parte.

— Muito bem. Nós nos encontraremos outra vez na próxima sexta-feira.

Os lábios suaves de Hinata se entreabriram, e então se fecharam.

— Obrigada.

— Devo anotar a data para a senhorita, para ter certeza de que vai se lembrar?

O rubor se intensificou.

— Isso não será necessário.

— Ótimo.

— Eu... tenho outro pedido, milorde. -Ele cruzou os braços.

— Estou esperando.

— Eu insisto em visitar o orfanato primeiro, para averiguar do que as crianças precisam. Só assim posso ter certeza de que minha presença realmente as beneficiaria de alguma forma.

— E a senhorita já falou sobre isso com os outros membros do conselho?

— Não. Como disse que era o presidente, vim falar com o senhor.

O olhar de Uzumaki se tornou mais especulativo.

— De fato, você veio.

Hinata parecia se esquecer de respirar na presença daquele homem.

— E então, concorda?

— Eu também tenho uma condição — ele disse.

Oh, Deus! Agora ele ia fazer alguma observação insultante, como querer ir para a cama com ela ou algo assim.

— E qual é a sua condição, milorde?

— A senhorita será acompanhada durante toda a duração de sua visita.

Ela se surpreendeu.

— Concordo.

— E... — ele continuou, e um sorriso sensual surgiu em seus lábios — dançará uma valsa comigo.

— Uma... valsa, milorde?

— Sim.

Se ela pudesse fazê-lo esperar até que concordasse com seu plano, talvez conseguisse evitar aquela dança.

— Já estou comprometida para todas as danças esta noite, mas claro, posso guardar uma valsa para o senhor nesta temporada.

— Hoje à noite. Agora.

— Mas eu já lhe disse, estou comprometida...

— A próxima valsa é minha, ou a senhorita vai se manter bem longe do orfanato.

— Muito bem — ela disse, endireitando os ombros. — Posso informar lorde Mayfew que deverei declinar do convite dele?

O olhar do marquês se tornou indecifrável por um momento.

— Não, não pode. — Como se estivesse esperando a ordem dele, a valsa começou a ser tocada. Ele fez um gesto em direção ao salão. — Agora ou nunca, srta. Hyuuga.

— Agora. -Antes daquela noite, a coisa mais ousada e escandalosa que fizera fora usar as roupas de seu irmão em um baile de máscaras, e isso acontecera quando ela tinha quinze anos. A mãe quase desmaiara. Isto agora provavelmente mataria Genevieve Hyuuga.

O marquês se dirigiu à pista de dança sem segurar-lhe a mão, sem dúvida desejando que ela aproveitasse a oportunidade e fugisse. Hinata se sentiu tentada.

Ao chegar à pista, ele a encarou e, com um suspiro, Hinata aproximou-se. Uzumaki a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para bem perto, enquanto ela esperava que um raio a atingisse na cabeça.

Lorde Mayhew apareceu, mas sufocou qualquer protesto ao ver com quem ela estava. Uzumaki apenas o fitou, e Mayhew deu as costas, saindo apressadadamente.

— Oh, Deus... — ela murmurou. Talvez Tenten e Sakura estivessem certas, afinal. O cavalheirismo morrera. E Uzumaki estava chutando pedras no túmulo.

— Mudou de idéia? — ele perguntou, tomando sua outra mão na dele.

De perto, ele cheirava a sabão de barbear e conhaque. Procurou manter o olhar preso na gravata, já que a proximidade era perturbadora. Cada história escandalosa a respeito dele lhe passava pela mente. O que ela estava fazendo ali, abraçada ao marquês Uzumaki?

Com leveza, ele a conduziu na valsa. Nunca o vira dançar, mas não se surpreendia que o fizesse com elegância e graça. E sentia a força sob o toque gentil. Hinata não tinha dúvida de que não conseguiria escapar, a não ser que ele permitisse.

— Olhe para mim — ele murmurou, a respiração em seus cabelos fazendo-a lembrar a conversa íntima que ele tivera com lady Gladstone.

Engolindo em seco, Hinata levantou o rosto.

— O senhor é muito mau, sabia?- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Ora, estou lhe dando o que me pediu, não é?

— Em troca de me humilhar.

— Apenas pedi uma valsa. Poderia ter pedido algo bem mais íntimo.

Foi impossível para Hinata não ficar vermelha. Talvez ele acabasse pensando que essa era a cor natural de sua pele.

— O senhor já fez isso, e eu recusei.

Uzumaki riu. O som foi inesperado e caloroso.

— Compartilhar de minha cama foi uma sugestão, não um pedido. Uma sugestão muito boa, por sinal.

— Não, não foi. Nem mesmo gosto do senhor. Por que eu iria querer... que nos tornássemos íntimos?

Por um momento, ele pareceu surpreso.

— O que isso tem a ver com gostar de alguém? É o ato que dá prazer.

Oh, Deus! Agora ela ia desmaiar. Discutir relações sexuais no meio de um salão de baile com o marquês Uzumaki equivalia a pedir para ser arruinada. Felizmente, ele mantinha a voz bem baixa, e ela esperava que ninguém estivesse escutando a conversa.

— Admito ignorar os detalhes do assunto — ela disse —, mas penso que o relacionamento entre duas pessoas seria bem mais... agradável se uma afeição genuína estivesse envolvida.

— Sua ingenuidade é realmente notável — ele murmurou —, e eu ficaria feliz em aliviá-la dessa ignorância.

Os lábios dele roçaram sua orelha bem de leve, e Hinata estremeceu. _Ele está apenas brincando comigo,_ disse a si mesma com desespero. _Está entediado, tentando se distrair._

— Pare com isso — ela ordenou, aborrecida por sua voz soar trêmula.

A valsa terminou, e ele a soltou de imediato, antes que ela pudesse se afastar. Hinata esperava outro comentário íntimo e insultante, mas em vez disso Uzumaki se curvou em uma elegante reverência.

— A senhorita cumpriu a sua parte do acordo — ele disse, curvando os lábios em um leve sorriso. — Esteja no orfanato amanhã às dez horas para se encontrar com seu acompanhante. Caso se atrase, perderá sua oportunidade.

Outra vez antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele se afastou, passando pelo meio dos convidados, que pareciam lhe abrir caminho.

Hinata sentiu que precisava respirar ar puro. Seguiu para o terraço, percebendo que as pessoas faziam comentários e dirigiam a ela olhares curiosos. Não ouvia o que diziam, mas nem precisava. Sabia muito que essas conversas em nada beneficiariam o nome da família Hyuuga.

— Hinata — uma voz feminina disse atrás dela.

— Sakura.

— Por acaso enlouqueceu? — Ela exibia um sorriso para que ninguém percebesse que recriminava a amiga— Uzumaki?

— Sabia que ele é o presidente do Conselho de Curadores do orfanato?

A amiga pareceu surpresa.

— Não, não sabia. Os pobrezinhos. Mas Hinata, o que isso tem a ver com você dançar com o marquês?

— Quero trabalhar como voluntária no orfanato — ela respondeu, imaginando como convenceria Sakura da importância de seus planos quando ela mesma não entendia exatamente por que aquilo estava se tornando tão importante.

— Isso é... admirável.

— Não acredita que eu seja capaz de ajudar, não é? — As frustrações daquela noite tornaram sua voz mais dura do que pretendera.

— Não é isso — Sakura apressou-se a dizer. — É que... se você decidiu como quer focar suas energias, existem outros orfanatos, e em regiões melhores, que não estão associados ao marquês. Pode escolher qualquer um.

—- Sim, eu sei. Mas escolhi esse lugar antes de saber a respeito dele. E acho que seria covardia virar as costas para os necessitados apenas porque um membro do conselho tem uma reputação ruim.

— Mesmo assim, isso não explica por que você estava valsando com ele.

— Oh, aquilo foi um acordo. Ele concordou em mandar alguém me mostrar o orfanato amanhã, se eu dançasse com ele.

Sakura não parecia convencida de que ela não tivesse perdido o juízo. Porém, boa amiga que era, apenas assentiu.

— Por favor, apenas se lembre de que Uzumaki nunca faz nada de graça, nem em benefício de ninguém.

A lembrança dos lábios do marquês em seu ouvido a fez estremecer.

— Sei disso, Saky. E, ao contrário da opinião masculina a meu respeito, não sou uma completa idiota.

— Hina, apenas tenha cuidado.

— Terei. Eu prometo.

Naquele instante, Hiroshi chamou-a.

— Hina.

Fazendo um sinal para que Sakura se afastasse, Hinata imaginou se as pessoas precisavam ser idosas para sofrer uma apoplexia ou se poderia acontecer com qualquer um.

— Hiroshi.- Ele a segurou pelo braço com um gesto que parecia afetuoso, mas que provavelmente deixaria uma marca.

— Estamos indo embora — avisou. — De todas as coisas estúpidas, imbecis...

— Mais uma palavra, e eu cairei no chão, desmaiada. Isso vai fazer você parecer muito malvado.

Com raiva, ele a largou.

— Continuaremos esta conversa em casa.

— Sem dúvida. — Olhou por sobre o ombro do irmão, avistando seu salvador. — Mas agora, se não se importa, meu parceiro para a quadrilha está esperando.

Hiroshi olhou para trás.

— Neji.- o visconde Uchiha, acenou para Hiroshi.

— Hiroshi.

Lançando para ela um último olhar de raiva, Hiroshi se afastou em direção aos seus mais recentes aliados políticos.

— Monstro — Hinata resmungou.

— Espero que saiba que prefiro quebrar o pescoço a dançar uma quadrilha — Neji falou, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Eu sei.

— Tenho ordens de levá-la até Tenten — ele disse suavemente, conduzindo-a por entre os convidados. — Ela quer repreendê-la.

Todos parecem querer isso esta noite.

— E o que acha, milorde?

— Acho que, seja lá qual for o jogo de Uzumaki, você provavelmente não vai desejar fazer parte dele.

— Pensei que fossem amigos. -Ele deu de ombros.

— Costumávamos ser. Agora jogamos cartas de vez em quando.

— Por que todos o chamam de Uzumaki? Qual é o nome dele?

— Bem, ele herdou o título de marquês aos seis ou sete anos. Imagino que "Uzumaki" parecia mais adequado a uma criança do que "marquês Uzumaki", já que ninguém sabe seu nome. Agora, é melhor que você não se misture com ele. Ele é imprevisível.

O comentário de Neji a surpreendeu um pouco, pois ele mesmo tivera sua fama de libertino até se casar. Se ele sentia necessidade de alertá-la, era bom levar suas palavras a sério.

— Obrigada pelo aviso — ela disse, sorrindo —, mas lorde Uzumaki é apenas um obstáculo ao início de um projeto meu. Em poucos dias, não terei razão alguma para voltar a vê-lo.

– Bem, até lá, não lhe dê as costas, Hina.

X

Hinata passou a manhã seguinte organizando perguntas e enumerando aquilo que ela procuraria conhecer durante a visita ao orfanato. Felizmente, Hiroshi saíra cedo para uma de suas reuniões, deixando-a com um último daqueles olhares que pareciam revelar sua surpresa ao vê-la respirando sem sua permissão. Por quanto mais tempo ela conseguisse retardar uma discussão sobre o incidente da valsa com Uzumaki, mais chances teria de o irmão acabar se esquecendo do episódio, especialmente se ele tivesse interesse que ela comparecesse a algum evento social.

Se Hiroshi descobrisse seus planos, ele a proibiria de sair de casa. Os únicos lugares aos quais ela podia ir sem uma acompanhante eram as casas de Sakura, de Tenten e de tia Houton.

Hinata avisou o mordomo que estaria na casa da tia, já que parecia ser o lugar que menos suspeitas despertaria em Hiroshi. Era ridículo ter de mentir, quando tudo o que pretendia era fazer uma boa ação, mas não queria ver seus planos arruinados antes que tivesse a chance de colocá-los em prática.

Quando Philip parou a carruagem diante do orfanato, Hinata verificou os lápis, papéis e anotações, a fim de não parecer uma tola frente a sua acompanhante ou às crianças.

— Por favor, Philip, espere por mim — pediu. — Não creio que eu vá me demorar.

O cocheiro balançou a cabeça, concordando. — O trânsito entre a casa dos Hyuuga e a de lorde e lady Houton é muito intenso — ele afirmou, fechando porta da carruagem.

Hinata sorriu com gratidão. Desde que Hiroshi voltara da índia, todos os criados vinham ajudando-a a escapar do irmão. Philip acabara de encontrar uma boa desculpa para justificar seu atraso para chegar à casa da tia.

Quando bateu à porta do orfanato, Hinata lembrou-se de que Uzumaki não dissera quem a acompanharia em sua visita ao orfanato. Esperava que não fosse aquela governanta horrorosa. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém pior.

A porta se abriu.

— Sim? — a governanta perguntou, o corpo enorme preenchendo todo o vão da porta.

— Tenho um encontro marcado esta manhã... -A mulher fez uma leve reverência.

— Oh, é a srta. Hyuuga. Por favor, entre. Está sendo esperada, senhorita.

Hinata passou pela mulher e entrou, não muito certa se deveria estar alarmada ou aliviada com a inesperada delicadeza da governanta. Porém, antes de chegar a uma conclusão, estremeceu ao identificar o homem encostado no corrimão da escada.

Mesmo no meio da manhã de um dia de verão em Londres, o marquês Uzumaki tinha a aura de uma figura da noite. Mesmo que não fosse por sua reputação, Hinata saberia que ele não pertencia a um lugar com paredes brancas e velas. Candelabros, paredes cobertas por ricas tapeçarias e quartos à meia-Iuz pareciam combinar melhor com ele.

— Está me encarando, srta. Hyuuga — ele disse, endireitando o corpo.

— Estava... apenas surpresa ao vê-lo. Quero dizer, fico-lhe grata que tenha vindo pessoalmente avisar que vou conhecer o orfanato, mas poderia ter enviado um bilhete.

Ele se aproximou, com passos que lembravam outra vez os de uma pantera.

— Tenho de admitir que usualmente quando vejo este lado da manhã é porque ainda não fui para a cama.

Hinata não teve certeza de como responder a esse comentário.

— Bem, se a sra... — Ela se interrompeu, desorientada e Uzumaki voltou-se para a governanta.

— Como é mesmo o seu nome?

— Sra. Natham — a mulher respondeu. Pelo tom de voz, estava claro que não era a primeira vez que ela lhe dava essa informação.

— Obrigada — Hinata disse, sorrindo para ela. — Se não se importa, sra. Natham, gostaria de começar a visita.

— Eu... mas... ah...

— Não será ela quem a conduzirá nesta visita — disse o marquês, com cinismo. — Isso caberá a mim.

— Ao senhor?

— Sim, a mim. Vamos? — Ele liderou o caminho até uma porta do lado direito do vestíbulo e a abriu.

—Mas... não tem alguma coisa mais importante a fazer?

— Não. — Sorriu com sensualidade. — A senhorita solicitou uma visita. Estou lhe proporcionando uma. Recuse, e pode ir embora. Mas não será permitido que entre aqui.

Então era isso. Mais uma das tentativas de Uzumaki para intimidá-la. Naquela manhã, no entanto, não estava disposta a ser intimidada. Começaria a fazer algo útil, e nenhum marquês arrogante a obrigaria a recuar.

— Muito bem, milorde — ela disse, fazendo um gesto para que ele a precedesse.

Uzumaki saiu do vestíbulo, disfarçando a surpresa. Tendo-a atrás de si, desceu as escadas. Talvez ela não fosse tão previsível quanto imaginara. Isso a tornava uma exceção entre as mulheres. Até o momento.

— Estes foram, em sua maioria, escritórios administrativos — ele disse, caminhando pelo longo corredor.

— Costumavam ser usados pelo Exército...

— Do rei George II — ela terminou. — Para que servem agora?

— Andou pesquisando — ele resmungou.

— Surpreso? — Hinata perguntou friamente.

E me surpreendendo mais a cada minuto.

— Eu a informarei se esse for o caso. O orfanato usa estes aposentos para estocar a velha mobília. -Hinata fez algumas anotações.

— Quantos escritórios existem aqui? — ela perguntou. — E qual o tamanho deles?

Então agora a tímida srta. Hyuuga estava totalmente concentrada em negócios. Uzumaki observou seu perfil.

— Quanto à quantidade, creio que uns doze. Quanto ao tamanho, não sei. Por que não entramos em um deles para descobrir?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Não acho que isso seja necessário. Não tenho nada com o que medir, de qualquer forma.

— Ah... — Ela se tornara a tímida virgem de novo.

— Gostaria de ir a sala de música ou à sala de estar? Ou talvez ao salão de baile? Acharia esses lugares bem mais agradáveis, tenho certeza.

Hinata parou tão abruptamente que Uzumaki teve de se virar para fitá-la. Por um longo momento, ela apenas o encarou. As mulheres não costumavam fazer isso, e ele tinha de admirar-lhe a coragem. Porém, em alguns instantes, ela, sem dúvida, começaria a chorar, e ele detestava isso.

— Vamos esclarecer uma coisa — disse ela, com a voz um pouco trêmula, como quando aceitara dançar a valsa com ele. — Não tenho medo de ver algo desagradável. Eu não poderia ser útil em um lugar que não precisasse de ajuda. O que não quero é arruinar minha reputação. Ser acompanhada pelo senhor já é um risco, mas pelo menos no corredor temos testemunhas. Ir ao depósito seria uma estupidez e não serviria para nada.- Uzumaki deu um passo na direção de Hinata.

— Poderia ser estupidez — ele murmurou —, mas discordo de que não serviria para nada. Posso lhe ensinar muitas coisas. Não é por isso que está aqui? Para aprender?

O rubor cobriu o rosto de Hinata. Uzumaki a observou com atenção. Apesar de sua experiência com mulheres, não estava familiarizado com virgens. Fora uma opção, pois a histeria das jovens complicava demais as coisas, porem, aquela em particular o deixava curioso.

Hinata deu-lhe as costas e se afastou.

— Tenha um bom dia, milorde.

— Já está desistindo? — ele perguntou, esforçando-se para não segui-la. Não pediria desculpas, pois isso daria a ela uma vantagem momentânea, e não era dessa forma que costumava jogar.

— Não estou desistindo. Vou continuar a visita com a sra. Natham. Pelo menos, ela não vai tentar me seduzir no quartinho das vassouras.

Aparentemente, ela ouvira rumores a seu respeito, bem, quem não ouvira?

— Continue comigo. Prometi-lhe uma visita, e é o que terá.

Hinata o encarou de novo.

— Uma visita ao orfanato, milorde. Não às suas...partes privadas.

— De acordo... por hoje.

Ela se voltou para uma porta fechada.

— Depósito?

— Sim.

Não querendo que ela mudasse de idéia e saísse dali, Uzumaki manteve distância quando ela abriu a porta e olhou o interior o aposento antes de fazer mais anotações.

— Todos são do mesmo tamanho?

De repente, ele começou a se sentir desconfortável. Bom Deus, uma jovem inocente fazendo perguntas inocentes o estava deixando excitado!

— Aproximadamente.

— Ótimo. Podemos continuar.

Então ela pretendia fazê-lo manter sua palavra. Outra surpresa, com resultados ainda mais perturbadores. Parte de si achava que a visita era inútil, já que ele prometera não seduzi-la; outra parte praticamente apontava o caminho pelo corredor.

— O que está anotando aí? — ele perguntou, enquanto prosseguiam.

— Coisas que acho relevantes.

— Como o tamanho do depósito?

— Prefiro não dizer até apresentar meu projeto, lorde Uzumaki. Creio que já tem preconceitos demais contra mim sem que eu lhe proporcione mais algum.

— Todos estes são quartos sem uso? — ela indagou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Pensei que já tivéssemos concluído isso. Ou já lhe faltam perguntas? Poderia ter me poupado o aborrecimento de acompanhá-la nesta visita se...

— Estou apenas esclarecendo a questão. E eu não pedi que me acompanhasse nesta visita. A idéia foi sua, Uzumaki.

Agora ela estava discutindo com ele. Uzumaki imaginou como ela reagiria caso a pressionasse contra a parede e a beijasse. E ele não pararia por aí. Uma vez que colocas-se suas mãos nela, e a livrasse daquele ridículo chapéu e das luvas, continuaria a exploração do corpo nu até descobrir por que ela o excitava; até tirar aquela jovem virginal de seus pensamentos.

Talvez fosse isso. Com a roupa conservadora que ela escolhera para a visita, a idéia da pele macia sob todo aquele material estava estimulando sua imaginação.

— Não vai dizer nada? — ela perguntou, encarando-o outra vez.

— Eu o faria, mas prometi que me comportaria.

Esperava que ela reconhecesse seu esforço, pois não costumava agir assim.

— E devo me sentir grata por isso?

— Não particularmente. Sei que eu estaria bem mais grato se não estivesse me comportando. Deseja ver as cozinhas ou os órfãos agora?

— As cozinhas. Quero ter uma base de referência antes de falar com as crianças. Eu não as estou evitando.

— Eu não disse nada.

Ela o fitou de lado, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

— Mas ia dizer.

Por um momento, Uzumaki não respondeu, encantado com o sorriso dela. Levantar tão cedo naquele dia o enlouquecera. Nada mais fazia sentido. E certamente nada explicava por que ele estava começando a gostar de acompanhar em uma visita ao orfanato uma garota comportada como Hinata Marie Hyuuga.

Hinata começou a se esquecer de fazer as anotações, e sabia exatamente a quem culpar por essa distração.

Começara o dia duvidando de sua habilidade de parecer competente. Com Uzumaki como seu guia, sua ansiedade aumentara muito. Os homens não eram novidade para ela. Conversava com eles, flertava, e fora cortejada por vários desde que debutara. Raramente se atreviam a mais do que alguns leves avanços. O marquês Uzumaki, no entanto, não era como eles. Era o tipo de homem que tanto sua mãe quanto seu próprio bom-senso lhe diziam para evitar a todo custo. Em sua primeira tentativa de escapar da vida que o irmão esperava que ela levasse, no entanto, fazia sentido que ela se deparasse com Uzumaki.

Por alguma razão, ele vinha sendo educado desde que ela estabelecera as regras de comportamento naquela manhã e, apesar de ser inquietante ter a pantera a seu lado, mesmo com as garras recolhidas, ela procuraria usar a situação a seu favor. Olhou na direção do marquês. Ele estava parado, com os braços cruzados, junto à entrada ido dormitório das meninas. Tinha os olhos nela mais uma vez; aqueles olhos azuis buscando ou vendo algo que ela sabia ter pouca coisa a ver com a decência.

— Srta. Hina, achei que ia trazer um pudim — disse Molly, em um tom lamurioso que fez Hinata voltar a si.

— Eu disse que traria, e vou trazer, mas hoje vim apenas para conversar com vocês.

— Ele também vai entrar? — uma das meninas indagou baixinho para outra.

— Eu gostaria que sim — a outra falou com um sorriso. — Ouvi dizer que o chão da casa dele é coberto com moedas de ouro.

Hinata estremeceu.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Dezessete, srta. Hina. Em mais oito meses, eu sairei daqui e vou viver com algum homem em Covent Garden, imagino.

— Deus meu, espero que não! — Hinata olhou as garotas que a rodeavam. Será que era aquilo o que elas esperavam da vida?

— Bem, eu iria preferir viver em uma casa com chão de ouro do que em Covent Garden.

— Como se um marquês fosse se casar com a filha de uma costureira, Maggie.

— Eu não disse que ia me casar — ela murmurou.

— Isso faria de você uma...

Esperando que Uzumaki não tivesse escutado essa parte da conversa, Hinata se colocou entre as duas meninas. Não permitiria que ninguém começasse uma briga em sua presença.

— Vamos deixar lorde Uzumaki fora dessa conversa. Quero saber tudo sobre vocês, minhas jovens damas.

— Não sou uma jovem dama. Sou uma menininha. — Rose se aproximou, segurando sua boneca pelo pé. — E somos todas órfãs.

— Nem todas — uma das meninas disse. — O pai de William e Penny não morreu. Ele foi preso.

Alice Bradley riu.

— E o pai de Fanny está na cadeia porque quebrou uma garrafa na cabeça do dono da taverna.

— Pare de falar dos outros, Alice, sua estúpida, ou vou contar para a moça o que sua mãe fez para terminar em Newgate. .

— Não vai, não!

— Vamos, meninas. Que tal se eu fizer uma pergunta, e vocês responderem se quiserem? — Hinata sentou-se, alisando a saia.

Rose se encostou ao joelho dela.

— Eu gosto do jeito que a senhorita fala.

— Obrigada, Rose.

— Qual é a primeira pergunta?

— Gostaria de saber quantas de vocês sabem ler?

— Ler? — Penny indagou. — Pensei que fosse perguntar que doce nós preferimos.

— Oh, sim, doces. Mas e quanto a minha pergunta? Quantas de vocês...

— Queremos doces!

A sala irrompeu em uma gritaria. Era terrível, Hinata não passara nem dez minutos com as crianças e já perdera o controle sobre elas. Ninguém agora responderia a sua pergunta.

— Para fora, já!

Uzumaki deu a ordem, e as garotas sumiram imediatamente. Em um instante, ela e o marquês estavam sozinhos no dormitório.

— Isso não era necessário — ela murmurou, fingindo mexer nos papéis para não ter de olhar para ele.

— Elas estavam me deixando com dor de cabe ça. Criaturinhas horríveis. Já terminou com toda essa bobagem?

— Ainda não.

— Srta. Hyuuga, apesar de eu admitir que a senhorita já agüentou mais do que eu esperava, obviamente não vai conseguir fazer nada aqui.

Hinata respirou fundo, recusando-se a irromper em lágrimas. Uzumaki não podia vê-la chorar.

— E então devo ir para casa e bordar, é isso? — Parecer indignada era bom. Pelo menos assim não choraria.

— Minha oferta original está de pé — ele disse em voz baixa, pegando o lápis que ela segurava e ajudando-a a se levantar. — Compartilhar minha cama é muito mais satis fatório do que isso.

Ele deslizou o dedo pelos lábios dela, em um toque quente e suave, e Hinata pareceu parar de respirar. Depois, pegou os papéis de sua mão e os colocou sobre uma das camas.

— O que está fazendo? — ela murmurou.

— Vou beijar você — ele respondeu calmamente.

Os olhos dela focaram os lábios levemente entreabertos do marquês. Hinata tentou afastar o torpor que a envolvia diante daquele olhar e da força do corpo másculo. Poderia aprender muito com ele, sabia bem disso, mas as lições a arruinariam inteiramente. Outras mulheres já tinham se deixado envolver por ele antes, e onde estavam agora?

— Acha... que é o rei Ricardo III? — ela conseguiu dizer, recuando até suas costas encontrarem a parede.

— Explique — ele exigiu, franzindo o cenho.

— Ricardo III seduziu a cunhada ao lado do corpo morto do irmão.

— Eu sei! — Uzumaki exclamou, vencendo a distância que os separava com um largo passo. — E como isso me transforma em alguém feio, corcunda e pretendente ao trono?

— O senhor não é nada disso, milorde. O que eu...

— Uzumaki — ele a corrigiu.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

— Uzumaki... — ela murmurou. Deus, se ele realmente pretendesse beijá-la e se alguém os visse, ela seria banida da sociedade pela vida inteira. Isso se Hiroshi e a mãe dela não a deserdassem. — O que eu queria dizer é que fala que sou incompetente e inútil, e depois tenta usar meu desespero para me seduzir.

A expressão dos olhos dele mudou por um instante, e então escureceu de novo quando ele riu.

— Você não é inútil. Apenas passou dos limites que uma jovem deveria observar.

Aparentemente as mulheres acreditavam naquele homem, ou ele nunca se aventuraria a dizer algo tão ridículo. E mesmo assim tinha o poder de atraí-la.

— E o lugar certo de uma jovem é em sua cama presumo.

— Sim.

— Sua cama deve estar completamente tomada — ela disse, dado um passo para o lado e pegando de volta seus papéis. — Não creio que haja espaço para mim.

— Hinata...

— Gostaria de conhecer o dormitório dos meninos agora. — Caminhou rapidamente até a porta.

Até aquele momento, ela jamais imaginara que poderia despertar o interesse de um homem como o marquês. Nenhum libertino notório a cortejara antes, e agora o pior de todos eles, um homem muito bonito e experiente, estava tentando beijá-la... e mais.

— Como se envolveu com o orfanato? — ela perguntou.

— Uma grande má sorte.

— Pensei que alguém como o senhor não acreditasse em sorte.

— Existem algumas coisas que as habilidades não conseguem compensar. E isso é má sorte.

— Que tipo de má sorte o trouxe aqui, então?

— Pode fingir curiosidade, se quiser, mas quando seu pequeno plano se resumir a nada mais do que doces e canções, nós dois saberemos por que está realmente aqui.

— E por que seria isso, milorde? Pelo senhor? Deveria considerar que nenhuma dama de respeito iria querer ser vista em sua companhia e que, além disso, sob sua direção, este orfanato é o mais lamentável estabelecimento para os desprivilegiados que já vi.

Aquele era o único orfanato que ela já vira, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Uzumaki resmungou alguma coisa que ela preferiu não interpretar. Antes que pudesse recomeçar suas perguntas sobre as motivações dele, Uzumaki agarrou-a pelo braço e a pressionou contra a parede.

— Não se esqueça — ele disse, aproximando o rosto do seu —- de que está em minha companhia e de que, quando me provocar, deve esperar certas conseqüências.

Ele roçou os lábios nos seus, em um contato suave, quente e íntimo, antes de endireitar-se.

— Vamos continuar? — indagou, abrindo um sorriso cínico enquanto fazia um gesto para que prosseguissem.

— O senhor... é... é... um patife!

Uzumaki parou, voltou-se e pressionou-a outra vez contra a parede, capturando seus lábios em um beijo ardente. Aos poucos, foi intensificando o abraço. Hinata ouviu o som dos papéis que segurava caindo no chão enquanto agarrava a lapela do casaco dele.

O marquês Uzumaki sabia beijar. Nas poucas ocasiões em que um pretendente mais ousado a beijara, a sensação fora agradável, mas ela não tivera base real para uma comparação. Até agora.

Sentiu-se percorrida por uma onda de calor. Pare de beijá-lo, disse a si mesma, tentando forçar seus dedos a largar a lapela dele.

Mesmo assim, foi Uzumaki quem interrompeu o beijo. Olhando-a, ele passou a língua pelos lábios, como se tivesse acabado de comer algo que realmente apreciara.

— Você tem gosto de mel — ele disse, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Hinata sentiu seus ouvidos zumbindo, as pernas moles e um desejo desesperado de se esconder em qualquer lugar seguro.

— Pare... com isso — conseguiu dizer.

— Já parei. — Deteve o olhar na boca de Hina. — Curioso — ele murmurou, tocando-a outra vez nos lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

— O que é curioso?

Uzumaki deu de ombros, recuando.

— Nada. Quer que a acompanhe ao dormitório dos meninos agora?

— Creio já ter sugerido isso — ela resmungou, inclinando-se para pegar suas anotações, que ele, naturalmente, não se ofereceu para recolher.

Ele andou diante dela no corredor, e Hinata aproveitou os poucos momentos de privacidade para endireitar o chapéu e tentar se acalmar. Sendo uma dama, deveria ter esbofeteado Uzumaki e saído do orfanato às pressas; ou melhor, nem deveria ter ido até ali.

Concluiu, no entanto, que ele a beijara exatamente para que fugisse. Como os insultos não haviam dado certo, ele tentara algo mais pessoal. Se ela tivesse fugido, Uzumaki teria uma desculpa para nunca mais deixá-la entrar ali, e ela não poderia provar a si mesma que era capaz de realizar algo útil.

O problema era que aquele beijo despertara algo que pedia que ele fosse atrevido outra vez.

Uzumaki abriu a porta do dormitório dos meninos.

— Vamos entrar?

— Sim.

Quando Hinata passou por ele, Uzumaki sentiu o perfume de limão em seus cabelos. Mel nos lábios; limão nos cabelos; a pele provavelmente teria sabor de morangos. Hinata Hyuuga era uma verdadeira sobremesa, da qual ele queria muito desfrutar.

Autocontrole nunca fora uma de suas qualidades, mas atirar-se sobre ela não era uma boa opção. Hinata teria um desmaio, o que, sem dúvida, de nada lhe serviria.

Havia um bom número de garotos reunidos em um canto do dormitório. Uzumaki ouviu o barulho de moedas caindo no chão.

— O que... — Hinata começou a perguntar, mas se deteve.

— Estão fazendo apostas.

— Em um orfanato?

Uzumaki suspirou. As damas eram, sem dúvida, muito tolas.

— Todas as moedas que estiverem no chão são minhas quando eu chegar aí! — ele disse em voz alta.

Os meninos gritaram e se jogaram no chão, pegando as moedas. Depois, enfileiraram-se. Não costumavam ver o marquês com freqüência, e não pareciam satisfeitos ao vê-lo agora.

— Esta é a srta. Hyuuga — ele disse, apontando para Hinata. — Ela quer conhecer vocês.

— Obrigada, lorde Uzumaki. — Com um sorriso nervoso, ela deu um passo em direção aos meninos. — Por favor, podem me chamar de Hina.

— Dê um beijo em nós, Hina — um dos rapazes mais velhos gritou.

Uzumaki riu. Já que ela o deixara beijá-la, quem sabe o menino também teria sua chance. Cruzando os braços, ele ficou observando. Seria divertido.

— Se quer que uma garota o beije — Hinata disse em tom duro —, talvez deva tomar um banho antes.

Os outros meninos riram e começaram a zombar do colega.

— Ora, ora — Hinata bateu no ombro do garoto —, não estou aqui para brincar. Quero conhecer vocês. Passam o dia inteiro no orfanato?

— A Dama de Ferro disse que tínhamos de ficar aqui dentro hoje para a inspeção — falou um dos meninos.

— A Dama de Ferro?

— A sra. Natham, eu quis dizer, srta. Hina.

Uzumaki achou ter visto um leve sorriso nos lábios de Hina, mas não teve certeza. Franziu a testa. Verdadeiras damas não tinham senso de humor. Sua horrível reputação era prova disso.

— Como vocês passam os dias? Na escola?

— Na escola? Saiu de um hospício, srta. Hina?

— É uma dessas damas religiosas, que vêm aqui rezar para nossas almas bárbaras? — perguntou outro, com ironia.

— Não, claro que não...

— O reverendo Beacham vem aqui todos os domingos para tentar nos salvar.

— Não. Ele vem atrás da Dama de Ferro!

Hinata lançou a Uzumaki um olhar de frustração, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Talvez devesse lhes oferecer pudim — sugeriu.

— Eu sou um bárbaro!

— Eu sou um índio pele-vermelha! — Um dos garotos mais novos gritou, começando uma dança de guerra.

— Interessante, Hinata — Uzumaki murmurou. — Provoca o caos em todo lugar?

Ela o olhou com cara feia, mas logo mudou a expressão ao se voltar para o menino.

— Você sabe sobre os índios? Gostaria de conhecer mais a respeito deles?

— Randall me contou que eles escalpelam as pessoas.

— Sim. E eles podem se mover pela floresta sem fazer ruído, e seguir a trilha de um urso através das rochas e rios.

O menino arregalou os olhos.

— Eles podem?

– Oh, sim. Qual é o seu nome?

— Thomas Kinnett.- Hinata endireitou-se.

— Sabe, sr. Kinnett, quando se apresentar a uma dama, deve se curvar em uma reverência.

— Por quê?

— Para conseguir olhar embaixo de suas saias — Uzumaki respondeu em tom seco.

Aquilo era típico. Uma mulher tentando ensinar etiqueta a uma criança antes de saber se o garoto tinha o que comer. Sentiu-se desapontado. Por um momento, pensara que Hinata Hyuuga pudesse ter, além daquele corpo tentador, algum bom-senso.

— Lorde Uzumaki! — ela exclamou, ruborizando. Risos se ouviram em torno dela. — Não acredito... — começou a dizer, então parou. Depois se afastou do círculo de garotos, aproximando-se de Uzumaki. — Não acredito que esses meninos precisem de um mau exemplo. O senhor não contribuiu em nada com eles.

— Nem você. Aulas de etiqueta para batedores de carteiras de sete anos são inúteis, Hinata.

Ela empalideceu e, por um instante, Uzumaki achou que o esbofetearia. Por fim, ela assentiu.

— Pelo menos, estou tentando fazer algo para eles. Duvido que possa reivindicar o mesmo.

— Hinata Marie — ele sussurrou, incapaz de deixar de sorrir. — Eu reivindiquei apenas uma coisa hoje, e foi a sua boca. E pretendo ter o restante de você.

Ela arregalou os olhos e recuou.

— Patife.

Uzumaki fez uma elegante reverência.

— Pronto para servi-la.

Lançando-lhe um olhar furioso, Hinata se voltou para a porta e saiu. Uzumaki ficou ali, ouvindo os garotos rirem. Isso deveria resolver as coisas. Ela não se aproximaria de novo nem dele nem do orfanato. O pensamento, contudo, não o deixou particularmente de bom humor.

— Seus estúpidos! — o garotinho mais novo reclamou. — Eu queria aprender mais sobre os índios!- Uzumaki suspirou e deixou o dormitório. O comentário não se dirigira a ele, naturalmente, porque ninguém, nem mesmo crianças, falavam assim com ele. E, de qualquer forma, isso não dizia respeito ao que os garotos queriam, mas ao que era melhor para ele... e para Hinata Hyuuga.

X

**Hey minna!**

**Gente, Hinata com atitude eu já vi, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo um Naruto realmente mau caráter!  
><strong>

**Vocês devem ter estranhado todos o chamando de "Uzumaki", mas isso já foi explicado, ninguém chama o personagem original pelo nome, e sim por "St. Aubyn" e isso me trouxe inúmeras dificuldades, como por exemplo as pessoas o chamarem de "Saint" (St), que é um trocadilho já que ele n é nem um pouco "santo"**

**Kiss**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

— Está brincando, não é? — Sakura parou ao lado da carruagem dos Barrett enquanto sua criada acomodava sobre um dos bancos meia dúzia de caixas e pacotes.

— Pareço estar brincando? — Hinata retrucou, estendendo à criada seu único pacote.

— Bem, nunca ouvi falar nada de bom, ou melhor, de respeitável sobre Uzumaki, mas ele questionar publicamente a sua competência, Hina, parece um absurdo. Afinal, seu tio é o marquês de Houton.

— Tenho certeza de que Uzumaki não dá à mínima para a nobreza de meus parentes. — Hinata queria que Sakura lhe contasse algo sobre o marquês que ela ainda não soubesse.

— Não, ele provavelmente não liga para isso — Sakura admitiu. — Ah, ouvi dizer que a Luckings acaba de receber chapéus novos. Vamos até lá?

Hinata queria trabalhar em sua proposta, mas Hiroshi estava em casa naquele dia, e se ele a pegasse pesquisando na biblioteca, provavelmente suspeitaria de alguma coisa.

— Claro, vamos lá.

Seguiram para o chapeleiro. Sakura conversava o tempo todo e sorria para os conhecidos que passavam, fingindo não notar a perturbação da amiga. Essa era uma qualidade de Sakura Haruno; calma e prática, ela esperaria pacientemente até que Hinata estivesse pronta para confessar o que tinha feito, e então ofereceria algum conselho bom e lógico para corrigir o problema.

Confessar que permitira que o marquês Uzumaki a beijasse, no entanto, somente a levaria a se sentir ainda mais idiota. Duvidava de que Sakura fosse capaz de dizer alguma coisa que mudasse a sua opinião.

— Hina?

Hinata procurou sair do torpor em que se encontrava.

— Oh, Saky, desculpe-me. O que estava dizendo?

— Apenas acabei de lhe perguntar se o seu irmão já se decidiu por uma plataforma política. Tenten vai jantar com o duque de Wycliffe hoje à noite, e ela se ofereceu para enumerar todas as virtudes de Hiroshi, se você quiser que ela o faça.

— Não tenho certeza se Hiroshi tem alguma virtude. E Tenten certamente não vai querer passar o pouco tempo que tem com o primo falando do meu irmão.

— É muita consideração de sua parte, mas não é uma atitude muito boa politicamente, minha querida.

— Não quero estar envolvida em política, e especialmente não em benefício de alguém como Hiroshi. Quero fazer parte de alguma coisa significativa.

— Como trabalhar no orfanato, por exemplo?

— Sim.

— Sabe, tenho uma idéia. — Sorrindo, Sakura pegou o braço de Hinata e a levou de volta à carruagem. — Você tem razão. Não é o duque de Wycliffe a pessoa de quem você precisa. É a duquesa.

— A duquesa? O que...

— Ela costumava ser a diretora de uma escola para moças. Quem poderia ser de mais ajuda para você do que uma diretora? E quem seria mais discreta do que Emma Brakenridge?

A esperança começou a afastar a frustração que Hinata sentia. Uzumaki poderia dispensá-la antes que ela conseguisse completar as entrevistas, mas isso não significava que ela não pudesse buscar informações em outro lugar.

— Sakura, já mencionei ultimamente como gosto de você? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Fico feliz em ajudar, querida.

X

Uzumaki ajeitou-se na poltrona.

— E somente uma sugestão — ele disse, batendo as cinzas de seu charuto. — Pode aceitá-la ou não.

O cavalheiro que estava sentado diante do marquês balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Preciso considerar a opinião pública, mesmo que você não se importe com isso.

— Não é como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa indecente. Seria um enorme parque para o público, parte do grande plano do príncipe regente para a melhoria de Londres.

— Sim, Uzumaki, mas isso envolveria passar por cima de um orfanato.

A dor de cabeça que Uzumaki sentia aumentou. — Os órfãos não estarão lá, pelo amor de Deus! Eu os acomodarei em outros lugares.

Alguém bateu à porta.

— Vossa Alteza?

— Não agora, Mithers. Estou tratando de negócios.

O secretário empalideceu.

— Negócios, Vossa Alteza? Com... com...

— Sim, comigo, Mithers — Uzumaki terminou com um leve sorriso.

— Oh, Deus... Oh, Deus...

— Mithers, saia — o príncipe George ordenou, pegando seu cálice de vinho Madeira.

A porta se fechou.

— Maldição! — o regente exclamou. — Em cinco minutos, terei metade dos meus ministros aqui.

Uzumaki encheu novamente o copo do príncipe. Mithers estava certo em buscar reforços, o que não lhe deixava muito tempo.

— Antes de me lançar daqui para fora, apenas considere a minha proposta. Estou lhe dando vários acres de terra, para usá-las como quiser. Essas terras fazem divisa com o projeto em que Vossa Alteza já está trabalhando, e o único custo será plantar algumas árvores.

— Mas de que, meu querido Uzumaki, isso vai lhe servir?- Uzumaki observou o príncipe por um longo momento.

Tinha de dar uma explicação ao regente, é claro.

— É simples — ele disse. — Minha mãe deixou claro que a manutenção e a supervisão do orfanato sempre ficarão a cargo de nossa família. Se a Coroa colocar o prédio abaixo, minha obrigação acabará.

— Então sua mãe tinha afeição por aquele lugar?

— Ela gostava de oferecer refeições nos feriados, chamando o ato de "ajudar os menos afortunados". Não quero continuar com toda essa bobagem. Não quando Vossa Alteza pode construir ali um parque agradável.

O príncipe acabou rindo.

— Vou fazer com que minha equipe examine a proposta, mas não vou concordar com nada sem antes encontrar alguém de melhor reputação para confirmar os fatos.- Uzumaki sorriu sem muita vontade.

— Não espero nada além disso. — Ele seria paciente. Afinal, herdara aquele maldito lugar fazia seis anos. Podia muito bem esperar mais algumas semanas.

— Bem — o príncipe continuou, adotando um tom de conspiração —, diga-me, rapaz. É verdade que lady Gladstone, faz certos... sons quando está no auge da paixão?

— Mia como uma gatinha — respondeu Uzumaki, esvaziando seu cálice de vinho. — Mais alguma coisa, Vossa Alteza?

Rindo de novo, o príncipe sacudiu os cachos de sua pesada peruca.

— Fico surpreso, Uzumaki, que você possa ter tão poucas qualidades e ainda assim ser tão simpático.

Uzumaki se levantou, fez uma leve reverência e começou a sair. Não havia razão para ofender o regente, especialmente quando estava diante de uma boa oportunidade de se livrar do orfanato.

— É talento, Vossa Alteza.

— Mais de nós poderíamos possuir isso.

Quando Uzumaki saiu de Carlton House e mandou trazerem seu cavalo, ficou pensando na conversa que tivera com o príncipe George e chegou à conclusão de que fora melhor do que tinha antecipado.

Decidiu ir almoçar no Boodles's, e somente depois de um bom tempo percebeu que pegara o caminho mais longo. Suspirando, diminuiu o passo do cavalo ao se aproximar de uma casa branca.

A casa dos Hyuuga não podia ser classificada como grandiosa, mas o pequeno jardim parecia bem cuidado, e o estábulo estava cheio. Os negócios que Hiroshi Hyuuga mantinha na índia, negócios do marquês de Houton, pareciam estar rendendo muito bem.

Rumores diziam que Hiroshi recentemente desenvolvera ambições políticas, algo que o tio sem dúvida aprovava. Essas ambições explicavam por que Hinata se aproximara de lady Gladstone na semana anterior. Lembrou-se do ar de desgosto da jovem naquela noite. Ficou imaginando como ela reagiria se ele batesse a sua porta.

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu. Uzumaki se empertigou, esperando para ver quem sairia. Era apenas a mãe. Aguardou discretamente sob a sombra das árvores que se alinhavam na rua, mas apenas uma criada a seguia, e não Hinata Marie.

Ele provavelmente exagerara com a delicada Hinata, e agora ela devia ter abandonado o projeto do orfanato, trocando-o por alguma outra coisa. Uzumaki deu de ombros, virando seu cavalo na direção oposta. Se ela não aparecesse na reunião dentro de dois dias, não valeria seu interesse, afinal. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu deixar de olhar para trás até virar a esquina. Podia esperar até a sexta-feira para descobrir. A espera não o desagradava, contanto que ele depois fosse satisfeito.

X

— Estou mais familiarizada com planejamento de lições para jovens já educadas, entre as idades de doze e dezoito anos — disse a duquesa de Wycliffe, inclinando-se enquanto segurava um doce.

— Qualquer ajuda que me desse seria maravilhosa, Vossa Graça — falou Hinata.

— Deve me chamar de Emma. — A duquesa voltou sua atenção para algo que Hinata não conseguia ver, mas que deveria estar sendo atraída pelo doce. — Elizabeth, mamãe não cabe aí embaixo. Por favor, saia daí.

Um risinho soou embaixo da mesa.

— Isso está acontecendo porque seu pai lhe contou aquela história boba sobre a fada mágica que vivia na caverna, não?

Ouviram-se mais risinhos.

Endireitando-se, Emma acabou comendo o doce.

— Muito bem, o papai da fada mágica vai explicar por que ela não pode viver embaixo da mesa.

Uma criada apareceu à porta, e a duquesa voltou para uma posição mais elegante na cadeira.

— Você os achou, Beth?

— Sim, Vossa Graça. — A criada aproximou-se e colocou papéis e livros em cima da mesa.

— Por favor, veja se pode localizar Sua Graça, Beth. Ele deve estar na sala de bilhar com lorde Neji.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

A duquesa limpou as migalhas de bolo das mãos. Depois pegou os livros, folheou-os e entregou um a Hinata.

— Este é o básico, o que pode lhe dar uma idéia de como iniciar o ensino das letras para as crianças. Eu recomendaria começar com as vogais e seus sons.

— Oh, obrigada — disse Hinata, abrindo o livro. — Eu me sinto tão frustrada, querendo fazer alguma coisa e não tendo idéia de como começar.

— Você tem idéias — Sakura retrucou. — Apenas se preocupa demais, Hina. E ninguém poderia culpá-la por querer fazer uma diferença positiva na vida de alguém.

— Obrigada, Saky.

Emma lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso.

— Vai se encarregar sozinha das aulas? Ensinar é muito compensador, mas ocupará todo o seu tempo, mesmo o do descanso.

— Gostaria de fazer isso, mas... —- Hinata hesitou. Sabia que podia confiar seus segredos à duquesa de Wycliffe, mas confessar em voz alta como se sentia limitada era difícil.

— Suas atividades familiares ocupam bastante do seu tempo —- a duquesa terminou por ela. — Entendo. Acredite em mim.

— Pretendo contratar instrutores. Estes livros são maravilhosos, Emma. Obrigada.

— Estou feliz com isso. Leve o que quiser, e fique com eles o tempo que for necessário.

—- Você me chamou? — indagou uma voz profunda da porta.

O duque de Wycliffe entrou na sala, seguido por lorde Neji.

— Sim. Uma fada decidiu morar debaixo da mesa e se recusa a sair de lá para tomar banho.

O enorme duque arqueou a sobrancelha,

— Uma fada? — Ele bateu na superfície da mesa. — Tem uma fada aí embaixo?

Uma risada gostosa foi a resposta.

Com uma careta que fez Hinata sorrir, o duque tirou o prato de doces e a bandeja com chá de cima da mesa, estendendo-as a Neji. Hinata esperava que ele fosse se abaixar, como a duquesa fizera, e tirar Elizabeth dali. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente levantou a mesa e a colocou ao lado. O sorriso que a duquesa dirigiu ao marido fez Hinata ruborizar.

A pequena lady Brakenrídge, que tinha brilhantes cabelos loiros cacheados, deu um gritinho e correu. Em um passo, o duque a agarrou.

— Olá, Lízzie — ele disse, colocando-a em seu ombro. A criança murmurou alguns sons, e o duque olhou admirado para Neji.

— Você ouviu? Ela disse "papai".

O visconde devolveu o prato de doce e a bandeja de chá à mesa.

— Eu ouvi "baboon".

— Bem, você é surdo.

— Ouvi isso.

Rindo, Emma expulsou os dois homens dali.

— Vão embora. Estamos conversando.- Imediatamente, Neji se deteve.

— Conversando sobre o quê? — Olhou para Hinata, e ela se lembrou do aviso que ele lhe dera sobre Uzumaki. Bem, ela não tinha dado as costas para o marquês, e ele a beijara na boca.

— Sobre moda francesa e jóias — a duquesa respondeu sem hesitar.

— Credo. Acho que devemos ir ensinar bilhar para Lizzie — o visconde retrucou, fazendo uma careta.

Wycliffe concordou, caminhando para a porta.

— Sugestões como essa me deixam feliz por ter encorajado você a se casar com minha prima.

— Encorajado? Pelo que me lembro, você ameaçou atirar em mim se eu não fizesse isso.

A discussão continuou pelo corredor. Hinata estava admirada. Houvera um tempo em que aqueles dois homens eram famosos por suas péssimas reputações. Agora, no entanto, um deles carregava uma criança no colo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, enquanto o outro estaria em situação semelhante dentro de pouco tempo.

— Hinata?

Ela procurou afastar aqueles devaneios.

— Minhas desculpas, Emma. O que dizia?

— Apenas perguntei se quer que elaboremos o seu plano juntas.

— Obrigada, mas não. Quero tentar fazer isso sozinha. Apesar de ser bom poder contar com alguma ajuda.

Uzumaki parecia pensar que ela era uma imbecil, boa apenas para aquecer a cama dele. Se ela recebesse auxílio, o marquês saberia e, sem dúvida, diria alguma coisa a respeito na reunião dos curadores. Não. Aquele projeto era só dela.

— Naturalmente. Mas lembre que estou a sua disposição se tiver qualquer pergunta.

Depois de conversarem um pouco sobre moda francesa e jóias, Hinata e Sakura deixaram a casa dos Bakenridge. Com os livros emprestados, Hinata sentia-se capaz de elaborar algo aceitável. O único problema era que aceitável não seria bom o suficiente. O plano tinha de ser perfeito, e ela precisava prepará-lo em dois dias.

E a proposta não era a única coisa que precisava estar pronta; Hinata estava determinada a garantir que o marquês Uzumaki não a dispensasse outra vez. Nem permitiria novos beijos. Não forneceria ao marquês a distração que ele procurava.

X

Uzumaki apertou os olhos.

— Não estou tão bêbado a ponto de aprovar que você se livre do que está guardado, Rutledge, -Timothy Rutledge olhou o marquês com cara feia.

— Mas tem mobília guardada há sessenta anos, quadros...

— Se eu souber que você andou vendendo alguma coisa vou ficar bastante... infeliz.

— Eu...

— Desista, Rutledge — disse sir Edward Willsley. — Eu também não aprovaria isso.

Aquela reunião era uma tolice, e o que ainda mantinha Uzumaki ali era ver se Hinata Hyuuga apareceria.

— Temos outros assuntos a discutir? — lorde Talirand perguntou.

— As janelas do lado esquerdo do dormitório dos meninos estão se soltando outra vez — respondeu sir Edward.

Uzumaki sorriu.

— E de que outra forma eles sairiam à noite?

— O quê? — O baronete empertigou-se na cadeira. — Você sabia?

— Não sou cego, Willsley.

— Se dependesse de você, este estabelecimento seria transformado em um covil de bandidos.

Lorde Talirand exalou uma baforada de fumaça de seu charuto.

— Pelo menos estaríamos tendo lucro.

Uzumaki tomou um gole de vinho, pensando que, pior do que estar no Conselho de Curadores do orfanato, era ter de participar das reuniões.

Alguém bateu à porta, e ele se levantou antes de tomar consciência do que fazia. Um leve calor o percorreu. Diabos, era melhor que fosse ela!

— Esperando alguém? — lorde Talirand indagou.

— Ansioso para fugir — ele respondeu, indo até a porta e abrindo-a. —- O que é?

— Milorde... o senhor disse... é a srta. Hyuuga.

— Mande-a entrar, sra. Governanta.

— Natham, milorde.

Ele a ignorou, enquanto via Hinata entrar. Tampouco prestou atenção ao ruído provocado quando todos os curadores se puseram de pé. Ela usava um vestido verde, alto até o pescoço e muito simples para a sua posição social. Os cabelos azulados estavam presos para trás, dando-lhe a aparência de uma governanta. Sem dúvida, pretendia parecer severa e interessada apenas no trabalho.

Ela fez uma leve reverência.

— Boa tarde, lorde Uzumaki, lorde Talirand, cavalheiros... — ela disse, passando por Uzumaki e mantendo o olhar distante dele.

— Muita coragem de sua parte — ele murmurou, indicando-lhe uma cadeira vazia. — E trouxe presentes. — Queria tocá-la, mas apenas tamborilou os dedos nos papéis que ela trazia nos braços.

— Documentos de apoio — ela explicou, colocando-os sobre a cadeira.

— O que a traz hoje aqui? — perguntou Rutledge, aproximando-se e levando a mão de Evelyn aos lábios.

—- Estou aqui para apresentar uma proposta para a melhoria do orfanato. Lorde Uzumaki parece achar que eu posso doar meu tempo e dinheiro apenas se souber dizer onde e como.

Talirand sorriu para ela.

— Que maravilha! Por favor, conte-nos seus planos, srta. Hyuuga.

Hinata começou a fazer sua apresentação referente à educação, vestuário, comida, melhorias no prédio e diversos outros assuntos de cunho social. Uzumaki, de onde estava, apoiado à escrivaninha para melhor observá-la, não prestou muita atenção.

Em vez disso, viu-se reparando no modo como as mãos de Hinata se moviam, na maneira como ela virava a cabeça, no entusiasmo em seu rosto. O que quer que ela quisesse, parecia pensar que essa era a forma de obter.

Uzumaki não duvidava de que poderia seduzi-la, deixá-la a ponto de implorar por suas carícias, por seus beijos, por suas mãos na pele nua. A questão era por que ele parecia estar obcecado pela moça. Fátima, dentre outras de suas ex-amantes, riria se soubesse que ele estava excitado por causa de uma garota virginal.

Ao som de um educado aplauso, ele voltou a si. Os curadores ali tinham gostado do que ela dissera, apesar de que provavelmente teriam aprovado qualquer plano assim que ela mencionara a intenção de doar dinheiro.

— Acho o seu entusiasmo admirável — disse Willsley. — Se precisar de minha ajuda ou conselho para realizar seu projeto, espero que se sinta livre para me procurar. Ruttledge balançou a cabeça.

— A senhorita sem dúvida descobrirá que gerenciar negócios é aborrecido e complicado demais para alguém com suas delicadas sensibilidades. Estou ao seu serviço.

Abutres, Uzumaki pensou. Ele os deixaria com as sobras; queria a refeição principal.

Hinata armou-se daquele sorriso angelical que dirigia aos seus parceiros de dança.

— Obrigada, cavalheiros. Isso significa que tenho a aprovação dos senhores?

Talirand se levantou.

— Vamos votar? Todos a favor digam "sim".- O coro de "sim" era de enjoar qualquer um.

— Bem, Uzumaki, e quanto a você? — Rutledge perguntou. — Certamente não tem objeções quanto ao projeto. Sim ou não?

Uzumaki continuou relaxado, decidindo o seu voto. Ele poderia recusar; não precisava da intromissão dela enquanto tentava se livrar do lugar. Hinata ficaria brava e o atormentaria pelo resto da vida. Não haveria problemas, exceto por um aspecto... ele nunca a teria sob seu corpo, gemendo seu nome. Contraiu os lábios, olhando diretamente para o objeto de seu interesse.

— Presumo que essa pequena experiência ficará sob minha supervisão?

O sorriso confiante de Hinata diminuiu um pouco.

— Se o senhor insiste...

— Insisto.

Ela ergueu o queixo, e o leve rubor no rosto se intensificou.

— Então sim, meu projeto pode ser colocado sob sua supervisão.

— Então minha resposta é "sim".

X

— Hinata!

Hinata parou junto à porta. Antes de decidir se valia o risco correr para a carruagem que a esperava, Hiroshi desceu o último lance de escadas. Cruzando os braços, ele a encarou.

— Bom dia — ela disse, sorrindo.

— Passei pela casa de tia Houton ontem, Ela não vê você faz uma semana.

— Eu tive de...

— Você perdeu o chá que ela oferece às quintas;

— Não pretendia...

— Tampouco se explicou por que dançou com Uzumaki.

— Hiroshi, se eu não...

— É isso, não é? Antes de eu voltar da índia, você podia fazer o que queria. Hina, assim que eu for eleito para o Parlamento, você pode voltar para suas compras ou festas ou para o que a agradar. Até que isso aconteça, por favor, mostre algum controle e bom-senso.

Ela não confessaria nada naquele momento. Era melhor ser evasiva. Decidiu oferecer a explicação que vinha tentando encontrar a semana inteira.

— Não quero prejudicar sua campanha, Hiroshi. Acho que tem capacidade para se tornar um esplêndido membro do Parlamento. Porém, tenho alguns compromissos próprios. Se eu os negligenciar, nós dois poderemos ser afetados negativamente.

— E que compromissos são esses?

Droga! Se ela dissesse que estava se preparando para supervisionar um orfanato que contava com Uzumaki como presidente do conselho, Hiroshi a trancaria no quarto.

— Lady Neji e a duquesa de Wycliffe têm interesse em educar os pobres. Elas pediram que eu as ajudasse.

— Você?

Hinata tentou ignorar o ceticismo na voz do irmão. Era como se ele jamais pudesse imaginar que alguém pediria a ela alguma ajuda ou conselho quanto a qualquer assunto.

— Sim. Também o ajudei quando você me pediu, lembra?

— Isso eu ainda preciso avaliar. E quanto à valsa com Uzumaki?

— Ele me convidou. Temi que, se eu recusasse, a cena seria pior do que se eu aceitasse.

Ela viu a relutante expressão de concordância.

— Bem, provavelmente você está certa. Mas fique longe desse homem, Hina, e não lhe dê qualquer oportunidade de convidá-la de novo.

— Não darei.

Hiroshi deu um passo para mais perto da irmã.

— E lembre-se de que seus compromissos são secundários neste momento. Você não pode negligenciar os deveres com sua família, e isso significa que deve pensar em mim. Mamãe concordou em acompanhá-la ao próximo chá. Precisamos redobrar nossos esforços. Plimpton está atrás dos votos de Alvington.

— Mamãe vai ao chá?

— Ela está muito envolvida em minha campanha. Assim como você deveria estar, Hinata.

— Mas eu estou, Hiro.

— Aonde está indo agora? — Ele pegou o livro que ela segurava antes que pudesse impedi-lo. — Uma cartilha?

— A duquesa pediu que eu me familiarizasse com o assunto.

Com ar de desprezo, Hiroshi devolveu o livro — Divirta-se, então. O duque sabe que você está ajudando a causa da esposa?

— Claro que sabe. — Felizmente, mentir para Hiroshi era fácil, uma vez que ele estava totalmente absorvido com sua campanha.

— Faça com que ele saiba que você conta com a minha aprovação.

— Farei isso.

— Então se apresse. Não se deixa uma duquesa esperando.

Ninguém deixava o marquês Uzumaki esperando também.

Logo que Hiroshi entrou no escritório, ela se apressou a sair.

— Para o orfanato, o mais rápido possível — ela sussurrou para Phillip.

— Certo, srta. Hyuuga. -Aquele projeto teria sido muito mais fácil sem Hiroshi ou Uzumaki por perto. Um passo errado arrumaria tudo.

Como Sakura observara, havia outras obras de caridade às quais poderia se dedicar. Em nenhuma delas teria de lidar com Uzumaki, e pelo menos uma delas seria aceitável para as ambições políticas de Hiroshi. Porém, o orfanato era o lugar que tinha chamado sua atenção, e que parecia precisar de sua ajuda. Se ela pudesse fazer alguma diferença lá, então teria verdadeiramente realizado alguma coisa. Ninguém a impediria de tentar. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

X

O marquês Uzumaki semicerrou os olhos, observando o grupo de mulheres no vestíbulo do orfanato. Não tinha idéia do que elas estavam fazendo ali. Se não tivessem citado o nome da srta. Hyuuga, ele nunca teria permitido que entrassem. Pelos menos tinham lhe proporcionado alguns poucos momentos de distração ao correrem para o outro lado quando ele se aproximara. Aparentemente até mesmo as classes menos privilegiadas conheciam sua fama.

Assustar aquelas solteironas não era de todo mau. No entanto, ele não se levantara tão cedo naquela manhã por essa razão. Puxou do bolso seu relógio e o consultou de novo. A estava atrasada. Se ela não aparecesse nos próximos dez minutos, ele colocaria aquelas mulheres na rua e trancaria as portas.

Na realidade, nem precisava esperar. Quanto mais obstáculos ele colocasse no caminho de Hinata, maior a probabilidade de ela desistir daquela bobagem. Ao mesmo tempo, estava curioso quanto ao que ela pretendia fazer ali. Ninguém se voluntariava nem doava dinheiro sem uma razão. Descobriria o que a motivava. Ele a decifraria, e então descontaria toda sua crescente frustração nela. Várias vezes.

A porta da frente se abriu, e Uzumaki se voltou. A srta. Hyuuga entrava apressada, com o chapéu caído para trás, revelando boa parte dos cabelos azulados, e uma pilha de livros e papéis nos braços.

— Bom dia, milorde, senhoras — ela foi dizendo. — Peço desculpas pelo atraso. Fui detida de forma inevitável.

— Por quem? — Uzumaki perguntou, aproximando-se dela. Bem devagar, estendeu a mão e desamarrou os laços do chapéu de Hinata.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Por meu irmão. Por favor, pare com isso.

Ele terminou de desatar os laços e tirou-lhe lentamente o chapéu.

— Estou aqui há vinte minutos — murmurou. — Seja grata por eu não acabar com esta pequena farsa imediatamente.

— Isto não é uma farsa. — Tirando o chapéu das mãos dele, Hinata se voltou para as mulheres, que pareciam assustadas. — Presumo que as senhoras estejam aqui por causa do meu anúncio.

— Sim, madame — elas responderam em coro.

Uzumaki deu um passo para a frente, roçando o seu ombro no dela.

— Que anúncio? — ele perguntou, aspirando o aroma de limão dos cabelos de Hinata.

Ela começou a mexer nos papéis.

— Um que eu coloquei no London Times. Procurando instrutores, para responder a sua próxima pergunta.

Que maravilha!, Uzumaki pensou. Se o príncipe ou sua equipe vissem que o orfanato estava contratando instrutores, ele teria dificuldades para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

— Consulte-me da próxima vez.

— Certo. — Voltou-se para as candidatas. — Senhoras, eu as entrevistarei em grupo de três.

— E quanto ao resto do bando? — ele indagou. — Não vou me incumbir de distraí-las.

— Não precisava estar aqui, milorde.

— Precisava, sim. Sem mim, você não tem projeto algum.

— O conselho decidiu diferente, milorde.

— Eu sou o conselho, srta. Hyuuga. Não se esqueça disso. Agora, que outras pequenas surpresas planeja para hoje?

— Tenho um pequeno grupo de trabalhadores chegando aqui ao meio-dia para começarmos a esvaziar os aposentos de baixo. — Ela o encarou. — E o senhor não vai me dissuadir disso.

— Por que está esvaziando os depósitos?

— Para transformá-los em salas de aula. O senhor não ouviu a minha proposta?

— Não.

— Não? Mas...

— Hinata Marie — ele disse em voz baixa, desejando que o bando de mulheres estivesse em outro lugar, para que ele pudesse experimentar outra vez o mel dos lábios de Hinata —, você não está aqui por causa de sua proposta.

— Então porque...

— Você está aqui por causa da minha proposta.

— Eu lhe disse que não vai conseguir me afugentar de novo, milorde.

— Uzumaki — ele a corrigiu. — Por acaso, já viu um homem nu e excitado, desejando você?

Um forte rubor cobriu o rosto de Hinata.

— N... não.

— Pois vai ver. — Incapaz de se conter, ele a tocou no rosto. — As coisas que vou lhe ensinar, Hinata, não são aprendidas em salas de aula. E você vai me implorar para que eu ensine mais e mais.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente.

— Vá embora — ela por fim ordenou com voz trêmula. — Não vou ser seduzida pelo senhor.

— Não hoje — ele concordou. Então, voltou-se para as mulheres. — Para onde gostaria que os móveis velhos fossem levados?

— Eu...

Uzumaki percebeu que ela se esforçava para recuperar a concentração. Ótimo. Estava confusa.

— Devem ser levados para os velhos estábulos — ela conseguiu dizer. — Vou precisar fazer um inventário do que poderá ser útil.

Uzumaki fez uma leve reverência.

— Como queira.

— O senhor pretende mesmo ajudar?- Uzumaki sorriu.

— Ajudar, sim. Ser voluntário, não. Nada é de graça.

Os trabalhadores que Hinata contratara eram funcionários de um clube para cavalheiros. Provavelmente tinham sido escolhidos por lorde Neji, que se transformara em um sujeito bem comportado desde o casamento. Uzumaki não podia imaginar que desculpa Hinata dera a ele para explicar por que precisava de ajuda.

Neji costumava ser um parceiro de farras, até que Tenten o arruinara. Uma vergonha. Agora eles mal trocavam cumprimentos, a não ser no Parlamento ou em algum dos raros eventos respeitáveis que ele freqüentava durante a temporada. Uzumaki lhe desejava sorte, mas com certeza esse não era o tipo de vida que desejava para si.

Assim que ele orientou os homens em relação aos aposentos que precisavam ser esvaziados e mostrou onde aguardar os itens de lá tirados, nada de importante lhe restou para fazer. Retirou do bolso um frasco de gim e encostou-se a uma parede.

Hinata acreditava que ele estava sendo útil, apesar de questionar seus motivos. Ele também questionava os dela. Pelo menos, ele sabia o que estava fazendo e o motivo. Uma vez que o príncipe concordasse com a idéia do parque, o orfanato teria de ser esvaziado antes de ser derrubado. Agradar Hinata e, ao mesmo tempo, antecipar o cronograma de demolição parecia um modo produtivo do passar o dia.

O grupo de mulheres da manhã se reduzira muito, e meia dúzia de aposentos já estava vazio. Alguns dos órfãos espiavam em um canto toda a atividade, mas Uzumaki os ignorou. Dava-lhes teto e comida. Aquela agitação toda era ideia da srta. Hyuuga, e era ela quem deveria explicar para as crianças o que estava acontecendo. Um aroma de limão chegou até ele.

— O senhor poderia explicar às crianças o que estamos fazendo — Hinata observou, aproximando-se.

— O que você está fazendo — ele a corrigiu. — Estou aqui apenas tentando evitar o tédio.

— Mesmo assim, foi um bom trabalho.

Hinata parecia terrivelmente satisfeita consigo mesma.

— Srta. Hyuuga, o que quer que esteja pretendendo, não vou segui-la às cegas. Meus olhos estão bem abertos. E deve saber que o que eu fizer, faço pelas minhas razões, e não pelas suas.

— Estou apenas tentando ajudar estas pobres crianças. Presumo que seja esta a razão de o senhor presidir o Conselho de Curadores.

— Pois presume errado. — Ele se afastou da parede e aproximou-se dela. — Minha querida mãe estipulou em seu testamento que um membro da família Uzumaki deveria continuar envolvida com o orfanato pela duração de sua existência. Aparentemente, eu sou o único membro ainda vivo da família; assim, coube a mim esse papel.

— Uzumaki — Evie murmurou. — Sei seu nome de família, mas nem sei o seu primeiro nome...

— Naruto.

— Naruto... — ela repetiu.

Uzumaki viu-se fitando os lábios dela. Poucas mulheres o tinham chamado pelo primeiro nome, e ele não gostava que o fizessem. Implicava uma familiaridade que elas não mereciam. Sexo dificilmente lhes dava esse direito. Para sua surpresa, porém, quando a angelical Hinata Marie Hyuuga murmurara seu nome, ele sentira o coração acelerar. Estranho.

— Sim. Um nome tosco e tolo, assim como a imaginação da minha mãe.

— Isso não é gentil.

Ele deu de ombros, sentindo-se pouco à vontade com a conversa.

— É honesto. Achei que apreciaria isso.

— Isso o deixa desconfortável, não é? Falar sobre sua família.

— Nada me deixa desconfortável, Hinata — ele murmurou, dando um passo à frente. — Não tenho consciência.

Hinata deu um passo para trás, tanto por causa do avanço do marquês quanto do brilho predatório em seu olhar. Os trabalhadores que ela contratara sem dúvida poderiam escutar a conversa, e lorde Neji apenas garantira a vontade deles de trabalhar. Não dissera nada a respeito da disposição de evitarem fofocas, caso a vissem sendo beijada por Uzumaki

— Está apenas querendo me provocar.- Uzumaki balançou a cabeça.

— Estou apenas avisando você. Como disse antes, não faço nada de graça. Espero um pagamento pelo meu trabalho de hoje.

— Não pedi sua ajuda.

— Não, o que você pediu, querida, foi minha indulgência. E sabe-se lá por quê, eu tenho estado disposto a dá-la.

Um sorriso sensual surgiu nos lábios dele. Uzumaki aproximou-se mais, com o olhar preso aos lábios de Hinata.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas antes que pudesse protestar e informá-lo de que ele não a beijaria outra vez, Uzumaki tocou de leve a base de seu pescoço, deslizou os dedos até sua nuca... e afastou-se, levando consigo seu colar com um pingente de pérola. Ela nem o sentira abrir o colar.

— Como...

— Devia ver com que rapidez eu abro um vestido — ele murmurou, levantando o pingente para examiná-lo. — Meu pagamento pelo trabalho de hoje. Se o quiser de volta deve pedi-lo na festa dos Dundredge hoje à noite. Creio que irá ao baile, não?

— Sim... vou.

— Eu também, aparentemente. Bom dia, srta. Hyuuga. Informe a sra. Governanta quando terminar de brincar.

— Não estou brincando — ela retrucou com voz trêmula enquanto ele desaparecia no corredor.

Se ele a escutou, provavelmente não se importava. Era difícil ficar indignada quando sua mente se atinha ao comentário que o marquês fizera a respeito da habilidade de despir uma mulher. Imaginou os dedos dele deslizando pelas suas costas, o vestido caindo no chão, as mãos dele...

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou, procurando afastar aquelas imagens. Como se algum dia fosse sucumbir às seduções dele! Uzumaki estava tentando chocá-la apenas para se divertir.

Diabólico e charmoso, ele era também perigoso e, como lady Gladstone dissera, muito mau. E se ela quisesse ver seu colar de novo, teria de se aproximar dele no baile daquela noite. Sem dúvida, ele a convidaria para dançar e faria com que ela não pudesse recusar.

Hinata estremeceu. Hiroshi iria matá-la. Se o marquês Uzumaki não a arruinasse antes.

X

— Se ele roubou o seu colar, você deveria informar as autoridades para que ele seja preso — Sakura disse, buscando em meio aos convidados do baile algum sinal de Uzumaki.

Hinata também procurara por ele, sem sucesso.

— Fazer com que o prendam seria matar dois pássaros com uma pedra só. Eu me livraria de Uzumaki, e Hiroshi teria uma apoplexia por causa do escândalo. Francamente, Saky!

Sakura riu.

— Eu estava apenas querendo ajudar.

— Então seja mais útil. O que devo fazer? Simplesmente me aproximar dele e pedir que me devolva o colar? E se ele estiver com aquela horrível lady Gladstone?

— Nesse caso, poderá dizer a Hiroshi que estava recrutando a mulher para a campanha eleitoral dele.

— Sabe, poderia dar certo. Não, não daria. Lady Gladstone iria querer saber como Uzumaki pegou meu colar, e furaria meus olhos antes que eu pudesse responder.

— Os olhos de quem serão furados? — uma voz feminina perguntou atrás de Hinata.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou dos lábios de Hinata ao ver que era Tenten.

— Ten, você quase me matou de susto!- O alto e bonito marido da amiga concordou.

— Acontece comigo o tempo todo. — Neji tinha a mão cheia de bolinhas de chocolate. Deu uma a Tenten e enfiou o resto na boca. — Como se saíram os escravos que eu lhe mandei?

— Shhh... — fez Hinata, apesar de que provavelmente apenas ela e Tenten compreenderiam a pergunta de Neji, uma vez que ele falara com a boca cheia de chocolate. — É segredo.

O visconde engoliu os doces.

— Sim, eu percebi. E por que é segredo mandar uns homens trabalhar em um orfanato?

A esposa lhe dirigiu um olhar de censura.

— Não é da sua conta, Neji. Vá aborrecer Emma e Greydon.

— Sim, meu amor. — Com um sorriso e um beijo no rosto de Tenten, Neji se enfiou no meio da multidão.

Logo que ele se afastou, Tenten abaixou a voz ao tom de conspiração que Hinata e Sakura estavam usando.

— Muito bem, que olhos vão ser furados?

— Os meus — Hinata respondeu, incapaz de conter um sorriso.

Tenten e Sakura eram amigas maravilhosas, com quem ela podia compartilhar qualquer segredo. No entanto, ela não lhes contara que Uzumaki a beijara. Nada podia explicar isso, nem a razão de continuar pensando nele com tanta freqüência.

— E por que isso vai acontecer?

— O marquês Uzumaki roubou o colar de Hina hoje à tarde — Sakura explicou. — Estamos tentando pensar em uma estratégia para recuperá-lo que não envolva derramamento de sangue.

— Tem certeza de que ele o roubou? — Tenten indagou, admirada.

— Ele o tirou de meu pescoço e me disse que, se eu o quisesse de volta, teria de pedi-lo esta noite.

— Bem, é óbvio que ele quer criar problemas para você. Pelo que ouvi, ele adora esse tipo de coisa.— Tenten também começou a procurá-lo em meio aos convidados. — Você sabe, Hina, isso pode ter passado do ponto em que você pode participar em segurança.

— Não vou me acovardar por causa do mau comportamento de alguém — Hinata declarou com firmeza. — Especialmente daquele patife.

— Mau comportamento... — repetiu Sakura. — E aqui está você, Hina, sem um aluno para sua lição de...

Tenten empalideceu.

— Não, não e não! Não podemos mandar nossa Hina atrás de Uzumaki. Ele a arruinaria em um segundo se descobrisse as intenções dela. Vamos encontrar alguém menos perigoso a quem ela possa dar suas lições.

— Eu... — Hinata começou.

— Sim, você tem razão — Sakura interrompeu. — O sujeito em questão deve pelo menos ter uma alma. Receio, Hina, que Tenten esteja certa. Esse seu plano para ajudar o orfanato se tornou muito arriscado. Podemos achar um lugar mais seguro onde você possa oferecer o seu trabalho.

— E um aluno menos perigoso para você instruir — Tenten acrescentou.

Hinata olhou de uma amiga para a outra. As duas esperavam que ela falhasse antes mesmo de começar, e que ainda tivesse a reputação arruinada. Deviam achar que o plano para o orfanato se revelaria um desastre, e o marquês meramente providenciara uma desculpa conveniente para que poupassem seus sentimentos. Bem, se ela ia ser considerada incompetente, pelo menos tentaria se sair bem antes.

— Tem razão, Saky — disse em voz baixa.

— Não se aborreça, Hina. Vamos começar a procurar alguma outra obra de caridade para você amanhã cedinho.

— Não, eu quero dizer que você tem razão quanto a Uzumaki ser o candidato perfeito para uma lição sobre comportamento em relação às mulheres. E eu estou em uma posição excelente para dar-lhe as lições.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

— Não, Hina, eu estava muito, muito errada. Se assumir essa missão, você não somente estaria trabalhando para melhorar um orfanato questionável, como ainda para...

— Melhorar Uzumaki. Sei disso. Não creio que poderia encontrar um desafio maior, não é?

— Tem certeza? — indagou Tenten. — Não precisa provar nada, Hina.

— Apenas para mim mesma. E sim, tenho certeza. Serei ou um incrível sucesso em ambos os casos, ou um desastroso fracasso.

As amigas continuaram argumentando, tentando convencê-la de que estava assumindo um risco desnecessário, e de que tanto o marquês quanto o orfanato estavam além de seu alcance. Além de estarem erradas, tudo o que diziam perdeu o sentido quando ela viu Uzumaki entrar no salão.

Pela primeira vez, notou quantas mulheres o olhavam furtivamente, às costas de seus maridos ou atrás de seus leques. Todas pareciam querer ir para a cama com ele, ou pelo menos observá-lo. O suave caminhar que lembrava o de uma pantera era magnético, mesmo quando ele não estava caçando. Com tantas mulheres interessadas, por que estava atrás dela? Ou apenas se divertia? Talvez tivesse um bolso cheio de colares esperando para serem pedidos de volta pelas damas ao lado de quem passara o dia.

— Hina — Sakura murmurou.

— O que foi?

— Ele está aqui.

— Eu sei. Já o vi.

As amigas trocaram olhares, que ela fingiu não notar.

— O que você vai fazer? — Tenten perguntou. Hinata respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Vou pedir o meu colar de volta.

— Mas...

Antes de perder a coragem, Hinata caminhou em direção à mesa de refrescos, para onde Uzumaki parecia estar indo. Encontrá-lo ali por acaso levantaria menos perguntas do que se ela o abordasse.

Quando ela chegou à mesa, Uzumaki ainda não estava lá, tendo parado no caminho e pedido uma bebida a um criado. Ela o observou a distância.

Naruto. Qual seria o nome do meio? Saber tão pouco a respeito desse homem fazia com que qualquer pequena informação se tornasse significativa. Os cabelos loiros cobriam em parte um dos olhos, dando-lhe um aspecto vulnerável.

Ele voltou-se, e seus olhares se encontraram. Era como se Uzumaki soubesse que ela estava ali. Hinata sentiu o coração acelerar. Qualquer que fosse o jogo que ele tivesse em mente, dirigia-se a ela. Com um leve sorriso, ele dispensou o criado e abriu caminho entre um grupo de jovens damas, sem nem sequer dirigir-lhes um olhar.

— Boa noite, srta. Hyuuga. — A voz baixa e insinuante provocou arrepios na espinha de Hinata. — A senhorita veio.

— Pensou que eu fosse me esconder debaixo da cama? — Hinata ficou aliviada ao perceber que sua voz soara firme.

— Quando eu penso em você, não é debaixo da cama. Faça a sua pergunta.

Parados no meio de um salão de baile, dúzias de convidados poderiam ouvir a conversa. E Hinata não conseguia pensar em como fazer a pergunta sem parecer que tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. Oh, ela devia ter se escondido debaixo da cama. Bem, era melhor terminar com aquilo de uma vez.

— Lorde Neji mencionou que o senhor encontrou um colar no baile dos Hanson. Acredito que talvez seja meu. Posso vê-lo?

Os lábios de Uzumaki se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Sim, eu encontrei o colar em uma poncheira — ele disse suavemente e enfiou a mão no bolso. — Seria este?

— Oh, muito obrigada, milorde. É uma das minhas jóias favoritas, e pensei que nunca mais a encontraria. — Ela estendeu a mão.

Uzumaki deu um passo em sua direção.

— Permita-me.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além de ruborizar, o marquês prendeu o colar em seu pescoço, roçando os dedos em sua nuca.

— Muito bem, Hinata Marie — murmurou, bem perto de seus cabelos. — Agora sorria e diga: "Obrigada, Uzumaki" ou eu beijarei sua orelha.

Se o coração dela batesse mais depressa, certamente explodiria. Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso amigável.

— Obrigada novamente, Uzumaki. Foi muita gentileza de sua parte.

— Você me excita — ele sussurrou — e vai pagar por isso. — Soltando-a, deu um passo para trás.

A lição. Hinata lembrou-se, fechando os olhos por um momento para se recuperar.

— Lorde Uzumaki, conhece minha mãe? — ela perguntou. — Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar de lhe agradecer por sua boa ação.

Uzumaki franziu a testa.

— Você quer que eu conheça sua mãe? — ele repetiu, surpreso.

Era a primeira vez que Hinata o via confuso.

— Sim. Por que não?

— Posso pensar em milhares de motivos — Uzumaki retrucou, e depois deu de ombros. — Mas por que não?

— Por aqui, milorde.

— Uzumaki — ele a lembrou suavemente e, para seu horror, ofereceu-lhe o braço.

— Mas...

— Se estou sendo civilizado, seja você também. — Sem esperar resposta, ele pegou-lhe a mão e a colocou sobre seu braço.

Enquanto deixavam o salão de baile, dirigindo-se à sala onde a maioria das matronas se reunia para conversar e comer doces, Hinara percebeu que cometera um erro.

— Uzumaki, minha mãe não sabe que estou trabalhando no orfanato. Por favor, não diga nada.

Por um momento, ela pensou que o marquês não a tivesse escutado, por estar ocupado observando as expressões chocadas das matronas quando elas percebiam quem estava entrando no aposento. Então ele se voltou para ela, com os olhos azuis brilhantes e cínicos.

— Por um beijo —- ele murmurou.

— O quê?

— Ouviu bem. Sim ou não?

Com o restante das mulheres procurando se afastar dela, Genevieve Ruddick deu um sorriso mortificado.

— Hina! O que está...

— Mamãe, gostaria de lhe apresentar o marquês Uzumaki. Ele encontrou o colar que eu tinha perdido no baile dos Hanson. Milorde, minha mãe, a sra. Hyuuga.

— Sra. Hyuuga — ele disse, pegando a mão de Genevieve. — Eu deveria ter me apresentado dias atrás, quando sua filha e eu...

Oh, não.

— Sim — Hinata murmurou.

— Dançamos no baile dos Hanson — ele terminou. — Ela é uma jovem bastante corajosa.

A mãe franziu o cenho.

— Uma jovem impulsiva, de qualquer forma.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, esperando que o marquês retrucasse com alguma observação insinuante. Em vez disso, ele ofereceu apenas um sorriso breve e enigmático.

— Realmente.

Bem, isso era bom. Para uma primeira tentativa, o marquês conseguira ser educado por quase três minutos. Hinata, provavelmente, já estava abusando da sorte por aquela noite.

— Oh, isso é a quadrilha? — ela perguntou, alegre. — Prometi esta dança para Francis Henning. Desculpe-me, mamãe. O senhor se importaria de me acompanhar, lorde Uzumaki?

Como ele não disse nada, Hinata considerou que seria mais prudente sair e esperar que ele a seguisse. Mal chegara à porta quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, conduzindo-a para uma alcova próxima.

— O que foi tudo isso? — Uzumaki perguntou, olhando-a sombriamente.

— Nada. Apenas queria ver como o senhor se sairia. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho...

Uzumaki colocou o braço diante dela, bloqueando sua saída. Consciente de que estavam separados do corredor e do salão de baile mais à frente apenas por uma cortina, Hinata engoliu em seco. As amigas a tinham alertado do perigo de ensinar alguma coisa a Uzumaki, mas ela estava consciente disso. Estranhamente, porém, parecia justo que, se ele quisesse arruiná-la, ela tentasse melhorá-lo.

— Por favor, saia da frente.

— Beije-me.

— Agora?

Com um pequeno passo, ele se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo-a erguer o queixo para conseguir fitá-lo.

— Sim, agora.

Hinata suspirou, tentando disfarçar a súbita aceleração de seu pulso.

— Muito bem.

Ele permaneceu onde estava, apenas olhando-a.

— Bem — ela murmurou após alguns instantes —, acabe logo com isso.

— Não. É você quem vai me beijar. — Com os olhos semicerrados, ele deslizou um dedo acima do decote do vestido de Hinata. — Beije-me, Hina, ou vou encontrar algo mais íntimo para fazermos.

Hinata sentiu o rosto arder, e de repente percebeu qual era o problema. Ela queria beijá-lo. Queria experimentar a mesma sensação provocada pelo beijo no orfanato.

Devagar, ele abaixou um dos ombros do vestido, tocando-a em uma carícia leve e quente sob o tecido.

— Beije-me, Hinata Marie — ele repetiu. Tremendo e mal conseguindo respirar, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou os lábios dele com os seus. O calor a envolveu quando Uzumaki correspondeu ao suave toque, envolvendo-a nos braços. Ninguém nunca a beijara assim.

— Como acha que eu conseguiria vigiá-la o tempo todo? — A voz raivosa de Hiroshi soou bem perto.

Hinata engoliu em seco, e Uzumaki a pressionou contra a parede.

— Não espero isso — disse a mãe dela. — Mas você a acompanhou até aqui, Hiroshi. Acho que ela perdeu o juízo, apresentando-me a Uzumaki.

— Começo a acreditar que ela queira arruinar a minha carreira política para que eu volte para a índia. Ah, lá está lady Tenten. Pergunte a ela se viu Hina. Eu vou procurar Uzumaki.

As vozes foram sumindo, mas Hinata não conseguiu relaxar, não com o corpo forte e másculo de Uzumaki contra o seu. Deveria se sentir grata por ele não tê-la simplesmente lançado aos lobos. Porém, se permanecessem ali mais tempo, a sorte dela poderia acabar.

— Uzumaki...

Ele a beijou de novo. Dessa vez, o beijo foi intenso, rude e ardente. Hinata não conseguiu deixar de gemer, e suas mãos buscaram o peito dele. Antes que pudesse tocá-lo, Uzumaki se afastou.

— Você é tão doce — ele sussurrou. — É melhor ficar longe de mim. Boa noite, Hinata Marie.

Apoiando-se na parede e tentando recuperar a respiração e a razão, Hinata pensou que a mãe devia estar certa. Ela enlouquecera. Até Uzumaki a alertara para se manter longe dele, e tudo em que ela podia pensar era que o veria de novo no dia seguinte.

Respirou fundo e ajeitou a manga do vestido antes de retornar ao salão. Passando por um espelho, parou para ajeitar o cabelo e verificar sua aparência.

Estremeceu ao ver o reflexo do colar. O pingente ostentava um diamante emoldurado por um coração em prata. Tocou a jóia. O marquês Uzumaki tomara seu colar com um pingente de pérola à tarde e o substituíra por um diamante à noite. Uma jóia linda.

— Oh, Deus — ela murmurou.

Se ele não fazia nada de graça, o que esperava em troca disso? Depois do último beijo, parte dela desejava descobrir.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

Uzumaki Naruto não levantou os olhos da mesa. Conseguira chegar ao salão de jogos pela escada dos criados, apesar de não saber ao certo por que se preocupara em se esquivar de Hiroshi Hyuuga. Bem, sabia que, se arruinasse a reputação de Hinata, ela seria afastada para longe de seu alcance.

— Uzumaki!

Com um suspiro, ele olhou por sobre o ombro.

— Sim?

— Você viu minha irmã? — Hiroshi indagou em voz baixa.

— Quem diabos é você?

O irmão de Hinata sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

— Sabe muito bem quem eu sou — ele resmungou —, e sabe muito bem quem é minha irmã. Fique longe dela, Uzumaki.

O conceito que Uzumaki tinha do homem subiu um pouco. Ameaças diretas requeriam coragem, especialmente se fossem feitas a ele.

— Estou fora — ele informou ao resto dos jogadores, jogando as cartas na mesa e levantando-se. — Vamos? — Fez um gesto para Hiroshi.

— Prefiro não ser visto conversando com você. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Você não é bom para a reputação de ninguém. Apenas deixe a minha família em paz.

— Então pare de mandar sua irmã conversar com minhas amigas... íntimas — Uzumaki retrucou. — Faça você mesmo o serviço sujo, Hyuuga.

Com isso, ele voltou ao salão de baile. Malditos todos os irmãos, maridos e pais! A noite estava sendo bastante agradável até Hiroshi aparecer. Era interessante que ninguém da família de Hinata soubesse de seu trabalho no orfanato. Ele poderia usar isso a seu favor.

Sorriu. Ele parecia estar com todas as cartas boas naquele pequeno jogo.

X

Uzumaki acordou assustado e lançou o objeto mais próximo, sua bota, na pessoa que estava ao pé da cama.

— Ai! Sou eu, milorde. Pemberly!

— Eu sei. — Ele se deitou de novo e cobriu a cabeça. — Vá embora.

— O senhor me instruiu para que o acordasse às sete e meia. São precisamente sete e...

— Pemberly — Uzumaki grunhiu, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça —, traga-me uma bebida. Agora.

Resmungando, o criado saiu do quarto, evitando a segunda bota arremessada contra ele. Quando a porta se fechou, Uzumaki praguejou e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

Se sete e meia fosse a hora em que as pessoas de bem se levantavam, ele estava feliz por não ser uma delas. Sentou-se devagar e acendeu o lampião que Pemberley deixara ao lado da cama.

Considerando que dormira sozinho pelo décimo terceiro dia consecutivo, Uzumaki concluiu que tinha todos os motivos para estar de mau humor. Em seus trinta e três anos de idade, estabelecera certo padrão de comportamento que a maioria das pessoas considerava decadente e pecador, mas que com certeza invejavam. Ele se divertia com esse tipo de vida. Durante a maior parte do tempo, pelo menos.

Grunhiu, lançando os lençóis e cobertores para o lado e sentando-se na beirada da cama. A matrona do orfanato mostrara a ele o calendário de Hinata para a semana. Aquele era o "dia da pintura" ou alguma bobagem do tipo, e começaria às nove horas da manhã. Obviamente ele não precisava estar lá para observar homens espalhando tinta nas paredes, mas Hinata estaria.

Passando as mãos nos cabelos despenteados, ele gemeu. Em uma longa série de amantes, não se lembrava de nenhuma que tivesse lhe dado tanto trabalho. No entanto, desistir daquela garota estava fora de questão. Se não tivesse Hinata em sua cama logo, ele explodiria.

Começou a vestir a calça quando Pemberly abriu a porta com certa cautela.

— Milorde? Trouxe uísque e café.

— Entre logo. E traga o London Times. Preciso saber que tolices sociais estão acontecendo.

Nas duas últimas semanas, ele comparecera a mais eventos respeitáveis do que no ano anterior inteiro. Ser obrigado a conviver com tantos hipócritas era outra coisa pela qual faria Hinata pagar.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do aroma de limão dos cabelos sedosos e da pele macia sob seus dedos. Era loucura desejar Hinata Hyuuga com tanta intensidade. Ela não sabia como agir nesse tipo de jogo, e ensiná-la levaria tempo. Não seria mais suficiente levantar-lhe as saias e possuí-la contra uma parede. Não, a srta. Hyuuga precisava de uma educação completa.

Sentando-se à penteadeira para se barbear compreendeu que, se quisesse mesmo seduzi-la, precisava começar a dormir melhor. Estava com uma aparência horrível.

Quando Pemberly voltou, trouxe tanto o jornal quanto a correspondência do dia anterior. Uzumaki olhou os vários convites que recebera e os colocou de lado -em vez de jogá-los no lixo, como costumava fazer.

— O que é isso? — A carta, lacrada com o selo oficial do príncipe de Gales, surpreendeu-o. Prinny geralmente levava semanas para decidir qualquer coisa. Três dias era algo extraordinário.

Abriu a carta. Prinny o convidava a ir até Bríghton outra vez, aparentemente porque nada irritava mais a rainha Charlotte do que vê-lo reunido com pessoas de má reputação, como Uzumaki. O próximo parágrafo, porém, fez com que franzisse a testa. O príncipe ordenara um estudo sobre a ampliação do parque, e o debate, com certeza, chegaria ao Parlamento.

— Droga! — Uzumaki resmungou.

Foi até o escritório redigir uma resposta. Não havia tempo a perder. Precisava resolver aquilo antes que a questão fosse levada a um debate público e aos ouvidos de seus colegas curadores. A idéia de que Hinata pudesse descobrir seus planos antes que ele a conquistasse piorou ainda mais seu humor. Escreveu rapidamente, oferecendo ao príncipe uma série de vantagens. Cobriria as despesas para encontrar outro local para os órfãos e transportá-los, para destruir o antigo edifício e implantar o parque.

— Jansen! — chamou, fechando e selando o envelope. O mordomo apareceu imediatamente.

— Sim, milorde?

— Faça com que esta carta chegue o mais depressa possível a Carlton House e com que saibam que sou eu o remetente.

— Sim, milorde.

Seu tempo para se livrar do orfanato estava se esgotando, e uma jovem dama estava pintando salas de aula no maldito lugar. Via apenas uma forma de agir. Precisava fazê-la desistir rapidamente e seduzi-la ao mesmo tempo.

Voltou ao quarto e terminou de se vestir. Talvez pudesse se tornar o próximo projeto de Hinata; ela o curaria do estranho desejo que sentia antes de perceber quais eram seus planos. Certamente tinha tensões que apenas ela poderia aliviar. Educar Hinata seria muito agradável.

X

— Não quero ir para a escola!

— Não é uma escola, Charles, são apenas algumas aulas — Hinata explicou, mantendo um sorriso determinado no rosto. Preparar as salas de aula, comprar livros e contratar instrutores era bom, mas se nenhum aluno participasse, o projeto seria um fracasso.

— Algumas aulas de quê? — um dos garotos mais velhos perguntou.

— De leitura. E de escrita. E de aritmética.

— Mas isso é escola!

— Se alguém contratá-lo para trabalhar e concordar em lhe pagar um salário, não gostaria de saber se está sendo corretamente pago? — ela questionou. — Não gostaria de ser capaz de ler a seção de empregos do jornal? Não gostaria de ler livros sobre piratas, índios e bravos soldados?

Os garotos concordaram com relutância, mas mesmo assim Hinata se animou. Ao contrário das alunas da duquesa de Wycliffe, que eram de classe alta e desejavam aprender, aquelas crianças queriam comida e roupas; portanto, técnicas diferentes eram necessárias.

O que Hinata não podia dizer a eles, mas que começara a compreender logo que os conhecera, era que, mais do que letras e números, as crianças precisavam saber que alguém se importava com elas. E essa era a razão pela qual ela contratara instrutores e deixara as salas de aula limpas e agradáveis.

Tentara explicar suas idéias ao Conselho de Curadores, mas eles pareciam tão dispostos a prestar atenção a ela quanto sua família. Bem, ela oferecera dinheiro, o que os convencera a dizer "sim". O resto cabia a ela.

Ao sentir um inexplicável arrepio na nuca, voltou-se.

O marquês Uzumaki estava encostado ao batente da porta, observando-a. Um calor percorreu sua espinha, aquecendo-a também em deliciosos lugares que ela tinha certeza de que nunca deveria revelar a ele.

Como sempre, ele usava roupas em tom escuro, como se desdenhasse as luzes do dia. A noite parecia convir melhor com suas caçadas, de qualquer maneira. Hinata se levantou, trêmula.

— Bom dia, milorde — cumprimentou, fazendo uma leve mesura.

Uzumaki devolveu o gesto com uma reverência elegante.

— O cheiro de tinta está forte demais aqui — ele disse, fazendo uma careta. — Quero todos no salão. — Uzumaki foi até uma janela e a abriu.

Em um alarido alegre, a garotada subiu a escada, antes que Hinata pudesse protestar.

— Estávamos conversando — ela reclamou. — Agora vou perder outra meia hora para acalmá-los.- Uzumaki lançou-lhe um olhar irônico.

— Tinha algum outro lugar para ir? Um chá ou um recital, talvez?

Se ela não aparecesse no chá de tia Houton naquela tarde, sua família saberia que ela estava envolvida em alguma coisa.

— Não é esse o ponto. Estou tentando ganhar a confiança das crianças. Não devia entrar aqui desse jeito e interromper tudo.

— Caos é o meu forte.

— Eu não tinha reparado — ela ironizou.

— Onde está o seu colar? — ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

Hinata levou a mão ao pescoço.

— Acredito que o senhor ainda esteja com ele. E eu quero devolver este. Não posso aceitá-lo. — Ela enfiou a mão no bolso da capa, pegando o colar com o pingente de brilhante.

Ele ignorou o gesto.

— Não pode ou não quer aceitar?

Uzumaki deslizou o olhar pelo corpo dela, e Hinata subitamente se deu conta de que estavam sozinhos. As crianças estavam no andar de cima, e os criados no de baixo.

— Os dois, milorde. O senhor...

— Me chame de Uzumaki — ele a interrompeu. — Fique com o colar.

— Mas não...

— Jogue-o fora ou venda-o para alimentar os trabalhadores das docas. Não me importo.

— Oh, sim, se importa.

— Na realidade, não. — Ele pegou a jóia de sua mão e colocou-a de volta em seu bolso, mantendo a mão lá dentro, pressionando sua coxa.

— Então... por que o deu para mim?- Uzumaki colocou a outra mão no segundo bolso de Hinata e a puxou para perto. Instintivamente, ela pôs as mãos em seu peito.

— Porque eu quis. Faça outra pergunta.

— Eu... Não tem outras coisas para fazer hoje? Mulheres para seduzir, clubes onde se embriagar?

— O que pensa que estou fazendo agora?

Ele deslizou as mãos para cima e, junto com a capa, o vestido de Hinata também subiu até acima dos joelhos. Uzumaki a beijou, provocando sua boca com os lábios e a língua. Com as pernas trêmulas, ela gemeu e se afastou.

— Pare com isso! — Ela ajeitou o vestido. A frustração tomou conta do olhar de Uzumaki por um momento apenas, como se ele tivesse se esquecido de que a provocava.

— Um dia, muito em breve, Hinata Marie, vai implorar para que eu continue.

— Duvido. — Ela fez uma careta, o que não foi difícil, considerando que estava dividida entre fugir e querer descobrir o que vinha a seguir.

— Hum... — Ele a fitou por um momento antes de seguir para a porta. — Fique aqui, se quiser. Eu vou ao salão.

Uzumaki sumiu no corredor. Com um suspiro frustrado, Hinata olhou ao redor. Precisava ignorá-lo, ou melhor, dizer logo a ele que estava perdendo tempo e que suas seduções não funcionariam com ela.

Exceto pelo fato de estarem funcionando. Esfregou os braços, tentando apagar o impacto provocado pela proximidade dele. Sabia os nomes de pelo menos meia dúzia de ex-amantes de Uzumaki e, no entanto, quando ele a olhava, não conseguia se lembrar de nada além de como era excitante e maravilhoso ser beijada por ele.

Devagar, juntou seus livros e papéis. Soubera do confronto entre seu irmão e Uzumaki na noite anterior, e também que ele fora banido do Almack's e de outros clubes em Mayfair. Mesmo que adorasse viver à margem da sociedade, deveria magoá-lo saber que não podia ir a todo lugar que quisesse. Ninguém podia gostar de ser um pária.

E que os céus o impedissem de encontrar uma mulher de quem realmente gostasse e com quem quisesse se casar. Com aquela reputação, nenhuma dama de família iria querer ser cortejada por ele.

Saiu do dormitório para ir ao andar superior. Uzumaki a esperava no corredor, parecendo composto, como se não tivesse acabado de erguer suas saias e de beijá-la. Talvez ele realmente precisasse receber algumas lições dela, tanto quanto os órfãos. Sim, escolhê-lo para ser seu aluno era uma boa ideia, mesmo que Sakura e Tenten achassem que suas chances fossem nulas. E isso não tinha nada a ver com o tremor que as carícias dele lhe provocavam.

— Depois de você, minha corajosa Hinata — ele disse, indicando-lhe que o precedesse para subir a escada.

Ela se lembrou do aviso de Neji para que não desse as costas ao marquês, mas ficar cara a cara com ele também era perigoso. E se ele ia ter de aprender a se comportar de forma apropriada, alguém precisava dar um exemplo.

A cada degrau que Hinata subia, os sapatos e tornozelos apareciam por baixo do vestido. Uzumaki deixou que ela se distanciasse mais, fascinado com a visão rápida de suas pernas.

Ele devia ter enlouquecido. Essa era a única explicação possível. Quase em desespero, ergueu o olhar, mas a visão dos quadris de Hinata não contribuiu em nada para diminuir sua excitação. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Mesmo amantes experientes não o haviam feito se sentir daquele jeito. Nenhuma delas o excitava daquela forma fazia muito tempo.

— Abrimos as janelas! — um dos garotos gritou do topo da escada. — Eles não estão aqui por nossa causa, estão?

Hinata virou-se para Uzumaki, com a testa franzida.

— O que ele quis dizer?

— Você verá.

— Não tenho certeza de que quero saber — resmungou.

Eles chegaram ao topo da escada, e Uzumaki colocou-se ao lado dela diante da porta do salão. Ao entrar, a atenção de Hinata se voltou para as pessoas que estavam em um canto da sala, com as crianças a sua volta.

— Uma orquestra? — ela murmurou, admirada.

— Achei que pudesse ser um novo desafio — ele disse no tom de voz mais inocente possível. Pelo menos, esperava que parecesse inocente.

— Bem, isso é uma surpresa. Mas como vou conversar com as crianças com a orquestra tocando? O senhor não devia...

— Mande eles tocarem, lorde Uzumaku!- ele disfarçou um sorriso. Quanto mais frustrada Hinata se sentisse, melhor.

— Você escutou o garoto — ele disse, e elevou a voz para ser ouvido. — Toquem uma valsa — ordenou aos músicos.

— Uma valsa? — Hinata arregalou os olhos. — Não pode...

Quando a música teve início, as crianças começaram a pular pela sala. Parecia uma cena do purgatório.

— A música suaviza o lado selvagem, não? — Uzumaki perguntou, observando a frustração e o desapontamento no rosto expressivo de Hinata.

— Eles não são selvagens. São crianças.

— Eu estava me referindo a mim — explicou, observando a confusão no aposento. — Mas tem certeza disso?

— Sim. Agora mande a orquestra parar de tocar, ou eu mandarei.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Como quiser. Vou apenas alertá-la de que vai se tornar bastante impopular.

Para surpresa de Uzumaki, lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Hinata.

— Muito bem. Tem razão; eles merecem alguma distração. E Deus sabe que dançar é muito mais interessante do que fazer contas.

Maldição! As mulheres usavam lágrimas contra ele o tempo todo, algo que considerava um recurso egoísta e manipulador. Hinata, contudo, estava lutando contra elas e lhe dera as costas para que nem ele nem os órfãos as vissem.

— Talvez possamos ensiná-los a contar até três — ele sugeriu, pegando-a pelo ombro e fazendo com que o encarasse. — Dance comigo.

— O quê? Não! O senhor...

— Vamos, Hinata Marie. Mostre a eles como a aritmética pode ser divertida.

Antes que ela conseguisse esboçar outro protesto, ele levou a mão a sua cintura e começou a valsar. Hinata poderia se afastar, mas ele começara a contar o tempo em voz alta, passando por entre as crianças.

— Um, dois, três — Hinata contava com ele. — Vamos, todos vocês! Unam-se a nós! — O sorriso que ela lhe dirigiu fez o coração de Uzumaki falhar um batimento. — Dance com uma das meninas. Vamos ensinar a todos.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer que pretendia dançar apenas com ela, Hinata já estava com um dos meninos mais novos. Uzumaki viu o garoto pisar no pé de Hina, mas ela apenas riu.

Aquilo tudo estava errado. A orquestra fora chamada para interromper quaisquer planos que ela tivesse para aquele dia, e oferecer a ele outra oportunidade de tê-la em seus braços. E agora, porque as lágrimas dela o haviam perturbado, ele aparentemente a inspirara a ensinar a valsa a dezenas de órfãos.

Hinata rodopiou para perto dele, com um menino em cada braço.

— Venha, milorde, não seja tímido — provocou, rindo. — Escolha sua parceira.

— Já escolhi — ele resmungou. Com um suspiro, pegou uma das meninas e começou a ensinar-lhe a valsar.

X

— Não, a questão, Donald, é que a proposta de qualquer tipo de legislação é inútil se você não conta com votos.

Hiroshi Hyuuga estava sentado em uma carruagem cheia, mantendo no rosto a expressão plácida que praticara por semanas. Sonhara com uma audiência com o príncipe George desde que voltara da índia. Porém, acompanhar o regente junto com cinco outros aspirantes à Casa dos Comuns enquanto Prinny se dirigia a algum compromisso não era o que ele tinha esperado.

— Mas se nós propusermos a legislação, Hiroshi — Donald Tremaine retrucou —, pelo menos deixaremos clara nossa determinação de vê-la ter êxito.

Hiroshi controlou-se para não se abanar. O dia estava quente demais para estar em um veículo fechado, com um príncipe obeso e sua equipe nervosa. De repente, gritos e música foram ouvidos do veículo.

— Cocheiro, pare! — Prinny ordenou, batendo no teto com a bengala. — Será um ato de protesto? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Duvido, Vossa Alteza — Hiroshi disse. — Não ouvi falar de nenhuma agitação esta temporada.

— Está vindo dali. — Tremaine apontou para o orfanato. — Todas as janelas estão abertas e parece que está havendo uma festa lá. Posso ver as crianças passeando pela sala.

O príncipe relaxou.

— Oh, nada preocupante, então. Uzumaki deve estar mandando retirar os móveis antes de derrubar o prédio.

— Se me permite a pergunta, Vossa Alteza, por que Uzumaki destruiria o orfanato? — indagou Hiroshi.

— Ele é o presidente do Conselho de Curadores. Ofereceu-me a terra de presente, se eu concordar em deixá-lo derrubar o prédio. Não sei por que ele quer isso, mas ainda vou descobrir. — O príncipe riu. — Vamos seguir nosso caminho?

Hiroshi se acomodou no assento. A informação não chegava a surpreendê-lo, mas ficara feliz por obtê-la. Isso poria fim a qualquer que fosse o joguinho em que Hinata estivesse envolvida, tentando aborrecê-lo ao encorajar a presença de Uzumaki perto dela. Assim que a caridosa irmãzinha descobrisse que o homem estava jogando órfãos na rua, não iria querer mais nada com o marquês. O que, para ele, era bom. Mais do que isso. Era perfeito.

X

Apesar da interrupção causada pelo baile improvisado, Hinata concluiu que fizera progressos. Uzumaki acabara contribuindo com sua causa. Diversas garotas tinham pedido que lhes ensinasse a valsa.

Em um primeiro momento, hesitara, pois não conseguia visualizar a utilidade daquilo na vida das meninas.

A chance de serem convidadas para participar de um baile onde houvesse valsas era remota. Mas, apesar de notar o sorriso cínico do marquês, compreendeu que a aula de dança era secundária. O que elas queriam era atenção e graças ao seu projeto, poderiam contar com isso em abundância.

— Então teremos aulas de dança — ela anunciou —, Começando amanhã para todos os que quiserem aprender, meninos ou meninas.

— Por que não hoje? — a pequena Rose perguntou, parecendo desiludida.

Hinata tinha a impressão de que já se demorara demais por ali naquele dia. Precisava comparecer ao chá de tia Houton.

— A srta. Hyuuga tem coisas importantes a fazer — o marquês observou.

— E nós não somos importantes — um dos garotos mais Velhos, Matthew, disse, ecoando o cinismo de Uzumaki quase a perfeição.

— Claro que vocês são importantes. Apenas assumi um compromisso antes e mantenho minhas promessas. Amanhã Rose poderá ser a minha primeira aluna, e Matthew o segundo, se quiserem.

Pelos gritinhos e assobios, Hinata concluiu que conseguira contornar o problema. Rose abraçou suas pernas.

— Obrigada, srta. Hina.

— De nada — ela disse, sorrindo. — E devemos agradecer a lorde Uzumaki também, por ter arranjado tudo isso.

Uzumaki aceitou os agradecimentos com um gesto de cabeça, que as crianças interpretaram como um sinal para descerem até seus dormitórios ou até o pátio. Bem, ela conseguira extrair da situação uma lição para ele, a de que uma dama apreciava um ato generoso, quaisquer que tivessem sido as motivações.

— Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte, milorde — ela disse, pegando os livros e papéis, pronta para sair.

— Um deles roubou o seu broche — ele disse, acompanhando-a até a porta.

Hinata levou a mão à gola.

— Não notei! Tem certeza?

— O menino alto com o cachecol vermelho.

— Nem mesmo sabe o nome dele?

— Você sabe?

— Randall Baker. Por que não o impediu?- Uzumaki deu de ombros.

— Este é o seu joguinho, não o meu. Vou pegá-lo de volta para você.

— Se ele o roubou, precisa da jóia mais do que eu.- Uzumaki franziu a testa.

— Quer se fazer de mártir?

— Não. Eu não preciso do broche.

— Mas quis o seu colar de volta.

— O senhor não precisava dele. E isto não é um jogo para mim. Ainda não entendeu?

— Tenho certeza de que gosta de ser olhada por eles como uma salvadora em musselina verde, Hinata, mas isso não é nada novo.

— O que quer dizer?

Ele a olhou por sobre o ombro enquanto começava a descer a escada.

— Assim que se cansar de ser adorada, também vai embora.

— Não estou aqui para ser adorada.- Uzumaki ignorou o comentário.

— Minha mãe costumava vir aqui visitar as crianças, toda primeira terça-feira do mês.

— Verdade? Deveria se orgulhar do fato de ela pensar nos necessitados...

— Ela e seu círculo de costura contribuíam com os guardanapos para os jantares dos feriados.

— Mesmo assim, ela contribuía com alguma coisa — Hinata observou.

— Sim. Dizem os rumores que dois ou três garotos que viviam aqui pertenciam ao marido dela, o que talvez justifique seu interesse pela instituição. Suponho que isso signifique que meu pai também contribuiu com algo para este maldito lugar.

O rubor tomou conta do rosto de Hinata. Os homens não deveriam conversar sobre assuntos assim com damas distintas.

— Alguns dos internos são seus? — ela perguntou, surpresa com sua ousadia.

Aparentemente, Uzumaki também se espantou, pois virou-se para fitá-la antes de responder:

— Não que eu saiba. Não me disponho a contribuir com minha própria desgraça.

— Então por que está aqui?

— Hoje? Porque eu quero você.

— Estou me referindo ao seu papel como presidente do conselho.

— Ah, eu já lhe disse. O testamento de minha mãe estipulava que duas mil libras ao ano e um membro da família Uzumaki fossem destinados ao orfanato. Eu estava cansado de ver os outros curadores comprando carruagens e mantendo amantes com o dinheiro de minha família. Todos tiram algo daqui. — Ele deu um sorriso cínico. — Papai conseguiu sexo, mamãe podia dizer às amigas como sua vida era caridosa e trágica, e o resto do conselho enchia os bolsos com os fundos destinados ao orfanato.

— E o que você ganha?

— Pago os meus pecados. Estou ajudando órfãos, afinal. Isso não vai me livrar do inferno? E o que está tirando daqui, srta. Hyuuga?

Se lhe dissesse a verdade, ele riria.

— Não se sente... satisfeito ao ver que essas crianças estão sendo alimentadas e vestidas? Elas poderiam estar nas ruas se o senhor não cuidasse para que os recursos fossem bem aplicados.

— A minha satisfação é ver Timothy Rutledge e os outros abutres tentando, semana após semana, criar um esquema lucrativo aqui e serem frustrados por mim. — Uzumaki subiu os degraus que os separavam. — Talvez você pudesse olhar para mim de forma mais amável, Hinata. Pelo menos, eu não roubo dos diabinhos.

— Não acredito em nada do que diz — declarou Hinata com toda a convicção que lhe restava. — Está apenas tentando me chocar e me convencer a ir embora.

— Não. Estou apenas tentando convencê-la de que, se for satisfação o que você quer sentir, existe um modo mais agradável de consegui-la. O seu trabalho aqui não fará diferença alguma. Nunca faz.

— Isso não é verdade!

Uzumaki estendeu a mão e a tocou no rosto.

— Por que não tenta me salvar? — ele murmurou. Se ele soubesse...

— Parece que o modo de recuperar o senhor seria não atender às suas necessidades básicas. Por isso, sinta-se, livre para pensar que estou tentando salvá-lo. — Passou por ele e terminou de descer a escada. — Tenha um bom dia, milorde.- Ele riu.

— Eu beijei você, Hinata Marie. E você me beijou. Não é assim tão distinta quanto pensa ser.

Ela parou ao pé da escada.

— Apesar de não gostar deste lugar, você alimenta essas crianças, Naruto. Então talvez você não seja tão terrível quanto pensa ser.

Uzumaki a observou se afastar. — Tem razão — ele murmurou. — Sou pior.

X

Hinata mal tinha entrado em casa quando ouviu o relógio soar uma hora da tarde. Com a respiração ofegante, trocou o chapéu que usara naquela manhã por um mais apropriado para se usar à tarde. Munida também de sua sombrinha, olhou para a mãe, que descia as escadas.

—- Boa tarde, mamãe — ela cumprimentou Genevieve Hyuuga. — Pronta para o chá político?

— Você passa tempo demais com Sakura — Genevieve reclamou.

— Sei disso. Perdi a noção do tempo e peço desculpas — Evie dirigiu à mãe seu mais brilhante sorriso.

— Bem, agradeça a Deus por Hiroshi não estar em casa. Tremo só de pensar na reação dele se você perdesse outro chá.

— Não se preocupe. Não perderia este chá por nada. Podemos ir?

A mãe parou junto à porta, notando a transpiração no rosto de Hinata.

— Você está vermelha demais, Hina. Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Apenas um pouco sem fôlego por causa da corrida — E um pouco descontrolada depois da última conversa com Saint.

— Espero que seja isso. Não toleraria se você viesse a fazer uma cena durante o chá desmaiando ou coisa assim.

Hinata pegou o braço da mãe para ajudá-la a ir até a carruagem.

— Nenhum desmaio, eu prometo.

— Muito bom. Devemos passar a melhor das impressões hoje, por causa de seu irmão. Você sabe que os chás de tia Houton se tornaram bastante famosos. Muitas carreiras políticas têm sido criadas ou destruídas em meio ao chá e aos biscoitos. E você não deve falar sobre a sua nova teoria de educar os pobres.

— Sim, mamãe. — Não era difícil concordar com aquela exigência em particular. Não precisava falar sobre o assunto, porque já o estava colocando em prática. — Nenhuma discussão sobre nada progressista, a não ser que favoreça Hiroshi.

— Exatamente.

A tarde foi interminável. A maioria das damas lembrava Hinata da descrição que Uzumaki fizera da mãe: caridosa, contanto que isso não lhe demandasse esforço nem causasse qualquer inconveniente. O pensamento levantou outra questão. Se aquela atitude era tão comum, por que parecia aborrecer tanto Uzumaki, especialmente quando ele afirmava não se aborrecer com nada?

X

-Está muito quieta esta tarde. — Kurenai Barnesby, lady Houton, sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Hinata, ajeitando a saia com um gesto gracioso. — Você sempre age assim nestas reuniões, mas nem mesmo a estou vendo gaguejar de indignação.

Hina devolveu o sorriso. — Fico nervosa ao imaginar que minhas idéias possam prejudicar as ambições políticas de Hiroshi.

- Não devia pensar nisso, minha querida. Duvido que consiga arruiná-lo. E eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse em uma de minhas festas, naturalmente.

—Isso me tranqüiliza. Sinto-me um pouco... deslocada aqui, de qualquer forma. — Hinata abaixou a voz. — Creio que ninguém reparou em mim.- A tia aproximou-se dela.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu, por exemplo, gostaria de mencionar que você tem uma mancha na saia. Uma pequena.- Hinata olhou para o ponto que a tia apontava.

— Oh, bem, Saky e eu estávamos passeando esta manhã quando encontramos três adoráveis crianças...

— Você visitou o orfanato outra vez — tia Houton a interrompeu em voz baixa. — Eu a avisei de como isso pode ser perigoso. Eles têm todo o tipo de doenças e, de acordo com seu irmão, a maioria deles é criminosa.

— Não é nada... perigoso, pelo amor de Deus!- A não ser que ela levasse Uzumaki em conta.

— Se você fosse casada, seu marido poderia permitir que contribuísse com alguma quantia para essa instituição. Mas, sendo uma jovem solteira, ficar ao lado de gente comum e fora de Mayfair não é nada adequado, Hina.

Hinata tentou parecer envergonhada, e não aborrecida.

— Eu sei, titia.

— Prometa que não fará isso de novo.

— Prometo — Hinata disse, com os dedos cruzados.

X

Quando Uzumaki entrou no salão principal da Casa dos Lordes, um murmúrio percorreu o recinto. Fazia quase um mês que ele não aparecia, mas todos sabiam que, vez por outra, ele tinha de comparecer; caso contrário, seria declarado morto e suas propriedades seriam confiscadas pela Coroa.

Por um momento, considerou sentar-se em seu lugar habitual, ao lado de Neji e Wycliffe, os menos desagradáveis dentre seus colegas nobres. No entanto, ambos conheciam Hinata, e Neji, inclusive, fora requisitado para ajudar no orfanato. Ficou indeciso. Por outro lado, ambos conheciam Hinata.

— O que eu perdi? — ele perguntou em voz baixa, sentando-se ao lado de Neji.

— Hoje ou no mês passado?

— Fale baixo, seu imprestável — sussurrou o velho conde Danzou.

— Você tem baba no queixo, Danzou — retrucou Uzumaki, sem se abalar. — Ainda lhe resta algum dente na boca?

O rosto do conde ficou rubro.

— Seu bastardo — ele grunhiu, começando a se levantar. Os colegas o forçaram a sentar-se de novo.

— Estamos discutindo novamente as dívidas de Prinny — disse Wycliffe.

Diabos. Nesse caso, ele provavelmente deveria ter se mantido afastado dali. Se Prinny ou um de seus conselheiros tivesse feito fofocas, a situação não seria boa.

— As tolices habituais, então — ele observou, dirigindo-se a Neji.

— Parece que sim. Vou acabar dormindo na cadeira. Mas estou feliz que esteja aqui. Economiza-me o trabalho de precisar procurá-lo.

— Pensei que não quisesse mais qualquer ligação comigo. Com essa história de casamento...

O visconde sorriu.

- A vida doméstica tem seus pontos positivos. — Ele abaixou a voz. — É por isso que estava a sua procura. Queria lhe pedir que parasse de provocar Hinata Hyuuga.

— Esse aviso veio da mesma dama que foi pega o ano passado com a mão dentro de suas calças?

O bom humor de Neji desvaneceu de imediato.

— Tem certeza de que quer entrar nesse jogo comigo?

— Por que não? Eu jogo com todo mundo.

— Está falando de minha esposa, Uzumaki.

— E de minha prima — o duque de Wycliffe resmungou, com a expressão tensa e aborrecida.

— Está bem. — Com fingida indiferença, ele se levantou. Neji e Wycliffe juntos eram adversários difíceis, e ele não queria encrenca ali na Casa dos Lordes. — Por que não perguntam para a srta. Hyuuga se ela quer que eu me afaste dela? Até então, eu desejo aos seus traseiros domesticados um bom dia.

Uzumaki notou que lorde Gladstone estava com o olhar fixo nele. Aliás, muitos maridos pareciam não estar nada felizes ao vê-lo. Enquanto saía, ocorreu-lhe que lady Gladstone estaria em casa naquela hora do dia e que, se ele quisesse aliviar algumas tensões, ela certamente estaria ansiosa para ajudá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não queria nada disso. Estava concentrado em uma presa diferente e muito difícil.

E a mulher que o interessava estava em algum chá ou coisa assim. Um lugar apenas com mulheres, provavelmente velhas e enrugadas. Não muitas jovens concordavam em comparecer a chás políticos.

Uzumaki acabou voltando para casa.

— Jansen — ele entregou o casaco ao mordomo, — eu tenho aqui alguma coisa com que possa me distrair?

— Ah, o senhor se refere a alguma companhia feminina, milorde? Lamento, mas ninguém veio visitá-lo hoje.

— Não estou me referindo a mulheres, mas ao que outros homens se dedicam quando não estão na cama com alguma mulher.

O mordomo pareceu perplexo.

— Bem, o senhor tem uma biblioteca lá em cima e...

— Eu tenho?

— Sim, milorde.

— Com livros?

Jansen entendeu que o patrão caçoava dele, mas aceitou a situação com sua habitual equanimidade.

— Bem, não estou com vontade de ler. Sugere alguma outra coisa?

— Bilhar, talvez?

— Bilhar. Você joga, Jansen?

— Eu... não sei, milorde.

— Pois agora vai jogar. Venha comigo.

— Mas a porta...

— Gibbons ficará em seu lugar.

— Não temos nenhum criado chamado Gibbons, milorde.

Uzumaki parou no meio da escada, disfarçando um sorriso.

— Lembre-me de contratar alguém chamado Gibbons.

— Sim, milorde.

— E não pense que vai se livrar do bilhar. Vamos.

Ele torturou o mordomo por cerca de uma hora, mas acabou ficando com pena de Jansen. Influência de Hinata,sem dúvida. Ela parecia ter a habilidade de amolecer o coração de uma estátua. Bem, ele não era uma estátua, e um beijo ou dois certamente não o transformariam em alguém semelhante a Neji ou Wycliffe. Pelo amor de Deus, eram sete horas da noite e ele estava em casa jogando bilhar com o mordomo! — Mande Wallace selar meu cavalo — ele disse, jogando o taco sobre a mesa. Jansen não escondeu o alívio.

— Sim, milorde. O senhor voltará para o jantar?

— Não.

Uzumaki jantou no clube e se sentou a uma mesa de jogo onde estavam lorde Westgrove e dois cavalheiros. — Parece que esta noite todos estão reunidos no Almack's — um deles disse. — Diabos! Eu sempre quis conhecer o lugar — o outro cavalheiro comentou.

— Por quê? — Uzumaki perguntou, enquanto fazia sua aposta. Tinha se esquecido de que era quarta-feira, a noite da reunião no Almack's. Hinata deveria estar lá. — Todos vão ao Almack's, não é?

— Limonada quente, nenhuma bebida, nenhuma sala de jogo, matronas o observando, e uma valsa a noite inteira. Isso é o Almack's. Você não está perdendo nada.

Lorde Westgrove caiu na risada.

— Não liguem, rapazes. Ele está dizendo isso apenas porque foi banido de lá.

— Banido? Verdade? Por quê?

Uzumaki gostaria que Westgrove tivesse mantido a boca fechada.

— Por ser pego fazendo sexo com Isabel Rygel no armário das vassouras, se me lembro bem.

— No armário... verdade?

— Foi apenas sexo oral.

— Nossa! Quem você disse que era?

— Eu não disse.

— Este, senhores — Westgrove disse —, é o marquês Uzumaki.

— Você é Uzumaki? Dizem que matou um homem em um duelo. É verdade?

— Provavelmente — Uzumaki respondeu, desistindo do jogo. — Mas tenho certeza de que o homem mereceu morrer. Boa noite, cavalheiros.

— Mas...

O ar frio da noite o fez se sentir melhor. A essa hora, a festa no Almack's estaria bem cheia, com provavelmente uns cinqüenta homens esperando na fila para se aproximar de Hinata Marie Hyuuga.

Sem realmente pretender ir até lá, ele virou sua montaria para o norte. Poucos quarteirões depois, parou diante do enorme prédio e olhou em direção às janelas iluminadas.

Ela estava lá. Ele tinha certeza, e isso o frustrava.

Hinata ia a lugares que ele não podia freqüentar. Lugares respeitáveis e tediosos, mas pela primeira vez ele não conseguia se convencer de que gostava que fosse assim, fazia cinco anos que fora banido do Almack's, e até aquela noite isso nunca o aborrecera. Até aquela noite.

X

Hinata abriu um pouco as cortinas para respirar ar fresco.

Um cavalo e um cavaleiro estavam parados no bulevar e, por um momento, o homem lhe pareceu familiar. Antes que pudesse ter certeza, porém, ele foi embora. Ainda assim... estremeceu. Uzumaki não se aproximaria de um lugar como o Almack's. Não havia razão para ele estar parado lá fora.

— Hina, está me ouvindo?- Ela largou a cortina.

— Oh, desculpe-me, Tenten. O que disse?

— Neji me contou que Uzumaki quase se envolveu em uma briga hoje na Casa dos Lordes.

— Oh, por favor, Tenten. Ele está sempre envolvido em alguma coisa. Por que vou me importar com isso?

— Poderia, pelo menos, interessar-se em saber que quase comecei a brigar com o marquês para defender você, Hina. — A voz do visconde Neji soou do outro lado. Tenten olhou para o marido com cara feia.

— Estamos conversando. Vá embora, Neji.

— Certo — ele disse.

— Espere! — Hinata o segurou pelo braço. — Como assim, para me defender?

— Eu... ah... — Neji olhou para a esposa, receoso. — Não foi nada. Eu tenho mesmo um problema mental.

— Por favor, Neji, diga o que aconteceu. Estou tentando trabalhar com ele, e realmente não quero que você torne as coisas mais difíceis.

— Eu apenas sugeri que ele não a aborrecesse mais.

— Agradeço sua preocupação, mas, se eu quiser prosseguir com o meu trabalho, preciso da cooperação dele. Por favor, não saia em minha defesa de novo.

— Está bem. Apenas não reclame depois que não a avisei, Hina. Perto do que ele já fez, eu pareço um anjo.

— Sim, por mais difícil que seja acreditar — Tenten acrescentou, colocando o braço no do marido. — E a culpa foi minha, Hina. Pedi a Neji para falar com ele. Estou preocupada com você.

— Não precisa. Posso tomar conta de mim mesma.

Sem dúvida, ninguém acreditou nela. A orquestra começou uma das poucas valsas da noite e, sem muita dificuldade, ela convenceu Tenten e Neji a se unirem aos outros dançarinos na pista. Sakura não estava na festa, e de repente, Hinata se viu sozinha.

Infelizmente, o momento de paz foi breve.

— Hina — o irmão chamou-a —, você já conhece o duque de Monmouth? Vossa Graça, minha irmã, Hinata.

— Encantado — disse o duque, fazendo uma breve reverência.

— Estava falando com Sua Graça a respeito de como você gosta de jogar xadrez, Hina.

Xadrez? Ela detestava xadrez!

— Sim, é verdade, apesar de eu não ter habilidade no jogo.

O duque assentiu.

— Dizem que o xadrez está além da capacidade mental das mulheres. Fico feliz era saber que pelo menos uma de vocês compreenda isso.

Hinata forçou um sorriso.

— Quanta gentileza de sua parte! Presumo então que seja um jogador exímio.

— Sou o campeão de Dorsetshire.

— Esplêndido!

— Sua Graça especificamente pediu para ser apresentado a você, Hina —- Hiroshi disse com um sorriso indulgente. — Sugiro que deem uma volta pelo salão, uma vez que nenhum de vocês gosta de valsar.

Hinata suspirou. Xadrez e nada de valsa. Aparentemente, o duque era muito aborrecido.

— Seria um prazer, Vossa Graça.

Pelo menos, não teria de se preocupar em falar, já que o duque começara a fazer uma interminável explanação sobre xadrez. Ela apenas balançava a cabeça, concordando e sorrindo nas horas certas, enquanto amaldiçoava em silêncio o irmão. Ele já fizera isso antes: encontrava alguém que poderia apoiá-lo politicamente, descobria seu passatempo favorito, e então o tornava o dela. Hinata sempre odiara isso, mas detestava ainda mais agora que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Estava tão ocupada em concordar e sorrir que demorou um pouco para perceber que ele estava se despedindo.

— Obrigada por essa conversa tão interessante, Vossa Graça — ela disse com um último sorriso e uma reverência. Logo que o duque sumiu no meio da multidão, ela foi encontrar Hiroshi.

— Muito bem, Hina — ele disse.

— Você poderia pelo menos ter me avisado. Não sei nada sobre xadrez.

— Eu teria lhe ensinado, se achasse que você conseguiria dedicar a isso pelo menos um mínimo de atenção.

Hinata estava tolerando aquilo por um motivo. Quem sabe, se tentasse convencer o irmão...

— Hiroshi, andei fazendo algumas pesquisas. Tem ideia de quantas crianças órfãs vivem em Londres? E se você...

— Não. Estou em campanha, e não reformando as coisas. E você deveria estar me ajudando.

— Mas é isso o que estou tentando fazer.

— Então pare de falar com Uzumaki, e pare com essas suas pequenas pesquisas. Se estiver interessada em crianças, case-se e gere algumas.

— Isso é maldade sua.

— Não estou aqui esta noite para agradá-la. E, por sinal, você não deve ficar com essa cara feia. Sua popularidade reflete em mim.

— Mas achei que eu não gostasse de valsa — ela retrucou.

— Você não gosta de valsa quando Manmouth estiver presente. Nem quando Uzumaki estiver por perto.

— Hum... Pelo menos Uzumaki não vive mentindo por aí para conseguir influenciar as pessoas.

Ela compreendeu de imediato que dissera a coisa errada, mas já era tarde. Hiroshi segurou-a pelo braço e levou-a para um dos cantos da sala.

— Tenho sido paciente no que se refere a você e Uzumaki — ele murmurou. — Você se acha muito esperta e independente, mas, como seu irmão, devo informá-la de que apenas está parecendo ser uma hipócrita e uma tola.

Lágrimas de frustração encheram seus olhos, mas Hinata as conteve. Não daria a Hiroshi a satisfação de saber que podia fazê-la chorar.

— Você sempre me achou uma idiota, mas não sou nem tola, nem hipócrita.

— Ah, então desistiu de entrar em contato com os de classe baixa, os órfãos e os mendigos de Londres?

— Não. Nunca vou desistir.- Hiroshi sorriu maldosamente.

— Então deve saber que o patife que você anda defendendo está em negociação com o príncipe George para derrubar o orfanato e colocar um parque no lugar.

Incapaz de respirar direito, Hinata o encarou. Hiroshi estava mentindo. Aquilo tinha de ter uma explicação.

— Isso não é verdade.

— É claro que é. Ouvi do próprio príncipe essa informação. O orfanato Coração da Esperança, ou algo assim. Sem dúvida, Uzumaki quer tirar algum lucro desse acordo também. Ele não é conhecido por seu altruísmo.

Hinata libertou o braço que o irmão segurava e quê agora doía. Mas aquela dor não era nada se comparada com a que sentia no peito. Por que Uzumaki faria uma coisa dessas? No momento, ele até parecia uma pessoa agradável. E aquelas crianças estavam sob sua proteção. Se ele pretendia derrubar o prédio, por que permitira que ela tirasse tudo dos depósitos? E...

Hinata mordeu o lábio. Claro, ele a deixara esvaziar todas as salas. Isso pouparia o tempo dele mais tarde. Quanto à pintura das paredes, bem, era apenas uma inconveniência menor, e não representara despesa alguma para ele, além de mantê-lo longe de qualquer suspeita por parte dela e das crianças.

— Talvez a partir de agora você me escute quando eu tentar avisá-la de alguma coisa — disse Hiroshi. — Preocupo-me com você. Pare de ficar aí de boca aberta e vá dançar com alguém. Saiu-se bem esta noite. Vá se divertir.

Ela fechou a boca. Maldito! Ele não ia destruir sua única esperança em contribuir com algo que valesse a pena. Não permitiria que ele fizesse isso.

X

Hinata chegou cedo ao orfanato, indo direto à sala de refeições justamente quando as crianças estavam terminando o desjejum.

— Srta. Hina! — Rose exclamou. Ela e Penny correram para abraçá-la. — Fiz um desenho para a senhorita.

— Verdade? Mal posso esperar para vê-lo.

— Desenhei todos nós dançando. Eu estou usando um vestido verde, porque é minha cor favorita.

Hinata anotou mentalmente que deveria providenciar um vestido verde para Rose. Todos eles precisavam de roupas, algo além do que o orfanato fornecia. Infelizmente, ela já usara sua mesada na pintura e com os instrutores. Talvez pudesse convencer Hiroshi de que ela o ajudaria melhor se tivesse um ou dois novos vestidos; assim, ele lhe adiantaria um pouco de dinheiro.

— Vamos dançar de novo hoje? — Penny perguntou.

Mesmo Molly, a mais cínica das meninas, não conseguia esconder um sorriso. Hinata lutou contra contra o desejo de chorar. As crianças começavam a confiar nela, e o marquês Uzumaki queria arruinar tudo.

— Não temos uma orquestra, mas vou lhes ensinar alguns passos. Todos os que quiserem aprender a dançar serão bem-vindos no salão.

— Isso inclui a mim? — Uzumaki estava parado junto à porta.

Ela estremeceu. No dia anterior achara o marquês enigmático e atraente. Hoje, gostaria de não tê-lo conhecido.

— Bom dia, milorde — ela disse, rangendo os dentes, sem ceder à vontade de olhá-lo. — Digam bom-dia, crianças.

— Bom dia, lorde Uzumaki — o coro soou.

— Bom dia. Por que não seguem todos à nossa frente para o salão? A srta. Hyuuga e eu nos reuniremos a vocês em alguns instantes.

— Bobagem — ela retrucou com uma risada forçada. ― Vamos todos juntos.

Para ter certeza de que Uzumaki não a interceptaria, ela deu as mãos para Rose e Penny. Precisava, e queria, confrontá-lo sobre a traição e a duplicidade, mas não até que decidisse o que dizer; e não até que pudesse fazer isso sem cair no choro ou, por mais satisfatório que fosse, dar um soco naquele belo rosto.

Uzumaki seguiu os órfãos e a querida srta. Hina deles até o terceiro andar. Aparentemente todos queriam aprender a dançar.

Ficaria apenas observando. Considerando os sonhos eróticos que tinham perturbado o seu sono nas poucas horas em que conseguira fechar os olhos, o cumprimento de Hinata naquela manhã fora uma espécie de banho de água fria.

Ela provavelmente soubera a respeito da discussão que ele tivera com Neji e Wycliffe no Parlamento e estava tentando puni-lo pelo mau comportamento.

Hinata parou a sua frente, e Uzumaki piscou. O vestido de seda cor-de-rosa de alguma forma salientava o tom cinza dos olhos. Tudo de que ela precisava era um par de asas para completar a aparência angelical. Ele, querendo ir para a cama com um anjo! Era só o que lhe faltava...

— O senhor pode fazer par com Molly? — ela perguntou, com o olhar fixo em seu ombro.

— Qual delas é Molly?

Seus olhares se encontraram por um breve momento.

— Não sabe nenhum dos nomes?

Considerando o humor dela, seria mais sábio não mencionar que passara mais tempo no orfanato nas duas últimas semanas do que em todo o ano anterior.

— Sei o seu.

— Mas não sou uma moradora de um estabelecimento sob a sua supervisão. Molly é a menina de olhos verdes e cabelo vermelho bem curto. Ela fica tímida ao lado dos rapazes. Portanto, seja gentil.

Hinata teria se afastado se Uzumaki não lhe segurasse o braço.

— Não me dê ordens, Hinata. Estou aqui porque escolhi estar.

Ela se soltou.

— As crianças não.

O senso de humor dele, já abalado com muito uísque e pouco sono, piorou bastante.

— E acha que dar-lhes umas poucas aulas de dança vai melhorar a vida delas?

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto de Hinata. Ela a enxugou com um gesto impaciente.

— E acha que derrubar o lar delas vai fazer isso? Não ouse impor seus inexistentes valores morais para mim.

Maldição!

— Quem lhe contou?

— O que isso importa? É um homem desprezível. Sua presença me faz sentir mal.

Uzumaki a fitou. Sentiu a raiva tomando conta dele; raiva e frustração, porque agora ele nunca a teria. E, se não pudesse ter o que desejava, ela também não poderia.

— Saia daqui!

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu, Hinata. Não é mais bem-vinda aqui.

Outra lágrima deslizou pelo rosto dela.

— Posso pelo menos me despedir?

As lágrimas ainda o aborreciam. O que havia de errado com ele ultimamente era culpa dela, decidiu, mas vê-la chorar o perturbava, mesmo que estivesse bravo o suficiente para estrangulá-la.

— Tem quinze minutos. Vou esperar lá embaixo.

— Muito bem.

— E lembre-se, independentemente do que diga a eles, nada mudará. Assim eu sugiro que leve em conta os sentimentos de seus queridinhos e mantenha sua boca fechada.

— Bastardo — ela resmungou quando ele lhe deu as costas.

Hinata viu-o descer as escadas sem olhar para trás. Quando ela se virou, percebeu que as crianças a fitavam. Fosse lá o que soubessem, elas não tinham poder para mudar nada, assim como ela.

— O que há de errado, srta. Hina? - Ela secou os olhos rapidamente.

— Lamento, mas terei de ir embora. — Foi a frase mais difícil que já dissera na vida.

— Está bem — Penny disse, pegando sua mão. — Podemos dançar amanhã.

— Não, Penny, não podemos. Eu... eu não posso vir aqui de novo.

— Uzumaki não a quer aqui, não é? — Randail Baker grunhiu.

— Não, não é isso... — Hinata parou. Estava cansada de defender as pessoas quando elas obviamente não mereciam. Não mentiria para as crianças, muito menos para favorecer Uzumaki — Não, ele não quer.

— Por que não? — Rose agora estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Porque a senhorita não deixou o bastardo levantar a sua saia, não é? — Matthew Radley tirou um cigarro do bolso.

Ela ruborizou.

— Não deveria dizer essas coisas, Matthew.

— Todos nós sabemos, srta. Hina. — Molly se aproximou. — O marquês nunca passou tanto tempo aqui como desde que a senhorita apareceu. — Os lábios da menina tremiam. — E agora ele está obrigando a senhorita a ir embora.

— Deveríamos trancar Uzumaki na masmorra com os ratos.

A sugestão de Matthew foi recebida com aplausos das crianças. Hinata compreendia o sentimento, mas planos de vingança somente serviriam para diminuir o pouco tempo que ela tinha para as despedidas. E ela sabia que Uzumaki viria buscá-la, caso se demorasse.

— Infelizmente, Matthew, vocês são crianças, eu sou uma mulher, e ele é um marquês. E não temos uma masmorra. Penny, por que não pega um livro, e eu lerei uma última história para vocês?

— Nós temos uma masmorra — Thomas Kinnett afirmou. — Com algemas e tudo o mais. E temos ratos, também.

— Do que estão falando?

Penny a puxou em direção às escadas que levavam ao porão.

— Venha. Vamos lhe mostrar.- O que quer que eles pensavam ter visto, o fato é que parecia importante para eles. E se Uzumaki e outros membros do conselho tivessem montado uma terrível câmara de horrores, ela poderia alertar as autoridades e talvez impedir a demolição do lugar. Mesmo sendo notoriamente mau, não parecia fazer o estilo do marquês manter masmorras, mas no momento ela estava com tanta raiva que poderia até acreditar que ele seria capaz disso.

O porão estava cheio de velhas camas e suprimentos, como sacos de farinha, barris com maçãs e coisas do tipo.

No meio da umidade, sem janelas, aquilo de fato parecia uma masmorra.

— Sim, é bastante assustador — ela concordou, para não ferir os sentimentos das crianças.

— Não é aqui, srta. Hina — Randall disse com um sorriso de superioridade. — É mais adiante.

Juntos, ele, Matthew e Adam Henson, outro dos garotos mais velhos, afastaram uma das camas. Logo que a poeira assentou, ela viu uma porta na parede que antes estivera encoberta. Randall a abriu enquanto Molly providenciava numa vela. Dentro, um novo lance de escada levava a outra porta.

— Randall, deixe-me ir à frente — disse ela, erguendo a vela.

— Mas tem aranhas — disse Rose. Aranhas!

— Certo, mas tome cuidado — advertiu, permitindo que Randall a precedesse.

Rindo, ele abriu a pesada porta. Logo que entrou, percebeu que o lugar era minúsculo.

— Uma cela para soldados, imagino — murmurou Hinata.

Algemas e correntes estavam penduradas em uma das paredes. Um banco pequeno e um balde eram a única mobília, além de um par de castiçais de cada lado da porta.

— Viu? — Thomas perguntou. — Podemos trancar lorde Uzumaki aqui e ninguém nunca saberá.

— É um pensamento bastante agradável, meus queridos, e eu o aprecio, mas sequestrar um nobre não é uma boa ideia.

— Mas se nós fizermos com que ele fique aqui, a senhorita pode continuar nos visitando todos os dias. — Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Penny.

O irmão dela, Willy, colocou o bracinho magro em volta de seu ombro.

— Não chore, Penny.

— Mas eu quero aprender a ler.

— Sim, eu também — disse Randall. — E eu ouvi o marquês dizer para a sra. Natham que ele queria derrubar este lugar e acabar com a gente.

— E ele não pode derrubar o prédio se estiver trancado aqui embaixo, não é? — indagou Matthew.

Hinata olhou para os meninos. Eles estavam apenas repetindo um comentário. Não tinham ideia de que o marquês pretendia mesmo demolir o prédio.

— Está tentada, não é, srta. Hina? — Randall perguntou em voz baixa. — Podemos fazer um acordo. Prometa retornar aqui dentro de alguns dias, e nós prometemos que não terá de se preocupar mais com Uzumaki.

O coração de Hinata disparou. Uzumaki a alertara de que alguns dos órfãos já eram pequenos bandidos, mas nem ele tinha ideia de como alguns reagiriam caso se sentissem ameaçados. Mesmo que ela tentasse tirar-lhes a ideia da cabeça, uma vez que fosse embora, nada impediria que tentassem trancar o marquês ali. Alguém poderia sair ferido, ou pior. E se conseguissem prender Uzumaki, não poderiam deixá-lo sair. Sequestrar um nobre, mesmo um com uma reputação como a de Uzumaki, era um crime punido com a forca.

Por outro lado, se Uzumaki fosse forçado a ter um contato mais próximo com as crianças, se visse como precisavam de alguém que cuidasse delas, como tinham necessidade de fazer parte da família que constituíam ali no orfanato, talvez mudasse de ideia. E talvez aprendesse o que era ser um cavalheiro, um homem, no melhor sentido da palavra. Oh, aquilo era insano! Se virasse as costas ou tentasse alertar Uzumaki, as crianças se encontrariam em uma situação ainda pior do que antes de sua chegada ao orfanato. Porém, se mantivesse o controle da situação, fizesse as regras e conduzisse a trama, talvez, apenas talvez, pudesse salvar a todos. E até mesmo fazer alguma diferença.

— Está bem — disse, sentando-se no banquinho. — Todos vão ter de concordar com isso. E todos têm de concordar que eu estou no comando. O que eu disser, será feito. De acordo?

— Sim, capitã! — respondeu Matthew.

- Certo. Precisamos agir com rapidez.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

Uzumaki andava de um lado para o outro no vestíbulo. Deveria ter dado a Hinata apenas cinco minutos para pegar os livros e sair. Porém, aparentemente, as lágrimas de Hinata Hyuuga eram o seu calcanhar de aquiles, e agora tudo o que podia fazer era consultar seu relógio a cada dois minutos e praguejar.

— Ela acha que sou desprezível — resmungou. — Minha presença a faz se sentir mal.

Ninguém dissera algo assim para ele e se safara depois.

Consultou o relógio mais uma vez. Dois minutos haviam se passado. Se Hinata não aparecesse logo, iria buscá-la. Guardou o relógio. Para que esperar?

— Uzumaki?

Ele se virou. Hinata estava parada junto à escada, com o rosto vermelho e o peito arfando.

— Pegue seus livros. O tempo já se esgotou.- Ela não se moveu.

— Eu estive pensando...

Uzumaki se encheu de suspeitas. Hinata não parecia incapacitada pelas lágrimas, como ele esperara; tampouco estava implorando que a deixasse continuar ensinando os órfãos, nem que interrompesse os planos de destruição daquele maldito lugar.

— No quê? — ele perguntou.

— Em como... me disse que... nunca fazia nada de graça.

Hinata estava nervosa, e isso não era tudo. Ele podia praticamente sentir a tensão no ar.

— E?

Ela tossiu.

— Estava pensando em qual seria o preço que cobraria para manter o orfanato aberto.

Uzumaki não sobrevivera tanto tempo sendo um tolo.

O anjo tinha algum plano. Por outro lado, se isso envolvesse uma maior intimidade entre ambos, ele estava disposto a concordar. Ainda assim...

— Pensei que eu a fizesse se sentir mal.

— Sim, bem, eu estava com raiva.

— E não está mais? — Ele nem tentou disfarçar o ceticismo na voz.

— Não entendo como pode fechar o orfanato. Sua mãe...

— Pelo amor de Deus! — ele a interrompeu. — Se estamos falando em sedução, não mencione minha mãe.

— Desculpe — disse ela, nervosa. —- Tudo isso é novo para mim.

— Isso o quê?

— Vai... me obrigar a dizer?

Ele caminhou até Hinata, não mais com pressa para vê-la longe dali.

— Sim — respondeu e a beijou.

Hinata pretendia fazê-lo prometer coisas, sem dúvida e se ela fizesse tudo da maneira certa, concordaria com o que dissesse. Claro que também escutaria com muita atenção a maneira como ela formularia os pedidos. A longa experiência o ensinara que existia mais de uma forma de levar uma mulher para a cama, e mais de um modo de se livrar de um orfanato.

Levantou a cabeça, mas Hinata puxou seu rosto para baixo para um novo beijo. Imediatamente, ele a pressionou contra seu corpo excitado.

— Você ainda tem de dizer, Hinata Marie — ele murmurou. As malditas salas de aula eram o lugar mais próximo e privado no qual ele conseguia pensar. As portas não tinham trancas, mas os garotos achavam que ela tinha ido embora. — Vamos, diga.

— Eu... — ela começou, ofegante, o olhar preso aos seus lábios. — Quero saber se deixaria de lado o plano de derrubar o orfanato se... se eu...

— Se me receber em seu corpo — ele sussurrou, soltando os cabelos dela. Ondas de fios sedosos com aroma de limão caíram sobre suas mãos.

— Sim.

Uzumaki sacudiu a cabeça, tirando mais um grampo.

— Precisa dizer.

Ruborizada, com os lábios inchados por causa de seus beijos e os seios pressionados contra seu peito, o anjo murmurou:

— Se eu receber você em meu corpo.

— Temos um acordo, Hinata.

— Não aqui. — Hinata gemeu quando sentiu os dedos de Uzumaki nos seios. — As crianças...

— O que acha de suas salas de aula? — Ele capturou-lhe os lábios outra vez, ciente de que normalmente não reagia assim. Claro, vinha sofrendo por quase três semanas, mas esse desejo era novo. Era um desejo por Hinata, e não por qualquer mulher.

— Não. Oh, Uzumaki! Algo mais privado. Por favor?

— A sala de reuniões do conselho.

— O porão — ela sugeriu.

— Certo — concordou Uzumaki, pegando-a pela mão e puxando-a para a escada. Um lugar cheio de poeira lhe parecia perfeito naquele momento.

— Mas meu cabelo está solto...

— Iremos pelos fundos, ninguém nos verá.

Por ter sido um alojamento de soldados, havia duas escadas que levavam ao porão: as que saíam da cozinha, e as do velho escritório. Uzumaki agarrou um lampião e abriu a porta do escritório.

— Tem certeza de que aqui não serve? — perguntou, beijando-a. Felizmente ela concordara em ceder, porque ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo mais seria capaz de manter as mãos afastadas daquela mulher sem ficar louco.

— As janelas — ela disse.

— Vou fazer você gritar de prazer — murmurou ele contra os lábios de Hinata.

Caso se detivessem ali por mais tempo, ele, que sempre se orgulhara de seu autocontrole, não seria mais capaz de andar. Pegou-a pela mão de novo e a conduziu pela escada.

Assim que chegaram ao porão, Uzumaki a pressionou contra a parede de pedra, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo ardente. Por fim, estavam sozinhos, sem ninguém para interrompê-los pelo menos por uma hora, até que as crianças começassem a fazer os preparativos para o almoço. — Hinata... — Ele gemeu, beijando-a no pescoço.

— Sinto muito, Uzumaki — ela murmurou.

— Sente pelo quê?

- É para o seu próprio bem.

— O quê...

Passos soaram atrás dele, e Uzumaki sentiu algo atingi-lo na nuca. Conseguiu praguejar antes de cair desmaiado.

Hinata viu o marquês Uzumaki cair aos seus pés.

Não conseguia se mover, nem falar, nem pensar em nada.

Não podiam mudar os planos agora. No entanto, o calor que Uzumaki provocara em seu corpo tinha despertado algo em seu íntimo, e ela quase desejou que estivessem sozinhos no porão e que ele cumprisse a promessa de fazê-la gritar de prazer.

Randall abaixou o pedaço de pau.

— Venho esperando por isso há um ano.

Livrando-se de seu nervosismo, excitação e estupor, Hinata caiu de joelhos.

— Ele ainda está respirando — constatou, aliviada.

— Pena que ainda respire — Randall disse. — Vamos prendê-lo na masmorra antes que Nelly venha aqui embaixo pegar maçãs.

— Nelly? — Hinata repetiu, afastando os cabelos da testa de Uzumaki enquanto meia dúzia de crianças se materializava a sua volta. Um fio de sangue escorria atrás de sua orelha. Ele parecia tão... inocente, com o rosto relaxado e sem a expressão cínica no rosto. Inocente e bonito. O homem mais bonito que ela já vira.

— Uma das ajudantes da cozinheira. Vamos, garotos. Levantem-no para não deixarmos marcas no chão.

Randall parecia saber bastante sobre sequestros. Hinata ficou em pé, enquanto seis garotos mais velhos agarravam pernas, braços e a cintura de Uzumaki, erguendo-o do chão.

— Cuidado com ele — Hinata recomendou, erguendo a vela para guiá-los até a porta estreita e meio escondida.

— A senhorita diz isso agora — Matthew grunhiu. — Imagine o que ele estaria fazendo com a gente se estivesse acordado!

Hinata estremeceu. Uzumaki ficaria furioso. De acordo com boatos, ele matara pessoas em duelos em nome de sua honra; o que estavam fazendo com certeza era mais grave do que isso.

Eles tinham colocado um colchão decente e cobertas limpas em um canto do aposento. Tinham também retirado as aranhas e teias e arranjado dois lampiões.

Os meninos jogaram Uzumaki sobre o colchão com menos cuidado do que ela gostaria.

O marquês praguejou por entre os dentes.

— Credo! Vamos colocar as correntes! — Adam Hensol exclamou, dando, um passo para trás.

— Esperem! Não o machuquem.

— Tarde demais, srta. Hina. Ele vai mandar todos nós para a cadeia ou nos enviar para a Austrália.

— Ou vai nos enforcar — Randall acrescentou, pronto para colocar as algemas.

— Pelo menos vocês têm a chave disso? — perguntou ela.

— Temos. É a da porta.

— Por favor, me deem as duas.- Matthew obedientemente as entregou a Hinata, que as colocou no bolso, sentando-se no banquinho. Deus! O que ela estava fazendo? Raptar um marquês era mais que insano. Por outro lado, sem o seu envolvimento, Randall e os outros meninos poderiam ter escolhido uma solução mais permanente e mortal para o problema com Uzumaki. Estando em posse das chaves, ela ao menos o protegeria um pouco.

— Ele está acordando — Adam anunciou.

— Muito bem, todos para fora. Não quero que ele saiba quem o atacou. E fechem as portas, mas deixem uma vela na escada. Não façam nem digam nada fora do habitual.

Randall riu.

— Vamos acabar tornando a senhorita uma criminosa.- Ela parecia não precisar de ajuda alguma nisso.

— Vão, depressa!

Segundos depois que eles tinham fechado a porta, Uzumaki despertou. Com um grunhido baixo, começou a se mexer.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Hinata. A voz tremia quase tanto quanto suas mãos.

— Que diabos aconteceu? — Ele colocou a mão na testa e, ao retirá-la, viu-a cheia de sangue.

— É uma longa história. Precisa de assistência médica? — Eles não poderiam chamar um médico, é claro, a não ser que o ferimento fosse grave demais. Se pressionada, ela provavelmente conseguiria costurar o corte.

— Não. Preciso de uma pistola. Quem me atacou? — Devagar, ele se ergueu. Olhou ao redor antes de se voltar para ela.

— Não posso lhe dizer isso. Uzumaki...

- Onde estamos? Você está machucada?

— Eu estou bem. Preciso...

Apoiando uma das mãos na parede, Uzumaki se levantou.

— Não se preocupe, Hinata. Vou tirar nós dois daqui.- Oh, Deus! Agora ele queria ser um cavalheiro.

— Uzumaki, você não entendeu. Eu não sou uma prisioneira. Você é o prisioneiro.

Ela o observou vagarosamente absorver o que dissera. Então, ele tentou agarrá-la, mas a corrente tirou seu equilíbrio, e ele caiu de joelhos.

— Pare com isso! Vai acabar se machucando! — Hinata se afastou rapidamente. O vestido estava arruinado, mas se Uzumaki conseguisse colocar as mãos nela, suas roupas seriam a menor de suas preocupações.

As chaves caíram de seu bolso com um ruído. Hinata notou que Uzumaki tentava pegá-las, mas a corrente era curta demais.

— Dê-me essas malditas chaves!

Hinata compreendeu que aquele era o Uzumaki que todos temiam, o homem sem civilidade. E ela conseguira despertar nele o dragão.

— Acalme-se — ela ordenou, afastando-se ainda mais, apesar de ele não ter como alcançá-la.

Os olhos de Uzumaki brilhavam com fúria.

— Acalmar-me? Estou acorrentado a uma parede, Deus sabe onde, e...

— Estamos no porão do orfanato — ela o interrompeu. — À velha masmorra, suponho. — Ela colocou as chaves no bolso.

— Por que fui acorrentado a uma parede no porão deste maldito orfanato, Hinata? — ele perguntou, em um grunhido baixo e perigoso. — E quem me atingiu?

Ele obviamente não estava sendo capaz de raciocinar direito naquele momento.

— Acho que deve se acalmar um pouco, Uzumaki — ela sugeriu, desejando que a voz parasse de tremer. — Vou buscar água e um pano para fazermos uma atadura em sua cabeça.

Ele tentou ir até onde a corrente permitia.

— Não vai me deixar aqui! Diabos, Hinata, isso é ridículo! Dê-me aquelas chaves. Agora!

— Não posso fazer isso. E não vou deixá-lo. Voltarei em poucos minutos.

Ele a encarou de forma assustadora.

— Se não me der as chaves agora, é melhor esperar que eu nunca saia daqui. Porque a primeira pessoa de quem irei atrás será você.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Se quiser sair daqui, é melhor não dizer tais coisas. — Ela saiu e fechou a porta.

X

Uzumaki ficou parado vendo Hinata fechar a porta. Então, ouviu o som de passos subindo a escada. Uma segunda porta rangeu ao abrir e depois foi fechada, deixando-o no mais profundo silêncio.

Ele se levantou, tentando ouvir algum ruído. Nada. A poeira cobria suas roupas. Havia pó até dentro de sua boca. Cuspiu no chão, voltou para o colchão e se sentou.

Apesar de Hinata não querer envolver os órfãos, sabia que eles tinham participado. Tinham colocado uma corrente em sua perna, acima do tornozelo. Apertado e enferrujado, o grilhão estava destruindo o couro de suas botas caríssimas.

Experimentou puxar a corrente da parede, mas ela não cedeu. Examinou elo a elo. Tudo perfeito e sólido, como se tivesse sido instalado na semana anterior, e não um século atrás.

Tentou se ajeitar da melhor maneira possível no colchão, cruzando as pernas. Começou a verificar o que tinha nos bolsos. Algum dinheiro, um lenço, o relógio e um botão, que talvez fosse de um vestido de Fátima.

Passou os dedos na testa ferida. Fora um completo idiota! Por que acreditara que Hinata queria mesmo se deitar com ele? Porque quisera acreditar, era a resposta. Ele a subestimara.

— Maldição — grunhiu. Sacudiu com raiva a corrente, conseguindo com isso apenas um corte no dedo.

Qualquer que fosse a lição que Hinata pretendia ensinar-lhe, seria perda de tempo. Nenhuma garota o superaria. Precisava descobrir um modo de sair dali. E a vingança, no que se referia a Hinata, seria doce e levaria muito, muito tempo.

Se não fosse pelo relógio de bolso, ele acharia que mais de trinta e sete minutos tinham se passado antes que a porta do topo da escada de oito degraus rangesse ao ser aberta de novo. Levantou-se e se encostou à parede. A chave girou na porta. Talvez Hinata se esquecesse de qual era o tamanho da corrente e se colocasse em uma posição favorável a ele.

— Uzumaki? — ela chamou em voz baixa.

Ele não respondeu, avaliando a distância entre o fim de seu alcance e a porta. Quem tinha construído a masmorra quisera se assegurar de que ninguém sairia dali, a não ser que fosse devidamente libertado.

— Estou feliz que tenha se acalmado um pouco — ela se aventurou, com o rosto ruborizado e a expressão nervosa. Tentara tirar a poeira de seu vestido e arrumar o cabelo, sem muito sucesso. — Vai me escutar agora?

— Vou adorar ouvir como levar uma paulada na cabeça e ser raptado foi para o meu próprio bem.

— Lady Gladstone me disse um dia que você era tão mau que não precisava ser bom.

Fátima era mais inteligente do que ele julgara.

— E você não concorda, é isso?

— Não concordo. — Ela saiu brevemente e voltou com uma bandeja. — Água e um pano, como prometi.

Uzumaki continuou observando, curioso para saber como ela pretendia entregar-lhe aquilo sem invadir sua área de alcance. Preparou-se para se mover caso ela cometesse um erro.

Hinata colocou a bandeja no chão. Voltou a sair e retornou com uma vassoura, usando-a para empurrar a bandeja até ele.

— Por acaso, já fez isso antes? — ele perguntou.

— Claro que não.

— Quando eu disse que pretendia ser o seu primeiro homem, não era isso o que eu tinha em mente.

Hinata ruborizou. Olhou para fora, sussurrou algo para alguém e então fechou a porta.

— Entendo que esteja bravo — ela disse, sentando-se no banquinho. — Você está ferido, e alguém lhe tirou a liberdade, tudo contra a sua vontade.

— Não alguém — ele a corrigiu. — Você.

— Bem, alguém tinha de fazer isso.- Uzumaki franziu a testa.

— Prossiga com esse seu discurso, Hinata.

— Muito bem. Eu tirei a sua liberdade antes que você pudesse tirar algo de mim.

— A sua virgindade? — ele indagou com cinismo. — Você a ofereceu a mim.

— Não fiz isso. Foi apenas um artifício. Você estava tentando me afastar das crianças e acabar com a minha chance de fazer algo útil na vida, de fazer alguma diferença. Você é igualzinho aos outros homens em minha vida.

— Não sou.

— É me manda conversar com velhos horríveis que me acham charmosa. Ele não se importa que eu seja obrigada a mentir para eles, fazendo-os pensar que os acho muito interessantes, ou então me obriga a ir a estúpidos chás chamados de políticos, e isso me deixa nervosa. E você... você é pior. Deixou-me vir ao orfanato porque imaginou que logo estaria erguendo as minhas saias. É bonito, excitante e... muito atraente, mas tenho uma mente própria, sabia? Não me conhece, e tampouco conhece essas crianças que dependem de você para viver. Acha isso tudo apenas uma inconveniência.

O anjo certamente tinha uma cabeça pensante. Ele nunca imaginara, mas naquele momento não estava muito feliz com isso.

— Terminou?

— Ainda não. Agora, você tem todo o tempo do mundo. E alguém vai julgar se pode ou não voltar à sociedade. — Hinata se levantou. — E pense nisso, lorde Uzumaki. Se jamais reaparecer, alguém sentirá sua falta?- Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Uzumaki.

— Hinata, pense no que está fazendo — ele disse, começando a perceber em que buraco se enfiara. — Se não me libertar agora, acha que será capaz de fazer isso algum dia?

Ela parou, com a mão na maçaneta.

—- Espero que sim. Você é muito inteligente. Acho que pode vir a ser um bom homem. Já é tempo de aprender alguma coisa.

Hinata fechou e trancou a porta, e então se encostou a ela para não cair. Jamais falara assim em toda a sua vida, e se sentia bem por finalmente dizer o que pensava.

Por outro lado, a situação a aterrorizava; nunca poderia permitir que o marquês fosse ferido, nem que punisse as crianças.

O encontro transcorrera melhor do que ela tinha esperado, considerando que não pensara no que falaria antes de ver-se diante dele. Eventualmente Uzumaki poderia até entender e apreciar suas tentativas de transformá-lo em um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Porém, tinha suas dúvidas. Um rapto não fazia parte das lições em que ela, Sakura e Tenten tinham pensado.

No andar de cima, ela deu outra aula de dança para as crianças antes de instruir os mais velhos, no momento em que todos eram chamados para o almoço.

— Vamos ter de alimentar o marquês? — Molly perguntou.

— Claro que sim. E sejam delicados com ele. O marquês não gosta de estar na masmorra, e nós devemos mostrar a ele como se importar com as pessoas.

— E se isso não der certo? — indagou Randall.

— Vai dar. — Hinata procurou demonstrar uma confiança que não sentia. O plano não daria certo a não ser que Uzumaki interagisse com os órfãos. — Ele provavelmente vai estar bravo no começo. Nós temos de lhe mostrar melhores modos. Apenas se lembrem de como é importante o que estamos fazendo. Ninguém pode ir vê-lo sozinho. E eu ficarei com a chave da corrente. Se ele souber que vocês não a têm, não haverá razão para tentar tirá-la com suas artimanhas.

— Parece que há um modo mais fácil de lidar com isso. —- Randall tirou uma pequena faca do bolso.

— Não. Ter lorde Uzumaki como um aliado é muito melhor do que tê-lo... morto. Prometam-me que nenhum de vocês irá machucá-lo.

— Quer uma promessa? De nós?

— Sim, quero. E espero que mantenham sua palavra.- Randall enfiou a faca na coluna de madeira da cama.

— Está bem. Prometemos.

O restante das crianças também prometeu, e por fim Hinata conseguiu respirar de novo. Eles tinham lições para aprender, assim como Uzumaki tinha as dele. E, por alguma razão, parecia que ela fora escolhida para essa tarefa. — Verei vocês amanhã bem cedo. Boa sorte.

X

Quando Hinata chegou à casa dos Haruno, estava apenas vinte minutos atrasada. Porém, não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que mais tempo se passara e de que alguém descobriria, somente olhando para ela, que raptara Uzumaki e o estava mantendo prisioneiro no porão do orfanato.

— Hina, estávamos começando a nos preocupar com a sua demora! — Sakura exclamou.

Ela forçou uma risada e foi até o sofá dar um beijo no rosto de Tenten. — Não estou tão atrasada.

— Não, mas normalmente é bastante pontual.

— Eu estava brincando com as crianças.

— E o seu vestido?- Hinata baixou o olhar. Tentara limpar o pó, que ainda permanecia em parte da saia e caía agora sobre o tapete.

— Oh, Deus! Suponho que deva brincar com menos entusiasmo da próxima vez.

— E seu cabelo? — Tenten tocou nos fíos que estavam fora do coque.

Droga.

— Algumas das meninas e eu brincamos de arrumar nossos cabelos. Está assim tão desarrumado?

Sakura riu.

— Mandarei Helena penteá-los antes de você sair.- Elas conversaram sobre os acontecimentos da semana, como sempre faziam. Aos poucos, Hinata começou a relaxar, apesar de não conseguir afastar a visão de Uzumaki acorrentado e sozinho em uma masmorra enquanto ela comia bolo, tomava chá e ria com as amigas.

— Como vai sua outra aula? — Sakura perguntou.

— Que outra aula?

— Você sabe, Uzumaki. Ou decidiu levar em conta o nosso conselho e escolher um aluno mais razoável?

— Não vi o marquês hoje — Hinata mentiu. — E, devo confessar, ele é um desafio maior do que eu esperava.

— Então vai esquecer o marquês? — Tenten pegou sua mão. — Não é que duvidemos de você, Hina. É que ele é tão...

— Horrível — Sakura completou. — E perigoso.

— Pensei que a idéia era escolhermos alguém horrível — Hinata observou. — Você nos contou como Neji era o pior homem de toda a Inglaterra, Tenten. Pensei que tivesse sido essa a razão por tê-lo escolhido.

— Eu sei. — Ela sorriu meio sem jeito. — Eu tinha razões pessoais para querer lhe ensinar uma lição. Vocês sabem disso. Mas você não tem essa ligação com Uzumaki.

Ela tinha agora.

— Em todo caso — disse Hinata —, estou determinada a ensiná-lo a ser um cavalheiro. Pensem quantas damas virtuosas eu estarei salvando.

— Apenas se proteja — aconselhou Sakura. — Seja cuidadosa. Prometa-nos isso.

— Prometo — Hinata disse, começando a concluir que Uzumaki tinha mais influência sobre ela do que o contrário. Ela nunca fora capaz de mentir tão bem. — Terei cuidado.

— Muito bem. E se precisa de uma distração hoje, dançarei com seu irmão.

— Hoje?

— O baile dos Sweeney, querida. Até Uzumaki foi convidado, pelo que ouvi dizer.

Hinata sentiu um frio no estômago.

Ela pretendera passar no orfanato antes do baile para verificar se Uzumaki estava bem, mas quando voltou para casa e se trocou, Hiroshi estava caminhando de um lado para o outro no vestíbulo.

— Céus! Você está querendo que sejamos os primeiros chegar? — ela indagou.

— Isso mesmo — retrucou ele, pegando o braço da mãe e a ajudando a descer a escada. — Faz uma semana que estou tentando conversar com lorde Sweeney. Ele passou um bom tempo na índia, também. Não vejo uma chance melhor para recrutá-lo. Ele até pode me conseguir uma audiência com Wellington.

— E o que mamãe e eu devemos fazer enquanto você estiver recrutando?

Hiroshi a olhou como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana que subitamente ganhara a capacidade de falar.

— Vocês vão conversar com lady Sweeney, é claro.- Por um momento, Hinata pensou em contar que tinha um marques arrogante e rude trancado em uma masmorra, e que havia uma corrente sobrando para outro ocupante. Em vez disso, sorriu.

- Farei o melhor possível.

X

Uzumaki não conseguia enxergar os ponteiros do relógio. Achava que eram as primeiras horas da manhã, apesar de basear sua conclusão no ronco de fome de seu estômago e na necessidade de fazer a barba.

Tampouco sabia por quanto tempo estivera acordado, mas parecia que durante horas. O pouco sono que conseguira ter fora interrompido por sonhos agitados, nos quais ele se vingava no corpo de Hinata Marie Hyuuga diversas vezes, até que acordara excitado e dolorido.

—- Idiota — murmurou. Ela planejara seu rapto, e ele ainda continuava desejando-a.

Por algum tempo, pensou no que ela dissera, sobre as consequências caso nunca mais reaparecesse na sociedade. Os criados estavam acostumados ao seu sumiço inexplicado por vários dias, e ele acabara de aparecer no Parlamento. Portanto, ninguém sentiria sua ausência durante semanas. Por causa de Hinata, ele se encontrava entre amantes, e assim nenhuma mulher lamentaria sua falta em uma cama fria.

Quanto aos amigos, Uzumaki realmente não tinha mais nenhum. Enquanto os que ele tivera haviam tomado outro rumo e se casado ou morrido por causa dos maus hábitos, ele se afundara cada vez mais na escuridão de Londres. E nem mesmo isso era tão escuro quanto aquela prisão se tornara quando a última vela tinha se apagado. Era isso. Ninguém sentiria a sua fala.

Estremeceu. Não tinha medo de morrer; aliás, surpreendia-se por ter vivido tanto tempo. Mas a ideia de ser completamente esquecido o aborrecia. Ninguém choraria sua morte, ninguém se perguntaria o que tinha acontecido.

Ao ouvir a porta ranger, ele se sentou no colchão. Um momento depois, viu uma luz surgir no vão da entrada. Uma chave girou na fechadura e a porta foi aberta. Um instante se passou antes que ele conseguisse visualizar Hinata atrás da luz.

— Oh, lamento sobre as velas! — ela exclamou. — Achei...

— Estas acomodações são bem ruins — ele a interrompeu. — Não suponho que tenha trazido café, certo? Ou o jornal?

Uzumaki ouviu a voz de um menino do outro lado da porta, praguejando. Pelo menos ele tinha impressionado alguém.

— Trouxe café — anunciou Hinata, colocando a vela em um canto. — E pão com manteiga e uma laranja.

— Pelo menos, não poupou despesas para assegurar meu conforto.

Ela foi até a porta e pegou a bandeja. Colocou-a no chão a empurrou com a vassoura. Uzumaki estava com fome de mais para reclamar de alguma coisa, e puxou a bandeja para perto dele.

— Não comeu nada ontem à noite? — Hinata perguntou, sentando-se no banquinho.

— Alguém abriu a porta e jogou uma batata crua em minha cabeça, se é isso o que quer saber. Decidi guardá-la para mais tarde.

— Oh, lamento muito — ela disse, observando-o comer.

— Hinata, se lamenta mesmo, deixe-me ir. Se não vai fazer isso, então pelo amor de Deus pare de se desculpar.

— Sim, tem razão. Acho que estou apenas tentando dar um bom exemplo.

— Para mim? — Uzumaki parou de falar enquanto mastigava o pão. — Você tem um método estranho de ensinar boas maneiras.

— Pelo menos, eu conto com a sua atenção.

— Já contava com a minha atenção antes.

— Por causa da minha aparência. Mas agora você tem de me ouvir. Então, sobre o que vamos conversar?

— Sobre a sua sentença de prisão? — ele sugeriu. Hinata empalideceu.

— Tenho certeza de que chegaremos a algum tipo de acordo — murmurou após um longo momento. — Afinal, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para convencê-lo.

— E então, como você passou a noite? — perguntou ele.

— Fui ao baile dos Sweeney. Meu irmão atribui a sua ausência ao aviso dele para que se mantivesse longe de mim.

— Eu devia ter ouvido o conselho.

Hinata ficou em silêncio. Quando Uzumaki ergueu os olhos e a flagrou observando-o, ela ruborizou e endireitou a saia.

— Quero propor um acordo. Eu lhe trarei uma cadeira, se você ler para algumas das crianças.

Ele poderia recusar, é claro, mas suas costas já estavam doendo por ter passado tanto tempo sentado no chão duro.

— Uma cadeira confortável — retrucou. — Estofada.

— Em troca de uma cadeira confortável e estofada, você também ensinará as vogais a elas.

— Escrevendo na terra?

— Eu providenciarei uma lousa. E uma cartilha.- Tendo terminado de comer, Uzumaki se levantou e empurrou a bandeja com o pé.

— E outra vela.

— De acordo. — Ela se ergueu do banquinho.

— É uma pena que não goste de mim — lamentou, consciente de que algumas crianças estavam esperando por Hinata do lado de fora —, porque eu apreciaria ter companhia agora.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Hinata.

— Verei o que posso fazer a esse respeito. — Ela se virou e foi até a porta. — Voltarei aqui antes de ir embora. Comporte-se com os pequeninos.

— Não é com eles que você deveria se preocupar. — Ele a fitou intensamente.

Mesmo tendo dito que não gostava dele, Uzumaki sabia que a atraía. E ela não o deixara novamente sozinho no escuro, algo pelo que estava grato. Ainda assim, precisava apenas que ela cometesse um erro. E se Hinata achava que ele não se aproveitaria disso, estava redondamente enganada.

— Agora, quem é você?- A menininha revirou os olhos.

— Rose. E este é Peter, e aquele é Thomas. E temos de dizer ao senhor que não temos nenhuma chave.

Uzumaki contraiu os lábios. Hinata lhe enviara os bebês. Evidentemente decidira que aqueles eram os que tinham a menor probabilidade de ser machucados por ele.

— E não sabem nada sobre a minha cadeira, também.

— A srta. Hina disse que o senhor tinha primeiro que mostrar boa fé. E então, vai me ensinar a ler?

O mais velho dos dois meninos, Peter, atirou um livro , de histórias em sua direção e voltou correndo para um canto ao lado da porta.

Uzumaki pegou o livro e o abriu.

— A srta. Hina disse que eu deveria ler para vocês?

— Para ganhar uma cadeira — Thomas respondeu.

— E para gostar de nós — acrescentou Peter.

— Ah, para gostar de vocês? — Fazia sentido. Hinata estava tentando convencê-lo a não destruir o orfanato fazendo com que ele conhecesse os órfãos. Queria suavizar seu coração; uma pena, já que ele não possuía um.

— Vamos começar?

Uzumaki sentiu-se estranho ali junto das crianças, mas tinha de admitir que era melhor do que ficar sozinho na masmorra.

— Estão gostando? — A voz de Hinata soou da porta. — Lorde Uzumaki é um bom contador de histórias?- Rose meneou a cabeça, acenando que sim.

— Ele faz com que os pedaços assustadores fiquem ainda mais assustadores.

— Isso não me surpreende. — Hinata entrou na masmorra. — Está na hora do almoço. Lembrem-se de que devem descer pela escada dos fundos e rodear o dormitório.

— Sim. E não devemos dizer nada sobre ele.

— Isso mesmo.

As crianças saíram correndo.

— Adorável — Uzumaki observou. — Ensinando-os a ser criminosos na infância. Vai poupar o tempo deles mais tarde.

— Estou apenas pedindo que guardem um segredo em benefício de todas as crianças daqui.

Uzumaki fechou o livro e o colocou de lado.

— Está apenas retardando o inevitável. Seria capaz de me matar, Hinata Marie?

— Não tenho intenção alguma de machucá-lo.

— Então este orfanato dará lugar a um dos parques do regente.

— Não se você mudar de ideia.

— Não vou mudar. Quem serão os meus próximos alunos?

— Apenas um. Eu. — Hinata olhou na direção da porta. — Mas primeiro eu lhe prometi uma cadeira.

Ela se moveu para o lado enquanto Randall e Matthew entravam com uma pesada cadeira estofada, obviamente tirada da sala de reuniões do conselho. Atentos aos seus movimentos, eles colocaram a cadeira ao seu alcance.

— Aí está bom. Empurrem um pouquinho mais, e ele poderá puxá-la.

— Sim, capitão — Matthew disse, rindo enquanto empurrava a cadeira.

Hinata desejou que os meninos não estivessem se divertindo com a situação, especialmente diante de Uzumaki. A expressão do marquês não se alterou, porém, e ele manteve o olhar nos dois rapazes até que eles deixassem a masmorra, fechando a porta.

— Um dos membros do conselho me alertou que eu tornaria este lugar um covil de bandidos. Parece que você fez o trabalho primeiro.

— A cadeira é propriedade do orfanato. Apenas a mudamos de lugar.

De pé, Uzumaki suspirou.

— Minhas costas doem demais para eu perder tempo discutindo semântica. — Sem aparente esforço, ele endireitou a cadeira e a colocou em um canto ao lado do colchão.

Uzumaki parecia cansado, desalinhado e precisando se barbear. Suas belas roupas estavam cobertas de sujeira, e ainda havia manchas em seu rosto. Era estranho, mas ele parecia ainda mais atraente do que antes. O verniz sumira, mas o homem sedutor que havia embaixo permanecia.

— Tentando tramar a próxima tortura? — ele perguntou, afundando na cadeira com um suspiro de alívio.

— Você precisa se barbear — disse ela, sentindo o rosto quente.

— Bem, tudo o que eu tenho para me barbear é meu relógio de bolso, e ele não serve.

— Vou pensar em algo. — Hinata sentou-se no pequeno banco. — Acho que está na hora de eu explicar minha posição aqui.

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Pensei que já tivesse feito isso. Estou aqui porque me coloquei entre você e sua única chance de fazer uma diferença no mundo.

— Rose vive aqui desde os dois anos, assim como Matthew. Molly, desde os três anos e meio. Este é o lar deles.

— Eles podem morar em outro orfanato. Um em que eu não seja o presidente do conselho. Você até pode ser voluntária lá, e salvar o mundo.

— Não é esse o ponto. Eles se tornaram irmãos, e você quer separá-los porque acha inconveniente estar aqui.

Os olhos azuis a fitaram.

— "Inconveniente" nem começa a descrever o que sinto, Hinata. Minha mãe e seus pequenos sem-teto. Era ridículo. Ela estava convencida de que eles lhe passariam uma doença horrível. O modo de mostrar coragem e convicção era inspecioná-los uma vez por mês. E quando contraiu sarampo, ela culpou os diabinhos, é claro. Mesmo assim, em seu testamento, eu tinha de cuidar do orfanato. Ela não teve tempo de mudar essa cláusula. — Uzumaki riu com amargura. — Os queridinhos a mataram, afinal, e agora ela os impingiu a mim.

O rancor de Uzumaki pelo orfanato era maior do que ela imaginava. Hinata o observou por um longo momento.

— Eles não são diabinhos nem queridinhos, Uzumaki. São apenas crianças, sem ninguém para cuidar deles.

Com dor no tornozelo, graças à pesada corrente, Uzumaki fechou os olhos de novo.

— Eles têm você, Hinata. Porém, você tem vergonha de contar para as pessoas que está aqui, não é?

— Não tenho vergonha. Isto não combina com as ideias de meu irmão quanto aos meus deveres. Por isso, tenho de manter segredo.

— Você já se perguntou alguma vez que bem fará às crianças ao ensiná-las a dançar e a ler? Assim que elas completarem dezoito anos, sairão daqui. As garotas terminarão em algum lugar ruim, esperando por alguém que dê a elas uma moeda em troca de levantar-lhes as saias. Não posso pensar em uma única utilidade para essa instrução que você quer lhes dar.

Hinata apertou as mãos, determinada a não deixar que ele percebesse como suas palavras a perturbavam.

— A dança e a leitura são apenas meios para um fim, Uzumaki. Estou aqui para oferecer um pouco de bondade, para mostrar que o mundo inteiro não é povoado por homens arrogantes, egoístas e sem coração como você.

— Bravas palavras enquanto eu estou aqui preso a uma parede, minha querida. Talvez pudesse mostrar alguma bondade e me trazer comida.

Ele comera muito pouco pela manhã e devia estar faminto.

— As crianças lhe trarão alguma coisa quando voltarem para a lição da tarde. — Ela se levantou. — Você tem afinal um coração?

— Se eu tiver um, você não vai me convencer disso aqui. — Ele se endireitou. — Se eu ensinar também as consoantes, você me mandaria lápis e papel?

— Claro.

Ela saiu de lá. Sabia que convencê-lo a manter o orfanato seria uma tarefa monumental sob quaisquer condições; tê-lo trancado em uma cela tornava a situação ainda mais difícil. Pelo menos, ela ainda tinha uma coisa do seu lado. Tempo. Tempo e paciência. E, esperava, uma grande dose de sorte.

Quando Hinata voltou à cela no final do dia, Uzumaki não estava cooperativo como antes. Não podia culpá-lo; se tivesse ficado trancada em uma masmorra no escuro a noite inteira, ela estaria à beira da histeria. Providenciou uma vela para que ele não passasse de novo pelo transtorno da noite anterior. Ainda assim, odiava ter de deixá-lo ali. Voltou para casa, repetindo durante o caminho todo que o culpado por aquilo era ele mesmo.

X

— Hina, você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse! — Hiroshi colocou o cálice de vinho na mesa com tanta força que o líquido se espalhou pela toalha. Um criado imediatamente apareceu com um guardanapo e encheu outra vez o cálice.

— Eu já lhe disse que estou com dor de cabeça. — Ela mal tocara em seu jantar, e precisaria de sua força no próximo confronto com Uzumaki.

— Mesmo assim, eu apreciaria se fizesse o esforço de prestar atenção quando falo. Lorde Gladstone nos convidou para um jantar amanhã. Aceitei em seu nome.

— Você...

— Aparentemente, lady Gladstone mencionou-me ao marido, e ela acha você charmosa. Por favor, esteja pronta na hora. Plimpton tem assediado lorde Gladstone, e essa talvez seja minha última oportunidade.

— Não prefere que mamãe vá em meu lugar? Ela é muito melhor nesse tipo de conversa do que eu. E...

— Não, eu quero que você vá comigo. Você é quem lady Gladstone conhece. — Hiroshi recomeçou a comer. — Graças a Deus eu a mandei conversar com ela naquele dia. Você parece ter causado uma boa impressão, afinal. Obrigado.

— Há rumores de que lady Gladstone e aquele horroroso marquês Uzumaki sejam amantes — a mãe comentou.

— Não mencione aquele patife na casa de Gladstone. Ele provavelmente teria um ataque, o que não me ajudaria em nada — disse Hiroshi.

— Mas você não se importa que eu faça amizade com lady Gladstone?

Hiroshi a olhou com cara feia.

— Ela é a razão de termos sido convidados.

— Mesmo que haja rumores de que ela tenha um amante e traia o marido? Achei que estivesse fazendo uma campanha pela moralidade.

— As pessoas gostam de dizer que apoiam a moralidade. E não vou dizer nada diferente. Uzumaki tem estado atrás de você, também, se me lembro bem. Ou é você que anda atrás dele, apenas para me aborrecer?

— Nem uma coisa nem outra — respondeu friamente.

— Imagino por que as pessoas o toleram — disse a sra. Hyuuga.

— Provavelmente porque ele não finge ser o que não é — Hinata retrucou.

— Se todos pudéssemos ter esse luxo... — Hiroshi suspirou. — São só mais algumas semanas, Hina. Por favor, vá comigo.

— Está bem, Hiro.

Hinata se retirou pouco depois. Ficou na biblioteca até o irmão entrar no escritório e fechar a porta. Depois, seguiu discretamente até o quarto dele.

Na penteadeira, encontrou a lâmina de barbear, o creme e o pincel. Pegou tudo e envolveu em um lenço. Após escutar junto à porta por um momento, correu para próprio quarto. Colocou os itens sobre a cama e os observou.

Não poderia permitir que Uzumaki tivesse acesso à lâmina, o que significava que teria de barbeá-lo. A masmorra estava equipada com algemas, mas seria necessário um incentivo para convencê-lo a colocá-las nos pulsos.

E no que se referia a Uzumaki, um incentivo seria oferecer seu corpo ou apontar-lhe uma pistola. Um arrepio a percorreu ao imaginar o que ele poderia pedir em troca. Porém, ele se lembraria de seu artifício anterior e não cairia outra vez em uma armadilha.

Teria de arranjar uma pistola. Contudo, como o marquês sabia que ela jamais a usaria, um dos meninos precisaria apontá-la. Só de pensar em Randall ou Matthew com uma arma de fogo, ficava apavorada. Mas, claro, se Uzumaki acreditasse que ela dera a arma para os meninos, não precisaria fornecer a eles a munição.

Hinata sorriu. Pegaria uma das pistolas de Hiroshi, e Uzumaki seria barbeado pela manhã. Talvez ela pudesse até conseguir junto à cozinheira um bom pedaço do faisão servido no jantar para o café da manhã do marquês.

X

Uzumaki jogou outro papel amassado no balde. Já fizera esboços de Hinata, de si mesmo, de seus alunos. E lera tantas vezes o livro que Hinata lhe deixara que o tinha decorado, apesar de ser sobre etiqueta para damas. Se ela achara que o instruiria com aquilo, havia falhado, mas pelo menos ele rira um pouco.

Odiava ficar entediado. Já gastara muita energia em sua vida evitando isso. Como Hinata observara, no momento ele não tinha nada, exceto tempo. E isso acarretava outro problema, pois ele era obrigado a pensar.

Jogou outro papel amassado no balde. Mesmo com uma grande vela para seu uso pessoal, o silêncio e a solidão da noite pareciam nunca acabar. Concentrar-se nos seus desconfortos físicos era mais fácil do que ficar cogitando se os criados tinham feito alguma coisa além de apenas notar sua ausência por mais uma noite, e se alguém em Londres sentira sua falta.

Quanto aos desconfortos, eles estavam aumentando. Sua roupa estava suja, a pele parecia pegajosa, o tornozelo alternava momentos de dor com câimbra, e o rosto precisava urgentemente ser barbeado. Mas o pior de tudo é que ele se sentia solitário. Ele, o marquês Uzumaki, sentia-se solitário.

Passava a mão pelo rosto quando a porta se abriu. O aroma de limão invadiu o aposento e, antes que ela entrasse, Uzumaki soube que era Hinata.

— Bom dia — ela disse.

— Bom dia. Espero que tenha trazido minha ração de pão e água.

— Na verdade, consegui um sanduíche de faisão e chá quente.

— É mesmo? E com o que tenho de concordar em troca disso?

— Com nada.

Um dos meninos entrou carregando a bandeja e a empurrou até ele com o cabo da vassoura. Tentando não agir como um esfomeado, Uzumaki se levantou, pegou seu café da manhã e sentou-se na cadeira. Duas outras crianças substituíram as velas gastas por novas. Ao ouvir Hinata tossir, ele percebeu que estava comendo o sanduíche de maneira incivilizada.

— Meus cumprimentos à cozinheira — resmungou, tomando um gole de chá. Preferia que estivesse mais doce, mas não reclamaria.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— Ah, foi você quem preparou o sanduíche e o chá?

— Sim.

— Obrigado — disse ele, arriscando um sorriso. Devia estar parecendo um louco fugido de um hospício, estava morrendo de fome, e ela não saíra correndo, apavorada. Hinata era bem mais corajosa do que tinha imaginado. Quando a viu caminhar até a porta, levantou-se tão bruscamente que quase derrubou a travessa. — Já vai embora?

— Não. Eu lhe trouxe outro presente. Dois, para ser exata.

— Um deles é, por acaso, uma chave? Ou talvez eles envolvam você se despindo?

Ela ruborizou intensamente.

— Você não se encontra em uma posição que lhe permita dizer tais coisas.

— Estou acorrentado, não castrado. A não ser que seja essa a sua surpresa.

Hinata riu e desapareceu atrás da porta por um momento, voltando com uma pequena mesa e Randall. Uzumaki manteve a atenção no rapaz. Não podia provar nada, mas tinha certeza de que fora ele quem o atingira na cabeça.

— Primeiro, preciso pedir sua cooperação.- Aquilo não parecia promissor. Uzumaki engoliu o último pedaço de sanduíche.

— Minha cooperação em quê?

— Preciso que se levante e coloque sua mão direita lá na parede.

Hinata parecia nervosa. Uzumaki apenas a fitou. — Agora, por favor.

Ele pensou em possíveis reações, mas acabou dispensando-as como inadequadas.

—Posso não estar em minha melhor forma, mas me permita assegurar-lhe, Hinata, que prefiro comer o meu próprio pé a permitir que você me algeme a essa parede. Ela empalideceu.

— Você não entendeu. É apenas por alguns minutos... enquanto eu faço a sua barba.

Bem. Aquilo era inesperado. — Posso me barbear sozinho.

— Não vou lhe dar uma lâmina, Uzumaki.

— E eu não vejo razão para estar barbeado.

— Estou tentando despertar suas melhores qualidades, creio que será mais fácil agir como um cavalheiro caso se pareça com um.

— Mas eu não sou um cavalheiro.

— Mesmo assim, por favor, coopere.- Randall tirou uma pistola do cinto.

— Faça o que a srta. Hina mandou, milorde.

— Hum... — Uzumaki colocou a bandeja de lado e se levantou. — Suponho que até o diabo poderia fingir ser um cavalheiro se alguém lhe apontasse uma pistola.

Hinata não pareceu surpresa ao ver a arma. Provavelmente ela dera a pistola ao garoto. Uzumaki imaginou se ela teria ideia de quantas leis estava infringindo no decorrer daquela pequena experiência.

— É apenas uma precaução, Uzumaki — ela disse com voz suave. — Por favor, faça o que estou lhe pedindo.

Ela respirou aliviada ao vê-lo dar um passo em direção à parede. Uzumaki pôs o pulso direito na algema e fechou-a com a outra mão. O olhar duro e frio que ele lhe lançou dizia que ela pagaria por aquilo. Hinata voltou-se para Randall, notando a facilidade com que o garoto segurava a arma. Felizmente não estava carregada.

Prendendo a respiração, entrou na área de alcance de Uzumaki. A mão esquerda dele ainda estava livre, e o marquês parecia tão bravo que ela não tinha certeza de que ele não a agarraria, mesmo sob a mira de uma pistola.

Hinata poderia esquecer tudo aquilo e deixar que a barba crescesse até os joelhos, mas seu argumento era sério. Queria vê-lo agir como um cavalheiro e, para tanto, ele precisava ter a aparência de um. Além do mais, mesmo que ela mudasse de ideia agora, ainda precisaria se aproximar para abrir a algema.

— Com medo de mim, Hinata?

— É apenas precaução — ela retrucou, vencendo a distância que os separava.

Sem o casaco, com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e a gravata suja, ele de alguma forma parecia até mais másculo e viril do que antes. Hinata pensou que fazia três dias que não se tocavam. E da última vez que isso acontecera, ele a beijara com ardor enquanto começava a afastar seu vestido.

— Seus dedos estão tremendo — ele observou, abaixando a mão esquerda.

— Tome cuidado, marquês — avisou Randall.

—Não precisa tornar isto tão difícil — disse Hinata, parando diante dele e segurando-lhe a mão.

— Oh, preciso sim. — Uzumaki abaixara a voz, que não passava de um sussurro. — Sei o que você quer.

—E o que eu quero? — ela perguntou, agora mais ousada por se sentir segura. Uzumaki sorriu de leve e olhou para Randall,

— Mande o garoto sair. Não precisa mais dele agora.

Se ela tivesse bom-senso, não faria isso. Com Randall ali, porém, Uzumaki nunca conversaria com ela sobre qualquer coisa séria ou importante. Além disso, bem lá no fundo, ela queria uma desculpa para tocá-lo outra vez. Voltou-se para o rapaz.

— Randall, esconda a pistola no porão, onde nenhuma criança possa achá-la. Você tem agora uma lição de leitura com a sra. Aubry, não é?

— Sim. Não o liberte sem que eu esteja aqui.

— Claro que não. Você deve voltar em trinta minutos.

— Certo. — Randall saiu e fechou a porta.

— Tome cuidado com ele — Uzumaki avisou. — Se você não fizer o que ele quiser, não há nada que o impeça de trancar você também aqui dentro.

Hinata o encarou, surpresa.

— Está preocupado comigo?

— Acho que você se encontra em uma situação mais perigosa do que imagina e que qualquer erro seu pode significar a minha morte.

— Você ameaçou tirar a casa dele. Como supôs que ele reagiria? Como qualquer um reagiria.

— Ainda não me convenceu. E, no momento, Hinata, você é preciosa para mim. — Uzumaki sacudiu a algema.

— Portanto, tenha cuidado. Não quero acabar como um esqueleto no porão de um orfanato.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Hinata?

Ela ergueu o olhar e ruborizou de novo. Ninguém a fazia ruborizar como Uzumaki; provavelmente porque ninguém lhe dizia coisas que a faziam ter pensamentos com os quais não estava acostumada.

— Estava pensando em seu conselho, Uzumaki. Vou manter isso em mente.

— Ótimo.

— E agora acho que precisa ser barbeado.

Respirando fundo, ela foi até a pequena mesa. Felizmente escapara de casa antes que Hiroshi descobrisse que os utensílios de barbear haviam sumido. Sem dúvida, ela o ouviria dizer que fora roubado quando voltasse para casa, e durante toda a noite com lorde e lady Gladstone.

— Oh, droga — resmungou, pondo o pincel de barbear na água com sabão.

— Eu disse que poderia me barbear.

— Não é isso. Estava apenas pensando em como será aborrecido meu compromisso desta noite.

— Conte-me a razão.

Hinata aproximou o pincel do queixo dele.

— Por que quer saber?

— Por que não? Não tenho muito a fazer no momento, a não ser escutar suas histórias.

— Meu irmão e eu fomos convidados para jantar com lorde e lady Gladstone.

— Não creio que possa enviar meus cumprimentos a Fátima, não é?

— Não. — Ela pôs o pincel no queixo de Uzumaki com mais força que o necessário, espirrando espuma no rosto e no pescoço dele. — Desculpe.

— Não peça desculpas. Agora me diga por que não gosta da querida Fátima.

— Diga-me por que você gosta dela.

— Seios macios, pernas longas e uma disposição incrível para...

— Pare com isso! Ela é uma mulher casada!

Uzumaki deu de ombros, e a algema bateu na parede de pedra.

— Levo os votos de casamento de Fátima tão a serio quanto ela. Quanto todos eles. Você não pode ser tão ingênua.

— Não considero ingênua a minha opinião. Gosto de pensar que é uma questão de honra.

— Você é diferente, Hinata. Eu reconheço isso. Agora, vai me barbear ou continuar atirando sabão em mim?

— Você é horrível. — Hinata abaixou a mão e apenas o fitou. Como podia sentir-se atraída por aquele homem?

— Nunca disse que não era horrível. Não é culpa minha que me veja como algo que não sou, minha querida.

Por um momento, ela ficou em silêncio, pensativa.

— Prefiro pensar que o vejo como quem você poderia se tornar, sem o seu cinismo. — Devagar, ela levou o pincel ao rosto dele, deslizando-o pelo queixo. — E eu pretendo revelar essa pessoa.

— Ela morreu há muito tempo. E ninguém, nem mesmo eu, choramos a sua morte.

— Pare de falar. Estou tentando fazer isto corretamente. —Hinata encheu o pincel de sabão outra vez e o passou no rosto de Uzumaki. Gostava de tocá-lo quando ele não podia reagir, quando o contato se dava sob seus termos.

— Já decidiu quanto tempo minha sentença vai durar? — ele perguntou quando ela pegou a lâmina.

— Prefiro pensar nisso como uma educação forçada.

— Se nossas posições estivessem invertidas, eu pensaria em várias formas de educá-la. — Ele sorriu. — Estou a sua mercê, Hinata. Barbear-me é o ato mais ousado que passou pela sua cabeça?

O sorriso sensual deixou-a arrepiada. Seus dedos tremiam, e ela recuou um passo, tentando se controlar.

— Comporte-se — ela disse. Uzumaki baixou o olhar para a lâmina.

— Pelo menos, me dê um beijo de adeus antes de cortar meu pescoço com isso.

— Shhh... — Pressionando os dedos da mão esquerda no queixo de Uzumaki para mantê-lo parado, deslizou a afiada lâmina por seu rosto. — Isto seria mais fácil se você não fosse tão alto — reclamou, suspirando.

— Use o banquinho — ele sugeriu.

Hinata obedeceu sem hesitar. Apenas quando subiu no banquinho percebeu por que Uzumaki subitamente fora tão prestativo. Encontravam-se agora no mesmo nível, com os rostos muito próximos.

— Eu...

Uzumaki não a deixou falar. Capturou seus lábios em um beijo ardente e ensaboado.

Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era dar um passo para trás e sair de seu alcance. Saber disso a fazia sentir-se... poderosa, mesmo que o beijo a deixasse sem fôlego, ansiando por coisas que não poderia dizer em voz alta.

Hinata correspondeu, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos despenteados de Uzumaki e ousadamente deslizando a língua por entre os dentes dele. Ao ouvi-lo gemer, uma sensação perturbadora percorreu sua espinha e provocou um calor entre suas coxas.

Oh, ele tinha razão! Havia tantas coisas que poderia fazer com ele, em vez de barbeá-lo... Beijou-o de novo, com ardor. As algemas em volta dos pulsos dele rangeram quando Uzumaki tentou abraçá-la. Ele lhe pertencia, e ela podia fazer o que quisesse com seu prisioneiro. O que quisesse.

De repente, voltou a si.

— Pare — murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

— Por quê, Hinata? Toque-me. Coloque as mãos em mim.

Ela queria fazer isso. Queria tanto que chegou a sentir dor física quando recuou, descendo do banquinho. — Não.

— Você me deseja tanto quanto eu desejo você. Venha aqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear a mente do torpor que a presença dele lhe provocava.

— Isso não diz respeito ao que nós queremos, e sim do que é melhor para àquelas crianças.

— Não engane a si mesma. Você achou mesmo que me barbeando iria me transformar em sua versão de um herói? Você queria me tocar. Ainda quer, e por isso está tremendo.

— Não estou. — Ela levou as mãos às costas.

— Solte-me, Hinata. Esqueça toda essa bobagem, e eu a levarei a algum lugar com lençóis de cetim e pétalas de rosas. Eu quero estar dentro de você, e é onde você me quer.

— Está enganado. Sim, você é bonito, e eu tenho certeza de que é... hábil em suas seduções. Mas precisa se lembrar de que não está algemado a uma parede porque suas melhores qualidades superam as piores.

— E?

— E então é melhor parar de me seduzir e começar a ouvir o que estou lhe dizendo. — Ela subiu novamente no banquinho. — Agora fique quieto.

— Enquanto estiver com essa lâmina no meu pescoço, minha querida, farei o que me pede. Mas não estou aqui porque quero ser convencido de alguma coisa. Estou aqui porque você mentiu e me trancou. Você é alguém com uma missão. E não planejo ficar aqui por muito mais tempo. Assim, é melhor acabar logo com isso.

Pelo menos, ele a deixara com raiva suficiente para não pensar mais em beijá-lo. Hinata respirou fundo.

— Não tenho dúvida, dado o seu senso de autopreservação, de que você tentará escapar. — Deslizou a lâmina pelo rosto dele, tentando ignorar o olhar penetrante. — Pela mesma razão, eu também acredito que escutará o argumento que vou lhe apresentar.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios do marquês.

— Antes que comece a me apresentar o seu argumento, deve tirar o sabão do rosto, Hinata Marie.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

Uzumaki esperava que alguém estivesse cuidando de seu cavalo. Hinata mencionara que tinham colocado Cassius nos velhos estábulos, o que fazia sentido; mesmo que não sentissem sua falta, alguém notaria o valioso cavalo árabe lado fora do orfanato por uma semana. Uma maldita semana! Hinata até lhe trouxera um exemplar do London Times, apenas para provar que ninguém tinha mencionado seu sumiço. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, dentro do espaço reduzido. Era o que vivia fazendo ultimamente. Precisava muito se exercitar.

Ele aprendera o nome de todos os órfãos e lhes ensinava letras e números. Isso pelo menos o ajudava a passar o tempo. Sabia que Hinata esperava algum sinal de que ele tivesse desenvolvido uma consciência e que tivesse se apaixonado pelos pequenos diabinhos. Recusava-se a fazer esse jogo, até mesmo para enganá-la. Admitia ter notado que alguns órfãos eram mais inteligentes do que imaginara. E tê-los por perto era melhor do que ficar andando de um lado para o outro em sua cela.

Os dois ou três garotos mais velhos o aborreciam, não porque viviam olhando de cara feia para ele, mas porque pareciam encarar as ordens de Hinata como um jogo.

Sabia que vários deles andavam com ladrões e, sem sua interferência, poderiam ter começado a esconder itens roubados ou até mesmo seus companheiros mais velhos no orfanato. Se Hinata se deparasse com um deles, com o senso de honra que tinha, nada a protegeria.

O conselho provavelmente se reunira no dia anterior. Na sua ausência, deviam ter discutido alguma forma de se apoderar dos fundos do orfanato, uma vez que não sabiam que ele planejava retirar-lhes aquela fonte de lucros indevidos.

A porta rangeu e se abriu, e ele interrompeu sua caminhada. Não ouvira a porta no topo das escadas se abrir. Droga, Hinata o distraía mesmo quando não estava presente!

— O que é isso? — indagou uma voz feminina, e a cabeça da governanta apareceu à porta. — Que os santos nos protejam! — ela exclamou ao vê-lo.

Graças a Deus!

— A senhora — ele exigiu, apontando a corrente —, me arranje um machado ou uma serra. — Hinata estava com as chaves das algemas, e ele precisava se livrar delas antes que alguém aparecesse.

— O que está fazendo aqui, milorde?

— Sou um prisioneiro. Não tenho a chave para me soltar, e por isso preciso de um machado. Depressa, por favor.

— Eu estava estranhando que as crianças viessem aqui embaixo tantas vezes. Pensei que tivessem trazido algum cachorro abandonado ou coisa assim. Meu Deus, elas capturaram um nobre!

— Pelo amor de Deus, sra. Governanta!

— Natham, milorde. Por quatro anos, tem sido sra. Natham. O senhor pretende fechar este lugar, não? E isso me deixaria sem emprego.

— Podemos discutir o seu emprego mais tarde. Liberte-me e ganhará uma recompensa. Arranje-me...

— É melhor eu conversar antes com a srta. Hyuuga. Estes últimos dias têm sido bastante agradáveis. E ela me deu um aumento de ordenado. Uma moça excelente.

— Sim, ela é maravilhosa. Agora...

— Bom dia, milorde. — A governanta tirou a cabeça do vão da porta e a fechou. Um segundo mais tarde, a chave girou na fechadura, e ele podia jurar que ouvira uma risada.

Uzumaki largou-se na cadeira, praguejando. Hinata provavelmente mandara a megera ali embaixo para provar que seus amigos e aliados eram poucos, ou melhor dizendo, inexistentes.

Sabia disso desde os sete anos de idade. Um advogado fora mandado até a propriedade da família para dizer a ele que seu pai morrera em Londres e que ele passara a ser o marquês Uzumaki. Mal conhecera o velho marquês, que tinha sido um libertino até os cinquenta anos, quando se casara e gerara um herdeiro. Com a tarefa realizada, ele retomara a vida libertina até que ela o havia matado. Uzumaki decidira então que moldaria sua vida à do homem. Isso fazia mais sentido do que fingir lamentar a morte de um pai ausente.

A mãe estivera tão ocupada com jantares de luto e recebendo conforto dos muitos admiradores que não voltara para vê-lo durante seis meses. Os criados de Uzumaki's Park o tinham adulado na ausência dela, esperando manter o emprego, mesmo que a viúva se mudasse de casa, em um eventual novo casamento. Quando sua mãe e seu padastro sugeriram que ele fosse para um colégio interno, ele sentira alívio em se livrar da adulação.

Os instrutores e os colegas, porém, tinham cedido a todos os seus caprichos. As regras não se aplicavam a um marquês de onze anos de idade. Entrara na maioridade antes da morte da mãe e, uma vez que adquirira controle sobre sua renda, ela começara a bajulá-lo, como os demais.

Não confiava em ninguém, e tornara-se uma pessoa em quem ninguém confiava. Com a reputação que tinha, os que procuravam sua companhia o faziam por causa de seu poder e dinheiro. E sabia lidar com aqueles tolos.

Decifrar Hinata, porém, demandava mais tempo e esforço. Ela lhe dissera o que queria salvar as crianças, o orfanato e a ele. A parte mais difícil desse quebra-cabeça era que ela parecia estar falando a verdade.

Droga! Estava desaparecido fazia uma semana e ninguém notara. Seus advogados pagavam os criados em suas várias propriedades; assim, nenhum deles reclamaria de sua ausência. Eles provavelmente estavam adorando, bebendo seus vinhos e fumando seus charutos!

Com uma careta, e praguejando contra a sra... Natham, ele se levantou, tirou a camisa e jogou-a sobre a gravata, o colete e o casaco, já descartados. Naquela manhã, Molly e Jane tinham levado para ele uma vasilha com água e um pano para se limpar. O que queria era um banho, mas isso parecia impossível no momento.

Enfiando o pano na água, ele o enrolou em torno da cabeça, deixando a água fria escorrer por seus cabelos e ombros. A porta de cima se abriu, mas ele a ignorou. Sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, como sempre. Sentia pena de si mesmo. Sua turma da tarde teria de esperar até que ele terminasse de se lavar.

Não via razão alguma para ensinar etiqueta a ninguém, muito menos a um bando de órfãos. Claro, era parte do plano de Hinata civilizá-lo. Bem, ele se sentia mais civilizado quando limpo.

A tranca da porta girou, e a porta abriu.

— Lorde Uzumaki? — A vozinha de Rose soou. — As meninas não se curvam em reverência, não é?

— Por vezes — ele grunhiu, passando o pano no peito —, apesar de que há geralmente um homem envolvido e a garota está...

— Chega! — Hinata exclamou.

Ele se voltou para a porta. Ela era a imagem da fúria, com os punhos fechados e os olhos brilhando.

— Boa tarde, Hinata.- O olhar dela se deteve em seu peito nu e então voltou ao seu rosto.

— Crianças, a lição de lorde St. Aubyn está cancelada por hoje. Você estão livres para ir brincar.

Com gritinhos de alegria, as crianças deixaram a cela. Uzumaki continuou com o olhar fixo em Hinata. — Quem você pensa que está punindo, a elas ou a mim?

— Vista a sua camisa.

— Estou molhado.- Ela se virou para a porta.

— Muito bem. Mandarei alguém lhe trazer o jantar esta noite.

Alguma coisa pareceu atingir seu estômago e apertar sua garganta. O jantar seria dentro de umas seis horas.

—- Hinata!

Ouviu os passos dela na escada e olhou para as velas. Tinha no máximo duas horas de luz. — Hinata, me desculpe.

A porta acima da escada foi aberta.

— Hinata, pelo amor de Deus, não me deixe sozinho de novo! Por favor! Sinto muito!

Silêncio.

Praguejando, ele pegou a vasilha e a atirou contra a porta. A porcelana quebrou, espalhando água por toda parte.

— Então é essa a lição de hoje? Você consegue o que quer, e eu fico aqui sentado na sujeira e no escuro até que você mude de ideia? Já aprendi isso! Maldição, ensine-me alguma coisa que eu não saiba, Hinata Marie!

—- Uzumaki? — A voz de Hinata soou do outro lado da porta. — Acalme-se, e eu entrarei.

Respirando fundo, ele compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Entrara em pânico. Ele. O cruel, implacável e desarmado marquês estava com medo de ser deixado sozinho no escuro.

— Estou calmo — ele retrucou.

Ninguém que tivesse a capacidade de pensar poderia acreditar nele, mas Hinata obviamente tinha mais compaixão do que bom-senso, porque abriu a porta e entrou.

Uzumaki começou a dizer algo que a convencesse a ficar ali por mais alguns minutos, mas parou quando viu o rosto dela. Com um grunhido, deixou de pensar em seus próprios infortúnios para tentar descobrir o que fizera para magoá-la de novo.

— Por que está chorando?

Secando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto, ela suspirou.

— Porque não sei o que fazer.

— Você sempre sabe o que fazer.

Hinata o fitou. A água escorria pelos ombros dele, descia pelo peito desnudo, pelo musculoso abdômen e sumia nas calças. Os cabelos molhados cobriam parte de um dos olhos, e ela sentiu vontade de arrumá-los. Ele parecia tão... inocente. E isso não era tudo. Ela queria se jogar nos braços dele.

Secando o rosto, sentou-se no banquinho. Ele conhece a própria aparência. Sabe o que dizer. Isso era apenas outra parte de seu jogo, para fazê-la desejar ficar na companhia dele, ou melhor ainda, para fazê-la sentir pena dele e libertá-lo.

— Não senti pena de você — ela disse.

— Claro que sentiu — ele retrucou, a voz mais calma, mais profunda, mais controlada. — Você sente pena de todo mundo.

Para sua própria segurança e sanidade, Hinata sabia que devia se afastar daquele homem.

— Estou brava com você, e não com pena.

— Está brava comigo — ele repetiu. — E, no entanto, você quem tem as chaves, minha querida. Imagine como estou me sentindo.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Não estou brava com você, mas comigo mesma.

— Agora temos algo em comum — ele grunhiu, sacudindo os cabelos molhados.

Gotas de água respingaram nos braços de Hinata. Ela estremeceu, e imaginou que isso se devia mais ao fato de estar sozinha com um homem lindo e seminu do que as algumas gotinhas de água.

— Durante uma semana, venho tentando mostrar a você tudo aquilo que pode conseguir ser. Tive sua total atenção. E no entanto, nada resultou disso.

Uzumaki a olhou por um momento, e uma emoção que ela não conseguiu decifrar passou por seu rosto.

— Sou um caso perdido.

— Mas não pode ser.

— E por que não? — Uzumaki sentou-se. Se estendesse a mão, conseguiria tocá-la no pé.

— Ninguém pode ser tão patife quanto você é, e ainda ser charmoso e interessante e... digno de estima como você é. Está fingindo, Naruto.

—- Isto é muito bonito de se dizer, eu acho, mas acredite em mim, sou um bastardo egoísta.

— Talvez, mas você não é somente isso.

Para sua surpresa, os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso sensual.

— Você é uma mulher interessante. Mas é por minha causa ou por sua causa que diz que existem algumas qualidades que podem ser resgatadas em mim?

—- Ás duas coisas, provavelmente.

— Honesta, como sempre. — Ele estendeu a mão e a tocou nos pés, distraído, como um gatinho brincando com um novelo de lã.

Era a primeira vez que a tocava sem exigir algo mais, como um beijo. Hinata estremeceu e respirou fundo.

— Por que se comporta assim?

— Além de que porque posso? Não sei.

Ele endireitou o corpo, deixando-a subitamente consciente de que se sentara perto demais. Antes que pudesse recuar, ele segurou seu tornozelo e o puxou. Com um gritinho, Hinata caiu no chão imundo.

Enquanto abria a boca para gritar, compreendeu que não havia ninguém por perto para ouvi-la. Antes que qualquer som saísse de sua garganta, Uzumaki se inclinou sobre ela, tapando-lhe a boca.

—- Shhh... — ele murmurou, enfiando a mão no bolso do casaco dela e tirando a chave da corrente. — Suponho que vamos descobrir agora se você conseguiu me redimir ou não. Quer fazer uma aposta?

— Mas... — Hinata tentou pegar a chave de volta, mas Uzumaki se sentou sobre suas saias para impedir que ela se movesse e enfiou a chave na fechadura da corrente. Com um barulho, a tranca se abriu, e ele se viu livre.

Ele se levantou e se encostou à parede. Hinata correu até a porta. Ainda tinha a chave e, se conseguisse fechá-la, poderia mantê-lo preso. Porém, com alguns passos longos e rápidos, ele a segurou.

— Não vai ser tão fácil, minha querida.

Por um momento, Hinata achou que ele sairia e a trancaria na cela, e um frio pânico a invadiu.

— Uzumaki...

O marquês pegou a chave da porta e a trancou.

— Eu disse que isso não duraria muito. — Ele sorriu. .— E também disse que a primeira pessoa de quem eu iria atrás seria você.

E em seguida seriam as crianças e o orfanato, ela pensou. Não podia permitir isso. Tentou alcançar a chave, mas enquanto lutava acabou pressionada contra o peito dele, encurralada contra a parede.

— Estratégia interessante — ele murmurou, puxando-a para seus braços e beijando-a.

Foi um beijo quente, profundo, ousado. Hinata precisava sair dali e trancá-lo, para o bem do orfanato. Mas se ele a estava beijando daquele jeito era porque não tinha intenção de escapar. Hinata correspondeu ao beijo, e todo o seu corpo foi percorrido por uma onda de calor. As mãos que buscavam a chave acabaram acariciando os cabelos de Uzumaki. Ele deslizou os lábios por seu queixo, dando pequenos beijos, e ela começou a ofegar. Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia chegar suficientemente perto dele, como desejava.

— Está tentando me distrair — acusou-o, pressionando seu corpo contra o peito nu.

Uzumaki sacudiu a cabeça, jogando a chave em um canto do quarto.

— Você é quem está me distraindo — ele grunhiu, deslizando os dedos por baixo do tecido que cobria seus ombros, abaixando as alças do vestido.

Em um segundo, acariciava-lhe os seios. Mesmo a seda fina parecia quente sob o toque. Hinata gemeu.

— Uzumaki, por favor... —- murmurou, buscando os lábios dele outra vez.

— Por favor, o quê? — Como um talentoso harpista tocando as cordas de seu instrumento, deslizou os dedos pelas costas de Hinata, e o vestido se abriu.

— Oh! Uzumaki...

— Naruto. Quero que me chame de Naruto.

— Naruto — ela sussurrou, mal conseguindo respirar. Ele acariciou-a nos seios bem de leve, circulando os mamilos, que enrijeceram.

— Oh, céus...

— Sua pele é tão macia — murmurou antes de abaixar o rosto.

Com uma das mãos, ele continuou afagando um dos seios enquanto traçava com a língua o contorno do outro. Quando ele o tomou na boca, Hinata achou que desmaiaria.

Arqueou-se e fechou os olhos, envolvida por uma sensação avassaladora enquanto ele sugava primeiro um, depois o outro seio. Não conseguia se mover, e um calor se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Tentou puxá-lo para junto de si, querendo fazer parte dele.

Quando ele se afastou, Hinata abriu os olhos.

— Não pare — implorou, embaraçada com o desejo que ouviu na própria voz.

— Não vou parar.

Ajoelhando-se, Uzumaki puxou seu vestido para baixo. Conforme o afastava, prosseguia com as carícias, cobrindo com os lábios cada centímetro exposto.

— Levante o pé — ele a instruiu. Tirou um sapato de cada vez, e depois o vestido. Tocou-a entre as coxas e deslizou um dedo para dentro de seu corpo.

— Oh... — Suas pernas tremiam.

— Você está úmida.

— Naruto...

— Shhh... — Ele passou as mãos por seu corpo até chegar aos ombros, livrando-a também da combinação, que jogou sobre o restante das roupas. — Eu desejo você, Hinata Marie. Quero estar dentro de você.

Levantando-a, ele a carregou até o colchão. Sentou-se, virou de lado e tirou as botas.

— Você está ferido.

— Meu tornozelo está inchado — ele respondeu, fitando-a. — Você vai pagar por isso em um minuto.

— Eu...

— Você me deixou inchado em outras partes do corpo também. — Ele tirou o cinto e a calça, revelando a ereção.

— Céus...

— Agora você já viu um homem nu e excitado, desejando você. — Uzumaki se inclinou, tomando-lhe outra vez o seio entre os lábios, e logo se deitou sobre ela.

— Naruto, por favor... — Puxou-o pelos ombros para que ficassem ainda mais juntos. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que pensou que poderia morrer.

— Por favor, o quê? Diga, Hinata Marie. Eu quero escutar você dizer que me quer dentro de você.

— Eu quero você dentro de mim. — Ela não tinha ideia do que fazer para que isso acontecesse, mas seu corpo sabia. Arqueou os quadris. — Por favor, agora.

Ele a beijou, provocando-a com a língua enquanto deslizava para dentro de seu corpo.

Ele empurrou os quadris para a frente. Hinata o sentiu alcançando a barreira de sua virgindade. Uma pontada de dor revelou que ele a rompera. Ela fechou os olhos e dobrou os joelhos. O movimento permitiu que ele entrasse ainda mais em seu corpo. Aos poucos, a dor cessou.

Uzumaki começou a se mover lentamente, e Hinata não conseguia pensar em nada além da deliciosa sensação de tê-lo dentro de si. Gemeu quando ele aumentou o ritmo e instintivamente ergueu os quadris, enterrando as unhas nas costas largas.

— Naruto! — gritou o nome dele quando todo o seu corpo estremeceu de prazer.

Ele passou a se mover com mais rapidez e, beijando-a profundamente, também atingiu o êxtase.

— Hinata...

Ofegante, ficou deitado sobre ela. Se deitar-se com uma virgem respeitável era sempre assim, ele estivera perdendo muita coisa.

Tivera a intenção de se demorar mais, de puni-la com o ato, mas quando ela atingira o clímax, não fora capaz de se segurar. E ele não costumava perder o controle. Nenhuma mulher o fizera se sentir daquele jeito. Mas Hinata conseguira. E ele queria sentir-se assim com ela outra vez.

— Naruto — ela sussurrou, e ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la.

Seu rosto estava corado, os lábios inchados. Naruto a beijou de novo, bem devagar.

— Sim?

— Sempre é assim tão... bom?

Ele poderia puni-la agora, se quisesse. Poderia dizer o que quisesse. Em vez disso, meneou a cabeça.

— Não, não é. Você é excepcional, Hinata.

Com relutância, ele se moveu para o lado, mantendo uma das mãos na cintura delicada. Sua mente não parecia querer funcionar de novo, mas sabia que não queria que ela se afastasse. Não até que entendesse algumas coisas.

Não até que soubesse como agir em seguida, além de fazer amor com ela outra vez. Repetidamente.

Hinata sorriu, tocando-o com delicadeza no queixo.

— Eu sabia que você tinha um bom coração.

— O que o meu coração tem a ver com isso? — ele perguntou, tentando ignorar a sensação de prazer provocada pelo toque gentil.

— Lembra-se? Você disse que, se eu o recebesse dentro de mim, não fecharia o orfanato. Foi por isso que nós... — Franziu o cenho, percebendo a suspeita na expressão dele. — Não foi?

Uzumaki se sentou.

— Está me dizendo que se prostituiu por causa das crianças? — Era inaceitável. Ela o desejara, e não algo que ele pudesse oferecer, pois isso a tornaria igual a todos os outros... o que ela não era.

— Não! Eu queria... fazer isso com você. Mas você fez um acordo. Foi por isso que quis estar comigo, não é? Para poder manter sua palavra?

— Eu apenas quis estar com você, Hinata — ele grunhiu, sentindo uma estranha dor crescer em seu peito.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado, adorável e suave.

— Mas você me deu a sua palavra.

— E você me raptou. Lembra-se disso, meu amor? — Ele ergueu o tornozelo ferido, e Hinata gemeu.

— Não queria machucar você.

— Eu sei. — Ele vestiu a calça.

— Por favor... Se vai mandar me prender, apenas diga à polícia que eu planejei e fiz tudo sozinha.

Tentando ignorar o apelo, que lhe causava uma dolorosa comoção, ele rangeu os dentes e calçou as botas. Depois pegou sua camisa suja e a enfiou pela cabeça. Precisava sair logo dali, afastar-se de Hinata, de sua pele macia e dos lábios que tinham gosto de mel; caso contrário, não conseguiria pensar.

— Naruto — ela continuou, colocando a mão em seu braço. — Uzumaki, não culpe as crianças. Por favor. Elas não têm quem fale em seu nome.

Ele a olhou, libertando o braço e se levantando.

— Elas têm você — disse, antes de sair da cela. Apesar de Hinata ter achado que ele a trancaria ali, Uzumaki deixou a porta aberta. Subiu a escada, deixando para trás apenas o silêncio.

— Oh, não... — Ela começou a chorar.

Eles seriam presos, a carreira política de Hiroshi estaria arruinada, as crianças trocariam o orfanato pela prisão, e tudo porque ela falhara. Novamente. Tudo o que ela precisava ter feito era convencê-lo de que ele tinha um coração, e de que deveria escutá-lo. Tinha apenas que ter encontrado um modo de o orfanato continuar de pé.

Falhara miseravelmente. E agora, graças ao seu estúpido desejo por um homem terrível e sem coração, estava arruinada. Tudo estava arruinado.

X

Jansel arregalou os olhos quando abriu a porta da frente e Uzumaki entrou na Mansão Uzumaki.

— Milorde! — o mordomo exclamou, fazendo uma reverência. — Estávamos começando a nos perguntar onde...

— Quero uma garrafa de uísque, metade de uma galinha e um banho quente, tudo em meus aposentos. Agora.

— Sim, milorde.- Ele sabia que sua aparência era a pior possível. Estava sujo, com a barba por fazer, a camisa desalinhada, e sem o casaco, a gravata e o colete. No momento, porém, não se importava. Passara sete dias acorrentado à parede de um porão, e ninguém tinha notado. Ninguém, a não ser Hinata Marie Hyuuga. E ela cometera o erro de pensar que poderia mudá-lo, melhorá-lo, até. Bem, ele provara o engano dela.

O quarto era o mesmo de sempre: a mobília escura, os quadros sombrios e as pesadas cortinas fechadas para que não entrasse claridade. Com uma careta, caminhou até a janela mais próxima, afastou a cortina e abriu a vidraça. Repetiu a ação com as cinco janelas, não parando nem quando o criado começou a encher sua banheira com água quente. Depois de uma semana no escuro, ele certamente começara a apreciar a luz do sol.

Quando o criado pessoal entrou no quarto, deteve-se, estarrecido.

— Milorde, a sua... — Pemberly apontou para a roupa de Uzumaki. —A roupa...

— Sim, eu sei. Agora saia. —Mas...

— Fora!

— Sim, milorde.

Se havia uma coisa que Uzumaki não queria era que seu criado espalhasse rumores sobre sua aparência surrada, sobre o tornozelo machucado e sobre as marcas de unhas que Hinata deixara em suas costas.

Assim que seu almoço e uísque foram trazidos, ele trancou a porta e sentou-se em uma cadeira. A camisa foi fácil de tirar, mas a bota era algo diferente. Com um grunhido, descalçou a do pé direito e a jogou longe. Então começou com mais cuidado a descalçar a do pé esquerdo. O tornozelo piorara. Depois de fazer várias tentativas infrutíferas e de praguejar bastante, foi até a escrivaninha, pegou uma faca que usava para apontar seus lápis e cortou o couro.

O tornozelo estava preto e azulado; a pele, esfolada e inchada.

Tirando a calça, entrou na banheira, e vagarosamente afundou na água quente. Puxou a cadeira onde colocara a bandeja com comida e bebida. Olhou a garrafa de uísque, mas agora que estava em um banho quente, a necessidade de uma bebida forte não era mais tão urgente.

Hinata Marie Hyuuga. Dado seu estilo de vida, ele com frequência dispunha de informações capazes de arruinar pessoas, casamentos e fortunas. Normalmente mantinha os segredos, pois apenas se divertia com a noção de ter conhecimento deles. Essa era a primeira vez que dispunha de dados que poderiam mandar uma mulher para a prisão, provavelmente para o exílio na Austrália. As crianças, em especial, as mais velhas, poderiam sofrer punições piores, exceto pelo fato de que Hinata assumiria toda a responsabilidade sozinha.

E ali estava ele, desfrutando da imersão em uma abençoada água quente. Não estava chamando um advogado ou prestando queixa, nem procurando o príncipe George para finalizar o plano de destruir o orfanato, e tampouco espalhando que a respeitada Hinata Marie Hyuuga erguera as saias para ele.

Escapara. Satisfizera seu maldito desejo de possuí-la, libertara-se sozinho das correntes, e agora poderia fazer o que quisesse e como quisesse. Exceto que o que mais o agradaria, o que ocupava todos os seus pensamentos, era a ideia de ter Hinata novamente em seus braços. Uzumaki submergiu na água.

Depois da semana anterior, e especialmente depois daquele dia, ele possuía mais informações sobre Hinata do que seria possível usar em qualquer plano que viesse a elaborar. Gritou para o criado:

— Jansen! Traga-me a correspondência!

Ele perdera a chance de comparecer aos mesmos eventos sociais que ela por uma semana: Não perderia mais nada.

X

— Hina! Vamos chegar atrasadas!

Hinata levou um susto, derrubando o brinco pela terceira vez.

— Apenas um momento, mamãe.

Ela tentara explicar que não se sentia bem para comparecer ao baile dos Alvington. Dada a sua palidez e mãos trêmulas, pensara poder convencer a mãe e Hiroshi. O irmão, porém, queria que ela dançasse com o idiota do filho de lorde Alvington, Shino, e assim, é claro, esperava que ela cumprisse os seus deveres para com sua família.

Durante o dia, ficara à espera de que a polícia batesse à porta de sua casa e a prendesse por causa da acusação do marquês. À tarde, esperara que uma das amigas da mãe ou um dos amigos do irmão chegasse contando a extraordinária história de como ela praticamente implorara que Uzumaki a possuísse.

Abaixou-se e pegou o brinco, enquanto um súbito e esperançoso pensamento lhe ocorria. Quem sabe se, graças à influência de sua família e de seu tio, o marquês de Houton, as autoridades hesitassem em prendê-la em público. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer, então, era comparecer ao baile dos Alvington e aos outros eventos que restavam naquela temporada, e se esconder em um buraco bem escuro entre as festas.

— Todos avisaram — murmurou para si mesma. — Ele também avisou. — Fora uma completa idiota.

— Hina, pelo amor de Deus! -Por fim, deixou o quarto.

— Já estou indo, mamãe.

Quando os três se sentaram na carruagem, a mãe endireitou seu xale.

— Você deveria tentar demonstrar que está se divertindo.

— Ela fará isso — Hiroshi afirmou, dirigindo a Hinata um olhar severo. — Belisque as suas bochechas. Está pálida demais.

Oh, Deus! A ideia de ir para a prisão nem parecia tão horrível quando comparada a isso. Eles não tinham ideia de seus problemas.

— Farei o melhor que puder.

— Não se esqueça de dançar a primeira valsa com Shino Alvington.

— Ora, Hiroshi, talvez devesse prender suas instruções no meu vestido. Assim, todos poderão me informar o que devo fazer em seguida caso eu me esqueça.

— Pode reclamar o quanto quiser em casa, mas seja simpática em público.

A campanha devia estar indo bem, já que ele nem berrara com ela. O jantar com os Gladstones fora um tipo interessante de tortura, e Hinata não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que Fátima sabia alguma coisa sobre a atração que sentia por Uzumaki. De qualquer maneira, lorde Gladstone dera seu apoio a Plimpton. Hiroshi, mesmo assim, nunca deixava de tentar conquistar novos aliados.

Hinata suspirou. Assim que Uzumaki entrasse em contato com as autoridades, Hiroshi faria mais do que berrar com ela, porque nenhuma aliança se sustentaria diante de um escândalo dessa magnitude. Se pudesse convencer alguém de que o irmão não sabia nada sobre suas atividades, talvez o desastre não fosse tão ruim para ele. Claro que ele rapidamente a deserdaria e sobreviveria a sua ruína.

Pelo menos, ao raptar Uzumaki, ela tivera os motivos mais puros, ou assim pensava. Certamente seduzir o marquês não estivera em sua lista de objetivos. Mas ela o desejara, quisera tocá-lo, sentir seu abraço e saber como seria estar com ele.

Satisfizera a curiosidade sobre os mecanismos do sexo, mas não a vontade de repetir tudo aquilo com ele. E apesar de Uzumaki parecer contente com suas numerosas amantes, ela queria apenas um: ele. E da próxima vez que o visse, ele provavelmente riria dela e mandaria prendê-la no ato.

Hinata entrou no salão atrás de sua família, abalada com a possibilidade de Uzumaki estar na festa. Felizmente, não o avistou. Assustou-se e virou bruscamente ao sentir um toque no braço.

— Hina — disse Sakura, beijando-a no rosto. — Ouvi dizer que Shino Alvington está querendo dançar com você.

Hinata se forçou a respirar outra vez.

— Sim, suponho que vou dançar uma valsa com ele.- Sakura torceu o nariz. Colocou o braço em volta de Hinata, guiando-a até a mesa de refrescos.

— Ouvi dizer que Uzumaki desapareceu de Londres. Talvez suas lições tenham sido demais para ele.

— Talvez.

— Como estão os órfãos?

— Shhh... Por favor, Saky.

— Estou sendo discreta. Mas odeio que seu irmão faça você se sentir tão culpada por estar ajudando as crianças.

Oh, ela se sentia culpada sobre muito mais do que o orfanato! E sua companhia acabaria sendo um problema para as amigas. Hinata desvencilhou-se do abraço de Sakura.

— Pelo menos, eu ajudei um pouco. Agora vou procurar Shino antes que Hiroshi me encontre.

— Você está bem, Hina? — Sakura franziu a testa. — O que quer dizer com "ajudei"? Terminou o trabalho?

— Não. É que eu queria poder fazer muito mais.

— Já fez mais do que muita gente. E não faça esse ar tão solene.

— Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. — Hinata forçou um sorriso. — Se eu sobreviver a Shino, talvez melhore. Você me faz um favor e conversa com Hiroshi enquanto eu procuro o sr. Alvington?

— Claro. Eu até danço com ele.

Quando se afastou da amiga, avistou Shino Alvington surgir no meio da multidão. Uma figura patética, vestida com um traje preto justo demais.

— Adorável Hinata Hyuuga! — ele exclamou, pegando sua mão e levando-a aos lábios. —- Estou tão feliz em vê-la esta noite.

— Obrigada.

— Dançará comigo a valsa?

— Será um prazer, sr. Alvington.

— Oh, a senhorita é tão educada! Insisto que me chame de Shino.

Hinata sorriu.

— Claro, Shino. Até mais.

— Sim, até mais, minha querida. — Com uma pequena reverência, ele se afastou.

Pelo menos a tortura preliminar fora breve.

— Graças a Deus — ela murmurou. Voltou-se para encontrar um lugar para ficar até o início da valsa. E parou, estarrecida.

O marquês Uzumaki estava parado a poucos metros dela, cumprimentando alguns cavalheiros que não ousavam deixar de conversar com ele em público. O olhar de Uzumaki encontrou o dela, e Hinata ouviu-o desculpar-se com lorde Trevorston.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Os pés estavam congelados, o coração parecia ter parado de bater, e ela morreria no meio do salão dos Alvington. Ele se aproximou, mancando levemente com o pé esquerdo, e o mais estúpido dos pensamentos lhe ocorreu: pelo menos não teria de dançar com Shino.

— Boa noite, srta. Hyuuga — ele a cumprimentou. Ele também se vestira de preto, mas, diferente de Shino Alvington, nada parecia falso ou produzido. Estava elegante e muito atraente.

— O gato comeu sua língua, Hinata? — ele continuou suavemente, aproximando-se mais. — Deseje-me uma boa noite.

— Eu vou desmaiar — ela murmurou.

— Então desmaie.

Fechando os olhos, ela se concentrou em respirar. Ele não procurou fazer nada para ajudá-la; provavelmente nem a impediria de cair no chão. O coração continuava a bater com força, mas depois de um momento ela foi se recuperando. Abriu os olhos e o encontrou fitando-a como a mesma expressão no rosto.

— Está melhor?

— Não sei ainda.

Ela identificou um lampejo de admiração no olhar dele.

— Não sabe? Não vai me desejar boa noite?

— Boa... boa noite, lorde Uzumaki.

— Se eu fosse você, não me daria o trabalho de raptar Shino Alvington. Ouvi dizer que os cofres da família dele estão quase vazios.

— Por favor, não diga uma coisa dessas.

— E, além do mais, você já tem com quem compartilhar sua cama. Certamente não pode querê-lo.

Por um momento, Hinata imaginou se não havia ciúme na voz dele. Porém, isso não poderia ser possível, uma vez que Uzumaki afirmava não ter coração.

— Meu irmão quer que eu seja gentil com ele. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que preferisse locais mais sombrios.

— Estou aqui por sua causa, meu amor. Achou que os policiais hesitariam em dar voz de prisão no baile dos Alvington?

— Se... se vai mandar me prender — ela balbuciou, o sangue sumindo de seu rosto —, faça isso. Mas, por favor, não envolva as crianças nem minha família.

— Você já me fez esse pedido. Está disposta a pagar o preço que eu lhe cobraria para manter segredo?

— Mas eu... nós...

— Quero você de novo, Hinata. — Ele a observou com atenção. — Você não me quer?

Ela o desejava tanto que mal conseguia se controlar para não se jogar nos braços dele, apesar de todas aquelas testemunhas em volta. Uma lágrima surgiu em seus olhos, e ela a secou rapidamente antes que alguém visse. Será que Uzumaki se importava com ela? Oh, não, que bobagem! Ela estragara tudo e estava muito confusa.

— Eu estava somente tentando ajudar.

— Eu sei. E eu não tenho intenção de vê-la presa, minha querida.

— Você não... não tem?

— Não. Isso seria fácil. Vou chantagear você.

— Chantagear-me?- Com um passo, ele venceu a distância que os separava.

— Você me pertence agora — disse em voz baixa. — E pode agradecer apenas a si mesma por isso.

— Eu não serei...- Ele secou a outra lágrima que surgira nos olhos de Hinata.

— Mas temo que terá de esperar até amanhã para descobrir o que quero de você. Portanto, sorria e dance com aquele palhaço, e sonhe hoje à noite com o que acontecerá amanhã.

— Uzumaki, apenas me prometa... por favor... que não vai culpar ninguém, a não ser a mim mesma, pelo que aconteceu.

O marquês sorriu, com uma expressão ardente e desejável.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu a culpo inteiramente.

— Culpa minha irmã pelo quê, Uzumaki? — Hiroshi surgiu, vindo da mesa de refrescos.

Se Hinata não tivesse passado do ponto de desmaiar, a chegada de Hiroshi certamente a teria levado ao chão.

— Culpo Hinata por convencer-me a falar com Prinny a respeito de nomeá-lo para o seu gabinete — Uzumaki respondeu. — Parece que diversos ministérios serão abertos antes do fim da temporada. E cargos para dois embaixadores também, pelo que ouvi dizer.

Hiroshi parecia tão abismado quanto Hinata.

— E por que você iria querer me apoiar, Uzumaki?

— Espere aqui.

O marquês seguiu em direção à sala de estar dos Alvington. Logo que ele se distanciou, Hiroshi agarrou Hinata pelo braço.

— Eu não a avisei para ficar longe desse homem, Hina? — ele grunhiu. — Não posso acreditar... Concentrar-se em seus deveres para comigo por uma noite é tão difícil? Tentei desculpar o seu comportamento devido a sua juventude, mas começo a pensar que você é mesmo uma tonta...

— Hyuuga — a voz de Uzumaki chegou até eles —, é meu prazer apresentar-lhe o duque de Wellington. Vossa Graça, Hiroshi Hyuuga.

Hinata não tinha certeza de quem estava mais admirado, se Hiroshi ou ela. O irmão decerto se recuperou primeiro, estendendo a mão para o duque.

— É uma honra conhecê-lo, Vossa Graça.

— Uzumaki me contou que você passou um tempo na índia — disse Wellington, fazendo um gesto para que Hiroshi que o acompanhasse. — Diga-me, chegou a conhecer Mohamar Singh?

Os dois homens se misturaram na multidão, deixando Hinata parada ao lado de Uzumaki.

— Como conseguiu fazer isso?

— Posso ser bastante persuasivo. E me pareceu o modo mais eficiente de me desembaraçar de seu irmão. Mas não acho que tenha lhe feito um favor, Hinata. Wellington pode... andar com uma prostituta de vez em quando, mas ele é bastante conservador. Se descobrisse que seu novo amigo Hiroshi Hyuuga é irmão de uma nobre maluca e sequestradora, ele...

— Destruiria a carreira de Hiroshi — ela completou.

— Apenas se lembre de que isso fica entre nós dois, Hinata. Você começou este jogo; eu apenas alterei as regras. E vamos jogar até o fim. Eu a verei amanhã, minha querida.

Obviamente as ações dela tinham sido suficientes para ganhar a atenção completa e irrestrita de Uzumaki. Mas se ele queria continuar o jogo, como dissera, então ela ainda tinha uma chance de salvar o orfanato. E Uzumaki. E a si mesma.

X

Não era assim que Uzumaki queria ter terminado a conversa. Em primeiro lugar, ficara absurdamente feliz e gratificado ao vê-la. Em segundo, as palavras do irmão dela o tinham enfurecido. E em terceiro, ele queria esmagar Shino Alvington como se fosse um inseto simplesmente porque o cretino colocaria as mãos em Hinata. Ele fora o primeiro homem para ela, e agora Hinata lhe pertencia. Ninguém mais podia participar desse jogo.

— Uzumaki — Fátima aproximou-se dele —, sei que jamais deixaria Londres durante a temporada, apesar do que disseram.

— Não encontraram um assunto mais interessante?

— Todos dizem que você arranjou uma nova amante. — Ela deslizou os dedos por sua lapela. — Hinata Hyuuga, não é? Você a vem caçando por três semanas.

— Ela parece séria demais para mim, não acha? — Uzumaki se livrou da mão de Fátima. Não tinha tempo para ficar duelando com maridos ciumentos de ex-amantes. Tinha outros planos para colocar em ação.

— Fiz Gladstone convidar Hinata e seu adorável irmão para o jantar uma noite dessas, sabia? Você já a seduziu. Uma mulher sabe dessas coisas.

— Fátima, apreciei a sua companhia por algum tempo, quando era uma pessoa agradável. Agora está me aborrecendo. Vá embora.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

—-Você vai pagar pelas coisas horríveis que tem feito, Uzumaki. Já fiz Gladstone apoiar Plimpton. Portanto, Hiroshi Hyuuga não vai ganhar nada com o fato de a irmã dele andar com você.

—- Fátima, imagino que chegará a hora em que me verei na fila do inferno bem atrás de você. Boa noite.

A condessa pareceu prestes a esbofeteá-lo, mas sabiamente decidiu pensar melhor. No momento, ela o deixaria em paz, até que conseguisse pensar em uma vingança que não comprometesse a própria reputação, ou até que encontrasse alguém melhor para animá-la na cama.

A orquestra começou a tocar uma valsa e, sem pensar, Uzumaki voltou ao salão. Hinata já estava na pista de dança, e Shino Alvington tentava puxá-la para mais perto do que mandava a etiqueta. Ela o mantinha a distância com nada mais do que um sorriso e uma palavra.

Uzumaki imaginou como Shino se comportaria se ficasse trancado em uma cela com a perna presa em correntes. A primeira reação do imbecil seria molhar as calças. Se conseguisse escapar, mandaria prender Hinata e derrubaria o orfanato com os órfãos dentro. E, fazendo isso, perderia todos os pontos positivos da situação.

Uzumakit sorriu. Havia quem dissesse que a vingança era mais doce quando servida fria. No que se referia a Hinata, calor e desejo eram emoções que ele ainda queria que fossem satisfeitas. Mulheres sérias não raptavam pessoas. E ninguém jamais se importara com ele antes. Estava com cartas boas, e ela não conseguiria escapar desse jogo. Não até que ele assim o permitisse.

X

Pemberly jogou no chão o terceiro cachecol arruinado naquela manhã.

— Milorde, talvez pudesse me informar qual estilo deseja; assim, eu seria mais útil.- Uzumaki franziu a testa, olhando seu reflexo no espelho. — Se eu soubesse, cuidaria disso eu mesmo. Quero apenas parecer mais... sem graça.

— Sem graça? O senhor não quer sair bem vestido, milorde?

— Não é isso! Quero parecer mais sóbrio. Sem ostentação. Com ar inofensivo. Com a aparência de um autêntico cavalheiro.

O criado resmungou alguma coisa, e Uzumaki virou-se para ele, curioso.

— O que foi isso?

— Oh, nada, milorde. — Pemberly pigarreou diante do olhar insistente do patrão. — Se sua única intenção é parecer inofensivo, talvez devesse mandar outra pessoa em seu lugar.

Ele tinha razão.

— Faça o melhor que puder, Pemberly. Não espero um milagre.

— Muito bem, milorde.

Se Uzumaki já não tivesse reconhecido que se sentia estranho ao colocar esse seu plano em ação, pensaria estar nervoso. Isso, é claro, não fazia sentido, porque ele nunca ficava nervoso.

Ao descer a escada, notou que a dor no tornozelo quase sumira. Outras dores, porém, persistiam, especialmente uma sensação dolorida de desejo não saciado. Alguém, de fato, precisava alertar os homens sobre as moças respeitáveis.

— A carruagem está pronta? — ele perguntou a Jansen, aceitando o chapéu e as luvas.

— Sim, milorde. E o... resto, como o senhor ordenou.

— Ótimo. — Ele estava saindo, mas se deteve. — Espero voltar para casa esta noite. Se eu não voltar, desconfie de que estou correndo perigo.

O mordomo quase riu.

— Muito bem, milorde. Boa sorte, então.

— Obrigado.

Desceu os degraus e subiu no assento mais alto da pequena carruagem descoberta. O criado que viajava na traseira do veículo também se acomodou, e eles partiram.

Centenas de carruagens, carroças, cavalos e pedestres enchiam as ruas de Mayfair. Onze horas da manhã parecia ser a hora civilizada para visitar alguém, mas subitamente ele começou a pensar se não deveria ter escolhido um horário mais cedo. Se Hinata tivesse saído, ele não ficaria nada satisfeito. Mas ele a avisara de que a visitaria naquela manhã. Pelo relógio de bolso, ainda seria manhã por outros cinquenta e três minutos. Era melhor que ela estivesse em casa.

Chegou à residência dos Hyuuga com trinta e sete minutos de sobra. Seu criado segurou os cavalos enquanto ele descia da carruagem e caminhava até a porta da frente.

Pela expressão do mordomo, o homem não tinha ideia de quem ele era.

— Estou aqui para ver a srta. Hyuuga.

— Posso informá-la quem está à procura dela?

— Uzumaki.- O ar controlado do mordomo desapareceu.

— Uzumaki? S... sim, milorde. P... por favor, espere aqui, e eu verei se a srta. Hyuuga está... em casa.

A porta se fechou na cara de Uzumaki. Evidentemente, o cachecol discreto que Pemberly escolhera não tinha lhe dado um ar tão inofensivo, a ponto de obter acesso ao vestíbulo. Em outra ocasião ele poderia simplesmente ter aberto a porta e seguido o mordomo. Naquela manhã, contudo, esperaria.

Depois de cinco minutos parado à porta, mudou de ideia. Quando estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, porém, a porta se abriu.

— Por aqui, milorde.

Uzumaki seguiu o mordomo até a sala de estar.

— Lorde Uzumaki — o mordomo anunciou, abrindo a porta antes e se retirando.

Uzumaki entrou na sala e parou. Hinata estava sentada em um dos sofás, mas não estava sozinha.

— Srta. Hyuuga, lady Uchiha, srta. Haruno — ele disse, curvando-se, mas mantendo o olhar em Hinata, tentando compreender o calor que o percorreu quando seus olhares se encontraram.

Ela tentara manobrá-lo, providenciando testemunhas.

— Lorde Uzumaki — disse Hinata, sem se mover —, que gentileza sua passar por aqui nesta manhã.

Ele sorriu.

— Sinto-me um pouco embaraçado — murmurou, amaldiçoando Hinata em silêncio. Ela não sabia que ele não tinha ideia de como se portar como um cavalheiro? Poderia ao menos tê-lo avisado; assim, ele teria praticado um pouco de etiqueta antes de se aventurar a agir em público. — Pensei em levá-la a um piquenique hoje. — Ele apontou para o buquê. — Trouxe-lhe rosas.

— São adoráveis, não são, Hina? — comentou a srta. Haruno.

— São, sim. Obrigada.

Hinata sabia que Uzumaki queria vê-la sozinha. E também sabia que ele não fora até ali para levar-lhe rosas, desejar um bom dia e partir. A única defesa na qual conseguira pensar no curto espaço de tempo entre a noite anterior e aquela manhã, porém, fora convidar as amigas para uma visita.

— Ouvimos dizer que o senhor deixou a cidade por uns dias —- Tenten comentou, lançando a Hina um olhar rápido que claramente dizia: "Que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?" — Espero que esteja tudo bem.

Ele acenou que sim, caminhou até o sofá e, sem ser convidado, sentou-se ao lado de Hinata.

— Tive alguns nós a desatar —- explicou em tom ameno, o que surpreendeu Hinata. Ele nunca fora tão simpático, não sem uma razão.

De repente, percebeu que todos na sala a olhavam. Diga alguma coisa, falou a si mesma.

— Aceitaria um chá?

— Obrigado, mas não. Meu criado e a carruagem estão esperando por nós.

Ele estendeu o buquê, roçando de leve em seus dedos. Hinara engoliu em seco.

— Eu, ah... não sabia que o senhor gostava de piqueniques, milorde — disse Sakura.

— Hinata me aconselhou a passar mais tempo à luz do dia. Vamos, srta. Hyuuga?

— Não posso largar minhas amigas — respondeu ela, desejando que sua voz não soasse tão estridente. — Talvez em qualquer outra ocasião, milorde.

Os olhos azuis encontraram os dela, e Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Hoje — murmurou, inclinando-se para a frente —, ou usarei meu tempo para visitar o príncipe e finalizar minha transação.

—- Você não faria isso.- Ele abriu um sorriso.

— Mandei a cozinheira preparar sanduíches de faisão — ele continuou em um tom de voz mais alto. — É algo que a senhorita particularmente aprecia, não?

Sakura e Tenten continuaram em silêncio, acompanhando com interesse o que conseguiam ouvir da conversa entre Hinata e o marquês. Elas não se ofereceriam para sair, a não ser que Hinata deixasse claro que deveriam.

— Hina? — Hiroshi entrou na sala. — Langley me disse que Uzumaki veio... Ah, Uzumaki. Bom dia.

Mesmo sabendo das ambições políticas do irmão, Hinata não acreditou quando o viu estender a mão para Uzumaki. Ainda mais surpreendente foi ver o marquês se levantar e apertá-la.

— Bom dia. Estava tentando raptar sua irmã para um piquenique. Temo que ela acredite que você não aprovará.

Hinata engasgou, e esperou que todos atribuíssem seu desconforto à severidade de Hiroshi, e não à escolha de palavras do marquês. Uzumaki parecia muito confiante de que era ele agora quem ditava as regras, e não se acanhava de lembrá-la desse fato.

Pela expressão do irmão, ele não aprovava a presença de Uzumaki nem o convite para o piquenique. Por outro lado, ele tentara por muito tempo, sem sucesso, ser apresentado a Wellington, e ficara grato pela atitude do marquês.

— Creio que posso dispensar Hina por uma tarde — Hiroshi disse bem devagar. — Com uma acompanhante, é claro.

Claro. Uzumaki não poderia dizer nada que a incriminasse diante de sua criada. Hinata desejou ter pensado nisso.

Uzumaki também pareceu perceber que sua oportunidade para uma conversa privada ou para algo mais que esperasse conseguir estava desaparecendo.

— Eu trouxe um criado comigo. -Hiroshi sacudiu a cabeça.

— Aprecio o que fez por mim ontem à noite, Uzumaki, mas Hina só poderá ir se a criada a acompanhar.

— Muito bem, então.

Sakura e Tenten obviamente perceberam quem tinha vencido, porque ambas se levantaram.

— Eu preciso mesmo ir — Sakura disse, para manter as aparências. — Ten, você ainda quer ver os novos laços na Thacker's?

— Oh, sim. — A viscondessa beijou Hina no rosto. — Você está bem? — ela sussurrou.

Hinata acenou que sim.

— Apenas não esperava tê-lo transformado em um cavalheiro em tão pouco tempo — improvisou.

Sakura apertou sua mão.

— Nós nos veremos no recital de Lydia Burwell amanhã, não é?

— Na verdade — Hiroshi a interrompeu, pronto para acompanhar as moças até a porta —, Hina tem um chá político amanhã na casa de tia Houton.

— Então nos veremos amanhã à noite.

— Oh, sim. Não a perderia por nada.

— Perder o quê? — Uzumaki perguntou quando as moças já tinham se afastado.

— A peça Como Gostais, no teatro Druny Lane — ela respondeu.

— Título interessante. Agora, vá buscar sua criada, Hinata. Não vamos desperdiçar o dia, não é?

Um calor percorreu sua espinha. Uzumaki parecia estar disposto a manter o episódio do orfanato em segredo, mas ela não tinha dúvida de que ele estava com algum plano em mente, algum novo jogo.

— Você pode enganá-los, mas não me engana.

— Não preciso enganá-la — ele retrucou. — Você me pertence, lembra?

Não pela primeira vez, Hinata contemplou os benefícios de fugir de casa enquanto subia a escada para pegar as luvas e chamar Sally. Normalmente, queria escapar por causa das atitudes de Hiroshi. Agora, porém, qualquer fuga seria para proteger o irmão. Se ela desaparecesse, no entanto, ninguém seria capaz de impedir que Uzumaki destruísse o orfanato e o que restasse da reputação dela.

A não ser que ele estivesse blefando, é claro, mas não era um risco que ela quisesse correr. Não quando ainda tinha a chance de convencê-lo a ajudar as crianças.

Hinata e Sally desceram as escadas e encontraram Uzumaki e Hiroshi parados no vestíbulo. Ambos pareciam desejar desesperadamente estar em algum outro lugar. Se ela não estivesse tão nervosa, teria rido.

— Muito bem, milorde. Podemos ir?

— Podemos, sim. — Ele se voltou para Hiroshi, despedindo-se. — Hyuuga.

— Uzumaki. Espero Hina de volta às quatro horas.- Uzumaki pegou a mão enluvada de Hinata, colocando-a sobre seu braço, enquanto desciam os degraus da frente.

— Se eu conseguisse elegê-lo para o Parlamento, ele me concederia o direito de visitar sua cama à noite? — murmurou.

Provavelmente. Ela quase respondeu em voz alta, mas o bom-senso a fez se controlar.

— Sally e eu não cabemos na carruagem — observou.

— Cabem, sim.

— Não, não cabemos. Não com o seu criado lá também.

— Muito bem. Vamos a pé.

— A pé?

― Sim, a pé. Felton, leve a carruagem de volta para casa.

— Sim, milorde.

Uzumaki foi até a carruagem e pegou uma grande cesta de piquenique.

— Mais algum empecilho que deseje mencionar?

— Não. Acho que está tudo bem agora.

— Esplêndido. Então, vamos.

Ele ofereceu novamente o braço e, depois de hesitar, Hinata o aceitou. Com uma acompanhante, o contato físico era aceitável, e ela queria tocar em Uzumaki. Queria muito.

— Já esteve em algum piquenique antes? — perguntou.

— Não com uma guarda presente, em um lugar público, ou carregando uma cesta com sanduíches.

— Então o que... Ora, não importa. Não quero saber.

— Sim, você quer. — Uzumaki se virou para encará-la. — Você apenas acha que é educada demais para perguntar.

— Você apenas acha que tem de ser inadequado o suficiente para chocar as pessoas a cada sentença. Não se cansa disso?

— Está tentando me reformar outra vez, ou isso é apenas um comentário sobre os meus usuais maus modos?

Hinata suspirou.

— Não aprendeu nada? — ela sussurrou, para que Sally, que caminhava alguns passos atrás deles, não pudesse ouvir.

— Aprendi muita coisa. Aprendi que você gosta de algemar homens e beijá-los quando está no comando. Aprendi...

— Isso não é verdade. — Hinata sentiu o rosto arder.

— Não? Você gostou de fazer amor comigo, Hinata. Eu sei disso. — Ele ajeitou a cesta no braço. — Já tocou em alguém mais como me tocou?

— Não.

— Eu achava que não.

— Você, contudo, obviamente... tocou em muitas mulheres antes. Não sei por que continua a me atormentar pelo meu... deslize no que diz respeito à propriedade.

Ele riu, e o som baixo e sedutor fez com que várias mulheres que passavam na rua se voltassem para olhá-lo antes de cochicharem umas com as outras.

— Minha querida, você disse que queria me transformar em um cavalheiro. Não tenho o mesmo direito de transformá-la em uma mulher libertina?

— Isso me arruinaria, Uzumaki.

— Tudo o que precisamos fazer é ser discretos. Posso fazer do sexo uma condição para manter segredo sobre a sua pequena escapada, não é?

— Suponho que sim. Porém, lembrar-me de uma coisa horrível que você pode fazer, dificilmente vai me levar a desejar ser seduzida por você.

Dessa vez, ele caiu na gargalhada. Era a primeira vez que ela o ouvia fazer isso. Se ele não fosse tão terrível, ela já estaria completamente cativada.

— O que é tão divertido? — perguntou, recordando que, por mais desejável e charmoso que ele fosse, ainda a estava chantageando.

— Eu já seduzi você, meu amor — ele sussurrou. — E acho que gosta de mim porque sou horrível.

— Talvez isso seja verdade — ela admitiu, notando que lady Trent quase se chocara contra um poste ao olhar a comportada Hinata Hyuuga caminhando de braço dado com o marquês Uzumaki. — Mas talvez eu goste mais de você quando está sendo agradável.

Uzumaki ajeitou novamente a cesta no braço quando chegaram ao lado oeste de Hyde Park.

— Eu a convidei para um piquenique. Acho que isso foi amável da minha parte.

Hinata riu.

— Sim, se eu me esquecer que você ameaçou derrubar o orfanato caso eu não o acompanhasse.

— Você teria aceitado o convite se eu não a forçasse?- Vindo dele, isso soou um pouco infantil, uma pergunta ingênua, mas ele parecia querer mesmo saber a resposta. E Hinata diria a ele a verdade, como sempre fazia.

— Não sei — disse devagar. — Eu... eu sei que você disse que não ia mandar me prender, mas eu...

— Quer a minha palavra de que não tocarei no orfanato — ele completou, um pouco distraído com o calor da mão de Hinata em seu braço. — É isso?

Honesta como ela era, jamais voltaria para a cama com ele se não fizesse a promessa. Uzumaki respirou fundo. Esperara seis anos por uma oportunidade de se livrar do lugar. Podia esperar um pouco mais, até que saciasse totalmente o desejo que sentia por Hinata.

— Então eu lhe dou minha palavra. Tem quatro semanas para me convencer a deixar o orfanato de pé. Mas eu a aviso de que vai precisar se esforçar muito para me convencer.

Pela expressão de Hinata, ela não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Para ele, estava bom. O prazo de quatro semanas serviria para descobrir por que se tornara tão obcecado por ela, satisfazer esse tomento e terminar o romance. Se ele não fizesse isso, ela o faria, porque em quatro semanas o orfanato se tornaria parte do parque do príncipe de Gales.

— Aqui é maravilhoso — Hinata disse, parando sob enormes carvalhos.

Uzumaki olhou em volta e achou o lugar cheio demais.

—- Muitas testemunhas. — Ele queria ir mais para dentro do parque.

Ela soltou seu braço.

— Isto é um piquenique, não é? Por que se importa que as pessoas nos vejam?

_Porque você é a sobremesa que eu quero, _Uzumaki pensou.

— Aqui — ele resmungou —, no meio de todos?

— É um lugar agradável e bonito.

— Mas eu não vou poder beijá-la sem arruinar a sua reputação. E você insiste que ela não seja arruinada, se me lembro bem.

Com uma risada, Hinata tomou o braço dele outra vez.

— Fique quieto. Falar sobre isso é tão ruim quanto fazer.

— Mas nem de perto tão divertido. — Começando a imaginar se não entrara no pesadelo de alguém, Uzumaki meneou a cabeça, desanimado. — Você exige muito, não é?

Ela sorriu.

— Não é tão difícil, quando você se acostuma. Trouxe uma manta para colocarmos no chão?

— Não sei. Mandei que preparassem uma cesta de piquenique.

— Vamos ver, então.

Hinata parecia estar se divertindo, sem dúvida a sua custa. Porém, uma vez que o bom humor fazia os olhos dela brilharem e um leve rubor cobrir seu rosto, ele podia tolerar isso.

A cesta continha uma manta azul. Uzumaki pegou-a e a estendeu sobre a grama.

— Agora o quê?

— Coloque a cesta no centro da manta, e nos sentamos.

Uzumaki apontou para Sally.

— E a nova algema? Onde ela fica?

Hinata ruborizou diante da escolha das palavras. Uzumaki gostava quando ela ruborizava. Fazia com que parecesse tão... pura.

— Sally se sentará em um dos cantos da manta — disse ela, enquanto ele posicionava a cesta no lugar adequado.

Hinata se ajoelhou, com o vestido verde a sua volta. Uzumaki a observou por um momento; o penteado perfeito, a curva delicada do pescoço enquanto examinava o conteúdo da cesta e tirava de lá uma garrafa de vinho. Engoliu em seco. Ele a desejava de novo, queria despi-la e beijar a pele macia.

— Não vai se sentar?

Ele se sentou, cruzando as pernas a sua frente. O que estava fazendo com aquela deusa da graça? E o que ela estava fazendo com ele?

— Está muito quieto — Hinata comentou, e lhe estendeu a garrafa de vinho. — E este é um excelente Cabernet.

— Combina com o faisão. Tenho um frasco de gim, se preferir.

— Vinho é esplêndido. — Tirando duas taças da cesta, ela as entregou a Uzumaki. — Agora sirva.

Ele procurou deixar de lado os devaneios. Estava se comportando como um aldeão tolo. O marquês Uzumaki não ficava encantado com mulheres, particularmente depois de tê-las levado para a cama. Conseguiu arrancar a rolha da garrafa.

— Um Cabernet é mais gostoso sobre a pele nua — ele observou —, mas já que isso não é possível agora, as taças terão de servir.

As taças tremeram um pouco nas mãos de Hinata enquanto ele as enchia.

— Você escolheu um dia adorável para o nosso piquenique — ela disse com a voz um pouco estridente.

— Ah, agora vamos falar sobre o tempo? — Uzumaki colocou a garrafa sobre a toalha e pegou uma das taças da mão de Hinata, roçando seus dedos. Parecia imperativo que a tocasse em cada oportunidade.

— O tempo é sempre um assunto seguro.- Ele tomou um gole do vinho.

— Um assunto seguro. Fascinante.- Hinata baixou os olhos.

— Não, é tolo.

Evidentemente ele dissera alguma coisa errada. Ser um cavalheiro era mais difícil do que imaginara.

— Não é. De verdade. Este é um território novo para mim. Normalmente neste momento em um piquenique eu estaria nu. Há outros assuntos seguros?

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar cheio de suspeitas.

— O tempo é o mais seguro, já que todos sabem alguma coisa sobre ele. Moda é um tema controvertido, a não ser que alguém lamente a nova decadência de estilo e...

— Decadência. Gosto disso.- Hinata sorriu.

— Eu sei. E deplorar a valsa com a geração mais antiga é seguro, pela mesma razão. Falar mal de Bonaparte e dizer que a América não é um lugar civilizado são outros assuntos seguros.

— Então é mais seguro não gostar de nada.

Ela hesitou por um momento, tomando um gole exagerado de vinho.

— E não aprovar nada, e não fazer nada.

— Ah, Hinata... Eu não tinha ideia que era uma cínica. — Uzumaki tentou decifrar sua expressão. — Mas isso é apenas o que você diz para a seleção de idiotas que seu irmão lhe apresenta para angariar votos. Porque você, minha querida, é muito mais interessante do que a criatura sem graça que acabou de descrever.

Para sua surpresa, os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lágrimas. Antes que ele pensasse em como se desculparia por algo que dissera de errado, ela sorriu.

— Lorde Uzuamaki, acaba de me dizer uma coisa muito amável.

Ele mexeu na cesta para disfarçar seu embaraço.

— Que incomum da minha parte — resmungou, pegando um sanduíche. — Faisão?

O sol estava se escondendo atrás das árvores quando Hinata pediu a Uzumaki que consultasse seu relógio.

— Vinte para as quatro — disse ele, devolvendo o relógio ao bolso como se o objeto tivesse feito alguma coisa errada.

Ela tampouco ficou animada ao descobrir que era tão tarde. O passeio fora tão agradável que ela nem mencionara o orfanato. Uzumaki lhe dera um mês para convencê-lo, e ela desperdiçara quatro horas. Caso se atrasasse, Hiroshi dificultaria ainda mais seus encontros com Uzumaki.

— Precisamos ir.

Com uma careta, ele se levantou e lhe ofereceu a mão.

— Suponho que raptá-la esteja fora de questão. — Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido: — Está bem, já tentamos alguma coisa assim, não foi?

— Pare com isso — ela protestou, porque o tom intimista da voz dele provocara arrepios em seu corpo.

Uzumaki guardou o resto do almoço na cesta e dobrou a manta antes de guardá-la.

— Suponho que não vá querer dar uma voltinha entre aqueles arbustos para...

— Uzumaki!

O marquês deu uma espiada em Sally.

— Para darmos um aperto de mão antes de irmos embora?

Claro que a criada sabia bem a que o marquês se referia, mas era uma pessoa discretíssima.

— Nenhum aperto de mão.

Hinata colocou a mão no braço dele ao deixarem Hyde Park. Mesmo com Uzumaki se comportando corretamente, ainda se sentia como uma gatinha caminhando ao lado de uma pantera. As unhas podiam estar recolhidas, mas ele era uma força a ser temida.

— Está sendo difícil me sentir com as mãos atadas, Hinata Marie.

Hinata sentiu um calor no corpo ao ver a expressão de desejo nos olhos de Uzumaki. Ela também o desejava. Durante o piquenique, sentira vontade de beijá-lo uma dúzia de vezes. Mais do que tudo, queria estar outra vez em seus braços.

— Quem mais seu irmão quer conhecer? — perguntou Uzumako.

— Wellington era a pessoa mais visada porque Hiroshi gostaria de ter um cargo no gabinete. Porém, já que ele perdeu o apoio de Gladstone, Alvington agora é quem poderá lhe garantir votos para conseguir um assento no Parlamento. Como você conseguiu convencer Wellington a falar com Hiroshi?- Uzumaki deu de ombros.

— Ouvi dizer que seu irmão desejava conhecer Wellington, e eu queria ver você. Wellington gosta muito de licor, e por acaso eu tenho em casa os melhores. Da ajuda de quem mais o seu irmão precisa? Posso arranjar.

Hinata parou abruptamente.

— E o que espera em troca disso?

— Mais tempo com você.

— Milady — Sally disse baixinho atrás dela —, o sr. Hyuuga.

Ela viu o irmão parado junto ao pórtico da frente, com o relógio de bolso na mão e uma careta no rosto.

— Oh, Deus!

— Não estamos atrasados — Uzumaki disse. — Ele age como um alcoviteiro. Devo lembrá-lo de que não é uma mulher da vida que ele agencia?

O tom era baixo, mas Hinata percebeu a raiva de Uzumaki. E por sua causa.

— Não vai dizer nada. Só vai piorar o humor dele, o que com certeza não vai me beneficiar.

— Talvez não, mas melhoraria bastante o meu. Não gosto que controlem o tempo que posso passar com alguém.

— Uzumaki, por favor...

— Não vou irritá-lo desta vez, mas, por favor, lembre-se de que estou me esforçando para me controlar.

Hinata sentiu uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo na boca, mas, se fizesse isso, Hiroshi desmaiaria.

— Não vou me esquecer.

— Acredito que tenham passado uma tarde agradável — disse Hiroshi, enfiando no bolso o relógio e descendo a escada da frente.

— Sim, foi ótima.

Ele pegou o braço livre de Hinata, mas Uzumaki não soltou o outro.

— Sua irmã é adorável.

— Oh, sim, ela é sempre muito simpática.- Hinata tossiu, desviando a atenção dos dois.

— Meu Deus, quantos elogios! Obrigada a ambos. E lhe agradeço pelo piquenique, milorde.

Com um suspiro, Uzumaki por fim soltou seu braço.

— Obrigado, srta. Hyuuga — ele retrucou. — E a senhorita estava certa.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre a luz do dia. É excepcional. Hyuuga, srta. Hyuuga.

— Uzumaki.

Quando o marquês se afastou, Hiroshi apertou o braço da irmã.

— O que foi aquilo? — ele perguntou, praticamente arrastando-a para dentro da casa.

Langley fechou a porta antes que ela pudesse espiar e ver se Uzumaki olhava ou não para trás. Não era importante, mas ela gostaria de saber se ele começava a sentir sua falta, e se continuava pensando nela quando estavam separados.

— Do que está falando?

— Do comentário sobre a luz do dia.

— Eu disse a ele que deveria sair mais durante o dia.

— Ah... — Hiroshi a soltou e seguiu para o escritório.

— Você também poderia aproveitar o conselho. -Ele olhou para trás.

— O quê?

— Poderia aproveitar mais a luz do dia.

— Apenas porque Uzumaki me apresentou a Wellington, não pense que vou me tornar amigo desse patife. Ele me fez um favor, e por isso eu permiti que fosse visto com você em um piquenique. Não se acostume. Não devo mais nada a ele.

Hinata suspirou.

— No caso de querer saber, ele se portou como um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Porque você agiu como uma dama. Suponho que devo congratulá-la nessa sua determinação de me irritar.

Hinata Hyuuga, advogada das massas oprimidas, almoçando com um homem que vai derrubar um orfanato. Não se ela pudesse evitar.

— Sim, Hiroshi — murmurou, seguindo para a sala de estar —, obrigada por me lembrar disso.

X

Uzumaki sentou-se a uma mesa de jogo no clube dos nobres.

— O que diabos é um chá político de damas?

O visconde Neji Uchiha, terminou de fazer sua aposta, endireitou-se na cadeira e estendeu a mão para pegar seu vinho do Porto.

— Tenho cara de dicionário?

— Está domesticado. —- Uzumaki pegou sua bebida. — , O que é esse chá?

— Não estou domesticado. Estou apaixonado. E você devia tentar isso. Não imagina como melhoraria a sua vida.

— Vou acreditar na sua palavra, obrigado. Mas se está apaixonado, o que está fazendo aqui? Onde está a sua esposa?

Neji esvaziou o cálice e o encheu de novo.

— Um chá político, eu creio, é uma arena onde as damas discutem como podem ajudar os homens em suas ambições políticas. E quanto a sua outra pergunta, não é da sua conta onde minha esposa está, e sugiro que a deixe fora disso.

Uzumaki notou o olhar tenso de Neji.

— Nunca olhei para sua mulher, Neji, e sabe bem disso. Se deseja brigar, estou à disposição, mas preferiria compartilhar uma bebida.

— Eu prefiro não fazer nem uma coisa nem outra com você, Uzumaki. Hina é minha amiga. Concorde em não procurá-la mais, e eu beberei com você.

Poucas semanas antes, Uzumaki não teria pensado duas vezes em contar a Neji e a quem quer que fosse que Hinata Marie gostara, e muito, de suas atenções. Mas naquela noite, sem querer analisar o motivo, não comentaria nada a respeito de sua intimidade com Hinata. Levantou-se.

— Nem uma coisa nem outra, então. Por esta noite.

Ele saiu do clube, deixando para trás os jogadores surpresos. Ficou imaginando o que tinha em mente para a inocente Hinata Hyuuga. Ela não era mais tão inocente, mas isso não era assunto de ninguém. Nem eles precisavam saber que ele ainda desejava o corpo dela, a sua voz, e até o seu sorriso quente e doce. Supunha que no chá das damas, político ou não, homens não entrassem, mas havia ainda a tal peça de Shakespeare no Drury Lane Theatre. Ele veria Hinata outra vez no dia seguinte, não importava quem não quisesse que isso acontecesse.

Seguiu para casa, espantado ao constatar que ainda era cedo. Como vinha acontecendo nas últimas noites, no entanto, não sabia bem o que fazer. Suas habituais distrações, como as casas de jogos e os clubes cheios de mulheres fáceis, já não o interessavam. Queria apenas uma mulher. Não iria descarregar o desejo frustrado em outra.

Sentiu um calor nas veias ao pensar em Hinata. A sensação o revigorou, tornando-o mais consciente, mais vivo do que ele se lembrava de ter se sentido em anos. Estar na presença dela, vendo-a, conversando e sendo incapaz de tocá-la como desejaria, era uma tortura estranha, e somente suportável porque prometera a si mesmo que a possuiria de novo.

Seu cavalo diminuiu o passo e parou, e Uzumaki percebeu que chegara às proximidades da Mansão Hyuuga de novo. Havia luz em uma janela apenas, e ele ficou pensando se Hinata também não conseguia dormir. Esperava que fosse assim, e que estivesse pensando nele.

Fez o garanhão seguir adiante. Qualquer que fosse o esforço, ele tornaria Hinata Hyuuga sua amante. Não queria ninguém mais, e não aceitaria que ela o recusasse. Mas agora sabia do que ela gostava, e simplesmente a convenceria.


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

— Srta. Hina! — Rose gritou, pendurando-se nas saias de Hinata quando ela entrou no orfanato. — Pensamos que tivesse sido enforcada.

— Ou guilhotinada! — Thomas Kinnett acrescentou, com os olhos arregalados.

— Estou bem, e muito feliz em ver vocês! — ela exclamou, abraçando Penny.

— Ele escapou, ou a senhorita o deixou ir? — quis saber Randall.

Ela se lembrou do aviso de Uzumaki para tomar cuidado com os meninos mais velhos, mas ele era cínico demais. Os garotos tinham se arriscado ao ajudá-la, afinal.

— Ele escapou. Mas me deu sua palavra de que terei outras quatro semanas para convencê-lo a poupar o orfanato.

— Se não convenceu o marquês quando ele estava algemado, por que acha que conseguirá agora?

— Ele concordou com essas quatro semanas sem argumentar. Acho que é um bom sinal.

— Devemos devolver a ele os retratos? — Rose perguntou, finalmente levantando o rosto das dobras do vestido de Hinata.

— Que retratos?

— Os que ele desenhou. — Molly foi até sua cama e pegou um maço de papéis embaixo do colchão. — Nós escondemos para que ninguém soubesse.

Ela vira Uzumaki desenhando, e ele lhe pedira papel duas vezes, mas achara que fosse para passar o tempo ou escrever cartas para seus advogados, contando que fora feito prisioneiro.

— A senhorita está muito bonita — disse Rose, dispondo os retratos em cima da cama.

Eram páginas e mais páginas com os rostos das crianças, e havia caricaturas de Uzumaki se transformando em um esqueleto na cela, mas a maioria dos desenhos eram dela, cobrindo cada pedacinho livre do papel, de alto a baixo.

— Meu Deus... — murmurou, ruborizando.

Uzumaki captara seus olhos, o sorriso, as caretas, as mãos, as lágrimas, tudo com bastante talento. Olhando os esboços, ela sentiu como se o marquês conhecesse todos os seus segredos.

— Tem certeza, srta. Hina, de que não o deixou ir embora? — Randall insistiu, tirando a faca que deixara enterrada na coluna de madeira da cama. — Porque parece que a senhorita posou para esses retratos.

— Não posei — ela retrucou, percebendo a acusação na voz do garoto. Depois de ver os desenhos, não podia culpá-lo. — Ele deve ter me desenhado de memória. E veja, ele desejou todos vocês também. Isso significa que estava prestando atenção, e pensando em vocês.

— Então o marquês vai nos deixar ficar aqui? — Penny perguntou. — Porque não quero ter de viver na rua e comer ratos.

— Oh, Penny! — Hinata abraçou-a. — Isso nunca vai acontecer, eu prometo.

— Espero que esteja certa, srta. Hina — Randall grunhiu — porque existem outros modos de fazer com que isso não aconteça.

— Randall, prometa-me que não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem — pediu Hinata, sentindo um frio na espinha. — E deve me consultar primeiro.

— Não se preocupe, srta. Hina. Não vou esquecer que a senhorita faz parte daqui, agora. Nenhum de nós fará nada contra o marquês.

Após deixar a tensa atmosfera do orfanato, o chá da tia pareceu monótono demais. Hinata ajudou a criar alguns tolos slogans políticos com os nomes dos candidatos, mas seus pensamentos estavam nos desenhos que ela enrolara e prendera em sua liga.

— Seu irmão mandou um bilhete — avisou tia Houton, sentando-se a seu lado. — Ele está satisfeitíssimo porque Wellington finalmente concordou em jantar conosco na sexta-feira.

— Meu Deus! — Hinata exclamou, fingindo espanto. — Apenas nós e Wellington?

— Não exatamente. Também os Alvington e... o marquês Uzumaki estarão presentes.

— Interessante. Não pensei que o marquês se interessasse por política.

— Tampouco eu. Hiroshi atribui esse súbito interesse a algum tipo de conspiração para arruinar a carreira dele, mas...

— Bobagem!

— Mas ele está disposto a correr o risco para se encontrar outra vez com Wellington. Sabe por que o marquês de repente começou a se interessar pela carreira de seu irmão?

Ela ia mesmo para o inferno, e tudo por culpa de Uzumaki!

— Ele me convidou para um piquenique, mas posso lhe assegurar que não mencionou nada disso. Não tenho ideia de suas razões, mas com certeza não se trata de nenhuma conspiração entre mim e Uzumaki.

— Uzumaki? — a tia repetiu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Uzumaki. Ele me pediu para chamá-lo de Uzumaki. — Ele também pedira que o chamasse de Naruto, mas aparentemente ninguém fazia isso, e ela não ia confessar para a tia em quais circunstâncias o pedido fora feito.

— Bem, se ele estiver interessado em você, procure desencorajá-lo. O marquês Uzumaki é um homem perigoso, e não alguém de quem você precise em sua vida. Especialmente agora.

As palavras chamaram a atenção de Hinata, mas antes que ela pudesse pedir à tia que as esclarecesse, lady Harrington e lady Doveston começaram uma discussão sobre a rima mais adequada para o nome Hyuuga.

Hinata mexeu-se na cadeira, e os desenhos pressionaram sua perna. Aquela reunião era um total desperdício de tempo, quando ela deveria estar planejando o passo seguinte para transformar Naruto Uzumaki em um perfeito cavalheiro. Lembrando-se dos desenhos, imaginou que talvez já tivesse feito mais progressos nesse sentido do que pensara. E, dado o modo como a desenhara, começava a acreditar que ele a procuraria de novo muito em breve.

X

— Você alugou um camarote inteiro apenas para nós três? — Hinata perguntou quando o irmão lhe ofereceu uma das duas cadeiras da frente, enquanto sua mãe escolhia uma das de trás. A extravagância de um camarote enorme a surpreendera.

— Não exatamente. Convidei alguns amigos para se unir a nós — Hiroshi respondeu, acomodando-se.

Hinata olhou desconfiada para a cadeira vazia a seu lado.

— Que amigos?

— Ah, boa noite, Hyuuga — saudou lorde Alvington. — Quanta gentileza sua ter nos convidado para assistir à peça em seu camarote. O teatro está cheio, e eu já tinha emprestado o meu para minha sobrinha e sua família.

— Isso foi generoso de sua parte. — Hiroshi apertou a mão do visconde.

— Lady Alvington! — a mãe de Hinata exclamou, levantando-se para beijar a viscondessa. — Já lhe contaram que Wellington vai jantar conosco na sexta-feira?

— Sim, já soube da novidade. Que excelente cavalheiro ele é!

Hinata se levantou também, apesar de todos a ignorarem até Shino Alvington entrar no camarote. Escondendo a repulsa atrás de um sorriso, ela fez uma pequena reverência quando Shino lhe beijou a mão enluvada.

— A senhorita é uma visão de beleza esta noite, srta. Hyuuga — ele declarou.

— Realmente — reforçou lady Alvington. —- De onde veio esse colar, minha querida? É maravilhoso.

Tocando de leve o coração de prata com o diamante, Hinata ficou tentada a contar exatamente de onde viera o colar.

— Oh, é uma velha jóia de família. — Olhou para a mãe. — Uma que foi de vovó, não é?

—- Sim, creio que sim. — Mal lançando um olhar para o colar, Genevieve Hyuuga sentou-se de novo. — Mas conte-nos, sr. Alvington, como tem ocupado os seus dias?

— Oh, sra. Hyuuga, comecei recentemente a inventar um novo estilo de colarinhos. — Shino levantou o queixo, revelando a gravata amarrada de uma forma complicadíssima. — Estão vendo? Eu o chamo de nó Mercury.

Enquanto todos olhavam para o colarinho do visconde, Hinata virou-se para ver algo mais interessante nos outros camarotes. Perto do palco, lorde e lady Uchiha estavam sentados junto com duas tias do Uchiha e os irmãos dele. Do outro lado do palco, Sakura encontrava-se com o pai, o general Haruno, e alguns de seus amigos políticos e militares.

As luzes foram diminuindo. Quando as cortinas se ergueram, o brilho de um par de binóculos de teatro chamou sua atenção, e Hinata olhou em direção aos camarotes mais luxuosos para ver quem a observava. Nesse momento, os binóculos foram abaixados, e ela viu o marquês Uzumaki.

Sua respiração pareceu falhar. Fazia décadas que a família dele possuía aquele camarote, mas, pelo que sabia, Uzumaki jamais aparecera naquele teatro. Mas lá estava ele, e bem acompanhado, de uma loira com seios fartos, que pareciam estar roçando no braço de Uzumaki.

Hinata sentiu vontade de chorar. Apesar de suas demonstrações de interesse por ele, Uzumaki não a considerava diferente de nenhuma das outras conquistas, apenas uma mulher para se levar para a cama e depois esquecer. Ótimo. Ela estivera apenas curiosa para descobrir como era estar com ele, certo?

— Que peça é essa? — Shino sussurrou alguns momentos mais tarde, inclinando-se sobre ela e fazendo-a sentir o aroma de uma colônia bem forte.

— Como Gostais —- ela respondeu, mais acidamente do que pretendera.

— Ah, de Shakespeare.

— Sim.

Alguém bateu de leve atrás de sua cadeira. Hiroshi, provavelmente, querendo que ela se comportasse direito. Ela olhou Uzumaki por cima do enorme colarinho de Shino. Se ele podia estar contente na companhia daquelas pessoas, e se ostentava a mulher com seios fartos diante dela, então não aprendera nada. Hinata franziu o cenho. Ou era ela quem não queria reconhecer que Uzumaki era um caso perdido?

— Pare de fazer cara feia — Hiroshi sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Oh, ela precisava sair dali por um momento, afastar-se de onde todos no teatro podiam ver a expressão de seu rosto e as lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Meu estômago está doendo — ela retrucou. — Preciso tomar água.

— Então vá, mas volte logo.

Com murmúrios de desculpas, Hinata se levantou e saiu do camarote. Queria encontrar algum canto onde pudesse chorar, mas criados caminhavam de um camarote a outro no corredor, entregando bebidas e binóculos aos que ocasionalmente pediam. Por fim, encontrou uma alcova atrás de uma cortina, onde entrou exatamente quando a primeira lágrima rolava por seu rosto.

X

Uzumaki empertigou-se na cadeira, tentando colocar uma distância maior entre ele e os seios de Deliah. Não devia ter convidado ninguém naquela noite, mas iria parecer um idiota, sentado sozinho em um camarote para seis pessoas.

Olhou para Hinata de novo, o que parecia estar fazendo a cada dois minutos, e viu a cadeira dela vazia. Levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao camarote da família Hyuuga, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Hinata. Foi quando ouviu um choro vindo detrás de uma cortina.

— Hinata? — sussurrou.

— Vá embora.

— O que está fazendo aí?

— Nada.

Ele puxou a cortina e a viu olhando para a parede, com as mãos no rosto.

— Se estiver se escondendo, não vai funcionar. Posso ver você muito bem.

— Eu também o vi. Divertindo-se?

— Para ser franco, não. Fico esperando que Deliah se incline um pouco mais e caia lá de cima, mas isso ainda não aconteceu.

Abaixando as mãos, ela o encarou.

— Por que está aqui?

Dando uma olhada no corredor, ele entrou na alcova e fechou as cortinas.

— Por que você acha? — ele perguntou e cobriu os lábios de Hinata com os seus. Pressionou-a no canto, beijando-a, sentindo o sabor dela outra vez.

Hinata correspondeu ao beijo e puxou-o para mais perto de si.

— Alguém pode nos ver — murmurou, sentindo-o acariciar seus seios.

— Shhh...

Beijá-la daquela forma ardente aumentava ainda mais seu desejo. Nenhuma mulher jamais o excitara assim. Relutante em soltá-la, mas ciente de que tinham pouco tempo, ele parou de afagar os seios de Hinata e levou as mãos dela para dentro de sua calça.

— Aqui? — ela sussurrou.

— Quero você. — Pressionou os dedos delicados em sua ereção e depois levantou o vestido dela. — Você sente o quanto desejo você, Hinata Marie? Você também me quer?

Se ela dissesse que não, ele morreria naquele instante, mas felizmente Hinata abriu sua calça com dedos trêmulos e ansiosos.

— Depressa, Naruto — ela sussurrou.

Uzumaki a ergueu, fazendo-a enlaçar seus quadris com as pernas. Com um grunhido, ele a penetrou. Sentiu-se envolver pelo calor do corpo feminino e pressionou-a contra a parede enquanto se movia. Era perfeito. Estar dentro de Hinata, aquela união, os dois se tornando um só.

Quando ela atingiu o clímax, Uzumaki capturou na boca o doce gemido e acompanhou-a no êxtase, apertando-a com tanta força que temeu deixá-la sem ar.

Respirando fundo, ele a segurou; ela tinha os braços em volta de seu pescoço e as pernas em volta de seus quadris. Mesmo agora, ainda dentro dela, sentindo o aroma dos cabelos sedosos e o corpo quente em seus braços, ele a desejava, e não queria deixá-la ir.

— Uzumaki... — Hinata murmurou, beijando-o no queixo.

— Hum?

— Qual é o seu nome do meio?

Ele levantou o rosto, que estava apoiado no ombro dela, para fitá-la.

— Edward.- Hinata sorriu.

— Naruto Edward Uzumaki... — Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dele. — Sempre é assim? Tão... bom?

— Não, não é. — Beijou-a de novo, bem devagar.

— Hina? — A voz da mãe dela soou no corredor. — Onde você está?

— Oh, não, não, não — ela sussurrou. — Deixe-me ir!- Obviamente aquele não era um bom momento para discutir. Uzumaki a colocou no chão e ajeitou seu vestido.

— Estou aqui, mamãe — ela disse em voz baixa. — Vou sair já. Estou enjoada.

— Então se apresse. Seu irmão está furioso. Ele acha que você está tentando evitar o sr. Alvington.

Uzumaki abotoou a calça enquanto Hinata fazia o possível para se recompor. Respirando fundo, ela começou a abrir as cortinas. Antes que pudesse escapar, ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Sacudindo a cabeça para que ela soubesse que não a deixaria escapar completamente, deslizou um dedo por seu pescoço, inclinou-se e beijou-a mais uma vez.

— Hina!

— Já estou indo. — Colocou a mão no peito dele para afastá-lo. Abriu apenas metade das cortinas, mantendo-o nas sombras, e entrou no corredor.

Uzumaki permaneceu ali, pensando no que a sra. Hyuuga dissera. Algo sobre Hinata não dever evitar Shino Alvington. Então era esse o esquema de Hiroshi. Lorde Alvington tinha pouco dinheiro, mas muitas propriedades e, portanto, muita influência nos votos de West Sussex. Isso tornava o cálculo simples: em troca de garantir um assento no Parlamento para Hiroshi, a família Alvington iria adquirir Hinata e seu dote.

Uzumaki espiou o corredor antes de sair da alcova. imaginou se Evelyn sabia que estava sendo vendida. E se agora ela achava difícil dedicar tempo e dinheiro aos órfãos, assim que sua renda pertencesse a Shino Alvington, qualquer caridade seria impossível. Todos os vencimentos seriam destinados a roupas, corridas de cavalos e apostas.

Claro que Uzumaki já não teria mais nada com ela quando isso acontecesse. E não se importaria se aquele idiota tivesse acesso ao doce corpo de Hinata todas as noites.

Voltou para o camarote e ficou olhando para o palco pela próxima hora, mas não conseguiu escutar nada. Com Wellington capturado para o jantar, Hiroshi Hyuuga lhe devia mais um passeio com Hinata. Ela provavelmente tentaria fazer mais algumas visitas ao orfanato, e ele a encontraria lá. Considerando que lhe dera apenas quatro semanas para convencê-lo a não derrubar o orfanato, suas chances de vê-la em particular logo terminariam.

Olhou em direção ao camarote dos Hyuuga. O cretino estava murmurando alguma coisa no ouvido de Hinata, que claramente procurava ignorá-lo. Enquanto Uzumaki a observava, seus olhares se encontraram, mas ela logo desviou o seu.

Aquilo era intolerável! Desejá-la a ponto de não conseguir dormir, e mal poder olhar na direção dela, enquanto o tempo todo alguém tentava tirá-la de seu alcance. Conhecendo Hinata, ela jamais continuaria sendo sua amante depois que se casasse, por mais infeliz que se sentisse.

Então ele precisava livrá-la de Shino Alvington. Isso significava que teria de assegurar um assento no Parlamento ou no gabinete para Hiroshi. Precisava também ver o príncipe regente e retardar a destruição do orfanato, pois, uma vez que fosse derrubado, Hinata jamais o olharia de novo.

— Uzumaki?

— O que foi, Deliah?

— Intervalo.

As luzes tinham sido acesas, e ele olhou o palco enquanto os camarotes se esvaziavam. Levantou-se.

— Ótimo. Vou indo.

Ela também se levantou, ajeitando o vestido para exibir um pouco mais os seios.

— Achei que você gostaria de saborear alguma coisa — ela murmurou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

— Eu já jantei. Boa noite.

X

Oh, não! Ela se tornara uma daquelas mulheres fáceis sobre quem havia rumores, daquelas que faziam sexo com Uzumaki em armários de vassouras, em terraços, em cadeiras, enquanto seus maridos estavam por perto.

Hinata cobriu os olhos, protegendo-os quando raios de sol invadiram a pequena carruagem dos Haruno. E o que era pior, estava gostando de ser uma dessas mulheres, de ser amante de Uzumaki. Ele era tão... direto! Todos sabiam que tomava aquilo que queria. Ser o objeto das atenções do marquês era tão incrivelmente excitante que ela mal conseguia aguentar de desejo quando estavam separados. Talvez pudesse parar no orfanato aquela tarde. Ele poderia estar lá.

— Bem, eu nunca pensei que isso aconteceria — disse Sakura, e Hinata percebeu que, distraída, não sabia sobre o que a amiga falara.

— Desculpe, Lucinda, mas do que você está falando?

— De seu aparente sucesso com o marquês Uzumaki. No piquenique, você me contou que ele se comportou como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, e ontem à noite assistiu à metade da peça. Não encontro outra explicação, a não ser suas lições sobre civilidade e decência.

Sim, ela e Uzumaki tinham mesmo se comportado com civilidade e decência quando tinham desaparecido para fazer sexo em pé atrás de uma cortina.

— Tendo a acreditar que seja apenas coincidência.

— Ele continua a dizer coisas chocantes para você?

— A cada momento — Hinata respondeu, aliviada ao poder falar a verdade pelo menos uma vez.

— Não roubou mais nada seu?

Apenas a virgindade.

— Não, nada que eu tenha percebido.- Sakura suspirou.

— Hina, o que há de errado? Você sempre me contou tudo.

— Eu sei. — Hinata não se sentia preparada para revelar toda a verdade. — Ele me deu quatro semanas para convencê-lo a não destruir o orfanato. Já tentei de tudo. Não sei o que dizer para que ele mude de ideia agora.

Sakura franziu a testa.

— Mas Hina...

Hinata sentiu um frio no coração.

— Mas o quê?

— Não tenho certeza absoluta, mas ouvi dizer que o Parlamento aprovou ontem a expansão do parque, atendendo ao pedido do príncipe George.

Hinata olhou estarrecida para a amiga. Ele não podia ter feito isso. Dera-lhe quatro semanas. E quando o encontrara na noite anterior, tão cheia de desejo quanto ele, Uzumaki não dissera nada.

Riu amargamente. Claro que ele não dissera nada. Se tivesse dito, ela nunca o deixaria tocá-la de novo.

— Sakura, você me faria um enorme favor? — indagou, percebendo que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

— Claro. O quê?

— Precisa ir comigo até a casa de Uzumaki. Agora.

— Uzuma... Tem certeza?

— Oh, sim. Absoluta.

Sakura evidentemente acreditou nela, porque concordou de imediato.

— Griffin, temos uma mudança de planos. Por favor, leve-nos até a casa de lorde Uzumaki.

X

— Jansen, chegou alguma mensagem de Carlton House? — Uzumaki indagou.

— Ainda não, milorde. Eu lhe asseguro de que o informarei imediatamente quando chegar.

— Imediatamente — Uzumaki repetiu, entrando no escritório. Aguardava permissão para visitar o príncipe regente. Salvar o orfanato era o que ele precisava fazer naquele momento, enquanto tentava encontrar um modo de superar Alvington e assegurar um assento para Hyuuga. Felizmente, o príncipe não podia fazer nada sem o Parlamento, o dinheiro de alguém e milhares de conselheiros. E sem um bom vinho clarete. Ele foi até a porta. — Jansen, preciso de uma caixa do meu melhor clarete.

— Sim, milorde.

Manter o orfanato aberto seria ficar preso àquele maldito lugar. Não era para sempre, lembrou a si mesmo, praguejando. Apenas até que decidisse o que fazer com Hinata. Outra oportunidade apareceria, ou talvez ele pudesse retomar o projeto do parque nos próximos meses.

Jansen bateu na porta.

— Achou o meu clarete?

— Ah, não, milorde. O senhor tem visitas.

— Não estou para ninguém.

— São damas.

— Então definitivamente não estou em casa. E procure esse maldito vinho. Vou até Carlton House tão logo receba permissão para uma visita.

— Sim, milorde.

Precisava encontrar um modo de superar Alvington. A influência pessoal que tinha em West Sussex era insignificante. Não possuía propriedades na área e nenhum conhecido por lá. Nem se lembrava de ter conhecimento de alguma informação comprometedora a respeito de alguém do local, que pudesse ser usada para que atingisse seus objetivos.

— Milorde?

— Chegou a permissão do príncipe?

— Não, milorde.

— O que é, então, pelo amor de Deus?

— As mulheres não querem ir embora. Uma delas diz que tem urgência em falar com o senhor.

Uzumaki suspirou. Ter problemas com mulheres era o que ele menos precisava no momento.

— Quem são elas?

— Não disseram seus nomes, e não me lembro de terem estado aqui antes, milorde, se isso estreita o campo das possibilidades de alguma forma.

— Está bem. Eu lhes darei dois minutos. E você...

— Eu o notifico imediatamente se chegar a permissão do príncipe.

Vestindo o casaco, Uzumaki saiu do escritório. No vestíbulo, avistou um chapéu e a ponta de um sapato. Se fosse uma daquelas damas de caridade em busca de donativos para os pobres, ele as faria correr dali.

— Senhoras — ele disse —, lamento estar muito ocupado esta manhã... — Interrompeu-se quando elas se voltaram em sua direção. — Hinata?

Ela andou na direção do marquês, com o coração disparado e um milhão de pensamentos desconexos passando por sua cabeça. Uzumaki abriu os braços para ela, e Hinata o esmurrou no peito.

— Seu bastardo mentiroso!

Mais surpreso do que ferido, ele agarrou as mãos dela para impedir que o acertasse de novo.

— De que diabos você está falando?

Ela tentou libertar as mãos, mas ele não a soltou. — Você mentiu para mim. Largue-me!

— Pare de me bater. — Voltou-se para Sakura. — Srta. Haruno, o que Hinata está...

Ela o chutou na canela.

— Ai!

— Você disse que eu tinha quatro semanas! Não esperou nem quatro dias!

Uzumaki a sacudiu.

— Se me atingir de novo, eu a jogo no chão — ele resmungou, massageando a canela. — Agora, presumo que estamos falando sobre... — Olhou de novo para a srta. Haruno.

— Ela sabe sobre o orfanato. Não minta para mim, Uzumaki. Não ouse mentir para mim.

— Não sei o que a está aborrecendo. E, se quer saber, estou esperando a permissão do príncipe para uma visita a Carlton House. Pretendo retirar a oferta de lhe transmitir a propriedade do orfanato.

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto pálido de Hinata.

— Como pode fazer isso se o Parlamento já aprovou a expansão do parque?

Uzumaki arregalou os olhos. Ou aquilo era um engano, ou havia alguma coisa terrivelmente errada acontecendo.

— O quê?

— Não finja estar surpreso. Queria fazer uma coisa importante na vida, e você transformou isso em uma piada.

— Hinata, você tem certeza?- A pergunta dele a fez hesitar.

— Sakura ouviu o pai dela falando sobre isso ontem.

— Eu juro que não tinha ideia — Uzumaki afirmou, sabendo que ela não tinha motivos para acreditar nele.

— Queria que soubesse que eu já descobri, e que gostaria de nunca ter conhecido você. E a pessoa mais horrível de quem já... ouvi falar.

Já escutara coisas semelhantes de outras mulheres, mas vindo de Hinata, aquilo pareceu atingi-lo como um soco.

— Eu não sabia — ele disse duramente —, mas pretendo descobrir o que aconteceu. Alguém andou fazendo as coisas sem me consultar. Nunca menti para você, Hinata. — Aproximou-se dela, mas Hinata recuou. — Passei uns dias... fora, mas se alguma coisa aconteceu, eu vou descobrir o que foi. Darei um jeito de revertê-la.

Hinata meneou a cabeça, caminhando até a porta.

— Não faça nada por mim. Não vai fazer diferença.- Uzumaki estreitou os olhos. Não perderia Hinata apenas porque alguém fizera aquilo enquanto ele admirava o lindo rosto dela.

— Hinata.

— Agora tenho de ir encontrar algum outro lugar para as crianças viverem. Adeus, Uzumaki. Espero nunca mais vê-lo.

Ele a deixou ir. Obviamente, ela não o escutaria naquele momento. Praguejando, foi até o estábulo e ordenou que selassem Cassius. O relacionamento entre eles não estava acabado. Ele não estava pronto para isso. Tudo o que precisava fazer era falar com o príncipe, sendo ou não sendo bem-vindo.

X

—- Não gostei da interrupção — o príncipe George disse quando Uzumaki entrou em sua sala de visitas. — Vou me reunir com o embaixador da Espanha, e ainda tenho um jantar em Brighton este fim de semana.

— Vossa Alteza apresentou o projeto de expansão do parque para o Parlamento — falou Uzumaki secamente. Estava tentando ser civilizado, já que gritar provocaria um desmaio no príncipe, apesar de não conseguir se lembrar de um momento em que estivera mais furioso na vida.

— Segui os caminhos certos — o regente retrucou. — Sabe disso. Aqueles malditos políticos insistem em controlar os meus gastos de tal forma que não tive escapatória. É intolerável, realmente, mas...

— Eu estava... fora da cidade. Por que apressar o assunto enquanto eu não me encontrava aqui para expor o meu desejo de pagar pela coisa toda?

—- Contei com o apoio do tolo conselho desse seu orfanato, e todos concordaram que os fundos do governo economizados com a destruição do lugar seriam mais bem utilizados de outra forma. Você conseguiu o que queria. Portanto, pare de me olhar com essa cara.

Uzumaki sacudiu a cabeça, usando todo o seu autocontrole para não dar um murro no príncipe.

— Mudei de idéia. O orfanato era um lugar muito... querido para minha mãe, e desejo mantê-lo de pé.

Prinny caiu na risada.

— Quem é ela?

— Do que está falando?

— Quem é a mulher que conseguiu agarrar você?Muito querido para minha mãe. Certo. Você colocou uma mulher lá no orfanato, e agora ela o está ameaçando com um escândalo? Ninguém vai se importar. Você é o depravado marquês Uzumaki. isso já é esperado.

Uzumaki olhou por um longo momento para o regente. Ninguém nunca acreditaria que ele faria qualquer coisa sem um motivo. Nem mesmo Hinata, que tentara convencê-lo de seu potencial para agir com decência e bondade, duvidara de que ele fora capaz de fazer algo daquele tipo. E todos tinham razão.

— Aquelas crianças —- disse ele — consideram o velho prédio como seu lar. Eu... arranjei alguns professores, e recentemente começamos vários programas de educação e reforma. Acho que estamos fazendo diferença em suas vidas, Vossa Alteza. Peço que mantenha o orfanato de pé.

— Uzumaki, isso já foi votado. E mais importante, está nos jornais. Você vai ficar com cara de idiota.

— Não me importo.

— Mas eu vou ficar com cara de idiota, curvando-me à vontade de um patife como você. E eu me importo. Sofro pressão demais. Lamento, mas o orfanato vai para o chão.

— E as crianças?

— Você disse que acharia um novo lar para elas. Sugiro que faça isso. Sem demora. — Prinny levantou-se. — E apareça em Brighton no sábado. O cônsul turco vai levar mulheres que fazem a dança do ventre.

O príncipe saiu da sala, e um criado fechou a porta. Uzumaki caminhou até a janela e observou os jardins. Obviamente, Prinny não faria nada agora que os jornais tinham publicado a história, e o Conselho de Curadores encontrara um motivo plausível para a destruição, que não provocaria a ira da opinião pública.

E, claro, os conselheiros tinham ficado sabendo de tudo aquilo depois que Prinny conversara com seus assessores. Diante da possibilidade de conquistar a gratidão do príncipe, apoiando um de seus adorados projetos, e com a chance de ver os fundos governamentais do orfanato direcionados para eles, claro que tinham aproveitado a situação.

Uzumaki afastou-se da janela. Fora passado para trás pela primeira vez na vida. E o custo, agora compreendia, era muito maior do que orgulho ou dinheiro. Suspirou. Sentia um aperto no peito desde que Hinata lhe dissera adeus.

Ela dissera também que procuraria um lugar para as crianças morarem. Uzumaki seguiu para a porta e pegou o chapéu, decidido a falar com seus advogados. Talvez pudesse ajudá-la nessa empreitada.

X

—- Hina, nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso — Sakura murmurou. — Alguns desses lugares são...

— Horríveis. Eu sei. Mas preciso ver todos eles, antes que Uzumaki tente levar as crianças para algum buraco.

A porta do escritório se abriu, e um homem bastante gordo as recebeu.

— Minha secretária disse que estão procurando um lugar para colocar uma criança — ele falou, a voz macia provocando arrepios em Hinata. — Somos bem discretos aqui, se recebermos uma quantia razoável para a alimentação e vestuário da criança. Posso perguntar qual das duas adoráveis damas vai... fazer o depósito?

— Deus meu — Sakura gemeu, levantando-se. — Esta é a coisa mais horrível que já ouvi.

Evie segurou a mão da amiga.

— Houve um mal-entendido aqui, senhor.

— Claro. Sempre há um.

— Não estamos falando de uma criança — ela explicou com a voz estridente demais, imaginando por que se preocupava em continuar quando já sabia que não entregaria nenhum dos órfãos para aquele homem. — Estamos falando de cinquenta e três crianças, todas em vias de ser despejadas. Queria encontrar um lugar para que elas vivessem.

— Ah, entendo. Está se referindo ao Orfanato Coração da Esperança, não é? Ouvi dizer que os benfeitores vão derrubá-lo. Isso não vai acontecer nunca com este estabelecimento. É totalmente custeado pelo governo.

— E por donativos também — Sakura disse acidamente.

— A senhorita precisa entender que, quando acontece de uma criança ter parentes eminentes, eles costumam exigir um tratamento... especial.

Como os meios-irmãos e meias-irmãs de Uzumaki, Hinata pensou, imaginando onde eles estariam agora. Pelo menos, não tinham sido deixados naquele lugar.

— Acho que já sabemos tudo o que queríamos — disse ela, levantando-se. — Obrigada por nos ter atendido.

O homem se levantou.

— Tenho espaço para acomodar meia dúzia dessas crianças com menos de sete anos de idade.

— Por que os pequenos? — ela perguntou, começando a se sentir mal.

— Elas são mais leves. Nós a colocamos para fazer tijolos. As mais velhas são muito pesadas e quebram o cimento todo, a senhorita sabe.

— Oh, claro. — Ela seguiu Sakura até a porta. — Obrigada.

— Foi um prazer, senhoritas.

Nenhuma das duas disse qualquer coisa enquanto voltavam para a carruagem de Sakura e seguiam pelas ruas de Londres.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Sakura explodiu, por fim. — Que revoltante!

— Estou começando a pensar que Uzumaki não é assim tão horrível — Hinata murmurou. — Pelo menos, não faz as crianças trabalharem, e as mantém alimentadas e vestidas, sem pedir dinheiro de suas famílias.

— Uzumaki pareceu realmente surpreso com o que você lhe disse — Sakura observou.

— Isso não importa agora. Hoje, ou daqui a quatro semanas, aquele lugar — ela apontou para o prédio sombrio de onde haviam acabado de sair — será para onde as crianças acabarão indo.

Naruto Edward Uzumaki traíra sua confiança e magoara seu coração.

Sakura lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

— Gostaria de conhecer aquelas crianças. Elas cativaram o seu coração.

Hinata estivera esperando ter alguma boa notícia ao voltar para o orfanato. Porém, cada estabelecimento que ela e Sakura tinham visitado parecia pior do que o anterior.

— Vou levar você lá — ela disse, e deu o endereço ao cocheiro.

Nos últimos tempos, eram as crianças que vinham abrir a porta. Hinata ficou surpresa ao ver a sra. Natham descer a escada apressadamente para encontrá-las. A governanta não disfarçou sua preocupação.

— Srta. Hyuuga, é mesmo verdade? Aquele marquês malvado vai derrubar o orfanato?

— Temo que sim. As crianças já sabem disso?

— Algumas delas, eu acho. Oh, eu sabia que deveria ter jogado fora a chave no minuto em que o vi lá.

Hinata olhou para Sakura, que não compreendeu ao que a mulher se referia. Se ela tivesse contado às amigas que raptara Uzumaki, elas não aprovariam seu ato. A sra. Natham evidentemente sabia o que acontecera com ele, mas parecia não desaprovar o rapto.

— Sim, eu sei como a senhora gosta das crianças. Elas estão agora em aula?

— Sim, srta. Hyuuga. Mas o que vamos fazer?

— Não sei ainda. Mas estou aberta a sugestões.

A governanta se afastou, meneando a cabeça. Esperando que Sakura não lhe fizesse nenhuma pergunta sobre chaves e sobre quem estivera trancado sabe-se lá onde, Hinata pegou a amiga pela mão e a levou até as salas de aula.

— O que vai dizer a elas?

— Serei direta. Elas merecem saber a verdade. — Hinata respirou fundo. — Eu daria tudo para não ter de lhes contar, mas isso seria injusto e covarde.

Hinata entrou em cada classe e pediu aos professores que mandassem as crianças até o salão assim que as aulas tivessem terminado. Sakura ficou a seu lado, silenciosa, e Hinata sentiu-se grata pelo apoio da amiga.

— Srta. Hina! — Penny exclamou, correndo ao encontro de Hinata, com Rose em seus calcanhares.

Ela acolheu as meninas em seus braços, sentindo que não merecia todo aquele carinho. Falhara novamente. E dessa vez não tinha solução alguma à vista.

X

Uzumaki estava esgotado. Nos últimos três dias, mal dormira por mais de cinco horas e, mesmo assim, não conseguira descansar.

— Milorde, o sr. Wiggins trouxe os papéis que o senhor pediu.

Uzumaki colocou de lado o documento que estava examinando.

— Vamos ver esses papéis — ele disse.

Jansen e o outro criado entraram, carregando duas maletas.

— O sr. Wiggins também deseja que eu lhe informe que o dono da propriedade que o senhor quer visitar estará amanhã em Londres.

Uzumaki balançou a cabeça.

— Essa é uma boa notícia. Obrigado.

O criado saiu, mas o mordomo continuou hesitante junto à porta.

— Milorde?

— Sim?

— Eu tomei a liberdade de mandar a sra. Dooley preparar sopa esta noite. O senhor vai jantar aqui?

Alguma coisa passou pela mente de Uzumaki.

— Deus meu, que dia é hoje?

— Sexta-feira, milorde.

— Sexta-feira. — Uzumaki consultou o relógio de bolso. Oito e quinze. — Maldição. Estou atrasado. Mande Pemberly subir. — Ele se levantou e apressou-se até o quarto para trocar de roupa.

Ao bater à porta da casa de lorde e lady Houton, já eram quase nove horas da noite. Estava ansioso para ver Hinata, mas sabia que ela não ficaria satisfeita com a sua chegada. Isso o deixava nervoso, pois, só para irritá-lo, ela talvez se aliasse a Shino Alvington, e ela precisava concordar em se encontrar com ele no dia seguinte.

— Lorde Uzumaki — o marquês de Houton se levantou para cumprimentá-lo —, espero que não se importe que tenhamos começado sem o senhor.

Uzumaki deliberadamente manteve o olhar distante de Hinata. Precisava se concentrar por alguns momentos, e não conseguiria fazer isso se ela o encarasse.

— Houton. É muita gentileza sua me receber hoje aqui. Peço desculpas pelo atraso. Tive um compromisso de última hora com o meu advogado.

— Oh, sim, ouvimos dizer que o príncipe George está fechando uma transação para o novo parque — disse Hiroshi Hyuuga, levantando-se também.

— Sim. São muitos os prédios em Londres, mas poucos os parques.

— Isso é verdade. — Wellington estendeu a mão a Uzumaki. — Obrigado de novo por aquela esplêndida garrafa de licor, Uzumaki. Nunca tomei nada tão bom.

— Foi um prazer. — Uzumaki sentou-se entre lady Alvington e a sra. Hyuuga, notando que isso o colocava exatamente diante de Hinata. Seria difícil não fitá-la, em especial quando cada fibra do seu ser desejava arrastá-la para fora do aposento e fazê-la compreender o que tinha acontecido. Contrição. Outro novo sentimento para ele. — Mas diga-me, Vossa Graça, o senhor e o sr. Hyuuga descobriram conhecidos comuns na índia?

Aquilo deu início a uma nova conversa e serviu para lembrar Hiroshi de que devia a ele sua conversa com Wellington. Respirando fundo, Uzumaki colocou o guardanapo no colo e ergueu os olhos.

Hinata conversava com Shino Alvington, aparentemente achando muito bonito o alfinete de pérola que havia na gravata do idiota, um item sem qualquer interesse.

Estava sendo charmosa, sem dúvida pensando nos interesses do irmão, mas Uzumaki ficou imaginando se ela sabia por que Hiroshi continuava aproximando-a de Alvington. Ele percebera de imediato, e não gostara nada daquilo.

— Shino, não o tenho visto no clube ultimamente — disse ele, enquanto começando a jantar.

— Ando muito ocupado escrevendo poesia. — Shino dirigiu um olhar sugestivo a Hinata.

Uzumaki queria estrangular o bastardo.

— Um poema?

— Mais especificamente, um soneto.

Ele e Shino tinham pouco em comum, e frequentavam círculos sociais diferentes. Pelo modo como o cretino usava a gravata, considerou mínimas as chances de ele ter algum talento para a poesia. Como um jogador de longa data, resolveu arriscar.

— Por que não nos alegra recitando o seu soneto? — ele sugeriu.

O idiota enrubesceu.

— Não está pronto ainda.

— Mas você está entre amigos — Uzumaki insistiu, exibindo seu melhor sorriso. — E poesia sempre me fascina.

— Não precisa recitá-la se não quiser, sr. Alvington. — disse Hinata em voz baixa, lançando um rápido olhar na direção de Uzumaki.

—Oh, Shino é tão talentoso! — lady Alvington exclamou, rindo. — Enquanto estudava fora, ele nos mandava uma composição todas as semanas.

— Admirável —- falou Uzumaki, balançando a cabeça de forma aprovadora. Se era assim que as pessoas educadas passavam as noites, ele estava feliz em ser considerado um patife.

— Muito bem — Shino concordou, levantando-se.

— Como eu disse, é ainda um trabalho inacabado, mas gostaria de ouvir a opinião de todos a respeito dele.

— Bom Deus — lorde Alvington resmungou baixinho, mas Uzumaki fingiu não ouvir.

— "Em uma clara manhã de verão em uma rua de Londres" — Shino começou — "Eu, por acaso, tive uma visão de meus sonhos e suspiros. Delirantes e felizes pensamentos me tiraram do banco de minha carruagem para olhar de mais perto o anjo sob um disfarce humano."

Um rubor tomou conta do rosto de Hinata. Ela lançou outro olhar crítico para Uzumaki, que o devolveu, querendo que ela percebesse por que Shino Alvington começara a escrever poesia para anjos sob disfarce humano.

— "Eu falei com a jovem e perguntei o seu nome, mas ela me respondeu com um rubor doce e suave, tão puro quanto o orvalho que o sol tenta apagar. Silenciosa, e ainda assim capaz de fazer o meu coração disparar."

— Que lindo! Você rimou "apagar" com "disparar"! — lady Alvington exclamou. — Continue.

— "Oh, Hinata, Hinata, minha alma delira"... Oh, veja, usei "delirar" duas vezes, assim preciso fazer uma rima diferente aqui... "Vejo-te em cada estrela da noite, e quando o dia traz consigo a claridade, eu ainda te vejo sob a luz do sol."

Enquanto todos aplaudiam, Uzumaki observava Hinata.

— Isso foi adorável, sr. Alvington — ela disse, tomando um grande gole de vinho. — Eu...

— Eu pensei que um soneto tivesse catorze linhas — Uzumaki comentou, enquanto Hinata o olhava como se estivesse a ponto de gritar. — Mas eu contei doze.

— É verdade, eu mudei um pouco a forma, mas acho que essas últimas quatro linhas compõem uma sensação de completa serenidade.

— De fato — Uzumaki concordou, levantando o copo em direção a Alvington. —Uma composição surpreendente.

— Obrigado, marquês. Tenho de admitir que não esperava encontrar em você um admirador das belas artes.

— Bem, eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça — disse Hinata, levantando-se. — Se me derem licença...

Uzumaki fitou-a por um momento. Ele a separara de Shino, mas obviamente não ganhara crédito algum com isso. E no dia seguinte ela ainda o odiaria, mas o maldito pseudo-soneto teria sido esquecido. Conseguir um dia a mais do ódio de Hinata não era exatamente o que ele queria, nem o que tinha em mente.

— Diga-me, Vossa Graça — ele disse, quebrando o silêncio —, decidiu apoiar alguém para o Parlamento esta temporada?


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

― Eu me recuso a aceitar a corte de Shino Alvington em troca de seu lugar no Parlamento! — Hinata gritou, andando de um lado para o outro diante da lareira da sala.

Hiroshi ergueu os olhos do jornal por um instante antes de voltar a ler.

— Ele tem boa aparência e vem de uma boa família. Além disso, lorde Alvington me garante votos suficientes para derrotar Plimpton.

— Ele é um idiota! — ela explodiu. — E se veste como um babuíno! Não se importa que eu vá ser infeliz?

— Shino parece gostar de você, querida — a mãe comentou. — E tem de admitir que nunca escolheu ninguém por sua conta.

— Jamais escolheria alguém como Shino. Hiro, você nem sequer conversou comigo a esse respeito. Em vez disso, sou obrigada a esbanjar meu charme, ouvindo um idiota recitar um estúpido soneto, que nem mesmo era um soneto.

Hiroshi levantou os olhos do jornal outra vez.

— O marquês Uzumaki pareceu gostar da poesia.

— O marquês estava caçoando — Hinata rebateu. — Pelo amor de Deus! Eu também teria rido, se não estivesse ocupada demais tentando não vomitar. O jornal foi largado.

— Chega, Hina! Nada foi decidido ainda. Shino Alvington tem apenas expressado interesse por você. E ele é inofensivo. Uma aliança me ajudaria, e um casamento com ele pouco mudaria seu calendário social.

— Eu...

— Como mamãe disse, você teve cinco anos para encontrar alguém. Shino manteria, e até mesmo elevaria sua posição na sociedade, e pelo menos um de nós tem um uso para ele, o que é mais do que se pode dizer de outros conhecidos seus. Conversando outra vez com ele esta noite.

Hinata apontou o dedo para o irmão.

— Não vou me casar com ele. Prefiro ficar solteira — anunciou, saindo da sala.

No caminho, quase topou com Langley.

— Peço-lhe desculpas, srta. Hyuuga — disse o mordomo, embaraçado.

— Vou sair.

— Ótimo. Então também sairei.

Somente então ela notou quem estava ao lado do mordomo, esperando para ser anunciado. Uzumaki. Mesmo estando brava e desapontada com ele a ponto de querer gritar, seu corpo ainda reagia na presença do marquês. Seu coração disparou.

— Não vou sair com você.

— Mas tenho algo a lhe mostrar — ele murmurou, passando por Langley como se o mordomo tivesse deixado de existir.

Ele não podia estar tentando seduzi-la agora. Não depois do que fizera.

— Não vou.

Uzumaki tocou-a de leve no braço.

— Venha comigo — ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para encostar os lábios em seus cabelos. — Conheço todos os seus segredos, lembra?

Alguém estava correndo o risco de levar um soco.

— Eu odeio você — ela murmurou, e então olhou em direção à sala onde estivera. — Hiro, lorde Uzumaki, aquele que o apresentou a Wellington e acredita que você lhe deve um favor, deseja me levar ao Zoológico. Sally e eu voltaremos a tempo para o almoço.

Hiroshi resmungou alguma coisa que soou como um consentimento. Mandou Langley chamar Sally e seguiu para o vestíbulo, seguida pelo marquês. Todos pareciam felizes em determinar o curso inteiro de sua vida sem nem ao menos consultá-la. Seus protestos, seus gritos, nada fazia diferença.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — Uzumaki disse. — Estou interrompendo o agendamento de um passeio com Shino Alvington, por acaso?

Até o marquês percebera os planos de Hiroshi.

— Você me chantageou, obrigando-me a acompanhá-lo — ela resmungou —, mas não vou conversar com você.

— Como quiser, minha flor.

Sally desceu apressadamente a escada para se unir aos dois, e Hinata seguiu para a porta. Qualquer que fosse o plano dele, a presença da criada o impediria de tentar seduzi-la. E como ela queria mesmo sair daquela casa, até Uzumaki parecia útil no momento.

— Espero que fique impressionada. Trouxe uma carruagem enorme. Tem certeza de que não deseja incluir o mordomo e o jardineiro em nosso passeio?

Já que ela não falaria com ele, apenas aceitou a ajuda de um criado para subir no veículo. Percebeu que deveria ter perguntado aonde eles iriam antes de se decidir a não falar mais nada. Com a criada presente e com a família sabendo que ela voltaria para o almoço, contudo, ele não teria muito tempo para suas artimanhas. Ela lhe lançou um rápido olhar. Uzumaki poderia fazer muita coisa em pouquíssimo tempo. Ela aprendera isso em primeira mão no teatro.

Depois de quinze minutos, ficou óbvio que eles não estavam indo nem para o Zoológico nem para Hyde Park.

— Aonde estamos indo? — ela indagou, por fim.

— Pensei que não fôssemos conversar.

— Isto não é uma conversa. É uma pergunta sobre o nosso destino. Por favor, responda.

— Não. É uma surpresa.

Muito bem. Ele queria ser difícil. Bem, ela podia ser difícil também.

— Está lembrado do meu ódio por você?- Uzumaki acenou que sim, e seu olhar endureceu.

— Lembro-me de vários de seus comentários a meu respeito. Espero uma desculpa para cada um deles.

— Nunca.

— Nunca é um tempo longo demais, Hinata Marie.

— Precisamente.

Eles entraram em uma rua antiga, ladeada por árvores. Pouco depois, a carruagem em que estavam parou atrás de uma outra, negra e enorme. Uma sensação estranha a invadiu. Ela o raptara, e não podia encontrar uma razão para que ele não fizesse o mesmo com ela. A rua, calma e atualmente pouco frequentada, seria o cenário perfeito para isso.

Uzumaki prendeu as rédeas e saltou do veículo. Deu a volta e estendeu os braços para ajudá-la a descer. Hinata não queria tocá-lo porque, quando o fazia, não conseguia se lembrar do patife que ele era. Porém, precisaria aceitar a ajuda. Respirando fundo, levantou-se. Uzumaki colocou as mãos em sua cintura para colocá-la no chão.

— Solte-me — ela murmurou, com o olhar fixo em sua gravata. Não queria fitá-lo. Beijos e carícias e todo tipo de tolices se seguiriam, e ela estava brava demais com Uzumaki para permitir que isso acontecesse.

— Por ora — ele retrucou, soltando-a. — Vamos?- Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se dirigiu para a maior das casas. Com a curiosidade vencendo a cautela, Hinata o seguiu. À porta, encontraram um senhor de idade, que mancava um pouco.

— Lorde Uzumaki, presumo? — ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Sir Peter Ludlow. Obrigado por concordar em se encontrar comigo aqui.

— Não foi problema algum. — Ele olhou para Hinata. — O senhor e sua dama gostariam de visitar a casa?

— Sim, por favor — Uzumaki respondeu antes que ela pudesse falar algo e ofereceu-lhe o braço. — Obrigado mais uma vez.

Bem, ele certamente estava sendo educado. Com Sally vindo logo atrás, entraram na velha mansão. Os passos ecoaram no enorme espaço vazio, e Hinata apertou os dedos no braço de Uzumaki. Qualquer que fosse a intenção dele, não o deixaria sumir de sua vista até que eles saíssem dali.

— Como o senhor deve ter visto ontem — disse sir Peter —, a maior parte da mobília e das cortinas já estragou faz tempo, mas o chão está bom, e as paredes e o teto foram consertados após os danos causados pela chuva no último inverno.

— São quantos cômodos mesmo? — Uzumaki perguntou.

— Vinte e sete. Isso inclui duas salas de estar, a biblioteca, e a sala de refeições embaixo. O salão de baile e a sala de música ficam no terceiro andar, e a de jantar fica no final deste corredor. Há uma dúzia de quartos para os criados no andar de baixo, ao lado da cozinha e da despensa.

— Uzumaki... — disse Hinata, começando a imaginar se ele pensava mesmo em mantê-la prisioneira na enorme casa velha.

— Quietinha — ele murmurou. — Por que não vamos ver a sala de jantar?

Poucos metros adiante, sir Peter abriu uma porta dupla. A sala tinha um ar medieval, com espaço para talvez setenta e cinco convidados na imensa mesa retangular.

Uzumaki tirou um papel do bolso, assinou-o e o entregou a sir Peter. Hinata pensou ter visto o homem arregalar os olhos por um momento antes de aceitar o papel.

— Pode mandar seu advogado falar com o meu — ele disse, tirando uma chave do bolso. — E o senhor fica com isto agora.

O marquês pegou a chave e estendeu a mão.

— Obrigado, sir Peter.

— Eu lhe agradeço, meu rapaz. Gosto de um sujeito que não me faça barganhar. — Ele tocou no chapéu, despedindo-se de Hinata, — Bom dia, milady.

Logo que a porta se fechou, Hinata largou o braço de Uzumaki.

— Você obviamente quis que eu testemunhasse isso. Então, vamos lá, o que está acontecendo?

Uzumaki contraiu os lábios.

— Mande sua criada sair.

— Não.

— Então não lhe conto nada.

Ele falava a sério. Hinata o conhecia o suficiente para saber disso. Com uma careta, voltou-se para a criada.

— Sally, por favor, espere do lado de fora, mas volte daqui a cinco minutos.

Quando ela saiu, Hinata voltou sua atenção ao marquês.

— Muito bem, estamos sozinhos. E o que tiver em mente, apenas se lembre de que mereceu o que fiz com você.

Uzumaki a olhou por um longo momento.

— E você merece isto — ele disse, estendendo-lhe a chave. — Parabéns.

Hinata estremeceu, mas pegou a chave, em parte porque queria ser capaz de escapar caso ele tentasse prendê-la, em parte porque desejava tocá-lo.

— Está me dando uma casa velha?

— Não, Estou lhe dando um novo orfanato.

— O quê?

— Será mobiliado no estilo que escolher. E contará com a criadagem necessária, apesar de eu me sentir compelido a protestar contra a presença da sra. Natham.

Apertando a chave, Hinata fitou-o, abismada. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele finalmente escapara da obrigação de administrar um estabelecimento que detestava apenas para comprar outro?

— Por quê?

— Falei com o príncipe, mas ele não quer correr o risco de um escândalo com minha mudança de planos, pois a maldita história já foi publicada no jornal.

— Mas você odeia o orfanato. Por que vai passar por isso de novo?

Um sorriso surgiu em sua boca sensual.

— Eu disse que consertaria as coisas.

Seu coração batia com tanta força que temia que Uzumaki pudesse ouvi-lo.

— Então você fez isso... por mim?

— Sim.

— Não sei o que dizer, Uzumaki. Isto é... extraordinário.- Ele sorriu de novo.

— Mas? —- ele se adiantou, o velho cinismo surgindo em seu olhar. — Há alguma coisa. Posso ver em seu rosto.

— É que eu esperava que você tivesse feito isso pelas crianças, e não por mim.

— Maldição, Hinata! — ele explodiu. — Tudo o que faço tem de ser pela razão certa, ou sem motivo algum? Eu estou cansado e um pouco confuso com tudo isso; assim, por favor, explique por que eu não deveria estar fazendo isto por você.

— Eu...

— Explique por que acha que não merece isto — ele a interrompeu, aproximando-se dela. — Não era o que ia dizer?

— Uzumaki, eu...

—- Explique por que não deveria ser para você. — Ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. — E explique por que você não deveria estar grata e por que eu não deveria beijá-la agora.

Ele roçou os lábios de Hinata.

— Estou grata — ela conseguiu dizer, controlando-se para não abraçá-lo. — Muito grata. Mas...

— Doce Lucífer, você me atormenta — Uzumaki sussurrou e a beijou.

Hinata não pôde responder a nenhuma outra pergunta porque estava ocupada demais beijando o marquês.

X

A Hinata que Uzumaki levou de volta para a casa dos Hyuuga estava bem mais falante do que no início do passeio.

— Acha que podemos dividir o grande salão em pequenas salas de aula? — ela perguntou.

Uzumaki observou-a por um instante.

— Sou o seu departamento de finanças. Você é quem toma as decisões. É só me pedir, e eu providenciarei tudo.

— Você sabe quanto isso vai custar, não é?

Uzumaki sorriu de leve, sentindo um agradável calor percorrer seu corpo.

— Você sabe?

—- Oh, eu sei que será um trabalho enorme, mas se contratarmos as pessoas certas, acho que conseguirei resolver.

Então, ela continuaria mantendo seu envolvimento com o orfanato em segredo. A angelical e rica Hinata seria uma bênção para os Alvington. Seu comportamento apropriado era ainda um bônus para o irmão, que a tornaria parte da barganha. A não ser que alguém interferisse no processo.

— Tenho certeza de que será capaz de cuidar de tudo, mas não me referi a isso.

— O que quis dizer, então?

— Tudo tem um preço, Hinata. Acha que estou disposto a gastar mais de vinte mil libras sem algum motivo?

— Mas... mas você disse que fez isso por mim.

A mágoa na voz dela o perturbou, mas ele se obrigou a prosseguir.

— Eu fiz, mas nada é de graça.- Hinata ergueu o queixo.

— Qual é o seu preço, Uzumaki?

— Conte tudo a sua família.

O sangue sumiu do rosto de Hinata e, por um instante, Uzumaki achou que ela fosse desmaiar. Segurou-a com firmeza. Talvez aquilo não fosse pelo bem dela, mas com certeza era pelo seu. Se afetasse a reputação dela de alguma forma, poderia mantê-la para si.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu. — ele lançou um olhar para Sally. —- Conte a sua família que está doando seu tempo e dinheiro a um orfanato e, que graças ao seu intenso trabalho e dedicação, as crianças serão transferidas para um lugar melhor, onde poderão levar uma vida digna. E diga que pretende continuar devotando tempo a esse projeto.

— Uzumaki, eu não posso. — Balançou a cabeça, agoniada. — Você não entende. Hiroshi iria...

— Não precisa mencionar o meu nome, mas diga a ele o que está fazendo.

— Não.

— Então retiro a minha oferta.

— Não pode fazer isso!

Uzumaki curvou os lábios em um sorriso.

— Minha querida, posso fazer o que eu quiser. Ainda não se conscientizou disso?

— Você vai destruir a minha vida. — Hinata tremia. — Não percebe as consequências de sua exigência? Ou apenas não se importa? ― Por um momento, ele ficou em silêncio. Hinata tinha razão; ele sabia muito bem como Hiroshi reagiria se ela confessasse. Não deveria se importar. Ele fazia o tempo todo coisas para se divertir à custa de quem lhe devia algo. Aquilo não era diferente... exceto pelo fato de aparentemente ser.

— Então faça uma contraoferta — ele sugeriu, intimamente chamando-se de idiota. — O que você me daria no lugar dessa confissão?

— Não sei.

— Lamento, mas isso não soa tentador.

— Posso pelo menos pensar em alguma coisa?

— Tem vinte e quatro horas, minha querida. —- Ele voltou a olhar a criada.

— Se mencionar esta conversa a alguém, eu ficarei sabendo. E não quer que isso aconteça, certo, Sally?

A criada arregalou os olhos.

— Não, milorde.

— Achei que não quisesse.- Hinata o fitou, aliviada.

— Por favor, não ameace minha criada, lorde Uzumaki.

Eles chegaram à casa dos Hyuuga, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para se inclinar e sussurrar no ouvido de Hinata.

— Eu a possuiria neste instante, se permitisse, Hinata. Ofereça-me o seu corpo.

— Tenho vinte e quatro horas para lhe dar uma resposta. — A voz de Hinata soou um pouco trêmula e o rubor voltou ao seu rosto.

— Não consegue me tirar de seus pensamentos, não é? — ele continuou em voz baixa enquanto Sally e o criado dele desciam da carruagem. — Você me deseja.

— Sim — ela murmurou, e então deixou que os criados a ajudassem a descer do veículo. — Obrigada pelo passeio ao Zoológico, lorde Uzumaki — falou em voz alta. —-Eu transmitirei ao meu irmão os seus cumprimentos.

Antes que ele pudesse descer e interceptá-la, Hinata já corria para a casa. Isso era bom, porque depois do que ela respondera, não tinha certeza de que conseguiria se comportar com algum decoro.

Enquanto a carruagem saía da rua, ele viu outra chegando. Shino Alvington.

Maldição!

X

Jansen abriu a porta da casa e entregou-lhe a correspondência. Haveria um baile na casa dos Hillary naquela noite, além de outros eventos sociais, e se Uzumaki quisesse sobreviver a tudo isso, precisava se deitar por pelo menos uma ou duas horas. Poderia ficar em casa e dormir, mas não queria perder qualquer chance de ver Hinata.

Aquilo não poderia durar muito, pois Hiroshi a casaria com Shino Alvington. E quando isso acontecesse, o que ele faria? Ficaria nas sombras, olhando para a janela de Hinata? Prejudicar a reputação dela ante os Alvington parecia sua melhor chance de mantê-la, mas isso faria o irmão tornar sua vida um inferno.

— Maldição — ele resmungou, jogando-se na cama.

Hinata consumia todos os seus pensamentos. O únicos momentos em que se sentia ele mesmo era quando estava ao lado dela e, ainda assim, quase não reconhecia o homem relativamente agradável e bem-humorado no qual se transformara. Devia ter enlouquecido. Caso contrário, nunca teria gastado todo aquele dinheiro em um orfanato, do qual seria o único benfeitor.

Porém, o novo orfanato parecia ser sua única garantia de continuar vendo-a com regularidade. Era isso ou se casar com ela.

Uzumaki empertigou-se.

Aquele era o pensamento mais ridículo que já tivera. Claro, estava obcecado por Hinata, reconhecia isso. Mas casamento? Se havia algo que sabia desde que descobrira como as mulheres podiam ser interessantes, era que seguiria o exemplo do pai. Viveria como um libertino até ficar velho, e então se casaria para ter um filho legítimo antes de morrer.

Não queria que Shino Alvington nem sequer a tocasse, mas casar-se com ela para evitar que isso acontecesse parecia uma atitude extrema. Tampouco tinha certeza de que Hinata aceitaria se casar com ele.

Sexo era uma coisa. Ninguém sabia que eles estavam se relacionando. Porém, sendo Hinata tão presa ao que era considerado decente, unir seu nome ao dele e deixar que todos soubessem que ela se casara com um patife com uma horrível reputação... Provavelmente ela iria preferir entrar para um convento, o que seria até pior do que um casamento com Alvington.

Cansado e frustrado, Uzumaki levantou-se da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. O que ele estava fazendo? Como podia estar pensando naquelas coisas? Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de ela ser praticamente a única mulher que ele vira e tocara e com quem conversara em um mês. Era isso. Não estava acostumado com um relacionamento monogâmico, e essa situação inusitada abalara sua mente e seu corpo.

— Bom Deus — resmungou, massageando as têmporas e afundando em uma confortável cadeira diante da lareira.

Sabia que não conseguiria ir a lugar algum procurar outra pessoa. Desejava Hinata Hyuuga, e gastar suas energias em outro local não mudaria nada. Não, ele ficaria em casa e dormiria um pouco. Depois, frequentaria os eventos mais apropriados, na esperança de encontrar Hinata em um deles.

X

Hinata tocou o pingente de prata e diamante enquanto Sally ajeitava a gola de seu vestido. Era um pouco elaborado demais para uma festa pequena, mas ela se sentia tão feliz com o ato generoso de Uzumaki que queria usá-lo.

Ele salvara as crianças, mas algo mais importante acontecera; ele agira de forma diretamente oposta aos próprios interesses. E fizera isso por ela.

A mãe bateu à porta e entrou no quarto.

— Está usando o vestido de seda verde? Oh, sim, bom. Ele faz seus olhos brilharem mais.

— Não vou encontrar um marido na reunião literária de lady Bethson, mamãe — ela observou. — Portanto, dificilmente importa a roupa que eu estiver usando.

A mãe franziu o nariz.

— Não tenho idéia de por que Hiro ainda permite, que você compareça a essas festas sem sentido. Ele gosta muito de você, apesar de sua tendência a acreditar o contrário. Certamente, nenhum bem pode vir de um grupo de mulheres tolas e de velhos pretensiosos parafraseando gente morta.

— Ora, mamãe, a senhora não sabia que o primo de lady Bethson é ministro das Finanças do príncipe George? Estou cultivando a amizade dela por essa razão, para ajudar Hiro. E estou feliz em fazer isso, porque ela é uma pessoa adorável.

— Bem, Hinata, não se esqueça de que vamos tomar o desjejum com Hiro amanhã às nove horas.

Isso não podia ser nada bom. Uma ordem para comparecer ao café da manhã sugeria que Hiroshi lhe daria outro ultimato. Não se submeteria a muitos outros. Começara a perceber que, quando agia de acordo com suas convicções, sentia-se bem melhor. Perguntava-se o que seus familiares diriam caso lhes contasse que preferia a companhia de lorde Uzumaki à deles e que, mesmo brava com ele, gostava mais de Uzumaki do que de qualquer um dos homens que Hiroshi tentava impor-lhe por motivos políticos.

Claro que, quando pensava em Uzumaki, seu coração disparava. Tinha menos de dezoito horas para pensar em um modo de pagá-lo por ter procurado um novo orfanato. Sabia muito bem como desejava pagá-lo. Ele despertava um lado tão atrevido seu que ela mal conseguia acreditar. Porém, essa seria uma solução simples demais, independentemente do quanto fosse satisfatória. O que quer que decidisse fazer, tinha de ser algo bom para ele, algo que desse prosseguimento às lições a respeito de como ser uma boa pessoa, que ela trabalhara com tanto afinco para ensinar-lhe.

Quando Sakura foi buscá-la com sua carruagem para que fossem juntas à reunião, Hinata ainda não conseguira pensar em nada.

— Não fique preocupada — disse a amiga, sorrindo, quando se puseram a caminho. — Não vamos deixar as crianças em um daqueles lugares horríveis.

Hinata fitou-a. Tudo acontecera tão depressa que ela se esquecera de que Lucinda não sabia.

— Na verdade, tenho boas notícias. Uzumaki comprou outra casa para eles.

— Uzumaki... — Sakura se interrompeu, a expressão revelando claramente que ela achava que alguém enlouquecera.

— Sim. E é maravilhosa. Eles podem ficar todos juntos, e posso montar as salas de aula e escolher a mobília e a decoração que eu quiser. Oh, vai ser um lugar tão alegre!

— Espere um momento, Hina. O marquês Uzumaki destruiu um orfanato e então comprou outro?

— Bem, sim. Ele disse que tentou fazer com que o príncipe voltasse atrás, mas como o assunto já estava nos jornais, isso não foi possível. Então ele encontrou uma casa, levou-me para visitá-la e ofereceu a sir Peter Ludlow um preço tão bom que o barão concordou de imediato. E me deu a chave.

Sakura encarou a amiga por um longo tempo.

— Hina — ela disse, por fim —, se alguém souber que Uzumaki lhe comprou uma casa, você estará com a reputação arruinada.

Aquilo era em parte o que a excitava, mas nunca confessaria isso a Sakura. Ninguém poderia saber o que ela e Uzumaki andavam fazendo.

— Ele não fez isso por mim, e sim pelas crianças.

— Não é o que parece. Não creio que alguém possa acreditar em uma afirmação dessas. Você ouviu lorde Neji dizer que Uzumaki não faz nada de graça. E, considerando que ele está lhe dando uma casa de presente, todos vão pensar que você se tornou... amante dele.

Ela tinha se tornado amante dele, Hinata pensou. Sentiu o coração pesado. Ao ouvir Sakura falar daquela forma, tudo parecia sórdido. E se Uzumaki tivesse planejado acabar com sua reputação? Quando estivera preso na masmorra, ele dissera que ela seria a primeira pessoa de quem ele iria atrás. Mas isso seria... maldade.

— Não sou tão ingênua. — Hinata forçou um sorriso. — Se encontrar uma nova casa para as crianças envolver um risco para minha reputação, então assim será.

Tinha de ser assim. Claro, um relacionamento com Uzumaki sempre envolveria algum risco. Mas ele a deixara escolher a forma de pagamento, e mesmo a sugestão dele de que confessasse seu envolvimento com o orfanato, prejudicaria apenas seu relacionamento familiar. O restante da sociedade jamais saberia disso, e muito menos que ele lhe comprara uma casa.

— Não consigo entender você — Sakura disse.

— Talvez porque eu não esteja com tanto medo de cometer um erro agora. Pelo menos estou tentando fazer alguma coisa, em vez de ficar apenas reclamando do fato de ninguém achar que eu posso ser útil.

Sakura a olhou como se quisesse continuar a conversa, mas felizmente o cocheiro parou, e o criado abriu a porta. Hinata desceu, incerta de como responderia à próxima pergunta da amiga. Sakur provavelmente iria querer saber o que causara uma transformação tão grande nela, e ela só tinha uma resposta: Uzumaki. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo outra vez.

— Boa noite, srta. Hyuuga, srta. Haruno — lady Bethson cumprimentou as duas, enquanto se reuniam a um pequeno grupo na sala de estar.

— Lady Bethson — disse Hinata, feliz por estar em uma reunião tão diferente dos habituais chás políticos de sua tia Houton. Duas vezes por mês, lady Bethson reunia conhecidos para encontros literários. Nenhuma das amigas da tia estaria presente, porque seria uma noite devotada a discussões literárias, conversas onde se esperava que cada um usasse a própria mente.

— Bem, creio que estamos todos aqui — anunciou lady Bethson —, e assim podemos começar nossa leitura e discussão da peça Sonho de uma Noite de Verão, de William Shakespeare.

Todos pegaram seus textos e se acomodaram de forma a compartilhá-los com os que não o haviam levado. Apesar de a freqüência masculina ser escassa naquelas reuniões, Hinata tinha a sensação de que Uzumaki apreciaria uma noite como aquela. Ninguém era pretensioso, e todos eram inteligentes e cultos. Os que não eram nada disso ou tinham desistido de comparecer fazia muito tempo ou tinham deixado de ser convidados.

Nesse momento, o mordomo de lady Bethson entrou na sala e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido da condessa.

— Ora, que interessante... Mande-o entrar. — Enquanto todos os convidados observavam o criado sair, lady Bethson tomou um gole de seu vinho. — Parece que temos outro participante na reunião desta noite.

Enquanto ela falava, o marquês Uzumaki entrou na sala.

— Boa noite, lady Bethson — ele disse, curvando-se diante da condessa,

— Lorde Uzumaki. Que surpresa!

— Ouvi dizer que suas reuniões literárias são muito agradáveis. — Lançou um olhar para Hinata, que sentiu um imediato arrepio no corpo. — Por isso, pensei em impor a minha presença e me reunir aos senhores.

— Quanto mais participantes, melhor — lady Bethson firmou, rindo. Hinata procurou desviar o olhar, o que não estava adiantando, pois Sakura a observava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— O que foi? — ela sussurrou.

— Não estou dizendo nada —- a amiga retrucou no mesmo tom.

— Porque..

— Srta. Hyuuga, poderia compartilhar seu texto comigo? — Uzumaki estava em pé à frente dela, com um leve sorriso iluminando os olhos azuis. — Parece que não vim preparado.

Qualquer que fosse a intenção dele, Uzumaki estava se portando com muita elegância. Parecia que não o via fazia muito tempo, e não apenas algumas horas. Quando o olhar de Uzumaki se deteve em seus lábios, Hinata desejou imensamente que ele a beijasse.

— Naturalmente, milorde — ela respondeu, trêmula. Oh, Deus, um dos dois precisava manter o autocontrole, e ela obviamente não podia contar muito com Uzumaki para isso. — Estamos discutindo Sonho de uma Noite de Verão.

— Ah... — Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado de Hinata, conseguindo roçar o dorso de sua mão com os dedos. — "Montou no prólogo como em um potro xucro, que não para de correr. A moral é boa, milorde: não basta falar, mas saber falar."

Lady Bethson riu de novo.

— Um libertino culto. O senhor é cheio de surpresas, lorde Uzumaki.

Assim como a condessa. Não eram muitas as pessoas que tinham coragem de mencionar a reputação de Uzumaki para ele.

— Creio que as expectativas quanto a mim são tão baixas que eu acabo surpreendendo — ele retrucou. Lorde Quenton pigarreou.

— Apesar da presença de um homem mais jovem, eu me recuso a deixar de fazer o papel de Bottom.

Uzumaki arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu prefiro Puck, de qualquer modo.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Lady Bethson deu outra risada. — Então, que se encarregue de Puck, lorde Uzumaki. Vamos continuar?

Apesar de aquela ser uma de suas comédias favoritas, Hinata teve dificuldade para se concentrar. Uzumaki se sentara tão perto que seus quadris se roçavam. Ele mantinha o livro de texto aberto, metade sobre os joelhos dele, metade sobre os dela. Quando se inclinava para ler as falas de Puck em sua voz baixa e grave, ela precisava conter o desejo desesperado de beijar-lhe a orelha.

Ela lia as partes de Lisandra e Titania, que felizmente não dialogavam com Puck. Manter a voz normal não era fácil, mesmo sem olhar para Uzumaki. E então ele tornou tudo ainda mais difícil.

— Como vai me pagar? — ele perguntou, enquanto os outros participantes interpretavam os demais papéis.

— Ainda não se passaram vinte e quatro horas.

— Mas me diga agora, ou vou deduzir que pretende me pagar com seus suaves seios e sua...

—Está bem. Eu... — Ela tentou desesperadamente pensar em alguma coisa. — Vou lhe arranjar um convite para o piquenique anual do general Haruno.

— O quê?- Era perfeito. Somente as pessoas mais interessantes eram convidadas.

— É muito exclusivo — ela acrescentou.

— Sei disso. Por que eu aceitaria um convite para uma festa onde serei ignorado?

— Não será ignorado...

— Então passará o dia a meu lado.

Ela começou a recusar, mas Hiroshi jamais estaria presente em um evento onde havia tantos liberais.

— Está bem.

As leituras prosseguiam. Uzumaki moveu a mão, escondida sob o livro de texto. Totalmente absorvida pela presença dele, Hinata quase pulou da cadeira ao sentir o toque suave entre suas coxas.

— Pare com isso —- ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça. Tentou afastar-lhe a mão, mas ele segurou sua saia, mantendo-a no lugar.

— Umedeça os lábios — ele sussurrou.

— Não.

Os dedos dele começaram a se dirigir a um ponto bastante sensível do corpo de Hinata.

— Você está úmida para mim?

Hinata rapidamente levou a língua aos lábios.

— Pare com isso. Sakura vai perceber.

As carícias foram interrompidas, mas ele não afastou a mão.

— Ela vai falar?

— Não, mas vai me perguntar. E então eu teria de explicar você, e não posso fazer isso.

Todos riram de alguma coisa, e ela riu também. Uzumaki não se moveu; Hinata sabia que toda sua atenção estava nela.

— E o que você explicaria a meu respeito? — ele murmurou, os lábios quase roçando seu ouvido.

Oh, como ela queria tocá-lo!

— Eu falaria sobre por que eu gosto de você. — Ela tentou normalizar a respiração. — Não faça com que eu me arrependa disso, Naruto. Por favor, tire a mão daí.

Ele voltou a segurar o livro, e Hinata conseguiu respirar outra vez. Isso não a fez deixar de desejar abraçá-lo e enchê-lo de beijos, mas pelo menos sabia que seria capaz de se controlar essa noite.

— Você gosta de mim — ele repetiu. — Que interessante. — Então ergueu a cabeça e leu a fala de Puck em voz alta, como se estivesse acompanhando atentamente a peça o tempo todo. — "Quem são os grosseiros que assim gritam tão perto do lugar em que repousa nossa rainha?"

Hinata não sabia como ele podia estar prestando atenção. Ela mal se lembrava de que havia outras pessoas na sala. E isso certamente não era favorável a sua boa reputação.

Aborrecido ao saber que a noite chegara ao fim, Uzumaki aceitou a segunda fatia de bolo. Se mais eventos sociais fossem interessantes como as reuniões de lady Bethson, ele não teria sido tão diligente ao evitá-los.

Bem mais interessante fora a conversa com Hinata Marie. Olhando na direção dela, viu que conversava com Sakura e a condessa. Com a peça, o jantar e a discussão finalizados, manter-se ao lado dela seria chamativo demais. Mas ela dissera que gostava dele; não porque tivessem se tornado amantes ou porque ele providenciara um novo prédio para os órfãos, mas por alguma outra razão que ela não definira.

Geralmente, os poucos elogios que recebia diziam respeito às suas habilidades como amante, ao fato de ele ser charmoso ou de ser mortal com uma pistola. Essas eram características que ele podia controlar e definir. A ideia de que alguém de fato gostasse dele parecia muito mais tênue e preciosa. E completamente inesperada.

Com uma última risada, Hinata e a srta. Haruno se levantaram. Colocando rapidamente o prato de bolo de lado, ele se uniu às duas.

— Preciso ir — disse ele, pegando a mão de lady Bethson —, ou dúzias de proprietários de clubes logo estarão organizando uma busca. Obrigado por aceitar a minha forçada presença, lady Bethson. A senhora nos proporcionou uma noite muito interessante.

A condessa ruborizou.

— Nossa próxima discussão será no dia doze, e tratará de A Peregrinação de Childe Harold, de Byron. Pode se considerar convidado, lorde Uzumaki.

— Eu ficarei feliz em comparecer. — Uzumaki ofereceu seus braços a Hinata e Sakura. — Posso acompanhá-las até a carruagem?

Ao contrário da srta. Haruno, cujo toque foi inseguros, Hinata não hesitou. Mesmo em público, ela o tocava com tranquilidade, sob as circunstâncias adequadas. Ele precisava apenas encontrar mais dessas circunstâncias.

— Hina me disse que o senhor fez uma aquisição fortuita — Sakura disse, enquanto caminhavam até sua carruagem.

Então ela sabia guardar segredos.

— Pareceu-me a coisa certa a fazer — ele retrucou, ajudando-a a entrar no veículo.

Quando chegou a hora de soltar a mão de Hinata, porém, ele não queria deixá-la ir.

— Boa noite, Uzumaki — ela murmurou, libertando seus dedos.

— Durma bem, Hinata Marie.

Quando a carruagem partiu, Uzumaki foi em busca de seu cavalo. Como dissera, a noite mal começara para os boêmios como ele, mas dessa vez preferia um conhaque em casa a uma mesa com cartas de baralho.

Jansen se surpreendeu ao abrir a porta.

— Milorde. Não esperávamos vê-lo tão cedo.

— Mudança de planos — ele resmungou, tirando o casaco.

— Quer que chame Pemberly?

— Não é necessário. Boa noite, Jansen.

— Boa noite, milorde.

Uzumaki subiu a escada e seguiu para seu quarto. O caos recomeçaria no dia seguinte, mas naquela noite, ele beberia um pouco e teria uma boa noite de sono.

Apesar do crepitar do fogo na lareira, o ar de seu quarto ainda estava frio quando ele abriu a porta. Alguém deixara a janela aberta.

— Como vai, milorde?

Uzumaki reconheceu a voz de imediato e se voltou, nada surpreso com a visão do garoto encostado à cabeceira da cama, as botas sujas deixando lama em seu caro tapete persa.

— Randall. — ele disse, jogando o casaco na cadeira mais próxima. — Não devia deixar a janela aberta.

— Achei que eu pudesse precisar sair correndo.

O menino mantinha a mão direita escondida debaixo dos travesseiros. Uzumaki mediu mentalmente a distância até a porta, o quarto de vestir e o garoto. Randall era o mais próximo.

― E por que isso seria necessário?

Randall empertigou-se e apontou uma pistola para ele.

— Achei que os criados poderiam aparecer depois que eu meter uma bala na sua cabeça.

Com os músculos tensos, Uzumaki sentou-se em uma das cadeiras entre a lareira e a cama.

— Você apenas tem uma tendência pelo crime, ou algo em particular o está perturbando? Há alvos mais fáceis do que eu.

— Eu disse para a srta. Hina que deveríamos ter enterrado o senhor no porão. Disse que nada de bom aconteceria se deixássemos o senhor ver a luz do sol de novo. A srta. Hina não entende que homens com dinheiro não se importam com gente como nós.

— Homens com dinheiro não são bons alvos, também. As pessoas que os matam terminam na forca.

O menino deu de ombros, e a arma não tremeu nas mãos dele. Uzumaki sabia que Randall não hesitaria um segundo para apertar o gatilho. Ainda bem que o garoto viera atrás dele, e não de Hinata.

— Se alguém tirasse o seu teto, o senhor também não mataria essa pessoa? Se passasse quase uma semana escutando os bebês chorar que vão perder suas camas e que terão de comer ratos e viver na sarjeta, o senhor não atiraria no homem responsável por isso, mesmo que fosse um nobre?

Uzumaki não conseguia culpá-lo.

— Sim, eu o mataria, a não ser que ele já tivesse uma solução em mente.

— Pode dizer o que quiser, mas isso não muda o que fez com a gente. Pode enganar a srta. Hina, mas nunca vai me enganar.

— Enganar quanto a quê?

Randall abriu a boca para responder, e Uzumaki se moveu. Saltando da cadeira, ele prendeu a pistola entre seu braço e as costelas e girou o corpo, lançando Randall ao chão. Pegou a arma com a mão livre, mas a manteve apontada para baixo.

— Venha comigo — ele disse.

O rapaz se sentou, esfregando o pulso.

— Maldição! Os nobres não podem fazer isso. Onde foi que aprendeu esse golpe?

— Você não é o primeiro sujeito que me aponta uma arma — Uzumaki disse secamente. — Levante-se.

— Não vou para a prisão!

— Agora é um bom momento para decidir isso.

— Eu não vou!- Uzumaki suspirou.

— Sem cadeia, masmorra, corrente ou algema. Mas, caso se comporte mal, talvez eu o acerte na cabeça, devolvendo o favor que você me fez.

Randall se levantou devagar.

— A srta. Hina pensou que eu tivesse matado o senhor. Eu tentei, mas o senhor tem uma cabeça dura.

Mantendo o rapaz a sua frente por precaução, eles desceram a escada e foram até o escritório. Os criados não tinham perdido tempo e deviam estar em suas camas, o que era bom para ele. Não precisava de que ninguém o visse praticamente mantendo um garoto sob a mira de um revólver.

— Sente-se ali — comandou, indicando uma cadeira junto à escrivaninha.

Ainda cheio de suspeitas, Randall obedeceu. Uzumaki escolheu a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, colocou a pistola ao alcance de sua mão e empurrou um maço de papéis na direção do menino.

— A srta. Hina conseguiu realizar um milagre com você, ou devo ler o título no alto da página?

O garoto fez uma careta.

— Sei ler um pouco.

Escondendo sua surpresa, Uzumaki balançou a cabeça. Hinata aparentemente fizera um ou dois milagres.

— Então leia — ordenou, acendendo o lampião. Vagarosamente, Randall começou a tentar ler. Levantou a cabeça depois de cinco minutos.

— Qual é essa palavra?- Uzumaki se inclinou para ver.

— Anualmente. Significa que os impostos da propriedade serão recalculados uma vez ao ano. — Por um momento, ele observou a crescente frustração no rosto do menino enquanto tentava decifrar o que devia parecer uma língua estrangeira. — Quer que eu resuma?

— É sobre uma casa. Posso ver isso.

— Uma casa grande, com vinte e sete cômodos. Isso — ele apontou para os papéis — é um acordo de vinte e três páginas, com minha concordância em comprar a casa para acomodar menores sem a supervisão dos pais.

O espanto tomou conta do rosto de Randall. -— O senhor está comprando um orfanato novo?

— Sim.

— Por quê?- Uzumaki suspirou.

— A srta. Hina é muito persuasiva.

— Vai se casar com ela?

Tentando ignorar a sensação estranha em seu estômago diante da pergunta do garoto, ele deu de ombros.

— Provavelmente. — Uzumaki colocou os papéis de volta na pasta. — Agora vá para casa. E sugiro que não mencione a pistola nem a invasão a minha casa. Considerando que Hinata lhe entregou essa arma, ela poderia achar isso um pouco desagradável.

— Oh, sim. O senhor não é o demônio que eu imaginava, marquês. Estou feliz porque não atirei no senhor.

— Eu também.

Uzumaki manteve a pistola na mão enquanto acompanhava Randall até a porta dá frente. Quando fechou a porta, encostou-se nela. O incidente daquela noite não fora o mais perigoso que já enfrentara, mas mesmo assim fora perturbador.

Antes, quando se vira diante de uma pistola, normalmente empunhada por algum marido raivoso, não tinha se importado muito com o desfecho do embate. Naquela noite, porém, ele se importara. Não porque temia ser atingido por uma bala, mas porque sua morte impediria que ele realizasse a tarefa a que se predispusera, ou seja, possuir Hinata Marie Hyuuga. Em termos bem simples, ele não queria morrer porque encontrara alguma coisa, alguém, por quem queria continuar vivo.

Tirou a pistola do bolso para descarregá-la. Porém, estava vazia. Examinou-a. Pela aparência, a arma não estivera carregada. Hinata o mantivera prisioneiro com uma arma sem munição. Meneou a cabeça. Ela dissera que nunca o machucaria, e aparentemente estava dizendo a verdade. Ninguém jamais fizera algo assim para ele ou por ele antes. Por Deus, ela tinha coragem!

Isso, combinado com as boas intenções e a determinação de ver sempre o lado positivo de tudo e de todos, tornavam-na perigosa. E o único modo de se proteger era mantê-la ao seu lado.

Queria conversar com alguém sobre essa estranha revelação, mas qualquer pessoa em quem consideraria confiar era próxima de Hinata. Ficou no vestíbulo por mais um momento, em meio ao silêncio que reinava na casa. De repente, soube em quem podia confiar. Seguiu direto para o corredor onde ficavam os quartos dos criados.

— Jansen! — chamou, batendo na porta do mordomo. — Saia daí!

Logo depois, a porta se abriu. O mordomo, com a roupa desalinhada, apressou-se a ir até o corredor.

— Milorde! Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Venha comigo, Jansen — disse Uzumaki, girando nos calcanhares.

— Agora, milorde?

— Sim, agora.

— Muito bem, milorde.

Pegando uma vela na mesa do saguão, Uzumaki seguiu para a sala de refeições. Jansen parou à porta enquanto ele jogava algumas toras de madeira na lareira e acendia o fogo.

— Sente-se — ele disse, colocando a vela sobre a mesa.

— Vou ser dispensado, milorde? — Jansen perguntou, um pouco assustado. — Se assim for, gostaria de pelo menos estar com os meus sapatos.

Uzumaki sentou-se em uma cadeira e olhou para o mordomo.

— Bobagem. Se eu pretendesse dispensá-lo, teria escolhido uma melhor hora para fazer isso. Sente-se, Jansen.

Tossindo e se sentindo muito desconfortável, o mordomo entrou na sala com suas meias brancas e escolheu uma cadeira. Depois de hesitar, sentou-se.

Aquilo não ia funcionar, Uzumaki pensou. Jansen parecia um criminoso prestes a ser executado, e ele não tinha certeza se não provocaria um derrame no homem.

— Conhaque — murmurou. Jansen se levantou.

— Imediatamente, milorde.

— Sente-se. Eu vou pegar. Quer beber? — Levantando-se, ele foi até o carrinho de bebidas junto à janela.

— Eu?

— Pare de tremer. Parece um rato. Sim, você.

— Eu... bem... sim, milorde.

Uma vez que estavam sentados e relativamente confortáveis, Uzumaki tomou um grande gole de conhaque.

— Quero a opinião de alguém sobre um assunto — começou. — E escolhi você.

— Estou honrado, milorde. — O copo do mordomo já estava vazio, e Uzumaki se inclinou para enchê-lo de novo.

— Preciso de discrição. E honestidade.

— Naturalmente.

Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Aquilo era ridículo. Não conseguia acreditar que estava pensando em tais coisas, muito menos considerando dizê-las em voz alta. E para o mordomo, ainda por cima.

— Estou pensando — ele começou bem devagar — em fazer algumas mudanças por aqui.

— Entendo.

— É que estou pensando em... — Uzumaki se deteve. As palavras simplesmente não saíam. Pigarreando, tentou outra vez. — Estou pensando em...

— Novas cortinas, milorde? Como o senhor disse que queria a minha mais honesta opinião, as cortinas, especialmente dos aposentos de baixo, estão bastante...

— Não me refiro às cortinas, e sim a algo muito mais importante.

— Uma casa nova, milorde? Soube por fonte segura que a casa de lorde Wenston estará à venda logo...

— Estou pensando em me casar.

Por um momento, o mordomo ficou em silêncio, boquiaberto.

— Eu... milorde, não me sinto qualificado a aconselhá-lo nesses assuntos.

— Não me diga isso. Diga-me apenas se pode me imaginar como um homem casado ou não.

Pará sua surpresa, o mordomo afastou o conhaque e se empertigou na cadeira.

— Milorde, não quero ultrapassar meus limites, mas tenho notado uma... mudança em seu comportamento nos últimos tempos. Porém, a questão sobre imaginá-lo casado ou não, apenas o senhor pode responder. E a dama em questão, naturalmente.

Uzumaki franziu a testa.

— Covarde.

— Isso também, milorde.

— Vá para a cama, Jansen. De que grande ajuda você foi!

— Sim, milorde. — O mordomo seguiu para a porta, e então parou. — Se me permite, talvez a pergunta que o senhor deva fazer a si mesmo é se estará mais feliz com uma esposa ou sem ela.

Jansen sumiu na escuridão do corredor, mas Uzumaki permaneceu onde estava, tomando seu conhaque. A questão não era casar-se, mas com quem. Ele seria mais feliz possuindo Hinata, ou vendo Shino Alvington fazer isso?

A resposta não era um simples "sim" ou "não", ou a determinação de se comportar, ou de continuar vivendo como sempre fizera, porque a pergunta não era se seria feliz com ela, mas sim se sobreviveria sem ela.

X

Assim que Hinata viu os morangos frescos, soube qual era a intenção de Hiroshi. O irmão já estava sentado à mesa, tomando seu habitual café da manhã de torradas com mel e presunto fatiado. A sempre presente edição da manhã do London Times estava diante dele, mas ainda não fora aberta.

— Bom dia, Hina. Como foi sua reunião ontem?

Ela selecionou alguns poucos morangos e uma fatia de pão fresco.

— Bom dia, Hiroshi. Transcorreu tudo bem. Obrigada.

— O que discutiram?

Hinata levou o prato para a mesa e sentou-se. —. Onde está mamãe?

— Ela descerá em um minuto. Gomo estão os morangos?

Hinata queria jogá-los em cima do irmão. Ele era tão óbvio, fingindo ser educado e gentil para evitar uma discussão quando exigisse que ela se casasse com o idiota do Shino Alvington! É claro que ela brigaria de qualquer jeito, e terminaria fazendo exatamente o que ele queria, porque isso era o que sempre acontecia.

Bem, aprendera alguns truques recentemente, e com um experiente jogador. E tinha excelentes razões para seguir com seus planos, em vez de assumir os do irmão. Cinquenta e três razões, para ser mais exata, variando dos sete aos dezessete anos.

— Os morangos estão excelentes. Obrigado por tê-los encomendado.

Ele a fitou por um momento, com uma expressão de suspeita no olhar, mas logo continuou comendo.

Nesse momento, a mãe deles chegou e os beijou no rosto.

— Bom dia, meus queridos. É tão bom quando tomamos o café da manhã juntos. Deveríamos fazer isso com mais frequência.

Não grite, Hinata disse a si mesma. O que quer que eles digam, não grite.

— Sim, deveríamos. O que queria me dizer, Hiro?

— Em primeiro lugar, queria lhe agradecer pela ajuda que me deu esta temporada. Ajudou-me a fazer algumas conexões muito lucrativas.

— Sim, eu sei. Não foi nada.

— Hina, não dificulte as coisas.

— Não estou fazendo isso. Estou apenas concordando que fui útil.

Hiroshi franziu a testa.

— Vai me deixar terminar? Obrigado. Tem cometido também a sua cota de erros.

Ela assentiu, sabendo exatamente a que ele estava se referindo.

— Sim, e Uzumaki o apresentou a Wellington.

Langley mexeu-se em seu canto e, por um breve momento, Hinata pareceu ver um sorriso no rosto do contido mordomo. Pelo menos alguém estava do seu lado.

— Este não é o ponto.

— Posso lhe perguntar então qual é? Ontem simplesmente discutimos alternativas, ou ao menos foi o que disse.

— Uma aliança com lorde Alvington vai me assegurar votos suficientes para que eu assuma o posto de Plimpton no Parlamento. E, como sabe, venho procurando um bom pretendente para você há algum tempo. Gosto de você, Hina, e não cheguei a minha decisão sem pesá-la bem. — Ele se endireitou na cadeira. — Antes que comece a berrar, escute-me.

Hinata apertou as mãos.

— Estou escutando.

— Você... Está bem. — Hiroshi pigarreou. — Shino Alvington me confidenciou diversas vezes o quanto a adora, e que você será a companheira perfeita assim que ele assumir o lugar do pai como visconde.

— E o que ele acha de minha amizade com lorde Uzumaki? — Essa era a pergunta mais ousada que ela conseguiria fazer. A falta de moderação de Uzumaki ao expressar suas opiniões podia ser excelente, mas ela não tinha a mesma liberdade que ele.

— Não perco tempo pensando nisso — Hiroshi disse com voz dura. — É melhor você se preocupar em manter a sua reputação. Não somos apenas Shino e eu que precisamos aprovar essa união. Os Alvington não têm nenhum senso de humor no que se refere ao bom nome deles.

É mesmo? Ela suspeitara disso, mas ao escutar a afirmação de Hiroshi, começou a pensar em um plano.

— Então já está tudo acertado entre você e os Alvington?

— Você precisa se casar de qualquer maneira — a mãe interferiu. — Melhor que seja com alguém útil e inofensivo.

— Está bem.

Hiroshi arregalou os olhos.

— O que disse?

— Quem sou eu para discutir com meu irmão e minha mãe? Se vocês não têm os meus interesses em mente, quem teria?

— Fale a sério! — Hiroshi exigiu.

— Estou falando.

— Você se casará com Shino Alvington? Sem gritos e desmaios?

— Se ele me aceitar. — Antes que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, ela precisava colocar um plano em ação. — Gostaria que ele fizesse o pedido. E seria bom que ele me cortejasse, em vez de apenas assinar um pedaço de papel.

— Providenciarei isso. — Hiroshi se levantou. — Tenho um compromisso. Estou confiando que cumpra a sua palavra, Hina.

Ela optou por apenas assentir, pois se respondesse poderia levantar mais suspeitas. Hiroshi se retirou, levando o jornal, e ela começou a pensar em possibilidades. Shino Alvington nunca a pediria em casamento se ela fizesse algo que contrariasse os valores de sua família. Assim, precisava apenas utilizar algumas das lições que Uzumaki lhe dera. Um pouco de irresponsabilidade manteria Shino afastado.

— Estou tão orgulhosa de você — afirmou a mãe, segurando sua mão. — Eu sabia que Hiro ia lhe arranjar um bom marido.

— Sim, eu serei muito feliz em um casamento por amor como este. —. Hinata terminou de comer o seu último morango e se levantou. — Se não se importa, vou dar uma volta com Sakura e Tenten.

— Entendo seu sarcasmo, minha querida. Mas eu lhe disse que encontrasse alguém antes que seu irmão voltasse da índia. Contudo, você insistiu em ficar às voltas com suas amigas e agora não tem mais escolha.

— Poderia ter, caso a senhora me apoiasse pelo menos uma vez na vida, em vez de ficar do lado de Hiro. Nunca se interessou em saber quais são os meus sonhos, ambições e desejos. Apenas presume que eu não os tenha. Não me importo em ajudar Hiroshi, mas não entendo por que tenho de ser a única a me sacrificar.

— Hina...

— Eu a verei no chá com lady Humphrey, mamãe.- Pegando seu chapéu e xale, ela saiu pela porta da frente, com Sally em seus calcanhares. Hina olhou para a criada quando chegou à rua.

— Vou apenas ver Sakura. Não precisa vir junto.

— O sr. Hyuuga me disse que deveria acompanhá-la sempre — Sally respondeu, sem jeito.

— Ele disse o motivo?

— Apenas me disse para assegurar que a senhorita se comportaria bem e para contar a ele se isso não acontecesse. — Meneou a cabeça. — Claro que eu nunca faria isso, srta. Hyuuga, mas o sr. Hyuuga me despediria se soubesse.

— Então ele não poderá saber, inventaremos alguma coisa para contar para ele; assim, você não se mete em encrenca, e ele não se enche de suspeitas. — Sentindo-se um pouco mais otimista do que durante toda a manhã, Hinata tocou a criada no braço. — E obrigada.

— De nada. Graças a Deus! Eu não sabia o que fazer.- Um cavalo aproximou-se e diminuiu o passo.

— Parece que sempre a encontro quando estou usando o meio de transporte errado — disse Uzumaki. — Não posso sugerir que você e sua criada subam em Cassius.

Respirando fundo, Hinata ergueu a cabeça. Com o chapéu azul que combinava com os cabelos loiros e o modo natural de sentar-se em uma sela, ele era a imagem do cavalheiro perfeito, levemente devasso. Algumas vezes chegava a pensar que ficaria feliz em simplesmente contemplar Uzumaki o dia inteiro.

— Bom dia — ela disse ao perceber que o encarava. Uzumaki desmontou e, segurando as rédeas com a mão esquerda, passou a caminhar ao lado dela.

— Bom dia. O que há de errado?

— Não há nada de errado. O que o leva a fazer essa pergunta?

— Nunca minta para mim, Hinata — ele disse com voz baixa, apesar de ter a expressão mais pensativa do que brava. — A sua honestidade parece ser a única coisa confiável no mundo.

— Céus! Não tinha ideia de que era tão importante — ela retrucou, forçando um sorriso. Droga! Ela precisava encontrar uma estratégia que impedisse seu casamento com Shino, e Uzumaki a distraía tanto que ela mal se lembrava do próprio nome quando ele estava por perto.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Somente para aqueles que sabem o valor de tais coisas. Vai me contar o que a está perturbando, ou devo puxá-la para trás daquela casa e renovar o nosso conhecimento?

— Uzumaki, fale baixo — ela resmungou, apontando discretamente para Sally, que os seguia alguns passos atrás.

O marquês apenas se aproximou mais.

— Faz quase uma semana que não me recebe em seu corpo, Hinata — ele sussurrou. — Estou me controlando demais.

— Você praticamente pôs a mão debaixo de minha saia ontem à noite — ela murmurou, sentindo uma onda de calor percorrê-la.

— E felizmente o livro cobria o meu colo, ou todos saberiam como eu a desejava.

Duas jovens passaram em uma pequena carruagem, e Hinata estremeceu. Se Uzumaki não sumisse dali bem depressa, logo alguém iria contar a Hiroshi com quem ela estava. Não conseguira ainda elaborar um plano, e não queria o irmão berrando com ela sem um bom motivo.

— Você precisa parar de dizer essas coisas. Eu... eu estou para me casar.

Uzumaki parou tão subitamente que ela ainda andou alguns metros sem notar que ele ficara para trás. Quando se virou para fitá-lo, a expressão dele fez com que seu coração gelasse.

— Uzumaki?

— Você concordou em se casar com Shino Alvington? — ele grunhiu, os olhos azuis exigindo uma resposta.

— Meu irmão acaba de me informar que serei pedida em casamento e terei de aceitar. Com o apoio de Alvington, ele assegura um lugar no Parlamento.

Ela não deveria dizer aquelas coisas, já que eram assuntos de família. Uzumaki, porém, saberia disso, de qualquer modo.

— E você concordou.

— Ele ainda não fez o pedido, mas sim, concordei.

— Que moça obediente! E presumo que seu irmão tenha expressado a sua gratidão.

— Pare de ser tão cínico, Uzumaki. Eles me encurralaram.

— Eles a tratam como se fosse um animal de estimação!

— Como ousa dizer isso? Está com raiva porque sabe que logo que eu me casar nós não... seremos mais amigos. Vá embora, Uzumaki. Pensei... Oh, vá embora. Certamente não está ajudando em nada, gritando comigo por fazer a coisa certa.

— A coisa certa? — ele repetiu.

— Por favor, vá embora.

Uzumaki queria dizer mais coisas, exigir saber por que ela não resistira, mas isso a levaria a odiá-lo. A não ser que ele lhe desse uma razão para recusar Shino, ela não o faria.

— Então eu lhe desejo um bom dia — falou, ríspido. Em seguida montou Cassius e foi embora a galope.

A ideia de nunca mais tocá-la, de ficar nas sombras durante as festas, olhando-a dançar com outro homem, sabendo que Shino Alvington poderia possuí-la quando quisesse... Céus! Ninguém aguentaria esse tipo de tortura.

—- Maldição! — Seu primeiro impulso foi encontrar o idiota, desafiá-lo para um duelo e matá-lo. Porém, por mais satisfatório que fosse, isso não lhe traria Hinata. E ainda seria forçado a deixar a Inglaterra, o que significava que não poderia nem vê-la mais.

Uzumaki diminuiu o galope quando se aproximou de seu destino, forçando-se a pensar. Hinata formulara as frases de uma maneira peculiar. Não dissera que o casamento estava acertado, mas que, quando o pedido fosse feito, ela teria de aceitar; não que ela tomara a decisão, mas que fora encurralada; não que queria que ele fosse embora, mas que ele não estava ajudando ao ficar ali.

Parou, desmontou e entregou Cassius a um criado. Obviamente Hinata não amava o bufão e, quando se casasse, não teria permissão para continuar com seu trabalho no orfanato. A questão era, o que ele poderia fazer para mudar as coisas?

O barulho de suas botas ecoou no corredor. Estava atrasado de novo, mas pelo menos se encontrava lá. Era tudo o que podia pensar em fazer, e no fim ainda parecia o melhor plano. Hiroshi Hyuuga arranjara um cunhado que o favoreceria. Se lhe fosse apresentada a oportunidade de escolher alguém que o favorecesse ainda mais, ele seria um tolo e um péssimo político se a deixasse escapar.

— Uzumaki? — lorde Neji murmurou quando ele subiu os degraus e assumiu seu lugar. — Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

— O meu dever — Uzumaki retrucou, acenando para o duque de Wycliffe. Era isso; precisava apenas se tornar um candidato melhor.

O conde Haskell levantou-se, com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

— Não vou tolerar sua presença aqui, marquês Uzumaki! — bradou. — Ou você sai, ou saio eu.

Uzumaki se levantou também.

— Lorde Haskell, o senhor comparece a esta casa há vinte e oito anos, contribuindo com seu conhecimento e doando seu tempo. Duas semanas atrás, eu o insultei por isso. Hoje, eu lhe peço desculpas. Se eu tivesse um décimo de sua sabedoria, seria um homem melhor.

O murmúrio no Parlamento era quase ensurdecedor, mas Uzumaki não prestou atenção. Se ele não conseguisse nem sequer se sentar com seus pares por uma hora, não merecia mesmo muita coisa.

— E espera que eu acredite que está sendo sincero, rapaz? — o conde retrucou.

— Não, milorde. Eu lhe peço que aceite as minhas desculpas. Lamento pelo meu comportamento.

Segurando a respiração, Uzumaki se inclinou, estendendo a mão para o velho conde. Fazia isso por Hinata, ele lembrou a si mesmo enquanto o homem o encarava. Podia fazer isso por ela. Faria qualquer coisa por ela.

— E se eu não aceitar as suas desculpas?

— Amanhã eu me desculparei novamente.

Com um suspiro, Haskell aceitou a mão estendida, e a audiência irrompeu em aplausos. O conde confiara nele, Uzumaki pensou, como poucos homens haviam feito antes. E o sentimento provocado por isso era agradável e inesperado.

— Obrigado. O senhor é mais bondoso do que eu mereço — disse Uzumaki, retornando ao lugar. — Tentarei fazer com que não se arrependa de sua generosidade.

— Está indo bem até agora — o velho conde observou, também voltando a se sentar.

A sessão continuou.

— O que deu em você? — Neji murmurou.

— Eu lhe direi quando descobrir — resmungou Uzumaki. Porém, ele já sabia. Com a boca seca, tomou um gole de água. De repente, soube por que estava tentando corrigir as coisas, por que permaneceria na Casa dos Lordes até o fim da sessão e por que compareceria a todas as outras sessões até o fim da temporada. E soube também por que faria qualquer coisa que tornasse possível o seu casamento com Hinata Marie Hyuuga. Ele a amava. Naruto Edward Uzumaki, o homem sem coração, amava uma mulher. E ele não se deteria diante de nada para conquistá-la.

Uzumaki não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Bom Deus. Esperava que Hinata apreciasse o que tinha feito com ele. Por ela, ia se tornar um cavalheiro. E o engraçado era que, após cinco minutos de transformação, já a apreciava.

X

— Você conseguiu o convite? — Hinata perguntou, ansiosa.

— Sim, e não foi fácil. Meu pai faz muitas perguntas, e convencê-lo de que o marquês Uzumaki deveria ser convidado para esse piquenique... — Sakura suspirou.

— Eu lhe explicaria tudo, se pudesse, Saky.

— Não precisa me explicar nada. Acredito que esta seja outra parte da lição de comportamento para o seu aluno. Tudo o que posso dizer é que está assumindo um grande risco. Seu irmão está tão concentrado nos próprios objetivos que vai pensar que você está tentando colocar pedras no caminho dele. E aí, sabe-se lá o que ele pode fazer.

— Já fez.

— O quê? — Sakura encarou a amiga. — Agora, isso você tem de me contar. O que Hiroshi fez?

— Mesmo sem saber o que eu ando fazendo ou pensando, meu irmão tem a notável habilidade de colocar tijolos a minha frente — ela disse, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. — Não posso imaginar nada pior do que me casar com Shino Alvington. Você pode?

Sakura correu para buscar um licor para a amiga.

— Shino Alvington? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Por causa das propriedades que o pai dele possui em West Sussex, eu presumo. Pelo amor de Deus! Seu irmão não sabe que vocês não combinam em nada?

Hinata tomou um gole de licor, desejando algo mais forte.

— Shino é um idiota, e Hiroshi acha que eu sou uma idiota também; portanto, formamos um par perfeito. — Ela suspirou. — O que não é inteiramente verdade, suponho. Shino é tão inofensivo, tão tolo... Já quer se casar quando mal o conheço.

— Isto é horrível. O que pretende fazer?

— Ainda estou elaborando um plano, mas está difícil. Não quero destruir as chances de Hiro entrar para o Parlamento. — Ela suspirou outra vez. — Isso não é estupidez da minha parte?

— Ora, você é uma boa irmã. Espero que ele reconheça isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Obrigada. Nesse meio tempo, vou colocar em prática algumas coisas que aprendi convivendo com Uzumaki. Se fui incapaz de transformá-lo em um cavalheiro, pelo menos ele me ensinou algumas coisas a respeito de ser escandalosa.

— Não pode arruinar a sua reputação, Hina. Nem mesmo para escapar de Shino Alvington.

— Não, mas posso chegar bem perto do limite. Naruto leva a vida de um modo... muito mais divertido do que imaginei ser possível. Excitante demais para o sr. Alvington.

— Naruto?

Hinata ruborizou. Manter em segredo o que ela sentia por Uzumaki já era suficientemente difícil sem que usasse o primeiro nome dele diante de outras pessoas.

— Uzumaki — ela se corrigiu. — Ele me pediu... algumas vezes eu o chamo...

Nesse instante, a porta da sala se abriu. Tenten, ainda tirando o chapéu, entrou apressada. —- Hina, graças a Deus está aí!

— O que aconteceu?

— Você conseguiu, foi isso o que aconteceu — disse a viscondessa, jogando o chapéu em uma cadeira. — É um milagre! Fui procurá-la em sua casa, mas Langley me disse que estaria aqui.

Pelo menos alguém estava feliz, Hinata pensou, vendo a animação da amiga. — Não tenho a menor ideia do que está falando, Ten.

— Estou falando de Uzumaki. Neji acaba de voltar da sessão matinal no Parlamento, e me contou a coisa mais extraordinária!

Assim que o nome de Uzumaki entrou em pauta, Hinata começou a sentir a cabeça mais leve. Tomou mais um gole de licor.

— O que ele fez agora?

— Ele compareceu à sessão do Parlamento hoje. E se desculpou com lorde Haskell por algum insulto que dirigiu ao conde da última vez em que esteve lá.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

— Ele pediu desculpas a alguém?

— Como um cavalheiro, evidentemente. Neji me disse que Uzumaki também ficou até o fim da sessão, e que ele se ofereceu para fazer parte de um comitê para cuidar da reforma no que se refere ao trabalho infantil.

— Oh, Deus! — Hinata exclamou. Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Queria poder sair correndo em busca de Uzumaki, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Ele tinha aprendido alguma coisa e, mesmo que isso não pudesse ajudá-la, ele poderia praticar o bem com outras pessoas. Procurou se conter, percebendo que as amigas ainda conversavam.

— ...casar-se com Shino Alvington — Sakura dizia.

— Não! Ele não enxerga que aquele idiota não serve para você? — Tenten perguntou, voltando-se para Hinata.

— Provavelmente não. Mas ele enxerga as vantagens que pode obter com essa união. Vai ter assegurado o seu lugar na Casa dos Comuns.

— Seria melhor que ele conseguisse o lugar por méritos próprios, e não pelos seus.

Hinata sorriu.

— Eu queria ter dito isso a ele.

— Sinta-se livre para pegar emprestada minha frase.- De repente, o que ela queria era pegar emprestada a vida de Tenten. Ela tinha um marido que a adorava, uma tia compreensiva, um primo com suficiente poder e status para que ninguém os arruinasse e uma tendência a apoiar causas que não eram consideradas adequadas para uma mulher.

Hinata tinha um libertino que parecia tanto gostar dela quanto querer arruiná-la, uma família que colocava os próprios interesses sobre os dela e que se preocupava em demasia com a opinião alheia, e um sonho sem esperanças de administrar um orfanato para crianças pobres com inteligência e potencial.

Ao mesmo tempo, Uzumaki possibilitara muito do que ela conseguira até o momento. Assim que ela o convencera de que não era uma garota tola em busca de atenção, sua ajuda e conselhos tinham sido inestimáveis. — O que você vai fazer? — Tenten perguntou.

— Ela vai usar alguns dos métodos de Uzumaki — Sakura respondeu antes que Hinata pudesse abrir a boca —, na esperança de que um pouco de pecado possa afugentar Shino, ou pelo menos os pais dele.

— Isso é muito arriscado, Hina — a amiga murmurou, preocupada. — Acredite em mim.

— Eu sei. — Hinata respirou fundo. — Na verdade, eu posso precisar da ajuda de vocês.

— Para se portar de forma escandalosa?

— Não. Para fingir que nada escandaloso está acontecendo. Pelo amor de Deus, se vocês me lançarem olhares de censura, estarei completamente arruinada.

Tanto Tenten quanto Sakura pareciam céticas. Elas por certo duvidavam de que ela elaborasse um plano que realmente funcionasse. Bem, ela mostraria às amigas. Afinal, tivera um excelente professor.

Sakura suspirou.

— Pode contar comigo para não reparar em nada de escandaloso que você fizer.

— Eu também farei minha parte — concordou Tenten. — Gostaria apenas que você pudesse ter tido tempo para celebrar seu sucesso com Uzumaki, em vez de se preocupar com essa estupidez.

Enquanto as amigas continuavam conversando, Hinata se perdeu em pensamentos. No dia seguinte, teria a companhia de Uzumaki por um dia inteiro, como prometera. Ela o veria de novo, e se comportaria mal. Por mais que parecesse tolo admitir após todo o tempo que passara tentando melhorá-lo, parte dela apreciava que o marquês Uzumaki fosse um libertino e que, de tempos em tempos, parecesse ser o seu libertino.

X

Uzumaki manobrou sua pequena carruagem na alameda, reunindo-se aos cavalos e veículos que tinham deixado a cidade para ir ao lugar onde aconteceria o tradicional piquenique do general Haurno, uma colina na saída de Londres. Tinha de admitir que o grupo que o general selecionara era pitoresco. Também tinha de admitir, enquanto acenava para lorde e lady Milton, que o olhavam, admirados, que se sentia um tolo.

Ninguém ali o convidava para seus almoços. Quando isso acontecia, ele certamente não fazia nada do que fizera dessa vez: enviar agradecimentos pelo convite, confirmando sua presença, e chegar na hora certa, com a intenção de permanecer até o final do evento.

Calculou que havia de quarenta a cinquenta convidados para o piquenique, além das dezenas de criadas e cocheiros.

— Você veio.

Ao som da voz de Hinata, toda aquela tolice é comportamento atípico perderam a importância.

— Você conseguiu me arranjar um convite — disse ele, encarando-a.

— Achei que ainda poderia estar bravo comigo.

— E ainda assim manteve sua parte do acordo.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Ela usava um vestido de musselina que combinava com a dos narcisos que coloriam a grama. Quando Hinata sorriu para ele, Uzumaki se esqueceu de respirar.

— Pelo que me lembro, ou eu conseguiria um convite ou me encontraria nua em sua cama — ela murmurou.

— Céus, estamos sendo francos hoje? — perguntou ele, oferecendo-lhe o braço. — Eu ainda ficaria feliz em lhe oferecer a segunda opção, se desejar.

Hinata ruborizou, e Uzumaki de repente se sentiu mais à vontade. Ela podia querer ser ousada, mas ainda era a Hinata comportada. Para sua surpresa, porém, ela aceitou seu braço.

— Talvez eu deva apresentá-lo a alguns convidados.- Aquilo era interessante. Com certeza, inesperado.

— De braço dado? — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas tinha a impressão de que somente poderíamos nos tocar quando ninguém nos visse. — Inclinou-se, aspirando o aroma dos cabelos de Hinata.

— Eu tenho uma dívida com você. Você disse que eu deveria ficar a seu lado hoje. Portanto, aqui estou eu.

— Apresente-me essas pessoas, então.

Eles atravessaram o gramado até onde a maioria dos convidados se reunira. Neji estava lá com a esposa, e Uzumaki reprimiu uma careta. Caçoara do visconde por ter sido domesticado, e ali estavam, no mesmo evento. E não pela primeira vez.

Oh, não, ele não fora domesticado. Estava ali porque queria ver Hinata, e porque aquilo poderia ser interessante. Um piquenique para a nata da sociedade, e ele fora convidado.

— General Haruno — Hinata chamou, aproximando-se do anfitrião —, o senhor já conhece lorde Uzumaki? Milorde, o general Kakashi Haruno.

— Uzumaki. Minha Sakura sugeriu que eu o convidasse. Divirta-se. — Ele deu uma olhadela em Hinata e voltou a fitá-lo. — Mas não demais, naturalmente.

— Obrigado, senhor.

Enquanto observava o general afastar-se para saudar os recém-chegados, ocorreu a Uzumaki que seu anfitrião acertara quanto ao segredo para que fosse bem-sucedido. Se quisesse tirar Hinata daquele idiota do Shino Alvington, precisava apenas se divertir um pouco menos. Com certeza, seria um desafio.

— Isso não foi assim tão terrível, não é? — Hinata sussurrou, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

— Não. — Observou os dedos dela ao redor de seu braço. — A propósito, o que está fazendo?

— O que quer dizer? Já lhe disse, fiz uma pro...

— Desde que nos conhecemos, você gastou a maior parte de seu tempo dizendo que não queria ter nada a ver comigo, Hinata Marie. O que aconteceu? Ou isto significa que decidiu continuar a nossa... amizade depois de se casar com Shino Alvington?

— Claro que não!

— Seria tão ruim? Ninguém saberia, Hinata. Apenas você e eu.

— Pare com isso. Nem mesmo sugira tais coisas. Eu jamais seria infiel ao meu marido.

— Mas e se eu não quiser que me deixe?- Ela o encarou.

— Então faça alguma coisa a esse respeito — ela disse baixinho, e tirou a mão do braço dele.

Uzumaki acompanhou-a com o olhar enquanto ela ia conversar com lorde e lady Uchiha. O que ela queria lhe dizer? Que deveria pedi-la em casamento? Estava preparado para isso, mas ela devia saber que Hiroshi jamais concordaria com uma união com alguém com a sua reputação.

Poderia raptá-la, é claro, como ela fizera com ele. Era mais do que intrigante a ideia de mantê-la cativa em sua mansão, vestida apenas com robes de seda. Ela provavelmente desfrutaria disso por algum tempo, até compreender que estava totalmente arruinada.

Um grande círculo vazio parecia ter se formado ao seu redor. O mesmo fenômeno acontecia na maior parte dos eventos respeitáveis aos quais comparecia, mas não era para ter acontecido nesse. Por isso, combinara com Hinata que ela ficaria a seu lado. As pessoas gostavam dela, mesmo que tivessem medo dele. Respirando fundo, seguiu-a. _Comporte-se,_ lembrou a si mesmo. _Por maior que seja a tentação, comporte-se._

— Por que o sorriso? — Tenten perguntou, beijando Hinata no rosto.

— Está um lindo dia. — Ela o passaria ao lado de Uzumaki.

Neji a cumprimentou, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

— Mesmo com o sol e os passarinhos, a noção de que eu seria forçado a um casamento com Alvington, o colarinho engomado, não me deixaria com vontade de sorrir.

— Neji! — Tenten olhou feio para ele.

— Por outro lado, sou um marido feliz. Portanto, quem sou eu para condenar qualquer outra união?

— Condene o quanto quiser. É verdade. — Hinata olhou a amiga encostada no ombro do marido, as mãos dadas, e sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Tentou afastar a imagem de como ficaria feliz caso Uzumaki e ela pudessem ficar juntos daquela forma.

— Você ainda não está casada, Hina — Tenten afirmou. — Seu irmão ainda pode recuperar o juízo.

— Poderíamos raptá-lo e forçá-lo a reconsiderar a decisão — disse Uzumaki, aproximando-se.

Como já se acostumara àqueles comentários, atribuiu à presença do marquês o calor que a percorreu.

— Duvido de que isso causasse algum efeito em Hiroshi.

O marquês deu de ombros e parou ao lado dela.

— Algumas vezes as pessoas nos surpreendem.

O mesmo impulso de tocá-lo que sentira na reunião de lady Bethson deixou-a trêmula. Então, lembrou-se da decisão de se comportar de forma imprópria.

— Sim, é verdade — Hinata retrucou, deslizando ambas as mãos pelo braço dele.

Os músculos dele ficaram tensos sob seus dedos, mas ele não se moveu.

— Então, será um rapto — falou, com a voz não muito firme.

Neji pigarreou.

— Eu queria lhe dizer, Uzumaki, que você conquistou o respeito de Haskell ontem, e de alguns dos outros também.

— Ou eu me desculpava ou começava uma briga, e eu estava usando meu melhor casaco.

Hinata olhou para o belo rosto de Uzumaki. Ele parecia desconfortável, como se não soubesse o que fazer com um elogio. E parecia sincero em relação ao que acontecera. Estava tão orgulhosa! E tinha tanta vontade de beijá-lo...

— Hinata?

— Sim? — O coração dela deu um pulo.

— Vai tirar sangue do meu braço se não o soltar.

Ela relaxou um pouco os dedos. Notou lorde e lady Huntley caminhando pelo gramado. A condessa era prima em segundo grau de Shino Alvington, e sabia ser muito leal à família. Nem Hiroshi nem os Alvington estariam presentes no piquenique; portanto, os Huntley eram a melhor chance que Hinata tinha de que a notícia de que acompanhara Uzumaki em um evento chegasse a Shino. Ela puxou o braço de Uzumaki.

— Vamos colher algumas flores, milorde — ela disse, esforçando-se para dar uma risadinha. — Os convidados sempre providenciam os enfeites das mesas.

Uzumaki a olhou como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo, mas assentiu.

— Flores. Claro, srta. Hyuuga. Vão nos acompanhar, Uchiha, lady Uchiha?

— Venha — Hinata insistiu, puxando-o pelo braço —, antes que os outros colham as melhores flores.

Neji também não parecia seguro a respeito de seu estado mental.

— Hina, talvez Uzumaki prefira ficar...

— Vocês dois podem ir — Tenten interrompeu o marido. — É perfeitamente adequado. Vejam, até a sra. Mullen está colhendo narcisos com o general. Não precisam de um maçante casal como acompanhante.

O visconde arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Maçante?

Aparentemente, Uzumaki não queria ouvir a inevitável discussão, porque terminou cedendo e a acompanhou.

— Está completamente louca?

— Porque quero colher flores?

— Porque quer ser vista comigo, Hinata. Eu lhe disse para ficar a meu lado, mas isso não significa que devemos nos embrenhar na mata juntos. Se o seu irmão ficar sabendo...

— Não se importe com meu irmão — ela o interrompeu, aparentando mais confiança do que sentia. Estava caminhando em corda bamba, e se sentindo cada vez mais excitada. Teria sorte se não estivesse logo com a saia acima da cintura. — Apenas divirta-se, Naruto.

— Se o meu objetivo hoje fosse me divertir, estaríamos no meu quarto com as cortinas fechadas. Isso — apontou para os convidados —, eu estou apenas tolerando.

Hinata diminuiu o passo.

— Preferia não ter vindo?

Ele abriu aquele sorriso sensual.

— Se eu não tivesse vindo, estaria agora andando de um lado para o outro na minha sala de bilhar, desejando estar aqui.

— Por quê?

— Porque você está aqui. Por que mais seria?

— Eu... apenas não esperava... —- Sentiu o rosto esquentar quando ele se inclinou em sua direção.

— Não esperava que eu admitisse isso. Por que eu não deveria?

— Uzumaki...

— Naruto- ele a corrigiu

Oh, Deus! Talvez, se ela fingisse surpresa depois, pudesse beijá-lo sem ter a reputação totalmente arruinada. Valeria a pena, só para sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, para abraçá-lo...

— Veja! Margaridas.

Movendo-se de forma abrupta, sem sua graça habitual, Uzumaki se desvencilhou dela e, virando-se, caminhou até um pequeno riacho. Respirando fundo, Hinata foi atrás dele. Havia algo errado. Ela queria ser beijada, e ele não fizera isso. Pior, ele praticamente fugira!

— São lindas, não? — ele indagou, arrancando algumas flores.

Hinata mordeu o lábio para conter o riso. Uzumaki estava nervoso.

— Céus! Não as raízes, apenas o caule com a flor.

Ele olhou para as flores e, após arrancar as raízes, estendeu-as para Hinata.

— Melhor?

— Ah... muito bom... Mas por acaso não tem uma faca?

— Tenho. — Ele retirou uma lâmina da bota.

Hinata engoliu em seco e ergueu os olhos da faca para a expressão divertida de Uzumaki.

— Você tinha isso quando estava no orfanato?

— E se eu tivesse?

— Obrigada por não ter usado.

Uzumaki apertou os lábios e desviou o olhar, como se estivesse pensando em alguma outra coisa.

— Eu não a tinha comigo. E, pensando nisso agora, fico feliz por isso. — Abaixou-se, cortou os caules de mais algumas margaridas e as entregou a Hinata. — Acho que minha vida teria sido muito diferente se eu estivesse armado.

— Então está... contente que eu o tenha raptado e acorrentado por uma semana no porão de um orfanato?

Uzumaki abriu um sorriso gentil, que Hinata jamais vira antes.

— Finalmente compreendi por que chamam aquele maldito lugar de Coração da Esperança. Porque, de alguma forma, alguém adivinhou que você e eu nos conheceríamos lá, Hinata Marie.

— Naruto, eu gostaria muito de beijá-lo neste minuto.

O sorriso de Uzumaki se alargou, e um brilho malicioso surgiu em seu olhar.

— Hinata, beijá-la é somente o começo do que eu gostaria de fazer com você agora. Mas não vou fazer nada.

Ela não conseguiu deixar de fazer uma careta.

— Por que não?

Ele a acariciou no rosto.

— Porque estou tentando me comportar.

—- Mas eu não quero me comportar. — O leve toque em seu rosto a deixara trêmula.

— Na grama macia seria... delicioso — ele murmurou, oferecendo-lhe o braço —, mas alguém poderia ver. O que eu quero de você não termina hoje, minha querida. E, por mais frustrante que seja comportar-se de forma apropriada, se isso é o necessário, é o que vou fazer.

Por um momento, ela não conseguiu falar. Uzumaki... Naruto... tinha mudado tanto que ela mal conseguia acreditar. E aparentemente mudara por sua causa.

— Você é muito amável algumas vezes — sussurrou. Mesmo não havendo esperanças para os dois, Hinata não estava pronta para admitir isso nem para si mesma, nem para ele. Não naquele dia.

O som da conversa em voz baixa despertara a atenção de lady Huntley, discretamente escondida ao lado do marido em meio a alguns arbustos. Felizmente, ela decidira colher flores naquele exato lugar.

— Você ouviu isso? — ela murmurou para o marido.

— Parece que Uzumaki está atrás da garota Hyuuga — ele resmungou, levantando-se e limpando a sujeira da roupa.

— Oh, é muito pior do que isso, tenho certeza. Acho que ele já a conquistou. E órfãos e um sequestro e sabe Deus o que mais. Precisamos avisar Alvington.

— Alvington? Por quê?

—- Ela é a moça com quem Shino vai se casar, pelo amor de Deus! Vamos, arrume-se logo.

— Estou tentando, minha querida.

X

Hinata deveria ter percebido que a emboscada fora preparada. No jantar mais enfadonho do ano, realizado em sua casa, contando com os conhecidos mais íntimos da família, ela percebia o olhar de todos voltados para si. Depois de ter passado o dia mais maravilhoso de sua vida, os interesses políticos do irmão e severidade dele apenas a lembravam de como gostava de ter Naruto Edward Uzumaki em sua vida.

Todos continuavam olhando para ela. Parecia estar recebendo mais atenção do que o normal. Assim que uma chance aparecesse, pediria licença e sairia da mesa. Até que Shino a pedisse em casamento e ela tivesse de enfrentar a realidade, ignorar a coisa toda e se comportar de maneira um pouco escandalosa parecia-lhe o melhor plano.

— Contaram-me hoje uma coisa extraordinária — disse lady Alvington, colocando seus talheres sobre a mesa.

Ao mesmo tempo, tia Houton fitou-a. O coração de Hinata disparou. Agora descobriria que os Huntley tinham reportado que ela conversara com Uzumaki o dia inteiro, que lhe dera o braço sempre que possível e que chegara a espantar uma joaninha dos cabelos dele. E Uzumaki, o terrível, o patife, o tiro certeiro com uma pistola, rira e assoprara o inseto de seus dedos.

— O que lhe contaram, milady? — Hiroshi quis saber.

— Quase hesito em dizer, exceto pelo fato de envolver diretamente alguém nesta mesa.

— Então deve mesmo dizer — insistiu Genevieve Hyuuga.

— Muito bem. — Lady Alvington inclinou-se e assumiu um tom de voz conspirador. — Aparentemente, o marquês Uzumaki esteve envolvido em um sequestro naquele orfanato que ele custeia. Foi por isso que desapareceu por uma semana.

Todo o sangue sumiu do rosto de Hinata. Lutando contra o pânico, ela procurou controlar a respiração, tentando não desmaiar. Oh, quem ouvira aquilo? Uzumaki jamais contaria a alguém. Ele prometera.

Agora todos estavam definitivamente olhando para ela. Ninguém parecia surpreso, e a tia era a única com um leve ar de compaixão no rosto. O que deveria fazer, mentir? Não. Isso apenas faria Uzmaki parecer ainda pior do que já o achavam, e ela não toleraria isso.

— Sei... alguma coisa sobre essa história — disse. — Parece pior do que foi. — Ela forçou uma risada, pegando sua taça de vinho. — Onde ouviu essa história, milady?

Hiroshi bateu com força o garfo no prato.

— De seus lábios, Hina.

— O quê?

— Imagine a minha surpresa quando lorde Alvington veio me visitar hoje à tarde com seus primos, lorde e lady Huntley. Eles ouviram você, minha querida irmã, no piquenique do general Haruno, dizendo várias... coisas impróprias para Uzmaki, incluindo o fato de que você queria beijar aquele... salafrário. Eu usaria um termo pior, mas há damas à mesa.

— Posso explicar? — ela perguntou, apesar de não ter ideia do que dizer, a não ser a verdade, até o ponto que ele conseguisse tolerar.

— Não, não pode. O que você estava pensando quando agiu dessa forma? Que iria se associar com aquele patife, e que eu não faria nada? Perguntei à nossa tia a respeito de suas ausências dos seus chás, e ela admitiu que você tem passado um bom tempo cuidando daqueles órfãos bastardos, desculpem a minha linguagem, senhoras, do Orfanato Coração da Esperança, exatamente o que está sob os cuidados de Uzumaki.- Evie olhou para a tia.

— A senhora contou? — Sua voz soou tão calma que a surpreendeu.

— Desculpe, Hina — a condessa murmurou. — Hiro já suspeitava. Não tive escolha.

— Felizmente, os Huntley foram direto até lorde Alvington e não espalharam a notícia — continuou Hiroshi. — E graças a Deus temos meios de corrigir esse fiasco antes que algum dano irreparável seja feito.

Por um momento, Hinata fechou os olhos, desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar. Uzumaki. Ela queria falar com Uzumaki. Ele teria uma solução para aquilo.

— E como pretende fazer isso?- Shino riu nervosamente.

— Depois de alguma discussão, e de um generoso acordo com seu irmão, eu concordei em aceitá-la como esposa.

O coração de Hinata pareceu parar. Ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas parecia não estar preparada para escutar.

— Você "concordou" em se casar comigo? — repetiu, olhando para Shino.

— E eu concordei — Hiroshi declarou. — Somente nós sabemos desse episódio, e o anúncio de um casamento cessará qualquer especulação quanto à fraqueza de seu caráter.

— Mas eu não concordo! — Hinata respirou fundo. Já era hora de dar um basta. Se Hiroshi precisava de seis pessoas presentes quando a atacava, então ela era uma oponente à altura dele. — Vou gritar e espernear a cada passo do caminho e, quando as pessoas olharem para você, não vão admirar o seu talento político. Vão ver que tipo de tirano você é, e como usou horrivelmente sua irmã!

— Hina! — a mãe gemeu.

— É mais provável que as pessoas admirem a minha enorme paciência ao tentar discipliná-la. Obviamente tenho sido paciente demais, tolerando seu egoísmo e irresponsabilidade. Vá para o seu quarto, e não saia de lá enquanto não concordar em se comportar decentemente. Chega de órfãos, de compras com suas frívolas amigas e de conversas com Uzumaki!

Hinata colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e se levantou bem devagar.

— Qualquer que seja o seu pensamento ou o que tenham lhe dito, lembre-se de que nunca ouviu o meu lado da história. E poderia ter me perguntado, Hiroshi, antes de tentar me humilhar diante de nossa família e amigos. Você será um bom político, mas teria sido um irmão melhor se tivesse me perguntado, e se tivesse me ouvido. Boa noite.

Hinata subiu as escadas e chegou ao seu quarto, fechando a porta. Por um momento, preocupou-se apenas em respirar. Percebeu que estava mais com raiva do que aborrecida. Trancou a porta. Isso era melhor do que ouvir a chave sendo girada do lado de fora. Pelo menos desse modo, ela podia fingir que ainda tinha algum controle sobre a situação, sobre a sua própria vida.

Tentou acreditar nisso. Podia dizer "não". Nem mesmo Hiroshi poderia forçá-la a se casar contra sua vontade. Claro, como castigo ele a mandaria para a casa de West Sussex e se recusaria a permitir que se casasse com alguém de sua escolha. Também poderia cortar sua mesada, argumentando que ela falhara em seus deveres para com sua família; assim, ela não seria capaz de tentar viver em outro lugar ou fazer alguma outra coisa.

Pior ainda, porém, era pensar nas crianças. Uzumaki certamente não voltaria atrás em sua promessa de mudá-los para a nova casa, mas mesmo assim, falhara com elas. Pensariam que as abandonara, como todos na vida delas haviam feito.

— Não, não, não — ela se lamuriou, andando de um lado para o outro. Seis meses antes, se Hiroshi tivesse ordenado que se casasse com Shino Alvington, ela teria chorado e protestado, mas teria concordado.

Porém, não agora. Mudara muito. Fizera amizade com os órfãos e descobrira que podia melhorar a vida deles. Visitara outras instituições e vira que havia muito a ser feito. Descobrira como era estar nos braços de um homem e sentira-se importante ao ser alvo das atenções dele.

Abriu a janela, tentando ver se haveria uma forma de escapar de seu quarto. Nas histórias românticas que lera, sempre havia alguém esperando nas sombras pela donzela ou lhe trazendo uma escada.

Sentou-se na cadeira junto à janela. Claro, Hinata sabia o que queria fazer. Queria encontrar Uzumaki e convencê-lo a fugir com ela, ou pelo menos a escondê-la até que encontrassem alguma outra solução. Uzumaki, no entanto, apesar de ter mudado muito, detestava compromissos. Se ela aparecesse a sua porta, certamente lhe criaria um enorme problema.

E se ele apenas quisesse estar com ela quando ninguém os visse, quando o relacionamento não era nada complicado? Inclinou-se e fechou a janela. Se sua vida ia se tornar um pesadelo, pelo menos manteria a fantasia de amar o homem que Naruto Uzumaki estava se tornando. Não suportaria testemunhar e causar seu fracasso.

— Oh, Naruto... — murmurou. — O que vou fazer?

X

— Jansen!

O mordomo surgiu à porta.

— Milorde?

— Mande selar Cassius. E me arranje uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas.

— Sim, milorde. — O mordomo se retirou.

— Jansen!

A cabeça do mordomo reapareceu.

— Sim, milorde?

— Quero duas dúzias de rosas vermelhas.

— Muito bem, milorde.

Uzumaki arquivou seus documentos e calçou suas luvas. Já eram nove da manhã, graças ao tempo que perdera com o advogado. No dia anterior, Hinata dissera que planejava passar a manhã inteira na nova casa, tomando notas do que precisava ser comprado para deixar tudo pronto para as crianças.

Ele a encontraria lá. E, após o piquenique, achava que não teria muita dificuldade em convencê-la a se reunir a ele em um dos quartos por algum tempo. Se não a possuísse de novo, explodiria.

Em seguida, teria de conversar com Wellington a respeito de obter um posto em algum gabinete para Hiroshi Hyuuga.

— Voltarei na hora do almoço para assinar os papéis que Wiggins trará.

Jansen abriu a porta da frente.

— Muito bem, milorde. Aqui estão suas flores.

— Obrigado.

— Eu lhe desejo boa sorte, milorde, se não for muita ousadia.

Uzumaki riu enquanto montava seu cavalo.

— Não é, mas não faça disso um hábito.

A rua em que a nova casa ficava estava vazia, a não ser por umas poucas carruagens. Uzumaki estranhou a ausência da carruagem dos Hyuuga. Desmontou e encontrou a porta da frente fechada.

— Hinata? — ele chamou, a voz ecoando pelos cômodos vazios.

Obviamente ela não estava lá. Saint voltou a montar. O segundo local mais provável para encontrá-la era o orfanato. Portanto, seguiu para lá.

— Milorde — a governanta o saudou com uma reverência.

A mulher parecia não acreditar que ainda estivesse empregada, mas Uzumaki não queria que ela se animasse demais. Hinata gostava dela, e por isso ela ficaria. Mas esse era o limite de seu relacionamento com a Dama de Ferro.

— Sra. Natham, estou procurando a srta. Hyuuga. Ela está aqui?

— Não, milorde. As crianças perguntaram por ela, porque não a vemos há três dias.

— Muito bem. Obrigado. — Ele se voltou para sair.

— Milorde?

— Sim?

— O jovem Randall contou para as outras crianças uma história espantosa, sobre uma nova casa para todas elas. Estão excitadas, mas fico pensando se... Randall gosta de provocar, o senhor sabe.

— Randall está certo. — Uzumaki hesitou. — Creio que a srta. Hyuuga queira informar as crianças pessoalmente tão logo os papéis da compra da nova casa estejam todos assinados. Eu apreciaria que a senhora sugerisse às crianças que agissem como se estivessem surpresas quando ela lhes contar a novidade.

O sorriso da governanta suavizou suas duras feições.

— Com prazer, milorde. E obrigada, em nome das crianças, é claro.

— Claro, sra. Natham. Tenha um bom dia.

Era tão estranho, ele pensou, ao cavalgar em direção ao centro de Mayfair, que ver as pessoas felizes o fizesse sentir-se tão... contente. Exigiria uma explicação de Hinata sobre esse fenômeno assim que a encontrasse.

Viu a srta. Haruno e lady Uchiha justamente quando saíam da casa dos Haruno.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou, tirando o chapéu.

— Milorde — elas disseram, olhando uma para a outra.

— Estou procurando a srta. Hyuuga. Esperava encontrá-la esta manhã.

Sakura estremeceu.

— Ela disse ontem que tinha um... lugar para visitar hoje de manhã.

Uzumaki desmontou.

— Ela não está lá. Nem no outro lugar.

— Íamos ao museu hoje à tarde — disse lady Uchiha, pensativa —, mas ela mandou um bilhete, pedindo desculpas por não poder ir.

Tentando manter a calma, Uzumaki aceitou o bilhete que a viscondessa lhe entregava.

— Não explica por que cancelou o passeio — resmungou para si mesmo. Nunca a vira agir assim com as amigas.

— Tenho certeza de que o irmão simplesmente a mandou em uma de suas missões. — Apesar de suas palavras, lady Uchiha não parecia muito confiante.

Ambas as amigas sabiam dos planos de Hiroshi quanto a Hinata e Shino Alvington, e ele podia ver a preocupação nos olhos das duas. Os Alvington iam jantar com os Hyuuga na noite anterior. O coração de Uzumaki começou a bater mais forte, enchendo-o com aquela sensação desagradável com que não estava habituado, a preocupação.

—- Talvez devêssemos ir visitá-la, Ten — Sakura sugeriu. — Apenas para termos certeza de que ela está se sentindo bem.

Uzumaki mal as ouviu. Já montara Cassius.

— Não é necessário. Eu mesmo tratarei disso.- Alguma coisa estava errada. Apesar da pouca evidência que tinha, graças a sua experiência de vida, sabia disso. Queria galopar, mas como isso não seria elegante, seguiu em um trote rápido até a casa dos Hyuuga. O mordomo abriu a porta à primeira batida.

— Lorde Uzumaki. Bom dia.

— Gostaria de falar com a srta. Hyuuga, se ela estiver em casa — disse Uzumaki, incapaz de conter a impaciência de sua voz.

— Se o senhor esperar na sala de estar, milorde, eu falarei com ela.

Uzumaki soltou a respiração que estivera segurando. Ela estava em casa, afinal. Não fora arrastada para algum outro lugar ou obrigada a se casar com Shino Alvington antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir isso.

Andou de um lado para o outro na sala; a necessidade de ver Hinata corria em suas veias como uma febre. Ela devia estar bem. Desceria a escada e diria a ele que tomara vinho demais no jantar da noite anterior e que simplesmente perdera a hora pela manhã.

— Uzumaki.- Ele se virou.

— Hyuuga — Os pelos de sua nuca se eriçaram. O que estava acontecendo ali era pior do que ele antecipara. Seja educado, lembrou a si mesmo. Hinata não iria contrariar totalmente os desejos do irmão em nada; assim, precisava conquistar Hiroshi para convencê-la de sua sinceridade. — Bom dia.

— Bom dia. Minha irmã não está se sentindo bem hoje. Lamento.

Ele não conseguiria vê-la!

— Nada sério, espero? — forçou-se a dizer.

— Não. Apenas uma dor de cabeça. Mas ela não pode receber ninguém.

— Muito bem. Então não vou ocupar o seu tempo, Hyuuga. — Uzumaki voltou para o vestíbulo e entregou as rosas para o mordomo. — Para a srta. Hyuuga.

— E Uzumaki... — o irmão de Hinata acrescentou, seguindo-o.

Apenas a presença de Hiroshi o impedia de subir a escada e de arrombar todas as portas até encontrar Hinata e se assegurar de que ela estava mesmo bem.

— O que foi?

— Minha irmã está noiva de Shino Alvington, e eu apreciaria, de cavalheiro para cavalheiro, que você mantivesse distância dela.

Uzumaki estremeceu. Quando ela mencionara isso antes, tratava-se apenas de uma possibilidade, de algo que ele pretendia impedir. A mulher por quem ele se apaixonara não ficaria noiva de outro homem. Não quando ele ainda não tinha tido uma chance de conquistá-la.

— Hinata concordou em se casar com Alvington?

— Naturalmente. Ela tem os interesses da família em seu coração. Bom dia, Uzumaki. Confio que não virá aqui outra vez.

Uzumaki parou à porta enquanto o mordomo a abria.

— Sabe, Hyuuga, eu costumava pensar que era o pior patife de Londres. Fico feliz em saber que estava errado. Parabéns. O título agora é seu.

— Se tivesse uma irmã, Uzumaki, você entenderia. Agora saia, e não volte mais.

Sair daquela casa foi a coisa mais difícil que ele já fizera. Sabia que Hinata estava ali, e que devia estar desesperadamente infeliz. Precisava vê-la. Precisava ajudá-la. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Uzumaki já tirara as rédeas de Cassius das mãos do criado de Hyuuga quando o mordomo apareceu de novo à porta.

— Você, seu mendigo! — gritou. — Não fique aborrecendo as nossas visitas. Sabe que a entrada dos criados é pelos fundos!

Uzumaki virou-se para onde o mordomo olhara. Não havia ninguém ali. Após fitá-lo, o homem desapareceu dentro da casa, batendo a porta.

Controlando o desejo de dar uma surra em Hyuuga, Uzumaki levou Cassius até a rua de baixo, onde encontrou um jovem, a quem deu uma moeda para que cuidasse do cavalo por algum tempo. Graças a Deus pelos mordomos!

Passando por trás da carruagem, conseguiu chegar sem ser visto aos fundos da casa. A porta da cozinha estava aberta, e o mordomo fez um sinal para que entrasse.

Os criados da cozinha pareciam furiosamente ocupados em fazer a limpeza àquela hora da manhã, mas se isso lhes desse uma desculpa para não vê-lo, não fazia objeção alguma.

— Obrigado — Uzumaki murmurou, seguindo o mordomo em direção a uma estreita escada nos fundos.

— Se o sr. Hyuuga pegar o senhor, temo que precisarei negar que tenha providenciado a sua entrada — o homem declarou. — Mas a srta. Hyuuga parece gostar muito do senhor, e nós gostamos dela. Ela não merece esse tratamento. Vá até o segundo andar. O aposento dela é a quarta porta à esquerda.

Uzumaki subiu a escada. Pelo menos, as ações do mordomo confirmavam suas suspeitas. Hinata não estava naquela situação por escolha.

O corredor estava deserto, e ele chegou facilmente à porta indicada. Batendo de leve, colocou o ouvido contra a madeira.

— Hinata?

— Vá embora, Hiroshi. Não vou falar com você!

— Hinata Marie —- ele chamou com a mesma voz baixa. — Sou eu. Uzumaki.

Ele a ouviu correndo para a porta.

— Naruto? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Não tem chave na fechadura — ele murmurou. — Sabe onde ela está?

— Eu me tranquei por dentro. Vá embora, Naruto. Agora. Você só vai piorar as coisas.- Uzumaki respirou fundo.

— Abra a porta, Hinata. Preciso falar com você.

— N... não.

— Então vou derrubá-la, e todos saberão que estou aqui. Abra antes que alguém me veja.

Após alguns instantes, Hinata abriu a porta. Uzumaki entrou no quarto e fechou-a em silêncio.

Oh, ela desejara a noite inteira vê-lo novamente! Agora Uzumaki estava ali, mas ela não via como ele poderia ajudá-la.

— Não deveria estar aqui. Se Hiroshi souber, ele me mandará para a casa de campo em um instante.

Ele a fitou por um momento antes de vencer a distância que os separava. Tomando nas mãos o rosto dela, inclinou-se e beijou-a com tanta suavidade e gentileza que quase a fez chorar.

— Seu querido irmão acabou de me expulsar daqui. — Beijou-a novamente, pensando que parecia fazer anos que não a via, e não apenas um dia. — Portanto, duvido que ele espere me encontrar em algum lugar nas redondezas.

— Então como você...

— Hiroshi jamais poderia ser tão ardiloso quanto eu, mesmo que tentasse. Conte-me o que aconteceu.

— Hiro descobriu sobre minhas atividades no orfanato e alguma coisa sobre nós dois, e decidiu que bastava. Shino Alvington concordou em se casar comigo, aparentemente por um dote generoso, e lorde Alvington concordou em garantir os votos de seu distrito para Hiroshi.

Uzumaki começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com o rosto sério.

— Então está feito. Assinado e selado, e você foi entregue. Eles perguntaram a você, Hinata? Alguém lhe perguntou o que você queria?

— Claro que não. Mas eu ultrapassei os limites da decência. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer.

— E aceita esse casamento?- Hinata respirou fundo.

— Gostaria que não tivesse vindo aqui, Naruto. É claro que não quero me casar com aquele idiota. Mas o que mais eu posso fazer?

— Saia daqui. Comigo. Agora.

Oh, Deus, ela quisera tanto ouvir aquilo!

— E a minha família?

— Eles a venderam. Não se preocupe com eles.

— Mas Uzumaki, eles são a minha família. Tentei tanto fazer uma diferença positiva. Se eu arruinar a carreira de Hiroshi, o que isso revela a meu respeito?

— Que você se desforrou.

— Eu não vivo por essa filosofia. — Deslizou os dedos sobre o peito dele, incapaz de resistir a tocá-lo.

Ele capturou sua mão, pressionando a palma contra o peito.

— Não vou permitir que se case com Shino Alvington — ele disse em uma voz soturna que Hinata nunca ouvira antes. — Esta é a minha filosofia.

Hinata sentia o coração acelerado de Uzumaki sob os dedos.

— Acredite em mim, se houvesse um modo de escapar dessa confusão, eu o faria. Mas não vou arruinar o nome de minha família. Meu pai tinha muito orgulho de quem era, e eu também tenho. E, apesar de eu querer odiar Hiroshi, ele é um bom homem; apenas está equivocado a respeito de algumas coisas.

— E quanto às suas crianças? — Uzumaki a puxou para mais junto de seu corpo. — Vai abandoná-las também?

— Você fará o que for preciso por elas, Uzumaki. — Uma lágrima deslizou por seu rosto, a primeira que ela se permitia desde que seu mundo desmoronara. — Eu vi o seu bom coração.

Uzumaki afastou-se abruptamente.

— Eu não tenho coração, Hinata. É por isso que eu... preciso... de você. Venha comigo agora. Eu lhe comprarei tudo o que quiser, eu a levarei aonde quiser. Abriremos orfanatos por toda a Europa, se assim o desejar. Apenas fique comigo.

Ela ouviu o desespero na voz dele, e a mágoa.

— Naruto, não posso — ela sussurrou. — Por favor, entenda.

Uzumaki ficou olhando para a janela por um longo tempo, com os músculos tão tensos que chegavam a tremer.

— Entendo — murmurou, por fim. — Hiroshi ganha um lugar no Parlamento, as crianças ficam bem cuidadas e você leva uma vida miserável e sem esperanças.

— Isso não é...

Ele se voltou para encará-la.

— Eu tratarei de assegurar as duas primeiras, mas nunca, nunca vou concordar com a última. — Ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou rudemente. — Eu a verei esta noite.

— Naruto, eu não...

— Hoje à noite.

Ele alcançou a porta. Temendo que ele pudesse tentar alguma coisa ainda mais drástica, Hinata o impediu de sair.

— Naruto, olhe para mim.- Respirando fundo, ele a fitou.

— Prometa-me que vai continuar no caminho que escolheu; que vai ser bom.

O marquês Uzumaki meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Você não vai se sentir como se tivesse feito um sacrifício por um bem maior no que diz respeito a mim, Hinata. Eu pretendo conseguir exatamente o que quero, mesmo que você já tenha desistido.

Com essas palavras, abriu a porta e saiu. Hinata ficou ali por um longo tempo, mas ele não voltou. Lentamente, ela virou a chave, trancando-se outra vez. Se ele voltasse à noite, não permitiria que entrasse. Se fizesse isso, nunca mais teria forças para deixá-lo ir embora.

Se existia uma coisa que Uzumaki sabia fazer era jogar sujo.

X

— Eu preciso que uma mensagem seja entregue a Wellington imediatamente — avisou quando entrou em sua casa.

— Vou buscar Thomason. — Jansen apressou-se a ir atrás do criado enquanto o marquês seguia para o escritório.

Uzumaki foi até a escrivaninha, onde havia diversos convites. Quase uma dúzia, mais do que costumava receber. No fundo da pilha, encontrou o que estava procurando. Felizmente, já aceitara o convite para o baile dos Dorchester naquela noite. O que não lhe dava muito tempo.

Escreveu um bilhete para Wellington, oferecendo-lhe a última caixa de seu licor preferido, caso pudesse comparecer ao baile dos Dorchester com ele. Pedia também que o duque fizesse o grande favor de informar Hyuuga que gostaria que ele e a família estivessem presentes ao evento.

Quando Thomason apareceu para pegar o bilhete, Uzumaki o despachou de imediato, instruindo o criado a esperar uma resposta.

Por um momento, considerou enviar um bilhete similar para o príncipe, mas precisava de mais do que uma figura eminente; precisava de um posto no gabinete. Para conseguir um assento no Parlamento, seria necessário mais tempo; além disso, Alvington já tinha essa carta nas mãos. E o príncipe jamais tomava uma decisão rápida. E Uzumaki precisava obter resultados mais rápidos para Hyuuga do que Alvington conseguiria.

Thomason voltou em menos de trinta minutos.

— Foi rápido — disse Uzumaki. — Qual foi a resposta? O criado deu um passo para trás.

— O duque não estava em casa, milorde.

— Maldição! O mordomo disse onde ele poderia estar?

— Sim, milorde.

— Então, onde ele está? — Uzumaki indagou, impaciente.

— Calais.

— Calais — ele repetiu. — Na França.

— Sim, milorde. A caminho de Paris. Lamento. Eu posso ir atrás dele, se o senhor...

— Não. Pode sair. Preciso pensar.

— Sim, milorde.

Sem Wellington, Prinny parecia a única escolha. Porém, levando em conta o tempo que o príncipe levava para escolher o que vestir, convencê-lo a comparecer a uma festa em cima da hora parecia quase impossível. E Prinny não teria motivo para convidar Hyuuga.

Recomeçou a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

— Thomason!

Eles pareciam estar junto à porta, pois tanto o criado quanto Jansen entraram imediatamente no escritório.

— Sim, milorde? Terei de ir a Calais, afinal?

— Não. Quando Wellington partiu?

— Pela manhã. Ele queria estar à noite em Dover.

— Ótimo. Nada nos jornais sobre a sua partida até amanhã, então. Esperem aqui. — Ele voltou à escrivaninha e escreveu outro bilhete.

— Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, milorde? — Jansen perguntou.

— Não. Sim. Vou precisar de oito carruagens para esta noite. — Ele voltou sua atenção ao que escrevia. — Arranje dez. Eu as quero aqui às sete horas.

— Tratarei disso, milorde.

Finalmente, Uzumaki colocou o bilhete dentro de um envelope. O selo seria um problema. Depois de pensar um pouco, usou o próprio, e depois o alterou para que ficasse irreconhecível. Olhou então para o uniforme preto e vermelho que Thomason usava.

— Diabos! Você tem outro casaco?

— Milorde?

— Deixe para lá. Procure Pemberly antes de ir. Os criados de Wellington usam jaquetas totalmente pretas, não é?

— Sim, milorde.

— Tenho algo assim em meu guarda-roupa. Você agora está a serviço de Wellington, e levará a carta à casa dos Hyuuga. Não espere uma resposta. Um criado de Wellington não o faria.

— Sim, milorde.

— Está entendendo, Thomason? Deve convencê-los de que está a serviço de Wellington, de que ele está na cidade e de que você é importante a ponto de ter sido encarregado de levar a carta. Se não conseguir fazer isso, nada vai dar certo.

O criado balançou a cabeça.

— Eu entendo, milorde.- Uzumaki respirou fundo.

— Então vá procurar Pemberly.

Assim que o criado partiu, ele trocou de casaco para sair outra vez. O dia estava passando muito depressa, e ele tinha outra coisa a fazer. Três, na verdade.

X

Por um momento, quando alguém bateu à porta, Hinata achou que Uzumaki voltara para raptá-la. Ela não resistiria. Não deveria ter recusado quando ele se oferecera para tirá-la dali. Ele tinha razão; não era justo que todos conseguissem o que queriam, exceto ela.

— Hina, abra a portal — Hiroshi berrou. A esperança caiu por terra.

— Nunca!

— Se eu tiver de entrar aí...

— Vai ter de derrubar minha porta, ou me trancar no porão.

Ouviu-o praguejar. Ele provavelmente não tinha ideia do que fazer quando ela não cedia.

— Wellington solicitou nossa presença no baile dos Dorchester hoje à noite — ele avisou após um momento.

— Eu não vou.

— Ele a acha encantadora, e quer dançar com você, Hina. E você vai. E dançará com Shino também, e nós começaremos a espalhar que logo estarão noivos.

Pular pela janela começava a parecer uma boa alternativa. Quando ela estava prestes a berrar de novo, lembrou-se do que Uzumaki dissera.

_Eu a verei esta noite._

Será que tinha sido ele a arranjar o convite? Ele conhecia Wellington. Era uma possibilidade. Bem, pelo menos se ela saísse, poderia ver as amigas, e talvez conseguisse pensar em uma alternativa. E pediria a Skaura que fosse conversar com as crianças, para que soubessem que não tinham sido esquecidas.

— Eu irei ao baile, se me deixar ver minhas amigas.

— Contanto que eu permaneça a seu lado, pode ver quem quiser, exceto Uzumaki.

Hinata não respondeu a isso.

Como um ato de desafio pessoal, Hinata usou o pingente de diamante que Uzumaki lhe dera. Ninguém sabia o significado, senão eles dois. Talvez não devesse usá-lo, já que Uzumaki poderia interpretar aquilo como uma mensagem de que desejava ser resgatada, mas de alguma forma sentia-se mais forte internamente ao usar a jóia.

X

— Hina! — Sakura chamou, abraçando-a com força tão logo eles chegaram ao baile. — Estávamos preocupadas com você. Está se sentindo bem?

Tenten sorriu quando Tenten e Neji se aproximaram.

— Eu...

— Lamento, mas minha irmã não está se sentindo muito bem — Hiroshi a interrompeu. — Emoção demais, suponho.

— Emoção? — Tenten repetiu, pegando a mão de Hinata. — Pelo quê?

— Bem, nós vamos anunciar daqui um ou dois dias no Times, mas Shino Alvington pediu Hinata em casamento, e ela aceitou.

Por um momento, as amigas apenas a fitaram.

— Parabéns, Hina — Sakura conseguiu falar. — Que surpresa.

— Realmente — Tenten ecoou, com o olhar fixo no rosto de Hinata. — Sabe, deveria contar isso a minha tia! — Dirigiu a Hiroshi um sorriso amigável que não tocou seus olhos. — A duquesa viúva de Wycliffe simplesmente adora Hina.

— Oh, sim! — Sakura agarrou o outro braço de Hinata, puxando a amiga. — Vamos contar a ela.

Enquanto as amigas a puxavam, Neji deu um passo à frente e colocou a mão no ombro de Hiroshi, tentando impedi-lo de seguir a irmã.

— Hyuuga, rapaz, eu já lhe contei...

Porém, Hiroshi se libertou e agarrou novamente o braço de Hinata.

— Como eu já lhes disse, minha irmã não está se sentindo bem. Viemos apenas a pedido de Wellington, e logo iremos embora.

Tenten franziu a testa.

— Mas...

— Lamento, mas vai ser assim.

Hinata percebeu que as amigas estavam ficando aborrecidas, e sorriu de leve antes que elas começassem a gritar com Hiroshi e criar um escândalo ali.

— Está tudo bem. Como Hiroshi disse, não estou me sentindo bem.

— Então... visitaremos você amanhã.- O irmão balançou a cabeça.

— Ela só vai começar a se sentir melhor na quinta-feira. Então vão poder visitá-la.

Claro. O anúncio já teria sido publicado no jornal, e os comentários sobre seu casamento estariam por toda a Londres. Ninguém seria capaz de fazer mais nada a respeito depois disso.

— Ah, lá está Shino — Hiroshi disse. — Você lhe prometeu esta dança, não foi, Hina?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha. O irmão esperava que ela fornecesse a corda para o próprio enforcamento?

— Não sei. Foi?

— Sim. — Hiroshi virou-se para as amigas dela. — Se nos derem licença.

Com relutância, ela o seguiu.

— Não estou vendo Shino Alvington.

— Ele deve aparecer na hora da valsa. Eu não ia deixar você contar a sua história para suas amigas.

Hinata suspirou amargamente.

— Você já venceu, Hiroshi. Precisa me ver infeliz o tempo todo?

— Não me deu razão para confiar em você.- Ela podia lhe dizer o mesmo.

— Por favor, apenas encontre Wellington para que você possa me exibir com ele, e então vamos embora.

— Não quero parecer ansioso demais.

— Se isso é tão importante, porque você não dança com ele?

— Sarcasmo não combina com você, minha irmã. Bem, como não sei se vai se comportar, vamos procurá-lo juntos.

Depois de quinze minutos de busca, tornou-se óbvio que o duque não estava ali. E Hinata tinha certeza de que Uzumaki tampouco comparecera. Sentiu o coração pesado.

Ela não esperava um resgate, mas vê-lo já significaria alguma coisa.

— Maldição! — Hiroshi resmungou quando voltavam para o salão cheio.

— Sim, parece que você foi dispensado. Posso apenas desejar o mesmo destino para mim.

— Agora chega! Vamos ficar apenas até a valsa. Depois, voltaremos para casa e você ficará trancada no seu quarto até quinta-feira.

Ela parou, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo.

— Já lhe ocorreu alguma vez que eu posso dizer "não", ou que posso ter um ataque no meio do salão, ou anunciar a altos brados que Uzumaki e eu somos amantes? O que acha que isso faria com a sua carreira?

— Isso me arruinaria.

— Oh, sim! E acredite ou não, eu preferiria isso a me casar com Shino. No entanto, apesar do que você fez comigo, acho que será um bom político e que fará algum bem para a população da Inglaterra. E é por isso que fiquei em silêncio.

— Pode ser bondosa o quanto quiser, agora que foi pega. Não fui eu quem andei por aí com Uzumaki ou estive sem acompanhante em um orfanato imundo em Covent Garden.

Hinata começou a responder, mas quando olhou para o rosto implacável do irmão, percebeu que jamais venceria. Ele nunca reconheceria os erros que cometera com ela. Mas havia algo que precisava dizer.

— O marquês Uzumaki é mais cavalheiro do que Shino jamais poderá pensar em ser. Você fez uma má escolha, Hiro, em todos os sentidos.

O irmão sorriu com ironia.

— Agora vai tentar me convencer de que enlouqueceu, não é? Veja, lá está Shino. Dance com ele, sorria, e então iremos embora.

— Acontece que neste instante eu prefiro passar algum tempo com o "colarinho engomado" a ter você do meu lado.

Ela encontrou Shino e o observou enquanto ele pegava sua mão e praticamente a lambia. Graças a Deus pelas luvas!

— Minha adorada Hina — ele murmurou, apertando seus dedos.

— Sr. Alvington, creio que devemos dançar a valsa.

— Deve me chamar de Shino.

— Prefiro não fazer isso — ela retrucou.

A valsa começou, e ele colocou a mão em sua cintura. A sensação a fez sentir-se mal e pensar no que seria sua vida depois que se casassem. A ideia de se deitar com ele, como fizera com Uzumaki... Fechou os olhos, estremecendo. Onde estava Naruto? Ele não sabia o quanto ela queria vê-lo? Ou pelo menos estar perto dele?

Nesse momento, as portas do salão se abriram. Hinata observou, espantada, as crianças invadirem o salão. Dez, vinte, outras tantas mais. Órfãos. Os _seus_ órfãos.

Os convidados que estavam mais perto da porta começaram a recuar, assustados, e a orquestra parou de tocar.

— Pelo amor de Deus... — Shino balbuciou, empalidecendo. — É uma insurreição!

Ele não era o único a pensar que a classe humilde estava se amotinando. Lady Halengrove desmaiou, e muitos procuravam as saídas para os jardins.

Hinata, porém, estava olhando para o homem alto e moreno no centro do caos. Uzumaki. Ele segurava a pequena Rose no colo, e tinha a expressão calma, como se estivesse comprando luvas em Bond Street.

Conforme os órfãos se espalhavam, ela o viu sinalizando para eles. De imediato, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Lorde Alvington ficou encurralado contra a mesa de refrescos, enquanto Hiroshi se viu rodeado por Randall, Matthew e dois dos outros garotos mais velhos.

_O que você está fazendo?,_ ela perguntou para Uuzmaki apenas movendo os lábios, ainda sem saber se ficava alegre ou embaraçada.

Ele não respondeu, indo direto até Hiroshi.

— Boa noite, Hyuuga.

A multidão ficou em silêncio, obviamente começando a perceber que não corria nenhum risco imediato.

—- Que diabos significa isso, Uzumaki? — Hiroshi esbravejou. — Eu já o avisei que...

Uzumaki tirou algo do bolso.

— Aqui. Você é agora o novo assistente do ministro das Finanças. — Uzumaki pressionou o documento contra o peito de Hiroshi. — Parabéns.

— Eu...

O marquês lhe deu as costas, buscando por Hinata. O coração dela disparou. Ele conseguira. Ele vencera Alvington na corrida para obter um cargo no governo para Hiroshi.

— Aqui — Uzumaki disse, colocando Rose nos braços de Shino.

— Você é meu papai? — perguntou a garotinha.

— Eu... ah... meu Deus, eu...- Uzumaki parou diante de Hinata.

— Olá — ele disse, suavemente. Ela mal conseguia respirar.

— Olá.

— Posso? — Ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas. — Eu trouxe as suas crianças.

— Estou vendo.

— Elas precisam de você.

Hinata percebeu que o salão estava em silêncio. Todos queriam ouvir cada palavra que diziam, mas ela não se importava. Uzumaki viera, e estava segurando suas mãos.

— Eu também preciso de você — ele continuou.

— Uzumaki...

— Naruto.

— Naruto, como conseguiu fazer isto?

Ele abriu aquele sorriso que a deixava com as pernas bambas.

— Você me deu a inspiração, e uma fonte. Sua amiga das reuniões literárias, lady Bethson, conseguiu o cargo para seu irmão. Sabe, Hinata, eu faria qualquer coisa para dar a você liberdade de escolha.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hinata.

— Obrigada. Muito obrigada.

Uzumaki respirou fundo e então, para sua surpresa, ajoelhou-se.

— Eu menti para você antes — confessou, a voz baixa e um pouco trêmula. — Eu lhe disse que não tinha coração. Mas eu tenho. Apenas não sabia até conhecer você. Hinata, você é a minha luz. Minha alma anseia por você, e eu a amo com todo o coração que você despertou em mim. Eu... eu poderia viver sem você, mas eu não iria querer. Hinata Marie, vai se casar comigo?

As pernas de Hinata falharam, e ela caiu nos braços de Uzumaki, agarrando-o pelos ombros para que ele nunca mais saísse de perto dela.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou de encontro ao rosto dele.— Eu te amo tanto! Você me deu tudo.

— Somente porque você me mostrou como fazer isso. Case-se comigo.

— Oh, sim... Eu me casarei com você, Naruto!

Uzumaki sorriu novamente, enfiando a mão no bolso. Tirou de lá um pequeno estojo de veludo e o abriu diante dela. Era um anel, com um diamante no centro, rodeado de um coração em prata. Uzumaki colocou a jóia em seu dedo, antes de beijá-la. Vagamente, ela ouviu as crianças aplaudindo, e acabou rindo com os lábios perto dos dele.

— Eu tentei com afinco reformar você, mas devo admitir que nos últimos tempos desenvolvi um novo apreço por libertinos.

Ele se levantou e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo, sem se afastar dela ou soltar-lhe a mão.

— Ótimo, porque não tenho certeza de conseguir me comportar de maneira apropriada no que se refere a você, minha querida.

Hinata avistou Tenten, Neji e Sakura rindo, e também riu, encostando-se no ombro de Uzumaki.

_Você é a próxima,_ ela disse, movendo os lábios ao olhar para Sakura.

— Orquestra! — Uzumaki gritou. — Toque uma valsa.- Lady Dorchester, com o rosto pálido e com várias crianças penduradas em seus braços, entrou na pista de dança.

— O que isso significa? — exigiu. — Com um pedido de casamento não há problema, mas estas crianças não podem estar aqui!

— Por que não? — retrucou Uzumaki, girando Hinata nos braços e segurando-a mais perto do que mandava o decoro. — Todas elas sabem valsar!

**FIM**

**Gente, THE END!**

**Muito obrigada por acompanharem essa adaptação do livro da maravilhosa Suzanne. Essa adaptação é a "parte 2" da serie, as partes 1 e 3 já estão postadas! basta dar uma passadinha no meu perfil e ler "A aposta" e depois "O segredo de Uchiha". A aposta é de NejiTen, e O Segredo de Uchiha de SasuSaku. **

**Kisses!**


End file.
